Captive Bride
by MadamKabooshkwa
Summary: Due to her recent attempt at escaping her prison, Sakura is informed that she will be assigned a personal guard. Only, it's under the guise that they're there to protect her. Adding that to the news that her guard is the heir to the throne, Sakura realises that something is very amiss. What will she do when she finds out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Welcome to Captive Bride. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Sakura stared out the window of the carriage as it trundled along the road to the capital. The scenery hadn't been very interesting during her long ride; trees and fields had passed by outside with the occasional field of flowers. Thunder rumbled overhead.

It wasn't a particularly pleasant day, with the constant flashes of lightning and crashing of thunder. It hadn't rained yet, but Sakura suspected it would later, judging from the heavy black clouds filling the sky. A flash of lightning lit up the sky for a brief instant, but Sakura remained unperturbed as she stared out at the mountains, until houses and other buildings came into view. Not many people were out and about in the city streets, but those who were watched the carriage pass by curiously. She watched a couple of kids run down a street, chasing each other, and she spotted some soldiers entering a brothel. She smiled bitterly, a little envious of their carefree lives. How ignorant they were about what their beloved Royal family was really like.

She turned her emerald eyes and could see the castle up ahead, meaning it was only a matter of minutes until they would arrive. She sighed softly and looked down at her left wrist-there sat a golden chain link bracelet with an ID plate and number. She was one of the most powerful magicians alive, and as such, a threat to society-or so the elders had said. The bracelet let everyone around her know she was one of those few people-she was completely and totally isolated from people, something the royal family had made sure of. She had been slapped with the piece of jewellery after her most recent escape attempt. Unfortunately, however, she couldn't remove it herself. A spell had been cast on it that stopped her from being able to. She was being punished for her gift when she had done nothing wrong.

Everyone who displayed a certain level of power underwent specific tests and careful observation, all of which was incredibly exhausting and difficult to handle. Even after countless times of proving she wasn't a threat, of trying to prove she could be trusted, the elders, for whatever reason, had still decided she was too dangerous to be left alone.

Therefore, she would be assigned a "guard" under the guise that she needed protecting, when really they were there to protect any bystanders who might come into contact with her and to stop her from any more escape attempts. In twelve months' time she would undergo more tests and examinations. If they still felt she was a threat, she would be executed on the spot.

"My Lady, we've arrived."

Sakura snapped away from her reverie and looked up. They had come to a stop outside the large castle doors. She shivered against the cold and cursed not having brought her cloak with her.

She stepped out of the carriage and her dress fell around her figure. She wore a creme silk brocade dress with delicate lace embellishments along the neckline and hems. The dress had belonged to her late mother, who had passed away not long after she'd been born.

And despite belonging to a noble family, despite having done nothing wrong, she was still being treated as a criminal.

Sakura glanced around-she was surrounded by beautiful flowers and green lawns. A few tall trees stood throughout the grounds, each blossoming beautiful white flowers. She looked up as two soldiers clad in armour approached, distracting her from the beautiful scenery.

"Lady Kinomoto?" the man on the right asked.

She could not see his face due to it being covered with a helmet, but she guessed from his build and height that he was probably in his late twenties.

"Yes, that is me." She confirmed.

"Come this way, please."

The two soldiers turned, and Sakura followed behind as she was escorted inside. They walked up a long staircase and down the long halls until they came to a stop at two large doors. Sakura could only assume this was the throne room, where she would meet her so called "guard". The soldiers knocked twice, and after a moment, the heavy doors pulled open on their own, likely with the use of magic.

Sakura took in a deep breath and then released it before following the soldiers inside. It was completely empty inside asides from the man standing up at the front, whom Sakura assumed to be the general. He was a tall, heavily built man with a sharp jaw and cold, ice blue eyes. His dark hair was slowly turning grey, adding to the threatening presence he held. She lifted her eyes to the second floor, where she felt all eyes watching her. A small, bitter smirk appeared on her pretty pink lips for a moment, unsurprised that there were indeed bystanders.

"Step forward." The general ordered.

Sakura kept her head held high as she did as instructed.

"Lady Sakura Kinomoto-you have been called here today to meet your assigned guard. Do you have any questions?"

"No." Sakura replied gently, her soft voice ringing through the large hall.

The general watched her for a moment before continuing to read from the roll of parchment in his hands. She couldn't read his expression, but she assumed it was either one of distaste or one of curiosity.

"During the next twelve months, you will be protected from any who may try to harm you. At the end of this period, you will be subjected to a number of tests here at the castle to determine whether you shall live or be executed." He continued, though this wasn't news to Sakura.

"Step forward." The general spoke to someone standing behind the throne.

Out stepped a tall man with dark messy chocolate coloured hair and fiery amber eyes. His jaw was square, his skin lightly tanned and his build muscular, though not bulky. Sakura guessed he was about her age, maybe a year or two older as she took in his features. She noticed that he too seemed to be taking in her appearance as his eyes drifted over her body and face. She felt her cheeks warm and shifted her eyes away from him in an attempt to ignore his curious gaze. Sakura had a good guess as to who this man was, but she waited until the general spoke their name.

"This is your protector, Syaoran Li."

She had guessed right. Sakura smiled sweetly. "Begging your pardon, General, but why would the heir to the throne be assigned to be my guard?" she asked. "If I'm so dangerous, would it not be better to keep the heir out of harm's way?"

She was met with silence. The Li clan were the family who governed the country, holding absolute power. The man standing at the top of the steps was the heir to the throne-the heir to all that power-the power that decided her ultimate fate.

The prince smiled, sticking his hands in his pockets as he slowly descended the stairs.

"I'm flattered you're so concerned for my wellbeing, my lady, however I don't believe someone in your position should be asking such questions." He spoke, and then came to a stop in front of her. "It's an honour to meet you."

He took her hand in his and gently kissed her fingertips. Sakura felt her cheeks turn a darker shade of pink as his amber eyes burned into her emerald eyes.

"Likewise, your grace." She managed to reply.

She was struggling to understand the entirety of her situation-she had honestly believed that all she needed to know was that it was life or death, but apparently there was more to it. He allowed her hand to fall back to her side before straightening his back.

The general cleared his throat. "As of today, Syaoran Li will be living with you until you are summoned in one year from now for your examinations."

He rolled up the parchment, having ended the speech. "Do you have any questions?"

Sakura was overflowing with questions. None of this made any sense! What person in their right mind would place their own heir in danger?! The only possible reason she could think of was either, one: she was not a threat and there was ulterior motive, or two: he was so powerful that he could completely overrule her, no matter the circumstances. She decided it was more than likely the latter, as there really was no other reason. Besides-he was the heir, so he had to be pretty powerful.

"No." She answered.

"Very well. You will be escorted back to your carriage; preparations have already been made for luggage." The general replied. "You are dismissed."

Sakura curtsied, "It was a pleasure being here. Thank you." She spoke the opposite of what she wanted to say.

She made brief eye contact with Syaoran before turning and following the same two soldiers from the hall in silence. She wasn't sure what he saw in his gaze-was it amusement? The thought only further infuriated her. This wasn't a game.

She was escorted straight outside, just as she had expected would happen. After all, they wouldn't want to keep her in the castle for any longer than necessary given the "threat" she posed. Sakura came to a stop outside the carriage. Indeed, preparations certainly had been made for his luggage. Sakura sighed heavily. She had a feeling that this was going to be a very long year.

"What's that heavy sigh for?"

She jumped, startled by his voice and turned to find Syaoran standing beside her.

"I didn't hear you approach." She murmured.

He raised his brow. "Probably because you were too busy being too self-absorbed to notice."

Sakura's mouth twitched. She would not let her emotions get the better of her while she was still within castle grounds.

"My apologies for my ignorance." She replied stonily.

"We're ready to leave when you are, my lady, your grace." The coachmen spoke.

Syaoran nodded to him and gestured to the carriage, "After you, my lady."

Irritated and angry, Sakura stepped inside and sat down on the soft, velvet cushioned seats, and Syaoran followed. He pulled the door shut as he sat down, and a few moments later, they began to move.

Once they were well away from the castle, Syaoran lifted his legs up onto the couch and laid his head back on the soft cushions.

Sakura frowned. "What are you doing?"

He cracked open one amber eye to look at her frowning face. "I'm going to sleep. So, would you mind shutting up? Oh, and you should try smiling-you'd be more appealing to look at."

He didn't miss the hurt expression on her face which she tried to hide.

"I'll try not to make any noise." She replied softly.

Syaoran had been expecting a witty retort, which was not what he got at all.

"Thanks." He grunted and closed his eyes.

Sakura continued staring out the window as the carriage trundled along the path, while Syaoran slept peacefully. Truthfully, she wanted to slap him across the face. It was taking all her energy to ignore the sleeping man and get her emotions under control. She had never expected the heir to the throne to be so rude and disrespectful.

 _'The only thing he has going for him is his insanely good looks.'_ She thought to herself bitterly.

Part of her was relieved. If his behaviour was truly that disgusting, it would definitely make it easier to hate him.

...

The manor where Sakura was being held against her will was large and surrounded by vibrant flowers and greenery. Syaoran stepped out of the carriage and whistled, impressed.

"Pretty impressive place you have." He said as he lifted her down and set her feet on the ground.

"Thank you." Sakura replied coldly, refusing to look at him, still fuming from his last insult.

She started her walk up the stairs to the front doors, which gracefully drew open as they sensed her approach. Syaoran followed behind her, observing his surroundings carefully.

"As expected, there's no one here." He spoke casually.

She came to a stop, immediately grabbing his attention and interest. He noticed her clenching her fists, her knuckles turning white.

"...No, there isn't." She replied through gritted teeth. After a moment, she continued forwards and started climbing the staircase.

After a short walk, Syaoran came to a stop as Sakura turned to him. They were standing in front of a door.

"You can use this room-everything should be prepared for you." She explained as she turned to leave.

"Hold it." He ordered.

Sakura blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

Syaoran crossed his arms across his chest. "As your guard, I need to be close to you, even at night." He spoke firmly. "Where is your room?"

Sakura felt her face heat up. "What? That's ridiculous!" she shouted.

He gave her a sharp glare and she flinched. "I'm your guard. I'll do as I see fit, and I can't keep you safe from threats if I'm not with you." He spoke coldly. "I also have to make sure you don't try anything funny, like trying to sneak away again."

Sakura held eye contact with him for a long moment, silently debating whether or not she should retort. In the end, she decided it wasn't worth it and sighed.

"Very well. This way, if you'd please." She spoke through her teeth and turned to walk further down the hallway.

She hated the very notion of sharing a room with him, let alone living with him. Yet, it had been so long since she'd been able to have any real contact with anyone.

 _'Why the heir?'_ she thought irritably as she turned the corner, _'Why him?'_

She came to a stop at a door and gently turned the knob, pushing it open. She stepped inside and allowed Syaoran through into the bedroom.

A set of large glass window doors led out to a veranda. Covering the windows were creme lace curtains. Sakura's furniture was carved from mahogany, and her creme bedspread was made up of silk sheets and feathered pillows with the finest blankets. A golden chandelier hanged from the ceiling with crystal sconces.

"It's a nice room." Syaoran murmured. "I'll start setting things up. It will take a while."

Sakura frowned. "Set things up?"

He stared at her for a long minute.

"Yes. For your "security"." Syaoran explained with a slight hint of sarcasm. "I'm going to familiarise myself with the mansion. Don't wander off."

"If you need me, I'll be in the living room on the first floor." She muttered, and then left the room.

Once she had left, Syaoran sighed in frustration. This woman was going to be really frustrating to guard. Shaking his head, he looked around searching for the places that would provide an easy access point to the bedroom. His first priority was Sakura's security. He had been taught various techniques and tactics to keep enemies at bay since he was a young child. He was also going to be implementing spells that would keep Sakura from leaving the premises. After all, he couldn't have his prisoner escaping from under his nose.

He decided to ensure the bedroom's security first before looking at the rest of the manor-he already knew the house wasn't truly Sakura's home, but rather a copy that had been made to help her feel more at home. That's how it was with all the candidates.

Walking over to the windows, he opened them and stepped out onto the veranda. It gave him a full view of the garden below. He smiled to himself and removed a small stone from his pocket-it was a pale blue colour and the shape of a pebble. Tapping it once, it brought up a map of the entire area. It was a useful little item he carried with him everywhere. By channelling a small amount of energy throughout the area, he could map it out using the device. It showed him all the vulnerable areas that needed his attention, making it easier for him to assess what needed to be done.

He placed a barrier around the veranda that would only activate if Sakura tried to escape. It would be a rather rude shock for her the next time she tried to escape. His next job was to put up a barrier around the property-again, it would be one that would stop only Sakura.

He made his way outside and glanced around briefly, taking in his surroundings. He headed towards the north first until he reached the edge of the property. There, he pulled a knife out of his pocket and carved a small symbol into the bark of one of the trees. Once he was done, he headed for the east to repeat the same action, followed up by the south and west.

At the western site, he placed his palm over the symbol, focusing his magic into it to connect the for areas, forming a barrier. Satisfied, he headed back towards the house to start setting traps for any possible enemies, sealing off any potential escape routes Sakura might try to use in the process.

He was just about finished when he felt one of his traps activate, surprising him.

 _'Well,'_ he thought, _'that was quick.'_

...

Having left her obnoxious guard to set up whatever he needed to do, Sakura seated herself in front of the fireplace which came to life in her presence. She heard the rumbling of thunder outside which did little to soothe her fury.

It was true that nobody else lived in the house. Ever since she had been separated from her friends, family-all of the people she loved dearly-not once had she come into contact with another person. Of course, the Li clan had organised servants to take care of bringing necessities to the manor, but she never ever encountered or spoke with them. She was starting to grow weary of not having any contact with anyone, of not being allowed to roam freely on her own. It wasn't fair.

She wanted to talk to her best friend Tomoyo again, to laugh and gossip with her like they used to. She wanted to see her father, who would teach her about history and crafts. And of course, she wanted to hear Touya, her only brother, tease her again even though it was annoying and she hated it.

Bitterly, she wondered about what would happen to her if she did pass the examinations. Would she be allowed to go back to her old life again, or would she be further chained down, like some kind of disobedient animal?

She realised with a jolt that with Syaoran busy, she could attempt another escape. She had been told the bracelet would prevent her, but she hadn't tried to yet. She had been too preoccupied with the news that she was getting a guard to try and attempt it. Standing, she left the lounge and cautiously walked through the house. She spotted Syaoran outside, so she made for the front door and opened it. She couldn't feel or sense any kind of magic barrier, meaning he probably didn't think to set up anything at the front door. As soon as she took one step outside, she yelped as she felt something tight and painful bind her body. She looked down to find ropes of lightning were what bound her limbs, tightening and becoming more painful the more she struggled.

At the same time, the gold bracelet glowed and sent a jolt of magic through her body, making her scream. It felt like her bones and organs were being squeezed and shredded to pieces inside her. She heaved for air, her lungs not cooperating and sending her into a state of panic.

"I didn't think you were stupid enough to try and escape so soon."

She looked up, gritting her teeth against the immense pain her body was in. She glared at her guard who wore an expression of amusement. He walked forward until he stood a few steps in front of her. "That bracelet you're wearing cuts off your ability to use magic as well as sense it. And every time you try to escape, it will send a jolt of magic through your body, attacking your nerves and pain receptors."

For a moment, Sakura wondered if she had just heard disgust in his voice as he spoke about the object on her wrist. Syaoran smiled grimly as he reached out and pulled her back inside by her arm. He released the binding spell on her and she collapsed on the floor. Sakura coughed violently and heaved for air. Her head throbbed, and she felt like she was going to be sick.

Syaoran waited for her to recover, watching as she lay there on the floor. She slowly lifted her eyes to meet his, glaring at him with hatred in her emerald orbs. However, Syaoran didn't return the same feeling as she had expected. He looked almost...apologetic. It felt so bizarre that she assumed she was just seeing things. To her further surprise, he reached down and pulled her to her feet with ease.

"You should rest for a while." He said.

Sakura walked past him, stumbling a little, and slowly made her way towards the stairs. Pain still radiated throughout her body making it harder for her to climb the stairs, but slowly she managed it. It was a relief when she finally reached the top of the stairs where Syaoran was waiting for her. He held out a hand to her.

"Would you like some help?"

She smacked his hand away, glaring at him furiously. "I'd rather die than receive help from you!"

Syaoran's expression remained neutral. If he was angry, he didn't show it. If he was upset, he didn't show it. Sakura didn't know what he was feeling, and she really didn't care. Instead he stood there patiently, waiting for her to start moving again.

* * *

 **Saving my long notes for the end lmao. Anyway, I don't remember what sparked this particular idea, but it came to me in about...June? July? I can't remember. It was a while ago. I know where I want this story to go, I have the entire plot marked out, but not all of the chapters are written just yet. Let me know what you think of chapter one! I'm excited to hear your thoughts.**

 **I can't promise when I'll next update, but I'm hoping (hoping, doesn't mean it'll happen, I story hop A LOT) I'll be able to get one chapter up at the very least, every fortnight. (Two weeks).**

 **Thanks! Please drop by a review. Constructive criticism is always allowed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you for your wonderful reviews :') I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Syaoran didn't exactly agree with what his family-what the elders-did to their highest and most talented magic users. He didn't like that they basically imprisoned them and put them through some of the most stressful tasks imaginable. Thankfully, however, a majority of the candidates passed and successfully returned home. There had only been a few who had failed and were sent to their deaths. He didn't know much about those cases-in fact, he didn't know much about any of the cases. He was never told any of the details, but he knew that part of the reason they were executed was because they committed treason.

' _Can't really blame them, I suppose.'_ He thought to himself.

Having spent only a few hours with this woman named Sakura, he was already coming to understand her feelings of anger. He didn't need elaborate details to know why she hated him so much. He felt a little guilty with how he had treated her, but he didn't trust easily. Not anymore. Not after what had happened back then.

He knew he had hurt her by mentioning that there was nobody around. He knew it was a cruel thing to say, and yet he said it anyway. He wasn't sure what kind of reaction he was expecting from her-most women tried to say things that they thought would please him, but nearly always failed dismally. He wanted honesty, and this girl was being honest about her feelings.

However, with her hate towards his family, he couldn't trust her. He couldn't trust her not to hurt anyone if she escaped. She was a danger and it was his family's fault. He knew that much.

He glanced over at the young woman who was sitting in an armchair by the fire. An hour had passed since she had tried to escape and got caught by one of his traps. She was holding a book in her hands, but she hadn't turned a single page since opening it.

Syaoran approached her. "Hey."

Sakura didn't show any sign of answering, her gaze fixed to the fire.

"Hey!"

Sakura jumped as a hand slammed down on the table beside her and she looked up, startled. Her heart was pounding with fear. Syaoran was standing beside her chair, looking thoroughly annoyed with her. Seeing that he had her attention, he straightened his back.

"What are you, deaf?"

Sakura snapped her book shut. This man was starting to get on her nerves.

"I apologise for not having answered you, but you don't need to be so aggressive." She apologised, "I'd like to keep the furniture in one piece, thank you."

He sighed and walked around, sitting in the chair across from her. "I've finished familiarising myself with the house." He spoke, and she stared at him.

He continued, "I apologise for my distasteful behaviour towards you. I'll make sure to be more careful in the future."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't been expecting an apology from him at all. Though, she wasn't sure if he really meant it. His expression showed a hint of guilt, but otherwise he looked almost...bored.

"It's fine." She murmured. "I'm used to being treated terribly by the royal family anyway."

They fell into silence with nothing but the sound of the rain being heard. Sakura wasn't sure what to say or if this man even wanted to be spoken to, or if she even wanted to speak to him. After all, he was from the family that was putting her through hell, and the heir. Who would want to speak with them?

"You're angry." He broke the silence.

Sakura rose her brow, "You don't say?"

Syaoran leant back in his chair, relaxing. "Who in your position wouldn't be?"

Sakura stayed silent and looked away. She never expected him to try and see things from her point of view. Why was he even trying? She was the prisoner.

Sakura stood, "I have to cook dinner."

He knew she was avoiding conversation with him and sighed. "Very well."

Syaoran stood as well and he followed her out of the lounge. Sakura frowned as she walked, realising he was going to follow her no matter what she said or did. She had a feeling that he was going to follow her everywhere and keep a very close eye on her, and that made her angry.

As she moved around the kitchen, Sakura only felt more irritated with the man as he watched her.

"You could occupy yourself with something, you know." She muttered.

"I _am_ occupying myself." He replied.

Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head and continued with her cooking.

After a while, Syaoran spoke again. "Are you sure you know how to cook?"

Sakura felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"For your information, no, I do not. I was never very good to begin with, and since no one else lives here, I have to do everything myself." She replied stiffly.

"That would make sense." He murmured more to himself than to her.

"So, don't expect anything grand." She added.

Indeed, dinner was far from grand with half boiled vegetables and not much else. Sakura was more surprised that he didn't make one complaint regarding the terrible meal, but she was grateful. She didn't want to feel humiliated any more than she already had that day.

Syaoran said nothing. He had decided to keep his mouth shut, since he'd already hurt her enough for one day. She had been honest when she'd said she couldn't, cook-and she certainly wasn't being modest. She sucked.

 _'Note to self: Don't let her cook.'_

There was no way he was going to let her cook again. Ever.

Once she was finished with her "meal", Sakura stood with her plate and headed back to the kitchen. As she had expected, he followed behind her and stayed nearby as she cleaned the dishes, both of them remaining silent. Neither of them wanted to speak to each other and that was just fine with her.

Placing the clean dishes away, Sakura turned and left the kitchen, headed for the stairs. She wanted a bath to help clear her mind and relax her body. Syaoran followed behind her until they reached the bedroom, where he watched her head straight for the en-suite.

Sakura turned to him, "Don't you dare come in here while I'm bathing." She snarled.

He snorted. "Don't worry. I have no interest in seeing you undressed."

Sakura's face turned bright red and she slammed the bathroom door shut behind her. Syaoran sighed heavily and sat down on the bed. If he suspected that she would try anything strange, then he would break down the door if he had to, but for now he gave her privacy.

…

The water felt amazing against Sakura's skin, and as she relaxed into the water she felt her worries melt away. She knew Syaoran was still out in the bedroom, and she was incredibly grateful he didn't insist on coming in with her. After all, with how serious he was about his role, she wouldn't put it past him to do such a thing.

"Mother...what do I do?" she whispered.

She was scared. She didn't want to die, but she didn't know what to do to pass the examinations. She desperately wanted answers, to know what she needed to do to save herself. But not only was she scared of the examinations, she feared the person outside in her room. She had never shared a bedroom, let alone a bed with another man before. Her brother had always told her to be careful around other men-that they couldn't be trusted. But now she was practically being forced to share a room with the prince of all people. What if he tried to do something to her? She prayed he wasn't that type of person.

She came out of the bathroom after about half an hour. Syaoran, who was sitting on the bed, raised his brow.

"Do you always take that long?" he asked.

"No, not always." She answered quietly.

He sighed softly. "I'll sleep on the side closest to the window."

Sakura just nodded.

Neither of them talked as they both climbed into bed. Sakura put her back to him, never uttering a single word to him, or he to her.

As he lay there, he could easily tell that Sakura was tense, her back as straight as a board. He guessed she was probably terrified of sharing a bedroom with him, and he couldn't blame her. This wasn't a normal situation and he wasn't totally comfortable with it either.

He'd rather be in a different bedroom altogether, but if someone tried to assassinate Sakura while he was sleeping, or she tried to escape, he'd never forgive himself for not being there. Instead, he closed his eyes and focused on falling asleep.

All that could be heard through the silence was the pattering of the rain on the windows.

Sleep didn't come easy to Sakura. She was all too aware of the person in the bed beside her. She was so tense it was hard to relax, her mind spiralling out of control as she imagined countless scenarios that would probably never happen. The soft sound of the rain against the windows gave her little comfort in the dark room.

She didn't know how many hours passed as she lay there completely unmoving. Her eyes were starting to feel heavy as sleep tried to take over her body, and gladly she let it.

…

Sakura woke to the bright sunlight coming in through her windows, much to her annoyance, and groaned. She hated mornings. Even as a young child, Sakura had always had trouble waking up, especially if it was early.

Sitting up, Sakura glanced over at the clock hanging on her wall. It was nearly nine o'clock. Still feeling groggy, Sakura got out of bed and dressed herself in a pale pink dress before heading downstairs. She made her way towards the kitchen with the intention of making herself a nice hot cup of tea, but when she entered she let out a little shriek of surprise.

Standing in the kitchen was a shirtless Syaoran, cooking what she assumed was breakfast. She had completely forgotten that he was her guard in the short amount of time she was still half asleep. But now she was wide awake and remembered everything that had happened the previous day.

He turned around quickly upon hearing her shriek, seeing she had turned away to hide her tomato red face.

"What is it?" he asked with a frown.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked.

"Uh, making breakfast, what's it look like?" he retorted.

"You could at least wear a shirt!" she yelped.

Syaoran turned around and continued with his task of flipping pancakes.

"I didn't think my being shirtless would bother you so much."

Sakura continued to keep her face buried in her hands, too embarrassed to even move or say anything.

"What did you come here for, anyway?" he changed topic.

"Oh-uh, a cup of tea." She squeaked. "I'll make it later-I'll be in the dining room. Pardon me!"

Sakura quickly escaped out the kitchen door and into the dining room, trying to calm her pounding heart. She'd never felt so embarrassed in her life! She had been tripped and had tricks played on her, but she'd never walked in on a shirtless man cooking! She groaned when the image of Syaoran being shirtless wouldn't budge from her mind, and her mind kept wandering to places they weren't supposed to.

"Pull yourself together, Sakura!" she told herself.

Yes, he was a very attractive man, but he was from the family that had caused her so much grief. She refused to let herself be attracted to him in such a way!

Once she was sure she felt calm enough, she sat down and fidgeted with her hands. Syaoran walked out carrying what looked like a cup of tea a few moments later, immediately causing Sakura to turn a dark shade of red once again as she recalled the images.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Briefly, Sakura wondered if now he was just teasing her.

"No, nothing's wrong. Please...just put on a shirt." She squeaked.

He blinked. "Okay."

Syaoran disappeared from the room, leaving Sakura alone with her hot cup of tea.

 _'He's so frustrating!'_ she thought irritably as she sipped her tea.

Why was he cooking without wearing a shirt in the first place, anyway?! It was a hazard, surely! Was he stupid, or did he just not care? Irritated, she sipped her tea. For a prince, he certainly had no decency.

Syaoran returned a short while later wearing a green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and he was carrying their meals. Breakfast consisted of pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs that morning. Sakura wasn't sure how or why Syaoran knew how to cook, but it tasted amazing, so she didn't complain.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked yet." Syaoran suddenly spoke from where he sat across from her.

Sakura blinked. "Asked what?"

He raised his brow. "Surely you're wondering how the heir to the throne knows how to cook?"

"I won't argue there." Sakura said as she sipped her tea.

"It's not something you'd think a prince would be doing, is it? After all, it's in all the fairy tales and fantasy stories how royalty have all of these servants to do the domestic chores for them." Syaoran spoke.

Sakura had to admit that he was right. She never would have thought that he might cook his own meals. She, and many others, had assumed that there were servants to do all the mundane tasks for the royal family.

"So that's not the case for you, then." She stated, more than asked.

He shook his head. "No. In amongst my many other lessons, were lessons on how to survive. Knowing how to cook was something I had to learn."

Sakura lowered her cup.

"I see." She murmured. "Thank you for cooking this morning, even if it was just because I'm terrible at it."

He smiled. "It was my pleasure. Besides, I got to see something amusing this morning."

She looked confused. "Amusing?"

It seemed he wasn't going to say anything more, so she didn't push the subject.

He sighed softly, "After last night's mess, I'm never letting you cook again."

Her head shot up and she glared at him. "You sure know how to be crude. I thought you weren't going to leave me alone in any one room to keep a much closer eye on me?"

Syaoran shrugged. "You can't leave the premises anyway. If you try, that bracelet will attack your nerves again and you'll be incapacitated by one of my traps. But by all means, do feel free to try. You remember what happened last night, don't you?"

He was right. Sakura sighed heavily. "Fine."

"Let me guess-as a child of a noble, you were never taught how to cook." He assumed.

Sakura shot him a nasty glare. "That's not the reason at all."

Syaoran raised his brow. "So, you're just unbelievably bad at it?" he had assumed that she believed herself to be entitled to everything without needing to work for it.

As embarrassing as it was to admit, she nodded. "I always screwed something up somehow, or I ended up injuring myself, so my parents decided it was best that I stay away from the kitchen."

Syaoran bit back his laughter. "I see."

Sakura's thoughts wandered to her father. She missed his homemade desserts and cooking. A soft smile graced her lips as she remembered the last birthday she had shared with her father and brother, and the cake they had made for her. They'd made her favourite that year. She wondered if it would be okay to ask her father to make another one when she returned home to them.

"What are you thinking about?" Syaoran asked casually.

Broken away from her thoughts, Sakura shrugged. "I was just remembering something from a couple of years ago, before I was made a prisoner." She spat the last few words.

Syaoran sighed softly. "I'd like it if we could try and get to know each other a little better. We'll be living together for the next twelve months, after all."

Sakura stared at him with disbelief. "You want me to tell you about myself? You're my guard, not my friend."

"That's true, for now." He agreed.

She frowned at his use of words. It was a strange thing to say. However, Sakura refused. She stood, her expression cold, and left for the gardens leaving Syaoran alone at the table. He picked up his coffee and finished it before setting the mug back down in its saucer. He decided it was best to just leave her be.

…

Sakura remembered long ago when she was still a child and ignorant of the world around her, a time when she loved the royal family. How peaceful those days were when she could just run around and play without a care in the world. Things changed when she turned ten, though. It was the first year she was put through examinations and various tests to see what her magic was capable of-what she was capable of.

The tests were always brutal, and she always ended up with severe injuries. When she was ten, she had shattered her collar bone. At twelve, she'd ended up with a severe concussion which had kept her in hospital for several days afterwards. By eighteen, she had completely lost faith in the royal family that she had once loved so dearly as she came to understand why she was being subjected to such inhumane tests.

Time and time again, she tried to prove she wasn't a threat. And at twenty-eight, she would be facing her final test.

Sakura stared out at the forest, longing to see her family again. While she hated who her company was, it was human contact, something she hadn't had in a long time. She sighed shakily and turned towards the house. Syaoran was right-they may as well try to get to know each other if they were going to be living together for the next twelve months.

…

Syaoran glanced up from where he sat in the lounge as Sakura approached. In his hands he held an old leather-bound book. Sakura sat down in the seat across from him, fidgeting with her hands.

"What do you want to know about me?" she asked quietly.

Syaoran watched her quietly for a moment. While he wondered where her sudden change of attitude came from, he decided not to question it.

"What's got you so on edge?" he asked instead.

"What?"

He gestured at her stiff posture. "You seem tense."

She averted her gaze. "Sorry, it's just been so long since I've had any contact with someone, let alone met someone new." she explained.

He closed the book he was reading and set it to the side. He wasn't sure where to start, so he decided to ask the first question that came to mind. "When's your birthday?"

Sakura didn't meet his gaze. She stared at her hands while she fidgeted. "April first. I'll be turning twenty-eight."

"I'm twenty-nine. My birthday is in June." He answered. "Do you have any close friends?"

Sakura nodded. "I have one, but I haven't seen her in a long time, so I don't know how she's doing."

"What's her name?" he wondered if he had met or heard of her.

She smiled, "It's Tomoyo Daidouji."

His eyes widened. The Daidouji family were very influential people. He had never met the heiress before, but he had heard that she was very sweet and kind, as well as rather...eccentric.

"Have you always known her?" he asked curiously.

She nodded. "Yes. Our mothers are cousins, so we grew up together."

He made a sound of understanding. "I've heard of the Daidouji family, but I've never actually met them." He confessed.

Sakura looked at him with surprise. "I would have thought that being the heir, you'd have met most of the noble families..." Sakura murmured.

He smiled, "And yet the first time I met you was back in that throne room."

"Well yes...that is true."

"So, I can assume that you and lady Daidouji would often spend time together as children?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, "We did pretty much all of our lessons together, though she was always better at cooking than I was. She's really good with sewing and knitting as well."

"You can't sew?" Syaoran asked.

"I can, but I can't really do anything fancy." Sakura replied, "Not like Tomoyo can. She's actually made quite a few of my dresses and clothes."

Syaoran nodded to her current gown, "Is that one of them?"

She shook her head. "No, I made this one."

He smiled gently, "I think you're being too hard on yourself."

She blinked. He went on to continue, "You compare yourself to your friend, who you believe is more talented than you are, but I get the feeling your talents lie elsewhere." Syaoran stared into her emerald eyes, never breaking eye contact.

"For example, your magic."

Sakura stayed silent for a long few minutes. She broke away from his gaze and shook her head sadly. "If I'm so talented with magic, then why am I being locked away in this manor?" she reasoned with a sad smile. "Thank you, though."

Syaoran assessed her reaction carefully before choosing his words. She was just starting to relax into the conversation with him and he didn't want to ruin that.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to upset you." Syaoran apologised. "However, that dress does look stunning on you."

He watched with amusement as her face turned a very dark shade of red. He had honestly meant it-she really did look lovely in the dress she was wearing. It was plain and simple, nothing overly fancy, but it still looked beautiful on her.

"I-um-that is..." she stumbled over her words and he chuckled.

It really was amusing watching her. He found her adorable and couldn't help teasing her.

"Thank...you..." she mumbled.

"You're quite welcome." Syaoran replied.

Sakura looked up at him, watching as he fidgeted with something. She couldn't deny that he was incredibly attractive-she knew that from the way other noble ladies swooned over him whenever he was present at a party-but she also thought he was quite kind, in his own way.

"It's rude to stare, you know." He smiled and lifted his eyes to meet hers.

Again, Sakura's face turned bright red. "I-I-I'm sorry!"

Syaoran simply smiled in amusement. He shook his head, "You're far different from the woman I saw yesterday."

Sakura looked at him, offended, but Syaoran continued. "You put up a strong front, but you're really quite timid."

A look of shock overcame Sakura. She stood, her hand covering her mouth.

Syaoran suddenly looked apologetic, "My Lady-"

Sakura ran from the lounge, leaving him frustrated and confused. What was her problem? He hadn't said anything bad, but somehow, she was still offended. He groaned and got up to follow after her.

…

Sakura closed her bedroom door behind her and slid to the floor as her tears started streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it. She had completely let her guard down with him without realising it. She had told herself she would be cautious, that she wouldn't trust him, ever.

Yet, somehow, he had seen right through her. Somehow in that moment of conversation, she had actually felt comfortable talking to him like he was a friend. It scared her to think that she was so obvious.

 _'Just because he said a few nice words does not mean he's kind!'_ She berated herself, _'Sakura, you fool.'_

She had to remind herself that this man was the heir to the throne, the family that had made her life a living hell. She forced herself to remember all the tests and examinations she had to go through, that left her utterly exhausted physically and mentally for days after. Then, she felt anger. Anger for what they had done to her and were still doing to her. She curled into herself as she sobbed hard, crying her heart out.

Standing on the other side of the door, Syaoran listened.

* * *

 **What did you think? Is it okay? I had a rough time with this chapter to be totally honest. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully it won't be too long :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally got chapter three written out! I have chapter four ready as well, but I'm still unsure about it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Three days had passed since Sakura's breakdown. Neither had tried to speak to each other about the incident, but it weighed heavily on Sakura's mind. She stared out the window in silence, replaying the events over and over in her head.

Her stomach growled loudly, alerting her that it was time for lunch, so she stood and left the lounge. She was startled when she found Syaoran standing just outside the door. She stared at him, unsure what to say, and he sighed softly.

"Are you hungry? I made you something to eat, if you are." He spoke.

Sakura's stomach rumbled again and she blushed.

"That might be a good idea. Thank you." She mumbled.

"You're quite welcome." He replied and followed her down the hall in silence.

Sakura wasn't sure what to say to him after her little meltdown, and she was glad he didn't push it. She knew he might be confused, but she didn't know how to approach the subject. After all, he was a stranger to her. She didn't think she could trust him just yet, and she wasn't going to pour her entire heart out to some stranger after a few days of living together.

They entered the kitchen and Syaoran pulled out the small plate of sandwiches, handing it to Sakura who thanked him.

"You never got around to asking me anything." Syaoran said casually.

His hope was to simply pick up where they left off and avoid anything about her sudden meltdown, which he was sure she wasn't going to talk about even if he asked. So, instead, he would continue to try to get to know her.

She looked up in surprise with a sandwich halfway to her mouth. He struggled to hold back his laughter, covering his mouth with his hand. Sakura thought for a moment. What would be a good question to ask?

"Well... What do you like doing in your spare time?" she asked.

Sakura didn't miss the flash of surprise on his features. He leant back against the bench and sighed softly.

"I... I never really got much free time. I either spent it with Eriol, a relative and close friend, or I was reading." Syaoran replied. "Most of my time was occupied by lessons."

She smiled, "My father loves reading. He has a stack of history books and articles that could almost fill a whole library." Sakura spoke fondly, "It was my father who helped teach me how to sew, when I wasn't in sewing lessons."

Syaoran furrowed his brow, "Not your mother?"

Sakura shook her head, "My mother passed away when I was three. I don't remember her well, but Father and Touya often talk about her, so it's like she's with me."

Syaoran looked apologetic. "I'm sorry to hear that."

She smiled softly. "I do wonder how my family are doing, right now..."

"You can't write to them?" he asked.

The sound of the plate breaking on the kitchen floor startled him. Syaoran looked at Sakura, and he was sure she looked almost...angry. But why?

"You should know. After all, it's your family that's locked me up here." She snarled.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not told everything that happens within the family."

She snorted, "Oh really?"

Fed up with her attitude towards him, he grabbed her arm and pushed her back against the wall. Sakura looked startled for a minute, frightened of what he may do to her now that she'd offended him, but her glare quickly returned.

"Let go." She demanded.

"Not until you answer my questions." He growled.

Sakura struggled against him, but his grip tightened. "Fine."

"How long have you been separated from your family?" he questioned coldly.

"You seriously don't know?" she asked, more surprised than upset.

His anger didn't waver, and she sighed softly.

She lowered her eyes. "Since I turned eighteen."

She didn't miss the shock in his expression, which she thought was strange.

"And you've never written your family, or received anything from them?" he asked, his voice soft.

"I was told I wasn't allowed any contact with anyone-not even through letters or the communication crystals." Sakura whispered.

Syaoran immediately released her, his gaze distant. Then, he looked frustrated and his anger returned, though it wasn't towards her.

"Why didn't I realise this sooner?" he murmured frustratedly. "Fuck."

Sakura watched as he turned and cleaned up the broken shards of china. She judged, from his reaction, that he really did not have any knowledge of her circumstances, other than what little he already knew.

He dropped the shards in the bin and sighed heavily. "Anything you want to do for the rest of the day?"

Sakura blinked. "Uhhh...I guess I might do some knitting..." she replied.

"Okay." He murmured.

Sakura turned headed for the door, looking back over her shoulder to find he was still standing in the same spot.

"Uh...I'll be in the lounge room, I guess."

"I'll be there soon." Syaoran replied.

Sakura nodded, though he couldn't see it, and she continued out the door. She couldn't help but find his behaviour peculiar. She wondered what had caused such a change to his mood but shook her head. It didn't matter, she told herself, she didn't need to know because it wasn't her business. At least, that was what she had thought. His behaviour continued for not only the rest of the afternoon and evening, but throughout the next two days as well. She couldn't tell if he was purposefully distancing himself, or if he was just troubled, but she kept telling herself it didn't matter.

It didn't matter.

It didn't matter.

It was not her business.

And she would not let it be her business. He was the heir to the throne, and she was his prisoner.

...

Syaoran leant back against the bench as he waited for breakfast to cook. He'd spent the last few days lost in thought ever since Sakura had told him how long she'd been isolated and held prisoner for. Ten years. She had been held prisoner for _ten bloody years_ with no way to contact her loved ones. No wonder she tried to escape so much. No wonder she loathed his family. He wondered how she hadn't gone crazy being all alone.

The soft sound of footsteps snapped him from his thoughts and he looked up, spotting Sakura wearing a pink blouse and creme coloured skirt. She looked exhausted.

"How'd you sleep last night?" he asked.

"Terribly." Sakura mumbled.

"Is it because of me?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura shook her head. The truth was, she was trying to figure out how to get rid of the gold bracelet on her wrist so that she could try and escape again. She almost had it figured out when Syaoran had woken in the middle of the night, forcing her to stop and pretend to be asleep.

"Well, okay then." He replied, not believing her.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked.

"Are you blind?" He asked.

"Shut up." She muttered.

"I'm making scrambled eggs with bacon." Syaoran answered with a sigh.

Sakura nodded and left to go and sit in the dining room, leaving Syaoran to brood.

He had to do something for Sakura, but what could he do? He grit his teeth in frustration. He had connection to the world outside-he could send messages to his family and he could call them using the communication crystal in his pocket. Sadly, he could only use the crystal three times, and he needed to save it for emergencies.

"Fuck."

He didn't know what to do. He was so angry with his family for what they had done, and what was worse was that there were others.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry." He whispered, his voice breaking. Outside the door, Sakura listened.

Once breakfast had finished cooking, Syaoran carried out the two plates. Sakura looked up from fidgeting with something, her eyes wide with surprise. He smiled seeing her expression and set her plate down in front of her.

"There's no way you can get that bracelet off." He said with a knowing look.

She narrowed her eyes at him, but then focused her attention on her meal. They sat in silence which seemed to be the norm for the pair, eating their breakfast. Syaoran didn't know what to say to the woman, and Sakura was too busy conjuring up ways to get out of his sights, so she could finish her work on getting the damn bracelet off. Syaoran watched her as she shovelled her food into her mouth in a very unladylike manner and stood once she was done.

"'M gooing oufide." She said, mouth full of food.

Syaoran raised his brow. "Sorry, what?"

But she was already headed for the exit. Syaoran groaned and shook his head. _'Well, at least she's not afraid to be herself, I guess.'_

Out in the gardens, Sakura checked to make sure Syaoran hadn't followed her before pulling out a dropper full of hydrochloric and nitric acid. She'd read about the two acids and their effect on gold in one of the many books sitting on the shelves in the lounge, and after raiding all of the cupboards in the manor, she found the things she'd needed. Why they were there in the first place, she had no idea and she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Sakura needed to be extremely careful as the acids were extremely corrosive. So, she angled her wrist so that part of the chain was dangling away from her skin, and slowly finished off the process of melting away the metal. Finally, the chain broke in two and fell from her wrist, landing on the grass.

Able to finally move freely and with no restriction on her magic, Sakura headed straight towards the barrier Syaoran had set up around the perimeter and stepped through it with complete and total ease. Then, she started running.

…

Syaoran frowned when he felt a sudden surge of magical power followed by alarm as he realised the barrier had been breached from the inside. He shot to his feet and sprinted outside expecting to see Sakura sitting down somewhere. Instead, he spotted something gold on the ground and he picked it up. How did she...?

He was shell shocked. She had figured out how to get it off somehow! Investigating further, he noticed the gold had been melted. He wouldn't be surprised if she had a couple of burns from whatever she used. However, that wasn't his primary concern-he needed to track her down fast. Syaoran searched for that powerful aura, pinning it down towards the east and immediately headed off after Sakura. God, she was such a pain. And after how she'd destroyed the bracelet, he shouldn't be surprised.

' _Damn!'_

…

Suppressing her aura, Sakura sprinted through the forest. She had always been nimble and athletic due to the tests and examinations she'd been relentlessly put through, so she wouldn't tire easily. The sound of electricity came from behind her and a chain struck the ground just centimetres to her right.

She glanced behind her to find Syaoran chasing her down and she wasn't surprised to see he was wielding the chains used to capture criminals. A bitter smile graced her lips. She heard the same sound of electricity and felt the magic drawing closer to her body. Just before it hit her, she jumped out of the way.

"Damn," she muttered.

Sakura knew she couldn't outrun him, as much as she wished she could. So, she turned and faced him instead.

Syaoran frowned, surprised by her sudden change. What was she up to? He saw her lips moving, followed by a sudden intense flash of light, blinding him.

"Shit-"

He felt her presence behind him just in time to block her fist coming for his head. However, he excelled at all forms of martial arts. Without thinking, he punched her in the ribs and then hooked his foot behind her knee, forcing her to fall on her back.

Sakura grit her teeth against the pain and lifted her hand, sending a ball of light into the air. Syaoran paid it no attention and moved the grab her when it suddenly the ball burst sending little particles of light down around them. The light around them shifted and Syaoran looked down at his feet to find vines and thorns moving about. Was this Sakura's magic?

Suddenly, everything started to catch fire and he sighed, bringing his arm above his head and swinging the chain in his hands to his left.

Sakura shrieked, and he tugged on the chain hard, dragging her back to the ground in front of him.

The illusion shattered like glass and fell away.

"That's all?" he laughed, "You've got to be joking."

Sakura glared at him. "Piss off." She snarled.

"How did you break through the barrier I put up?" Syaoran asked coldly.

Sakura laughed. "It was pretty easy. I walked right through it."

Syaoran flinched. How...?

"I'm sorry I have to do this, but I'm going to have to knock you out."

"Don't you dare-!"

He cut her off before she could finish her sentence, knocking her unconscious, and he lifted her in his arms. Syaoran looked at her with regret and guilt, wishing he didn't have to treat her so roughly, and he carried her back to the manor.

...

Sakura woke feeling sore and confused and unable to move. She opened her eyes to find herself in a small room surrounded by white walls. She was sitting in a chair with chains binding her limbs so that she couldn't move or use her magic.

She recognised the room, which meant she wasn't at the manor. She was being held at the castle in confinement. The last time she'd been in the room was back when she'd been informed she would be getting a guard. She wondered what her punishment would be this time.

Meanwhile, Syaoran stood before the elders and his parents dressed in his formal attire of green and gold. It was safe to say that none of them were pleased.

"You allowed yourself to become arrogant, and you let your guard down." The elder's growled at him. "This woman is not to be underestimated."

Syaoran ground his teeth. He knew that well, now.

"How could you let her escape like that?!"

Syaoran was sick of hearing them berate him about his blunder. He was furious with them, not because he was being chastised, but because of what _they_ did to Sakura.

"You know," he started, "She wouldn't be such a huge problem for you if you had let her keep contact with her family while she was being contained."

"Pardon?"

He frowned, "She's desperate to see her family! Of course, she hates us-we've deprived her of any form of living contact other than whenever she was subjected to those damn tests for the last ten years!"

"Silence!"

"No!" Syaoran shouted, "She has every right to hate us!"

"Syaoran-" his father spoke, but Syaoran continued.

"How about the other candidates? How many of those people who became emotionally scarred, beaten and abused and pushed down by our tests, only became a threat because of us?!"

"You are dismissed!"

Fuming, Syaoran turned on his heel and left. He was furious and disgusted.

"Wow, don't you look stunning."

Syaoran turned to find Eriol leaning against the wall and he sighed heavily.

"They're about to interrogate Lady Sakura. They're waiting for you." Eriol informed him.

"Wonderful, just what I need." Syaoran growled. He didn't want to watch her be tortured. He didn't want to watch her go through any more pain. She had been through enough.

…

Sakura looked up when she heard the door open, but lowered her gaze to the floor when she saw a soldier walk in. She guessed that the general was busy since he wasn't the one performing the interrogation.

"How did you remove the bracelet? You could not use magic." The soldier spoke.

Sakura didn't answer. The chains tightened, and she flinched. Then, she felt the familiar agony of her nerves being attacked along with her pain receptors.

"With each second you don't answer, those chains will continue to tighten around you and attack your nerves and pain receptors."

Still, she didn't answer. As pain racked her body, Sakura wondered what Syaoran was doing. She still wasn't sure what to think of him, especially after she had woken up in bed after he'd caught her. His expression had been one of near despair and it had taken her by complete surprise. As soon as she had woken, he had explained to her that the elders knew of what she had done, and that she would be subjected to interrogation at the castle. She remembered the regret etched into his features. It was hard not to.

She wondered if he was in a lot of trouble because she had escaped. She wondered if he was outside watching. A small cry of pain slipped from her lips as she felt the chains digging further into her flesh.

"How did you get the bracelet off?" he asked again.

The pain suddenly worsened significantly, and Sakura could not with hold her scream. But still, she said nothing. Sakura was sure the chains were cutting into her flesh.

"For crying out loud, stop this!"

Sakura looked up, startled as she heard Syaoran's voice. He had barged in, unable to take watching Sakura being tortured any longer. It seemed the soldier was startled as well.

"Your highness, I-"

"She used hydrochloric and nitric acid. It melts gold." Syaoran snapped. "Now release her."

The soldier looked unsure.

"It's okay. She can be released." Came a second voice.

The man behind Syaoran appeared to be an older version of him, shocking her for a moment. Then, she realised it must be the king, Syaoran's father.

The soldier nodded and Syaoran stepped forward, undoing the chains around Sakura and freeing her. The chains had caused a few wounds and some rather nasty bruises.

"She needs treatment." Syaoran murmured.

"Take her to the medical wing. I'll organise for the two of you to be able to head back to the manor afterwards." The king spoke.

Syaoran helped Sakura to her feet. He was surprised she didn't resist as he gently took her arm and led her from the room. Sakura was too tired and sore to care.

They were both silent as they walked through the halls towards the medical wing, the sound of their footsteps echoing off the walls. Sakura stumbled but he caught her, careful not to hurt her any further.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "I'll be fine."

He sighed heavily. "Let's get you to the medics."

She didn't fight back, but instead allowed him to help her.

Syaoran stood nearby as Sakura was tended to by the medics, their healing magic soothing her pain and closing the wounds she'd gotten from her earlier torture. She breathed a soft sigh of bliss as all her pain disappeared, making Syaoran smile a little.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Loads," she replied.

"We should be able to head home shortly..." he added a little hesitantly.

"Good," she replied, "I could use a nice bath."

Syaoran laughed. At least she could still make such carefree comments.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Also, THANK YOUUU ALLL for your wonderful reviews last chapter! I'm so glad you're enjoying it. I'm loving writing this story, so I'll do my very best with each chapter. I'm not sure how long it will be until I can upload the next chapter. There's a fifty/fifty chance I will either not write for a while or i'll be writing more than usual, as my mum is in hospital and won't be home for a while.**


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of the window closing woke Sakura from her sleep in the morning. She groaned and looked over, wondering what the noise was in her sleepy haze. She spotted Syaoran standing at the window examining his arm, which seemed to be...bleeding?

Bleeding.

Blood.

"Blood!?" she shouted.

Syaoran's head snapped up and his amber eyes fell on her.

He smiled, "You don't need to worry. This is only minor."

But she didn't listen as she clambered out of bed and rushed over to him, finding he had a large, deep cut up his forearm. Sakura took his arm and lead him towards the bathroom.

"We need to clean it before it gets infected." She murmured.

She opened the en-suite door and led him inside and pulled him over to the sink. Syaoran watched as Sakura turned the water on and grabbed a cloth, running it under the water until it was wet and squeezed the excess water out. Then, she started cleaning the wound.

He hissed when the cloth made contact, but she didn't stop.

"If it hurts so much, then don't get yourself injured." Sakura spoke flatly.

A small laugh escaped his lips.

"I can do this myself, you know." He said, but only managed to earn himself a glare.

"You could at least let me tend to your wounds." She retorted. "What happened, anyway?"

Syaoran watched her softly as she gently cleaned the blood away.

"There were a few assassins lurking around." He answered simply. "I just took care of them."

Sakura stiffened. She looked up at him, fear prominent in her emerald eyes.

"Assassins? Why?" she whispered.

Why did she have assassins after her? Did her magic really make her that much of a target? But if she were really that dangerous, she'd have been executed by now, right?

Syaoran didn't know what to tell her.

"Some people probably don't agree with the elders having you go through another set of examinations, and would prefer you dead, most likely." He answered quietly.

He didn't dare tell her that it was because the neighbouring countries saw her as a threat, and therefore wanted to take her out.

Sakura was silent. She had even stopped cleaning the wound as she struggled to absorb the information.

He tried to find the words to tell her it would be ok, but his mind wouldn't cooperate. Instead, he reached out with his uninjured arm and gently rested his hand on her head in a comforting gesture.

She looked up at him beneath those long eyelashes and a small blush tinged her cheeks. When she realised she was staring, her face turned bright red.

"I-I-I'll just dress the wound okay? I can do stitches too." She stuttered.

He smiled softly. "Thank you."

Sakura span around and opened one of the bathroom cupboards, pulling out the bandages and a needle and thread.

"Who taught you how to do this?" he asked curiously.

"My brother." She replied as she threaded the needle. "I used to get injured a lot during the examinations, and I needed to be able to tend to my wounds since my family weren't allowed to be there." She explained.

Syaoran had known that during the examination period, the examinee wasn't allowed to meet with their families. The gold bracelet on her wrist flashed in the light, reminding him once more of Sakura's situation despite him living with her. After her last escape attempt the other week, the elders had slapped her with another gold bracelet-this time, it was fitted perfectly to her wrist so that she couldn't do anything like melt it off her wrist without causing herself worse damage.

"Did you ever get any severe injuries?"

She shrugged. "I don't know if you'd call it severe...but I shattered my hip one year."

Syaoran stared at her with a mixture of horror and shock. He wondered what had been in the test to cause that injury.

As if sensing his question, she smiled. "I was crushed by a large rock my opponent tried to kill me with. I obliterated it, but not before I was injured."

"Did you have to do any more tests after that?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura shook her head and started to bandage his arm.

"The medical team restored my hip, though. I was grateful for that."

Syaoran looked at his perfectly bandaged arm for a minute. "Thank you for taking care of that."

"It's fine...it's the least I can do." She murmured. "Now, I'd like to have a bath, so would you mind leaving?"

Syaoran stared at her for a moment.

"What?" she frowned.

"You can have your bath, but after what happened this morning, I'm not letting you out of my sight." He spoke.

Sakura was rendered speechless and her face bright red. "B-b-but-"

"I won't look, if that's what you're worried about."

She sighed heavily with defeat. "Okay..."

Syaoran stared at her and she frowned. "What now?" she asked.

His lips curved into a smile. "Nothing. I just didn't expect you to agree is all."

Her face turned an even darker shade of red and she turned around. "I'm going to fill up the tub!"

Syaoran, with a sigh, lifted himself up onto the bathroom bench while she started to fill the tub with water. He found himself wondering why she didn't just wait to have a bath, but decided it was best not to ask.

"D-don't look, okay?" she mumbled.

Syaoran closed his eyes. "I won't."

"I'm serious! You keep those eyes closed!" Sakura said, her face completely red.

She didn't want to have a bath while he was in the room, but she desperately needed one, no thanks to _that_ time of the month.

"You don't have to worry. I wouldn't look unless you asked me to." Syaoran replied.

Sakura looked over her shoulder, seeing his eyes were closed.

"I'm trusting you on that."

He smiled.

Sakura pulled her nightdress over her head and pulled down her underwear. "There's so much blood..." she murmured to herself.

Upon hearing that, his eyes snapped open.

"What?!"

His eyes landed on her naked frame and she shrieked.

He immediately looked away, "I'm sorry-"

"I trusted you!" she cried.

"You scared me by mentioning blood! I thought you were hurt!" he defended. "I didn't realise you meant that!"

Feeling completely and utterly embarrassed, Sakura climbed into the water. She couldn't believe the prince of all people had seen her completely undressed. Neither of them said anything for a long time.

"I...I'm sorry for startling you. I wasn't thinking." Sakura apologised.

Syaoran shook his head. "I overreacted."

"I think it's justifiable, since we were attacked this morning." She mumbled.

Syaoran smiled. Even though she was surely feeling utterly embarrassed and possibly humiliated, she was still trying to comfort him.

"Thank you." He spoke softly.

"The next time you see me naked, I'll tie you to a chair and force feed you my cooking." She threatened, making Syaoran laugh.

"Ohh, I'm so scared." He replied with mock horror.

"I'm getting out now." Sakura informed him.

"I won't look." He reassured her.

Sakura stood and climbed out of the tub, pulling a towel around her frame and then she drained the tub.

She walked out into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of underwear to pull on, and then picked out a dark green dress to wear for the day.

"You can open your eyes, now." She told him once she was dressed.

Syaoran walked out into the bedroom and smiled. "That colour suits you."

She blushed, "Thank you."

"What would you like for breakfast?" he then asked.

She looked thoughtful for a minute. Then, she groaned. "I don't know. Whatever sounds good."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "I guess I'll do omelettes today."

She beamed, "Sounds great!"

...

Syaoran had a hard time paying attention to his meal that morning. As much as he wished for it to go away, he couldn't get Sakura's naked body out of his mind. He felt disgusting, letting his mind linger on the image of her soft skin and gentle curves. But he couldn't deny that he found her incredibly attractive.

No. He found her gorgeous.

He couldn't believe it, but he was attracted to the woman he had such a hard time keeping in line.

"Are you alright?"

Her soft voice called his mind back to the present. He looked up, seeing Sakura's worry.

"Is your arm hurting?" she asked.

Not only was she attractive, but she was compassionate and kind, too.

Syaoran smiled. "No. I'm sorry I worried you, I was just a bit lost in thought."

She smiled, "It's ok."

"Pardon my asking, but when was the last time you saw Lady Daidouji?" he asked.

Sakura blinked. "Uh...I guess just before I was isolated." She replied.

Syaoran nodded. "I see. Maybe I can do something..."

"Huh?" Sakura looked confused, wondering what he meant.

He smiled. "Sorry, just talking to myself."

Thunder growled outside, and Sakura looked out the window to find black clouds had covered the blue skies.

She sighed softly. "Another storm..."

"I'm sure this will pass by the afternoon." Syaoran said.

Sakura stood with her dishes and gathered Syaoran's to carry into the kitchen. He stood and followed her, watching as she filled the sink with hot soapy water.

"What should we do today?" he asked casually.

She shrugged. "There's really nothing much to do. I guess we could play a couple of board games..."

"Sure." He smiled.

Sakura nodded and then set herself to work, cleaning the dishes and then handing them to Syaoran to dry. It was a recent sort of routine they had fallen in ever since they'd gotten back from the palace. Neither one of them spoke about that incident. It was like a silent agreement between them not to talk about it.

Once they were finished in the kitchen, they headed to the lounge to pick a game. Syaoran stopped at the door and let her inside first.

"I'll be inside in a moment. I just need to do something-I won't be long, and you don't have to worry about your safety. I've got that covered." He spoke.

She nodded, though she looked a little confused, and he turned to leave for a moment.

Once he was far enough away for her not to hear his voice, Syaoran reached into his pocket and removed a small round crystal stone.

He sighed softly. "Eriol."

Several moments later, he got a response.

"I was wondering when you would get in touch."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. His relative was a few years older than he was, and very intelligent. Syaoran often turned to him for help or advice, trusting him unconditionally. He could be a bit of a prankster, and sometimes got on Syaoran's nerves, but he never failed to come through when Syaoran needed him.

"How is life with Lady Kinomoto?" Eriol asked.

"Interesting, I suppose." Syaoran replied.

Eriol laughed. Syaoran leant back against the wall, looking out the window at the heavy rain.

"Did you know about how the elders completely isolate their candidates from the world?" he asked his friend.

"I had my suspicions." Eriol admitted. "I knew they weren't allowed to leave the manor or see their families."

"Yes, but did you know for how long prior to getting their so-called guards?" Syaoran pushed.

Eriol was quiet for a moment. Syaoran guessed he was thinking about his words carefully.

"Not all of the details, no." He answered. "How long has Lady Kinomoto been separated from the world?"

Syaoran could feel his anger towards his family surfacing again. "She's been completely and utterly alone for ten years."

Eriol hummed in thought. "But surely she was allowed to call her friends and family?"

"No. She's completely forbidden from doing that. When I say she's been isolated, I'm not just tossing the word around." Syaoran explained. "When she told me, I was so...shocked, I guess."

Again, Eriol was quiet for a long moment. "I did have my concerns about what the elders were up to."

Syaoran sighed softly. "I was always under the assumption they had some sort of contact with their families, at the very least."

"What do you intend to do, Syaoran?" Eriol asked curiously.

Syaoran was quiet for a moment. He knew it was a risk, but he wanted to take it. He wanted to see her smile.

"I need you to do me a favour."

"I'm listening."

"There's someone I want you to bring here. Her name is..."

...

Sakura looked up with a small frown when Syaoran returned. "You sure took your time."

"Yes, well, sometimes there are things I need to do." He shrugged.

She stared at him with confusion. "Okay then."

Syaoran sat down and nodded to the table, "Chess, then?"

"I don't remember how to play it very well, but my brother taught me when I was little. Is that okay?" Sakura asked.

"Of course." He smiled.

"Great! Let's get started."

The storm didn't die down until well into the night. Sakura and Syaoran both lay facing away from each other, listening to the wind howl.

"Well today was crazy." Syaoran spoke casually.

Sakura snorted. "Crazy? I suppose. You did beat me at every single game we played."

He chuckled. "It was fun seeing you get so riled up over that."

Sakura gave an annoyed huff, making him laugh. She smiled to herself. It had been the first time in a long while that she had enjoyed herself so much.

"In a weird way, I'm glad I have you here to keep me company."

Syaoran blinked in surprise.

"It's been such a long time since I've had this much fun." She continued, though her eyelids were becoming heavy as sleep came to take her.

Syaoran continued to stay silent, listening to her voice.

"If I survive, maybe I can introduce you to my family..." Sakura finally dropped off to sleep, leaving Syaoran awake in the dark.

He wondered if she would ever get to see her family again, even if she did survive what was to come. But he had to agree that it was fun being with her. Being the heir to the throne, Syaoran's life had only ever consisted of lessons and in the recent years, work and duties. So, while being with Sakura was not something he chose, he certainly didn't mind it.

He wanted to know more about her, about who she was and the things she loved and hated. He wanted to learn about who she was. And he wanted her to smile.

...

Sakura was shaken awake in the morning by Syaoran, who was beginning to become impatient with her.

"Come on, it's past nine! Get up." He urged.

Sakura groaned. "Five more minutes..." she mumbled, pulling the covers up over her head.

Syaoran frowned. "Do you really want to starve?" he muttered.

Sakura gave no sign she had heard him. Just as she drifted back off to sleep...

BANG.

Syaoran smiled smugly.

Sakura sat up, rubbing her head. "What was that for!?" she shouted.

Syaoran had pulled her from the bed and dropped her on the floor. It was unpleasant, but it woke her up. Sakura knew her hip and back would surely bruise because of what he did.

"You wouldn't wake up, despite the number of times I tried. I'm going down to the kitchen to start breakfast." Syaoran replied and turned, leaving the room.

Sakura felt infuriated! What kind of person in their right mind would pull someone out of bed and drop them on the floor to wake them up? Annoyed, she got up from the floor and stomped over to her wardrobe, yanking the door open and pulled out a pale-yellow sundress.

Once she was dressed, she irritably made her way down to the kitchen where Syaoran was already cooking breakfast.

"I'm surprised you got up." He muttered sarcastically.

"Stop it! That really hurt, you know! There are better ways to wake someone up." She snapped angrily.

Syaoran paused what he was doing. He felt like a real ass. She was right, of course, and he didn't know what had made him act in such a ridiculous way.

"Okay, you're right. My behaviour was inexcusable, and I'm sorry for hurting you." He said calmly.

She glared at him and grabbed her cup of tea and left the kitchen without another word. She was really angry, and she had every right to be. She sat down at the table, still fuming.

 _'How rude does he have to be? And why the sudden change in his attitude!?'_

She had no idea what had brought this on, or what she had done to upset him, if she had.

Syaoran walked out a short while later and set her plate down in front of her. He wasn't sure what he could do to apologise, apart from give her space. He felt something go off in his pocket and he frowned.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. _Don't_ leave the room."

Sakura just rolled her eyes and started on eating her breakfast. Syaoran left her and pulled out the crystal he carried with him. It was glowing a warning orange, alerting him of a nearby threat.

He tapped the crystal and a map of the manor appeared-he spotted an orange dot moving towards the dining room where Sakura was sitting eating her meal. Alarm coursed through his veins and he rushed back to the dining room, only to find she wasn't there.

"Sakura!"

He looked around, but there was no sign of infiltration. _'Where the hell is she!?'_ he thought angrily to himself, worried she might have been taken from right beneath his nose.

Sakura appeared at the dining room entrance looking both annoyed and confused. "What now?" she growled.

Syaoran was about to give her an earful but stopped when he spotted the assassin above her. "Get down!"

He grabbed her wrist as the glass window shattered and he shielded her body with his. Glass cut into his back, but he ignored the pain.

"Stay put!" he ordered her, and she nodded quickly, fear evident in her features.

Sakura watched as Syaoran fought the assassin, dodging attack after attack. He ducked as a knife came hurling towards his head, but as he moved to strike back, the assassin made a strange movement with his wrist.

Sakura spotted the knife changing its course, hurtling back towards the prince.

"Syaoran, behind you!" she shrieked.

But it was too late.

The blade had already embedded itself in his back beside the shoulder blade. It hurt, a lot, but Syaoran had a job to do.

He didn't let his injury slow him down-he didn't have the luxury of such a thing. He managed to weave himself behind the assassin and grabbed their head, twisting their neck until a loud crack sounded. Then, they crumpled to the floor.

Sakura jumped to her feet and ran over to kneel beside him. "The knife-"

"I told you not to leave!" he shouted at her.

Shock and hurt flashed across her features, followed by guilt.

"Geez, you scared the hell out of me! I thought they'd taken you!"

Sakura was silent.

"There's a reason I told you to stay put! Why didn't you listen?" he snapped.

"...I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Sakura's voice was barely audible.

She felt tears start to form in her eyes, tears of guilt and shame. He was about to snap at her again but stopped himself when he saw the tears.

"Promise you won't leave the room like that again." He said firmly.

She nodded. "I promise."

He sighed with relief.

"Please...let me tend to the wounds." Sakura said quietly.

Syaoran just nodded. He had nothing more to say to her after what she had just done.

Sakura sat him down in a chair and worked carefully on his wounds. She felt stupid, having disobeyed his orders, when he had only been trying to protect her. She would never make that mistake again, not after what had just happened. She finished taping the last of the gauze over his wounds and sat back.

"I guess that makes us even, then." He murmured after a moment.

Sakura looked at him with confusion, her eyes still wet. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I dropped you on the floor and you disobeyed my instructions. We're even."

She shook her head, "What I did was far worse. I'm so sorry."

Syaoran sighed softly and placed a gentle hand on her head. "Don't worry about it."

Sakura looked up and made eye contact with him. "But-"

He silenced her with a stern look and she lowered her eyes again.

"I'm going to clean this up. Don't leave this room." He said as he stood and pulled his shirt back on. Sakura nodded.

It took him a while to finish cleaning up, but when he was finally finished, they both decided to sit in the lounge room for the afternoon. They didn't speak to each other, both too busy brooding, and dinner that night was silent as well. They went to bed without talking and fell asleep without talking.

The next morning, however, Sakura was woken by a rude surprise—Syaoran had poured water over her head to get her to wake up.

"Now are we even?" he asked.

Sakura couldn't muster up the courage to feel annoyed with him. Instead, she just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'd say we're even."

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your kind messages of support and you reviews. My mum is doing okay, she should be home by the weekend, hopefully! I'd also like to say thank you for the favourites and follows!**

 **In regards to pne of the reviews i got: Syaoran's reaction to Sakura's news of how long she's been held prisoner was purposefully exaggerated. It's supposed to be one of the few times he completely loses his cool and fairly laid back demeanour. I hope this makes more sense now! If not, it should make sense a bit later :)**

 **I've finished writing chapter five, so I'm hoping to have it up within a week or so! See you again soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Things had changed between the young pair since Sakura's last escape. They could both sense things shifting between them, and neither of them knew how to react. Conversations were awkward at times and sometimes things would feel a little tense, despite Syaoran's softer demeanour since they got back from the castle. It had been several weeks since then.

During those weeks, however, they had learned a lot about each other. For example, Syaoran had learned that Sakura really was not a morning person, and it took a long time to get her out of bed even on the best of days.

Sakura had learned that Syaoran was incredibly stubborn and wouldn't give up on trying to get her out of bed before nine. Such was evident from the times he had dropped her on the floor and poured cold water over her head.

Though, it seemed that Syaoran was winning that battle since she started waking just before nine, a reaction to the worry he might do something weird-or just plain mean-in an attempt to wake her.

Sakura woke one morning to Syaoran sitting on the edge of his side of the bed, shirtless. His hair was wet, so she guessed that he'd had a bath. Her eyes traced over his muscular form, over his shoulders and collar bones and then his sharp jaw. Finally, emerald met amber. When she'd realised he had caught her staring, her face turned bright red.

"What-still haven't gotten used to seeing this?" he teased her.

Sakura buried her face beneath the blankets, lamely trying to hide her embarrassment, while Syaoran laughed. It was true, though. She still hadn't gotten used to seeing him shirtless, even though he slept that way. Every time she saw him in the morning, she just found herself staring. She found that embarrassing, and it was even worse when Syaoran teased her about it after catching her in the act.

Smiling, he pulled on a shirt. "You should get up, so I can start making breakfast."

"Okay." She squeaked, still embarrassed. He snorted.

"Don't worry. I'm used to being stared at like that." Syaoran said as he looked over his shoulder at her.

She peered up at him with her innocent gaze, catching Syaoran by surprise. He felt his face heat up and he looked away, images of her body resurfacing in his mind. He knew he was attracted to her. He just didn't know if that was good, or if it was bad. Looking away, he cleared his throat.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Syaoran laughed. "None of the women in court try and hide their obvious sexual interest in me."

Sakura cringed as she sat up. "O-oh."

Her stomach growled then, distracting the pair. Syaoran laughed again, "Better hurry princess. Otherwise you might just starve to death."

"Oh, quiet you!" she snapped, standing a little too quickly and successfully tripping over her own two feet and landing hard on the floor. Syaoran erupted into a fit of laughter, clutching his sides.

Sakura grumbled to herself as she stood and limped over to her wardrobe, opening it and pulling out a pale-yellow dress. She dressed herself, keeping her weight off her right leg to prevent pain.

Syaoran stifled his laughter, trying to get himself under control.

"What?" Sakura grumbled.

"It's nothing. Sorry." He replied, still trying to control his laughter.

Sakura just shook her head irritably. "Fine. I'm heading downstairs, then."

Syaoran stood and turned, watching as she limped across the room. He frowned. "Hold on-did you hurt your ankle when you tripped?"

Sakura puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "So, what if I did?"

In a few quick strides he was at her side and he lifted her in his arms. Sakura's face turned a dark shade of red and her ability to speak seemed to disappear as he carried her down the stairs.

In the kitchen he placed her on her feet and grabbed a chair for her to sit on.

"You need to ice it." He said as he walked over to the freezer to retrieve some ice for her ankle.

"Thank you." She replied quietly as he wrapped the ice carefully around her ankle with a cloth.

"You're very clumsy for someone who acts so tough." Syaoran said bluntly.

Sakura turned her head away in a huff.

"Alright. I'm going to start making breakfast." He said as he stood.

Sakura didn't answer, so he shrugged and gathered the ingredients he needed for what he was making. While he cooked, they talked.

"Are you always that clumsy?" he asked.

"No, in fact, I'm not." She replied hotly.

Syaoran glanced over his shoulder as he cracked an egg into a bowl. "Ah, I get it-you get clumsy when you're flustered."

Sakura's face turned red and she looked away. Syaoran watched her from the corner of his eye for a moment, smiling to himself.

Breakfast that morning consisted of French toast and fruit. Sakura, although she found him frustrating at times, was grateful he was around to cook their meals. She did however feel a little guilty that he was doing everything.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura jumped, startled. "I'm fine." She said quickly.

He raised his brow as he sipped his tea. Seeing that he obviously didn't believe her, Sakura sighed.

"Are you really okay with doing all of the cooking on your own?" she asked as she stared into her teacup.

"It's fine. I quite enjoy cooking anyway." He replied, and then he smiled. "Besides, you might just cause a complete disaster-or accidentally kill someone with your cooking."

"Oh, stop teasing me..." Sakura buried her face in her hands. Syaoran just laughed.

They sat quietly for a while until Syaoran suddenly spoke. "What do you feel like for morning tea? Sweet or savoury?"

Sakura blinked. "Uh...sweet, I guess."

He smiled. "Let's do some baking, then."

She stared at him with surprise. What had bought this on? Didn't he just finish saying she was a disaster in the kitchen?

"Well?"

"I thought you didn't want me cooking anything?" Sakura replied.

"Well, if you don't want to help, then stay out of trouble." Syaoran replied as he stood.

"No wait-I'll...I'll help!" she replied, flustered.

"Then hurry up."

Sakura hurried to her feet, wincing a little, and followed him. "Why the sudden desire to bake?" she asked curiously.

"It's a surprise."

Sakura wasn't sure how she felt about that. She had decided she'd hated surprises ever since he had dropped her on the floor to wake her up, or when he had poured water over her head. Yeah. She didn't trust him with surprises.

...

Standing in the kitchen with her weight on her good leg, Sakura stared at the mess she'd made. Flour covered her and the bench, and she had egg shell stuck in her hair. Meanwhile, Syaoran was laughing hysterically on the other side of the kitchen.

"I wasn't expecting it to do that." She muttered.

"I did warn you." He said between a fit of laughter.

" _After_ it happened!" she retorted.

Syaoran forced himself to calm down in order to help her with the mess, cleaning it up with her. They'd been busy making an assortment of biscuits and cakes. While Sakura was enjoying baking with him, there were a few moments where she just wanted to quit out of complete and utter embarrassment.

"Sorry." She apologised.

"What for?" he smiled. "Mistakes happen. It's how we learn."

A gentle, warm smile graced Sakura's features. "You really are a kind man, your grace. Thank you-for everything."

She meant it. She really was grateful for his help, but part of her knew it was because it was his job. His job to guard her. His job to keep her alive until the examinations. His job to make sure she didn't get away.

Syaoran stopped for a minute and looked at her with a serious expression, catching her off guard.

"You can call me by my name."

"Huh?" she blinked.

"You don't have to be formal with me. You can just call me Syaoran." He explained.

She looked quite surprised. "B-but I'm still a noble and you are the heir to the throne-"

He shook his head. "I'd like to think we're at least friends, now."

This brought a smile of happiness to her face. Though...their relationship felt a lot different than "friends". She wasn't sure how to describe it, exactly. Then she furrowed her brow. Since he was her guard, were they even allowed to be friends?

"You look rather baffled." He pointed out as he pulled egg shell from her hair. She froze at their close proximity and her breath caught in her throat.

"I'm assuming you're wondering if we're even allowed to have such a relationship."

"You're my guard. You're not here to be my friend." She murmured.

Syaoran snorted. That wasn't exactly true, but he couldn't tell her that.

She looked at him weirdly, wondering why he'd react such a way to her statement.

"What?"

"We're going to be living together for a while, love."

Sakura blinked. Had she misheard him? He didn't seem to recognise his mistake, if it was a mistake, so she decided to dismiss it.

"And since we're going to be together for a while, we may as well be friends." He finished.

Sakura smiled weakly. Friends. It had been a long time since she'd seen her friends. She wondered if they even remembered her.

Syaoran turned away from Sakura in favour of pulling out the biscuits that had just finished baking in the oven.

"You should probably go get cleaned up." He said, nodding to her flour covered dress.

Sakura looked down at herself and her face turned red. "I'll go do that."

He watched her as she limped out of the kitchen, her ankle still sore from her earlier fall, and he sighed softly. A familiar presence made themselves known to Syaoran, and he smiled.

He quickly organised the baked goods and then headed upstairs, finding Sakura had managed to change herself rather quickly. "Go sit in the lounge room-and don't move from there." He said.

Sakura looked at him with confusion but didn't have the time to ask why as he left in a hurry. Worried it was because of another attack, she hurried out of the room and to the lounge where she waited for Syaoran to return.

Tired from her morning, Sakura sat down and looked out the window. It was another bright and sunny day, though there were a few clouds in the sky. Sakura remembered when she and her family would go out and enjoy a picnic in the park on days like this. She missed being able to do such things with her loved ones.

A soft knock on the door snapped her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Syaoran, who held eye contact with her for a long moment before stepping to the side. Sakura gasped upon seeing who walked through the door.

She could never forget the familiar face standing in the doorway. The woman had long, dark wavy hair and a soft oval shaped face. Her skin was pale and her cheeks a rosy pink. Her violet eyes widened upon seeing Sakura and her soft pink lips curved up into a smile.

"Sakura!"

Sakura stood as Tomoyo rushed over to give her a tight hug.

"Tomoyo...how...?" Sakura was at a loss for words.

She turned her head to where Syaoran was standing, finding another man standing beside him; he was tall with dark hair and blue eyes. Round spectacles sat on his nose, and his skin was pale.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Kinomoto. My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa." He bowed politely.

Sakura smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, too."

"Lord Hiiragizawa brought me here to see you today. I was incredibly surprised when he showed up at my manor, asking me about you." Tomoyo explained.

Sakura's eyes widened in confusion. "But...I'm not allowed to..."

"I organised it." Syaoran confessed. "It's a secret though. Hopefully the elders haven't found out."

Sakura was speechless. She felt so touched, knowing he took a risk for her sake, just so she would have the chance to see her friend.

"Thank you...so much..." she whispered.

Syaoran smiled softly. "It's my pleasure."

She crossed the room and hugged him, taking Syaoran by complete surprise, before turning to Tomoyo once again. Eriol smiled at Syaoran's flustered expression, amused.

"Syaoran and I did some baking this morning. Would you like to try some of what we made?" Sakura asked.

"I'd love to!" Tomoyo beamed.

"We'll go organise that, then." Syaoran added.

"Are you sure? I don't mind helping." Sakura reassured him, but he smiled and shook his head.

"It's fine. We'll be back shortly." Syaoran replied.

She smiled, "Alright. Thank you."

Syaoran and Eriol left the room, leaving Tomoyo and Sakura together.

"Have a seat!" Sakura smiled, "It's been so long... thank you for coming."

Tomoyo returned her friends smile. "When he asked me if I would come to see you, I felt so happy and excited that I'd finally get to see you again. How are you doing?" she spoke. "It's been so long...and you still look as beautiful as ever. Oh! I've missed you so much!"

Sakura smiled softly. "The last month and a half haven't been so bad...but before that, I was so lonely." She confessed. "I can't believe it's been ten years..."

Tomoyo became concerned. "Oh Sakura..."

Sakura couldn't help it. She had always been so at ease around her best friend, and she still felt the same. So... she spilled out everything about her feelings that she had kept inside for the last ten years.

...

Syaoran and Eriol stood in the kitchen, organising tea and other refreshments. Syaoran felt at ease having seen Sakura's happy smile. It was so bright and warm, different to the smiles he had seen prior. Some were bitter, others laced with sadness. It was well worth the risk to see her so happy. He just hoped it didn't hurt her further.

Eriol smiled, "She seems like a sweet girl." He said, "Lady Kinomoto, that is."

Syaoran nodded. "She is. She's quite gentle, too. But she's endured a lot."

Eriol smiled sadly. "Poor girl. Lady Tomoyo was incredibly shocked when I asked her about Sakura. It's quite true, what you told me all those weeks back."

Syaoran sighed heavily. "I can't believe this was kept from me." He murmured. "I'm the heir, and I didn't..."

Eriol placed a comforting hand on Syaoran's shoulder. "You shouldn't blame yourself for what was kept from you. Instead, try and fix what's been kept in stone for so long."

Syaoran looked at his friend with confusion. "I don't know what to do."

"Neither do I. This is something you'll have to figure out on your own." Eriol replied simply. "Now, shall we take this to the ladies?"

Syaoran picked up the tray with the tea and cakes on it, and they started their walk back to the lounge room.

"So," Eriol started again, "You care for her, right?"

Syaoran frowned. "Yes, and?"

Eriol shrugged. "Maybe you should start by helping her first. You've already given her something incredibly important-being able to see her friend again."

Syaoran was about to say something as they approached the lounge but stopped when he heard Sakura's trembling voice.

...

Sakura had been silent for a long while. She wasn't sure where to even begin with telling Tomoyo about everything. But first, she wanted to know about her family.

"Tomoyo, have you seen my brother or father recently?" she asked, hopeful.

Tomoyo's lips curved up into a soft smile. "I saw them a few weeks ago, but nothing very recent."

Sakura sighed a soft sigh of relief. "How were they?" she then asked.

Tomoyo laughed a little. "Well, Touya's still the same as always, and Lord Fujitaka is doing well. They keep faith that you'll come home safely." Tomoyo answered. "They're working hard and doing their best in the hopes that you won't worry as much."

Sakura smiled softly upon hearing her words. "I see. I'm glad they're alright. I've been so worried about them and how they're doing."

Tomoyo smiled sympathetically. "And how have you been?" she asked.

It was the tone Tomoyo used when she wanted Sakura to be completely honest about her feelings, and for once Sakura was grateful to be able to release it all. She tried to find the words to tell Tomoyo how she was feeling, to tell her everything. It was hard. In her mind, the words wouldn't come together, but she spoke anyway.

"When I was separated from everyone, I was so scared." She said, her voice starting to tremble. "I was totally alone. The elders had me totally isolated from any kind of contact with another living being. The only times I knew someone had been here was when fresh provisions were suddenly restocked, or the manor would be cleaner than when I fell asleep."

Tomoyo listened to her friend, allowing her to vent everything. Sakura was grateful-while Syaoran was with her, he still wasn't Tomoyo and he could never replace her most trusted friend. It reminded her of all of the times when she was younger, and they would complain about all the annoying things and whatever boy drama they had encountered. That was a long time ago, now.

"The loneliness was so suffocating. I thought I would go insane...I was constantly afraid, wondering if I really was a monster like they think I am, terrified of what the examinations might bring." Sakura felt tears slide down her cheeks.

"When I found out I was getting a guard, I was so confused and angry-I was being completely isolated by the elders while I waited for these stupid examinations, and then they informed me I would be getting a guard to stop me from dying. To stop me from escaping. To keep me alive. Nothing about this arrangement makes sense, Tomoyo!" Sakura cried.

Tomoyo immediately reached out to pull her friend into her arms. Seeing Sakura hurting in front of her like this made her not only sad, but angry as well. Angry that her best friend had been forced to go through so much pain and was still being forced to endure more. Tomoyo held Sakura tightly as she sobbed into her chest.

"I told myself I'd hate that family for the rest of my life. And I do. I hate them for what they've done!" Sakura cried. "But...I can't hate Syaoran..."

Tomoyo smiled softly. "He seems really kind. I can tell that by the great lengths he went to have me visit today." She spoke softly.

Sakura sobbed harder. "I really wanted to hate him too...but all he's done is try and help me." She trembled. "Every day, it's harder to hate him. I don't know why. I don't understand."

Tomoyo gently ran her fingers through Sakura's soft auburn hair. "Sakura...it sounds as though you're falling in love."

Sakura went rigid. Her face blew up with heat.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Thank you all for your awesome reviews/follows/favourites! For this story, I'm aiming for 30-40 chapters, so we'll see how things go. I've been on fire with this story for the last few weeks, so I have quite a few chapters written already. I just have to edit them and fix up some things first.**

 **Also, my mum is home! She's doing okay at the moment, which is good. Thank you all for your kind words of support!**


	6. Chapter 6

Syaoran stood outside the door, listening as Sakura poured her heart out to Tomoyo. His grip tightened on the tray, his own anger towards his family resurfacing. He knew she'd been hurting, but when he heard her cry her heart out to Tomoyo, he knew then that he never wanted her to feel such pain again.

Eriol watched Syaoran's emotions play across his face. He could easily tell what he was feeling-they had known each other all their lives, and Eriol could read him like an open book. However, they both jumped with surprise when Tomoyo spoke.

"Sakura...it sounds as though you're falling in love."

Syaoran could already picture Sakura's face turning beet red. He had to stop himself from laughing at the image, otherwise they might be heard.

"What-but Tomoyo-he's the prince! The heir to the throne!" she spluttered, "Besides, he teases me all the time!"

Tomoyo giggled. "Maybe it's his way of showing he cares."

Sakura made a small noise of annoyance.

Eriol decided it was time to stop the eavesdropping and knocked on the door, gaining their attention, and pulled it open.

"Sorry we took so long." He smiled as he walked in.

Syaoran followed behind. Sakura looked away unable to meet his gaze, turning bright red.

Tomoyo smiled, "It's fine! We got to have a little private chat. Are these the cakes you two baked?"

"Syaoran did all the work. I just made a mess." Sakura replied.

Syaoran snorted. "She did."

Tomoyo gasped. "Oh my..."

"But she did help out. Sakura, you're too hard on yourself." Syaoran added.

Again, Sakura's face turned a dark shade of red. She looked down at her hands, embarrassed.

Tomoyo thanked Eriol as he handed her a cup of tea.

"May I try one?" she asked.

"Please do." Sakura replied with a smile.

Tomoyo picked up one of the little cakes and placed it on her plate before picking up her fork. She picked up a little bit and put it in her mouth, tasting the sweet flavour. Sakura waited patiently for Tomoyo's verdict, hoping it was good.

"The flavour is lovely. I haven't had one of these in a while." She spoke.

Sakura smiled brightly. "I'm glad you like it!"

Syaoran watched as Sakura chattered on with Tomoyo, smiling to himself. He was glad he'd decided to do this for her-he didn't regret his decision. Sakura was the brightest he'd ever seen her.

"I hope my being here won't cause you any problems." Tomoyo suddenly piped up.

Syaoran looked up to find the three staring at him.

He smiled, "It won't as long as the elders don't find out."

"To prevent that, maybe we shouldn't have any more visits." Eriol said.

Sakura's face fell for a short moment, but she smiled before anyone could see. However, Syaoran hadn't missed the change in her expression.

"Instead, why don't we organise something a bit more obscure?" Eriol suggested.

Syaoran looked at his friend with confusion. "Elaborate."

"Well, you send reports and letters to the castle. You could send me a letter that I could forward to lady Tomoyo or lady Sakura's family." Eriol suggested.

Syaoran sat in thought. Sakura fidgeted in her seat. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but maybe...

"Well, we could try. But if you suspect anything, stop forwarding those letters immediately. I don't think we should receive any letters back, though-it might look too suspicious." Syaoran murmured. "It will be risky. Are you okay with this?"

Tomoyo smiled, "I'd like to be able to get at the very least, one letter to Sakura's family."

"Wait," Sakura interrupted, "What are the consequences if this fails?"

Everyone looked to her to find she was wearing a serious expression.

Syaoran sighed softly. "I don't know." He replied honestly.

"All forms of communication will stop. Syaoran most likely won't have the freedom to send letters by air, and a messenger will arrive to pick up his reports." Eriol answered.

Sakura nodded. "Then if I am to send a letter to my family, I only want to send one. I can't have others getting into trouble because of me."

"But Sakura, we want to help-" Tomoyo started, but Sakura shook her head.

"I appreciate the thought, but even so, I don't want you to get into trouble because of me." Sakura said firmly.

"Sakura, I understand what you're saying, but please let us do this one thing for you." Syaoran replied. "Please."

Sakura stared at him with surprise. Then, she smiled. "Alright."

She wasn't sure why Syaoran was so desperate to help her out, especially since it was so risky, and she was his prisoner. But she really did appreciate it. She would finally have contact with her family-she wouldn't be able to hear from them, but at least she could tell them that she was okay and that they didn't need to worry.

Tomoyo stood, "It's such a beautiful day out. It would be a shame to let it go to waste." She said.

Sakura stood with her, "You're right-why don't we go outside for a while?"

She looked to Syaoran and Eriol with a questioning look, and Syaoran smiled.

"Go on ahead. We'll be right behind you."

"Okay." Sakura replied and then left the room with Tomoyo.

Eriol smiled slyly. "Still recovering from Tomoyo's statement earlier?"

"Oh please." Syaoran scoffed.

"You seem pleased." Eriol added.

"Sakura's finally truly smiled, possibly for the first time in ten years." Syaoran replied, "That's all I need."

Eriol's face suddenly darkened. "Will you tell her the truth about her imprisonment?"

Syaoran shook his head. "It's too soon."

"How do you think she'll take it?"

Syaoran lowered his eyes. "I don't know. Like all the others in the past, I suppose. She'll either accept it, or..."

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that." Eriol murmured, "Now, let's go see the girls."

…

Tomoyo sat with Sakura on the lush green grass as they basked beneath the sun. "Remember when we were kids and we'd make flower crowns?" she asked.

Sakura laughed, "We used to pretend we were princesses and boss Touya around."

"I told them I was coming today." Tomoyo confessed.

Sakura looked at her friend expectantly.

"They wanted me to tell you one thing: hang in there."

Sakura looked to the sky with a smile. "I will. I promise."

"Good," Tomoyo laughed, "Because I have many dresses I want to make for you."

Sakura laughed with her. Tomoyo hadn't changed at all.

"Oh, the men are here." Tomoyo looked towards the manor where Syaoran and Eriol were talking. "I suspect they're keeping their distance to let us be on our own."

Sakura smiled. "I don't mind."

"What's the first thing you want to do when you're free?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura hummed in thought. "Ask father to make a cake, I guess."

Tomoyo burst into laughter. "You don't want to get married or anything?"

"Of course, I want to get married, but it's not like I've had the chance to go out and date." Sakura laughed.

Syaoran watched Sakura and Tomoyo laugh together from where he stood with Eriol. He smiled as he watched, the sound of Sakura's laughter a pleasant melody to his ears.

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?" Eriol spoke.

"About what?" Syaoran asked.

"Teaching her all she needs to know to pass the examinations." Eriol elaborated.

Syaoran lowered his eyes. "I can teach her how to fight and how to get through the mind games they'll play on her, but I can't teach her to..."

"But you are thinking about it."

Syaoran nodded. A sudden sense of alarm flooded his veins as he sensed a breach in the barrier directly above where Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting.

"SAKURA!" he shouted as he leapt forward.

But he wasn't going to make it in time. He watched as Sakura noticed the threat and she pushed Tomoyo away as an assassin's arrow pierced her body.

"You go to Sakura and Tomoyo-I'll take care of this one." Eriol said.

Syaoran watched as he disappeared, then he returned his attention to Sakura. He was surprised to see Tomoyo looking so calm as she tended to Sakura's wound. When he reached them, he gave her a questioning glance.

"Medic?" he asked.

"I have some training, but I'm not as powerful as the palace medics." She explained, "But I can heal most of the wound."

Syaoran nodded and looked to Sakura. Her face was screwed up in agony.

"Sakura-can you hear me?" he asked calmly.

She cracked open her eyes briefly before screwing them shut against the pain.

"Don't worry Sakura. The pain will be gone soon." Tomoyo reassured her as she concentrated her magic into the wound.

Soon, Sakura's expression relaxed as most of the pain faded away, and she was left with a dull ache.

Sakura smiled weakly up at Tomoyo. "Thank you, Tomoyo."

"You really scared me for a minute there." Tomoyo frowned. "Be careful with that shoulder, alright?"

Sakura sat up carefully with Syaoran's help. "I will, I promise."

Eriol returned a couple of minutes later.

"Did you catch them?" Syaoran asked.

He nodded. "They've been dealt with. How is Lady Sakura?"

"I'm alright, thanks to Tomoyo." Sakura smiled.

Syaoran and Eriol exchanged glances.

"Let's get you cleaned up-what happened to your ankle?" Tomoyo asked, just noticing her bandaged ankle.

Sakura grimaced.

"She tripped and fell flat on her face this morning." Syaoran answered.

Tomoyo raised her brow and Syaoran picked her up.

"I can walk." Sakura said.

"Not happening." He replied.

"But-"

"No."

Sakura huffed. Tomoyo giggled at the pair and Eriol hid his amusement behind his hand.

"Alright, let's go." Tomoyo smiled.

Syaoran carried Sakura inside and Tomoyo followed behind while Eriol remained where he was, claiming he had something he needed to do.

Tomoyo gave him an odd look when he said that, but she didn't question him and followed after Syaoran and Sakura.

Syaoran placed Sakura down on the bed which caused Sakura's face to turn a very bright shade of red, then he walked to the corner of the room, knowing Tomoyo wanted to care for Sakura herself.

Sakura sat up while Tomoyo went and found a damp cloth to wipe away the blood, and some bandages.

"Today really was not your day." Syaoran said.

Sakura smiled. "That's not true. I'd say that I'm very lucky."

Syaoran was about to reply when Tomoyo reappeared with the things she'd salvaged.

He closed his eyes to give Sakura privacy as Tomoyo helped her undress. She washed away the blood and bandaged what was now just a minor wound thanks to Tomoyo.

"It's a pity about your dress. It looked so pretty on you." Tomoyo said as she helped Sakura into another dress.

Sakura smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Sakura called out.

The door opened and Eriol stepped inside. "Pardon the intrusion."

Sakura smiled, "It's alright."

"How shall we spend the rest of our time?" Tomoyo asked.

"We could all play a game?" Sakura suggested. "Syaoran?"

"If that is what you would like." He replied.

"Great-let's go to the lounge room then!"

Tomoyo smiled and walked with Sakura while the two men followed behind on high alert.

"By the way, have the elders approved the other request I asked of?" Syaoran asked, his voice low.

Eriol nodded. "They should be arriving in a few days."

"Thank you." Syaoran murmured.

Syaoran replayed Sakura's words from before over in his head. It was a little bittersweet, he felt. He had organised for her to see her best friend again, but at the end of the day she was still his prisoner.

...

It had been a long day. Sakura felt delighted that she had been able to see her best friend, even if it had only been a few hours. But she couldn't be more grateful to Syaoran, who had organised it for her sake.

She looked up to see Syaoran sitting across from her in the lounge-they were seated in front of the fire, both relaxing after having eaten dinner.

"Syaoran, about today..." she murmured.

His amber eyes lifted from the page he'd been staring at for the last half hour and met her gaze.

"I don't know how I could ever repay you." She said. "I really appreciate what you did and are doing for my sake."

He smiled softly. "You don't have to repay me, Sakura."

Sakura felt her cheeks warm a little.

"I had a feeling you might say that," she smiled as she stood and walked over to him, "So instead..."

She leant in and lightly pressed her lips against his cheek. She pulled back to find he was wearing a stunned expression, making her smile.

"I've decided I'll do my best to get back home to my family. I'm scared...and I'm not sure I'll pass, but everyone is waiting for me." She said brightly.

Syaoran stared at her with surprise, and then his gaze softened. Sakura felt her face turn bright red again.

"What? Is it something I said? What did I do this time?"

He shook his head gently.

"Sakura." He murmured.

She froze. "Yes?"

"I'm going to teach you how to pass the examinations." Syaoran answered firmly.

Sakura stared at him, stunned.

* * *

 **Hello again! Thank you for your reviews last chapter, as always! I've been working really hard on these chapters, so it makes me happy to hear that you're enjoying the story.**

 **I have a few chapters ready to upload, I think I mentioned last chapter. I'm probably going to be jumping back and forth between Captive Bride and Unwilling, just warning you! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura woke to find a note left on Syaoran's pillow in his absence. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she picked it up to find Syaoran's neat cursive handwriting telling her to stay in the bedroom until he returned. She sighed and rolled onto her back, looking up at the ceiling. She wondered if there was another attack that he was taking care of, or if he was just checking to make sure the security he had put in place was secure.

With that thought, her mind drifted to what Syaoran had told her the other day. He was going to teach her how to pass the examinations.

She wondered if he had some ulterior motive, or if he just genuinely wanted to help her. It was a strange declaration, and yet...she felt her chest warm at the gesture. And after what he had done for her, having organised for Tomoyo to visit her for a day... she wasn't sure how she should feel about him. She was so confused.

"Oh good, you're awake." Syaoran said as he entered the room.

Sakura sat up, wincing at the throbbing pain in her shoulder. Her wound was nearly healed, but it still ached from time to time.

Syaoran noticed and he wore an expression of concern. "Is your shoulder hurting you again?"

"A little. It's not bad, just aches." Sakura replied.

He assessed her body language for a moment and then nodded. "Just be careful."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes, sir."

Syaoran couldn't help but crack a smile. Ever since Lady Tomoyo's visit, Sakura was far more open about her feelings. She had relaxed with him considerably and she was no longer glaring at him. Instead, she was smiling brightly and the time they spent together was no longer tense. Things were shifting and he felt it was for the better.

"There's something I want to show you after breakfast." Syaoran told her.

Sakura stared at him suspiciously. "Are you going to drop me on the floor again?"

Syaoran laughed. "No, nothing like that."

"Well, okay..." she murmured, "What were you doing this morning while I was asleep?"

"I was organising a few things." He answered.

"Is this for whatever you're going to show me?"

"Something like that."

She groaned. Then, she recognised what he was holding.

"Is that clothing?"

"Yes. I asked Tomoyo what your size was, so they should fit." He said as he gave her the clothes.

"Err...Thank you?" she blinked, feeling a little flustered.

"Put them on. I'll wait just outside the door." Syaoran said as he headed for the door.

He closed it and Sakura looked at the clothing, furrowing her brow. It was...riding gear?

Deciding not to think too much into it, she dressed herself, finding the clothes fit perfectly. She pulled on the black knee-high leather boots and brushed her hair before stepping out of the bedroom.

Syaoran looked up and she felt herself blush under his gaze. He smiled and nodded, "It suits you."

"Thank you." She replied.

He turned and headed for the stairs and she followed behind as they headed for the kitchen. Breakfast was already waiting for them-Syaoran had made pancakes, something he had discovered that Sakura loved from Tomoyo. Sakura's face lit up.

"Pancakes!"

He stared at her with surprise. She looked ecstatic.

"Err...Lady Tomoyo told me you liked them." He confessed.

"I love them." Sakura grinned at him.

Syaoran smiled and picked up his plate. "I hope you like them. I don't normally make them, to be honest."

"Do you not like pancakes?" she asked curiously.

"It's not that...I just never had much of a reason to cook them."

"I've missed having them. I tried making them myself a few times, but I always failed miserably." Sakura confessed as she picked up her plate.

"Let me guess-you got yourself completely covered in flour again?" he snorted.

"Something like that." She mumbled as she headed for the dining room. Syaoran smiled and followed her.

They sat in the dining room together as they ate. Sakura savoured the taste of the pancakes as she ate, grateful that Tomoyo had given Syaoran the information.

"Thank you for breakfast." She said when she finished.

Syaoran smiled. "You're welcome."

"I'll clean these up." Sakura said as she picked up their plates and carried them back to the kitchen, and Syaoran watched. He hoped she liked what he had prepared for her.

He finished drinking his tea and then stood, walking into the kitchen where Sakura had already begun to clean the dishes and helped her with drying them. She was humming softly to herself, so he didn't disturb her and let her continue. As she handed him the last plate to dry, she smiled.

"So, are you going to tell me what it is you want to show me?"

He finished drying the plate and then placed it on the bench before turning to her.

"Come with me."

Sakura followed him outside. It was another pleasant day, though the wind was a little cold. Syaoran led her to the stables, which for the last ten years had been empty. But now there were two horses-one a golden honey colour and the other chestnut brown. Sakura gasped, her eyes widening.

"When did-how...?"

"It's taken a while, but I was able to get the elders to agree to allow this. While we can't go very far, we at least have this forest." Syaoran explained. "You'll have to stay close to me though."

"This is great! I've missed riding," Sakura grinned.

"Want to go out for a while?" he asked.

"I'd love to!" she replied.

Syaoran walked over to the golden horse and led her by the reins over to Sakura. "This is Athena, named after the Greek goddess."

Sakura smiled softly. "She's just as beautiful."

"She's yours."

"Are you sure?" she asked, eyes wide with surprise.

"Positive." He laughed.

Sakura stepped forward and took her reins, running her hands over Athena's silky pelt as Syaoran brought his own horse forward.

He mounted the saddle and looked to Sakura, "Well?"

Sakura pulled herself up into her saddle and looked at Syaoran expectantly. With a smile, they headed for the forest, keeping pace with each other. Sakura took in the beautiful scenery of the green trees, some of which had pink and white flowers blooming on them.

Sakura remembered very vaguely when her mother had taken her on a ride. She remembered her mother's scent and the scent of cherry blossoms.

"What are you thinking about?" Syaoran asked curiously.

She smiled. "A ride my mother took me on, I think. I don't remember it well, but I remember the warmth of her arms and the smell of cherry blossoms."

Syaoran smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" Sakura then asked.

"Of course."

"Why do you go so far to do these things for me?"

Syaoran was quiet for a minute, trying to decide how to answer her question. "Well...the easiest way I can say this is that I wanted to see you smile."

Sakura felt her face turn red. "R-really?"

"It's true."

She smiled, her heart warming.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but... what did you occupy yourself with during these past years?" Syaoran asked, though he worried that the question might just cause her pain.

"Well...I did a lot of sewing and drawing, I suppose. I'm pretty sure I've also read every book in the library by now." Sakura answered.

Syaoran laughed, "And yet your cooking is still terrible."

"Oh, thanks for rubbing it in." Sakura mumbled.

"Sorry," he grinned.

"No, you're not."

Syaoran just laughed again, earning himself a glare from Sakura.

"By the way," she said, "What exactly will you be teaching me for the examinations?"

"How to survive." He replied bluntly.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "I gathered that much."

"This upcoming examination will be the worst one you'll go through." Syaoran said, "I'm not sure exactly what they're planning, but I know the basic details, enough to teach you the necessary skills you'll need if you don't already possess them."

"What could be worse than being locked up for ten years?" Sakura wondered.

Syaoran was silent. Sakura quickly realised he wouldn't say anything further on the topic, so she decided not to press any further.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled instead, catching Syaoran by surprise.

Syaoran smiled, "How about a race?"

"Huh?"

"Winner gets to make the loser do whatever they want!" he kicked his horse into a gallop and passed her.

"Hey!" Sakura shouted and chased after him.

…

Having lost the race, Sakura sat at the dining room table with her head buried in her arms. There was no end to Syaoran's teasing, even while he was cooking dinner.

She groaned. "Stop teasing me..."

He walked over to her and rested his arm on her shoulder with a smug grin on his face.

"Weren't you telling me you'd beat me in that race?" he asked.

Sakura puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"Well?"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" she growled as she stood up. "Now what is it you want from me?"

He leant back against the table. There was a glint in those amber eyes of his. She waited as minutes ticked by, the two of them never breaking eye contact.

"Kiss me."

Sakura started. What did he just say? She searched his expression for any hint that it might be a joke, but she couldn't find anything to suggest such a thing. Her heart pounded in her chest. A kiss. She swallowed anxiously and stepped closer to him. His eyes burned into hers and she shivered beneath that gaze. God, why did he have to be so attractive?

Cheeks burning, she leant up, hesitating for a moment and then pressed her lips against his. He responded, moving his lips against hers and wound his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

Sakura found herself enjoying the feel of his lips against hers and the warmth his body gave her, but then he broke the kiss, parting from her and looking into her glassy emerald eyes. Sakura didn't understand what she was feeling, but that kiss left her wanting more, and while it scared her it also excited her.

"Sakura..."

She looked at him, wondering what he was going to say.

"You know, you could have just kissed me on the cheek." He said.

Sakura turned a very dark shade of red when his words hit her. Oh god. She just... she just kissed the prince!

"But-you said-oh my god..."

"You just kissed the heir to the throne on the lips. What will you do?"

Sakura froze. Was he angry? He lifted his arm and she flinched, expecting him to maybe hit her, but instead he placed a gentle hand on top of her head.

"I'm just teasing you."

Sakura was speechless. "Y-you...!"

"Dinner is ready, by the way. Why don't you go sit in the dining room while I organise it?" Syaoran suggested.

Sakura turned and left in a hurry and Syaoran smiled as he moved to dish out dinner.

They ate in silence that night and Sakura hurried upstairs to take a bath and calm her nerves. As she relaxed in the water, Sakura sighed softly. She had kissed him, and she had enjoyed it. And worse, she wanted more. She felt ashamed. She hated that having been isolated for so long had made her cling to his presence more.

Her mind wandered back to the kiss and she found herself wondering how Syaoran felt about it. She hoped he wasn't upset...

She then glared at the water. He didn't specify where in the first place! So, it wasn't entirely her fault.

She slid further into the water. He could be so frustrating! Where did he get off, teasing her like that?

A knock sounded on the door.

"Sakura, is everything okay? You've been in there for nearly an hour." Syaoran called out.

Shoot. She hadn't realised.

"I'm fine! I'm getting out now." She called.

Sakura stood from the water and wrapped her towel around her frame before stepping out of the water. She dried herself and then got dressed into a nightdress, then headed out into the bedroom. Syaoran was sitting in a chair by the fireplace.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She apologised, avoiding his gaze.

"It's fine. It's just unusual for you to take so long, so I was worried." He confessed.

Sakura smiled. "Well, I'm going to try and get some sleep."

Syaoran stood and walked to his side of the bed, deciding to do the same.

Sakura crawled beneath the covers, "Syaoran?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Can we go for another ride tomorrow? I really enjoyed today. It's been a long time since I had fun like that." Sakura said.

He smiled, "Sure. Try not to lose, okay?"

"Oh please." She muttered and closed her eyes.

Syaoran switched off the lamp and he smiled as he lay down next to her. But...sleep didn't come easy. Syaoran was too busy thinking about the kiss they had shared earlier that night. Her lips were as soft as he had imagined and holding her closer to his body during that moment had been intoxicating. She was like some kind of drug he wanted more of.

"Sakura?"

"What's on your mind?" she replied. She was tired, but she couldn't find sleep either.

"Do you regret kissing me?" Syaoran asked.

There was quiet. He guessed Sakura was too surprised to answer.

"No..."

"I'm glad." He murmured.

"Why did you ask me to kiss you?" Sakura asked, anxious to know the answer.

"I don't know." He confessed. "I guess I wanted to see how you'd react."

Sakura puffed out her cheeks irritably. "Of course, you did." She muttered.

"Are you angry?" he then asked.

Sakura sighed softly. "No. I want to be, but I'm not."

He laughed.

"One day, I'll get my payback." She mumbled. "That's a promise."

"Very well. I'll be waiting." He replied with a smile. He'd make sure it would never happen though-he would keep winning their little races. And that was a promise.

...

Syaoran woke just before the sun rose. Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and scratched the back of his neck. As he shifted, his hand brushed against skin and he looked over at Sakura. He smiled as he watched her sleeping face. He had gotten used to her tossing and turning during the night-he remembered during their first week together, he had woken multiple times to being kicked or nearly crushed from her tossing.

He couldn't believe it had been two months since then. It wasn't long, but it felt like he'd been with her for much longer than that. It was a strange feeling. He reached over to brush her hair from her face, but hesitated.

What his family had been doing for hundreds of years was wrong. He didn't have any right to ask for her forgiveness, or for her love.

Syaoran was confused. What could he do? What could he do to put an end to this torture they inflicted upon their most powerful mages?

While he figured that out, he would teach her everything he knew so she could pass...

But even so. She might not pass anyway.

Gently, he brushed her hair out of her face and leant in, kissing her forehead.

* * *

 **Hello again everyone! Today, I've been busy typing up and editing a bunch of chapters so I can upload them (No, I'm not uploading them all at once hahaha) I have up to chapter 16 written so far. The upside to being unable to work due to health problems is that I can spend all day writing or drawing. I'm actually looking at getting one of my works I've been working on for the last few years published!**

 **Thank you all for your wonderful support! Just to answer some questions-Tomoyo and Eriol will eventually pop up a bit later, but not until the second half of the story, I'm afraid. As for your questions about Syaoran's and Sakura's relationship and their feelings for each other... well, stick with the story and you'll find out! hahaha.**

 **Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as her shoulder had healed, Syaoran immediately started teaching her proper self-defence. It had been several days since they'd started, and Sakura was learning quickly that there was no way he was going to go easy on her. She was just fine with that.

In fact, she was grateful that he didn't go easy on her just because she was female and a noble. She had basic training from her brother, but he would never teach her anything further, which she thought was absolute bullshit since her life was on the line.

Syaoran was not lenient. Even if she was aching all over and her muscles were screaming in protest, he still pushed her. He pushed her because he knew exactly what was at stake. Her life. Her opponents would not care if she was female. Her opponents wouldn't care who she was. They will try and kill her. And not once did she complain. Syaoran was willing to help her and she was immensely grateful for that.

She stood on the grass, gasping for her breath. They had been training since the morning and had a break for lunch before starting again. She collapsed to her knees and he walked over to her, sitting down beside her. He had put her through exercises to strengthen her agility and exercises to strengthen her muscles. He knew he was pushing her hard, but with the upcoming examinations, she needed it.

However, he knew when it was time to stop for the day. Sakura was showing signs of fatigue and she needed to rest. So, he walked over to the nearest willow tree and she followed. He sat down and gestured to the spot beside him. Confused, she sat down.

"That's enough for today." He murmured, gently pulling her to lie down with her head on his knee.

Her face turned red. "What are you doing? I can't lie like this-you won't be able to move-"

He cut her off by placing a finger gently against her lips.

"Just rest for a while." Syaoran replied softly.

Sakura's embarrassment clearly showed on her face, and she averted her eyes.

"So... who trained you...?" she asked quietly.

Syaoran smiled. "My father."

"What's... your family like?" Sakura asked, suddenly curious. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly so curious to know about the family she loathed. Maybe it was because she wanted to know if they had any kind of compassion or love in the family that seemed so intent on torturing their mages.

"Do you really want to know?" he groaned.

"Yes. I'm curious." She replied honestly.

Syaoran sighed softly. "Well...I'm an only child, so I don't have any siblings."

"Do you get along with your parents?" she prompted.

"We're fairly close. We talk to one another about everything openly, and we'd always be helping each other out with everything... but..."

Sakura listened, waiting for him to continue.

"With everything I've learned from you, about what you've been through... I don't know what to think anymore. I wonder if they always knew..." he trailed off.

Sakura didn't know. She didn't know why they hid most of the truth from him. Maybe they were ashamed to admit the truth, or maybe they just wanted to spare him the pain of knowing how horrible his family truly is.

"I'm sure that if they kept anything from you, it would have been because they wanted to protect you." Sakura spoke tiredly. "I'm sure..."

He looked down and smiled softly, seeing she had fallen asleep. Her words comforted him for some strange reason, and he was grateful to her. He hoped that was the case. And, he hoped that maybe his parents could meet her one day. But in order for that to happen, she needed to pass.

The soft breeze felt nice against his heated skin and he looked up through the tree branches at the clear blue sky. Sakura's presence was comforting, one he was starting to cling to. He looked down at her sleeping face once again, remembering their kiss. He hated that he was craving her lips again. It was like he couldn't get enough of her.

Syaoran sighed heavily and leant back against the tree, waiting for Sakura to wake.

Roughly an hour and a half later, Sakura woke, remembering a few moments later how she came to have her head resting in Syaoran's lap. Her face immediately turned crimson and she sat up a little too fast, her vision spinning.

"Good morning." Syaoran laughed. "What were you dreaming about?"

Sakura looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"Well, you were mumbling in your sleep." He explained.

She felt her face burn again. "That's so embarrassing."

Syaoran laughed softly. "Anyway, how are you feeling?"

Sakura grimaced. "As usual, everything is aching."

"That's not surprising." He replied. "Do you want to go for a ride later?"

Sakura smiled, "Sure."

"How about just before dinner?" he suggested.

"That sounds good. What are you planning on making tonight, anyway?"

"I haven't decided yet. Why? Is there something specific you wanted?" Syaoran replied.

She shook her head. "No, I guess I was just curious."

"Alright." He answered as he stood up.

She followed. "I'll go get changed into my riding gear."

"Sure," he laughed.

Sakura headed inside with Syaoran following behind. It was nice to see a bounce in her step.

...

For the eighth time in a row, Sakura had lost the race to Syaoran. And as usual, he enjoyed hanging it over her head.

"You lost again." He teased her, dodging her swipe.

"You don't have to rub it in every time!" she snapped.

"But every time, you're adamant that you will win." He laughed.

Sakura pouted, and he patted her on the head before dishing out their meal, and then they headed out to the dining room to eat.

Later, after she had finished eating and helped clean the dishes, Sakura allowed herself a long soak in the bath. All her muscles and joints ached from her rigorous work out from earlier in the day. But she also felt mentally exhausted as well.

Syaoran had told her that there were three different things she needed to do to pass the examinations; they had a mental component and a physical component, as she had expected. When she had asked about the third thing she needed to do, he had simply smiled. She wondered what it was. Was it something she had already mastered? She sighed softly. It was the only explanation that made sense to her.

Sakura stood from the water and grabbed her towel to wrap around her figure before she stepped out and drained the tub. Then, she headed out into the bedroom to find Syaoran lying in bed. As always, he was shirtless. She coughed a little as she walked over to her wardrobe.

"You're going to get cold during the winter if you don't wear a shirt." She said. She coughed again, hoping that was the end for the night. She really hoped she wasn't coming down with something.

"I won't. I'll just cuddle you instead." He replied. "Besides, it's halfway through summer."

Sakura's face turned tomato red and she found her ability to speak had suddenly disappeared.

He chuckled, "Just teasing."

She groaned. "Of course, you were...you always do." She mumbled.

"And you fall for it every time." He laughed.

It was true. He caught her every time.

"Hush, you." She mumbled.

As she pulled out a nightdress, once again, Tomoyo's words echoed in her mind. Sakura suddenly felt like she'd been slapped. The shock and realisation, the full acceptance of her feelings hit her full force right then and there. She really was falling in love with him more and more each day.

She looked at him over her bare shoulder, seeing his eyes were closed so she had privacy to get dressed. She didn't know what to do. Was she even allowed to fall in love with him? For goodness sake, she was his prisoner!

"Sakura, are you alright?" he asked, as if sensing her mood.

"I'm fine!" she squeaked.

"If you say so." He sighed. He could tell from her stiff posture that something was on her mind.

Quickly, she dressed herself and made her way over to the bed, slipping in and turning off the lamp. She lay on her side, facing him. She could just make out his silhouette in the dark.

She thought back to earlier in the day when she had fallen asleep on his knee-she'd been so completely embarrassed when she'd woken, but he had allowed her to rest. He didn't complain, he didn't laugh at her, he just allowed her to rest. She wondered, how did he feel about her? Were these just acts of kindness because he was a prince, or something more?

"Goodnight," she whispered.

He smiled, though she couldn't see it. "Sweet dreams."

…

Sakura felt sluggish. She thought it was just because she was tired-after all, the training she was being put through was new and she was still getting used to it. She barely registered Syaoran's instructions during their training that morning.

Syaoran had noticed her slower movements as well and was observing her closely. Between her behaviour at breakfast and her slow reaction time, and then her recent coughing fits, he knew something was off. She was falling ill. With what, he didn't know.

He stopped his fist just short of her face and then sighed softly. She was pale and looked like she was about to collapse.

"That's enough for today. You're not well enough."

She shook her head in protest, "I'm fine-" her voice was cut off by a violent coughing fit, ending her sentence and proving his point.

He reached out and touched her forehead with his hand. "You have a temperature. Let's get you inside."

Sakura slumped in defeat. He was right.

"Alright."

He placed his hand against the small of her back and guided her back up to the manor, worried she might suddenly collapse with her wobbly steps. He sat her down in the lounge room in front of the fire. She shivered.

"I'm going to the kitchen to make you something for the fever, as well as something for lunch. Don't move from this room." Syaoran ordered.

She just nodded weakly. Syaoran watched her for a moment, and then left the room.

Once he was in the kitchen, he didn't waste any time in finding the right herbs he needed. He wasn't sure if she would need a doctor, and he hoped it wouldn't come to that, as he was sure it wouldn't be easy to get one in to see her. For now, he would do what he could to help her. Once he had prepared the medicine and made something for her to eat with it, he headed back to the lounge.

Sakura looked up as Syaoran held a hot mug out to her. She took it from him, and then stared at the tray he was holding.

"Drink that first. Then you can eat this." Syaoran said.

Sakura lifted the mug to her lips and drank the medicine. It tasted disgusting, but she finished it all despite the awful taste. Syaoran placed the tray down on her lap before he took the mug from her. He had made her a nice vegetable soup, which smelt and tasted a million times better than the vile medicine.

"Thank you." Sakura murmured as he sat down.

Syaoran smiled gently. "I know you want to pass the examinations, but you need to rest your body. That's the most important thing right now."

Sakura smiled weakly. "I'm sorry I worried you. I honestly thought I'd be ok...looks like I was wrong."

"It's alright. In the meantime, we can just do small things." He said, picking up a deck of cards.

Sakura giggled, which then turned into a bout of coughing. She coughed hard, her chest rattling, and she was relieved when she finally stopped. Syaoran's eyes were on her as he shuffled the deck of cards, watching her with gentle concern.

She smiled weakly, "Let's start the game."

"...Alright."

He split the deck in half and handed her the cards; she took them without hesitation and organised her hand. Then, they started their game of Snap.

...

Sakura fell asleep early that night. Syaoran spent a lot of his night checking her fever and wiping the sweat from her skin, but her fever became worse the next day, along with her symptoms. Syaoran sat at her side after she'd refused her meal, wondering if there was something else he could mix together for her. He remembered a few medicinal remedies his mother had taught him how to make when he was younger, but he wasn't sure which would be best.

Sakura coughed violently, bring his attention back to the present. She looked like she was in a lot of pain, with her face scrunched up and eyebrows knitted together. She was covered in sweat as well, and he made a mental note to get her into the bath later when she was awake.

He stood with a small sigh and made his way down to the kitchen-he walked straight over to the cupboards and opened them, pulling out a few herbs he needed. He hoped dearly that this would bring her at the very least some relief from the pain. He was careful with measuring out the correct amounts of each ingredient and with the preparation. Despite that, it didn't take long for him to prepare it.

He carried it back up to the bedroom once it was finished. Syaoran gently sat on the edge of the bed and shook her shoulder gently. "Sakura, I need you to take this medicine." He murmured.

Sakura barely managed to open her glassy green eyes, which worried Syaoran. He gently lifted her head to help her drink the medicine, which proved to be a small struggle, but she managed to swallow all of it. He placed the mug on the bedside table and dipped a cloth into the basin of water at her bedside, squeezed out the excess water and wiped her skin down.

He watched the rise and fall of her chest, his eyes lifting back up to her pale face. He reached over and smoothed her hair back from her face, his hand lingering a little longer against her cheek.

If she weren't so ill, he'd be tempted to kiss her.

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, he retracted his hand and stood up quickly, walking into the bathroom.

He walked over to the sink and turned the faucet. Water splashed into the sink and he cupped his hands under the cool liquid, then splashed his face. He couldn't be thinking that about her. It was wrong, but it felt...right. What he felt for her...

He took in a deep breath and then released it slowly. What he needed was to help Sakura get better. For now, that was all he would think about. All other thoughts about her would be pushed to the side.

"Shit..."

...

Sakura woke shivering, her chest aching and breath rattling in her lungs. She felt disgusting-not only because she felt so ill, but because she was drenched in sweat. A cool cloth brushed against her skin and she sighed in relief.

"Are you awake?" Syaoran asked softly.

Sakura nodded weakly. She cracked open her jade green eyes to find the room lit by a lamp. Syaoran was sitting on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Think you can stomach something?" he asked softly.

"I think so." She croaked.

"Alright. I'll be back in a moment."

She nodded. Syaoran left the room, leaving her alone.

She wondered if Syaoran had been looking after her all day. With that thought she wondered how long she'd be so ill for and hoped it would pass quickly. She didn't like the idea of being bedridden. She remembered the last time she had fallen critically ill-she had been five at the time, and her brother had taken care of her every day.

She smiled at the memory. She had a feeling that her brother would be jealous if he were to ever find out that another man had looked after her while she was sick. She really missed him, and her father.

Syaoran returned carrying a bowl, and she weakly lifted herself into a sitting position, though it took nearly all her energy to do so.

"Here," Syaoran said as he handed her the bowl.

"Thank you." She rasped.

He smiled, "You don't have to look so apologetic. Sometimes these things happen."

She smiled weakly. "You seem to know what you're doing."

Syaoran laughed a little. "I've had some basic training, but that's all."

"I guess that makes sense." Sakura replied. "My mother used to be a medic-she specialised in healing magic. My brother can do some healing magic, but I can't use magic like that."

Syaoran sensed a hint of envy in her voice, making him wonder exactly what the nature of her power was.

"I can't either." He confessed. "My magic is more or less offensive if nature."

She smiled, and then turned her attention to her meal.

"Once you've finished, you should change into something dry." Syaoran murmured, and she nodded.

Sakura ate her meal quietly, and as usual it tasted wonderful. But Sakura's mind was lingering elsewhere and Syaoran could tell that with ease.

He watched her softly. "What are you thinking about?"

She fidgeted nervously for a moment. "Do you remember our discussion with Lord Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo about me sending a letter?" she asked.

Syaoran nodded. "Of course, I do. Once you've written it, I'll organise for Eriol to get it to Lady Tomoyo."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you," she whispered, "I know it's risky, but it means so much to me."

Syaoran smiled back. "It's the least I can do after what you've been through." He said softly, "Now, finish eating. It's going to get cold."

Sakura giggled a little. "You sound like a parent."

He blushed and covered his face with his hand. "S-sorry."

Sakura smiled, amused, and then returned her focus to her meal. Once she had finished, she placed the bowl on the bedside table and moved to get up from the bed, but it proved to be harder than she thought. Her legs felt weak, like they would crumble at any moment.

"I'll get your clothes." Syaoran said, and before she could argue he was already at the dresser pulling out a clean cotton nightdress.

He walked back over and handed it to her, and she thanked him. Sakura looked at him as he continued watching her, and she frowned.

"I'm not changing with you watching."

"But if you fall-" he started to protest, but she shook her head quickly.

"I'll change while sitting down. So please...turn around."

He sighed with defeat and did as she asked, turning his back to her. Sakura sighed softly and carefully lifted her sweat soaked nightdress from her frame, dropping it on the bed beside her, and pulled the other nightdress on over her head.

"I'm done." She murmured.

Syaoran turned around to see that she had changed, and he picked up the nightdress she had just taken off and carried it over to the laundry basket.

"I'm hoping your fever will break soon...so rest." Syaoran said.

She smiled, "Thank you, Syaoran."

* * *

 **G'day!**

 **All of your kind comments make me smile. So thank you! The beginning of next chapter makes me laugh. You'll either be amused or just go "eh".**

 **Anyway, now that I have enough chapters that I can take a little break from writing Captive Bride, I'm going to attempt to tackle chapter three of And So We Meet At Last.**

 **review?**


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura's fever didn't break until three days later, but she still felt quite weak even after it had. Now that her fever had broken, she was now focusing on a much more immediate issue.

"Good grief-do you have to be painful? You need a bath!" Syaoran snapped, holding Sakura's arms firmly.

She had been struggling against him, not wanting him to help her with her bath even though she knew she needed the assistance. Whatever bug she'd had, had seriously taken its toll on her and she struggled even with the simplest tasks. Syaoran had helped her through all of it, nursing her back to health, without complaint.

"I don't want to! I can wait!" she argued.

He frowned. "I've already filled the tub with water. And you're covered in dry sweat from the last four days!" he argued, "You _need_ that bath!"

Sakura struggled to pull away from him, but she tried anyway.

"Come on-I've already seen it all before. Now get undressed." He grumbled.

Sakura yelped as he stripped her naked and dumped her in the bath.

Sakura had never felt more embarrassed in her entire life, as she sat in the warm water, her face buried in her hands. He had stripped her himself and put her in the water without even showing a hint of interest. Briefly, she wondered if that meant he had no interest in her at all, which made her feel a little sad. But she banished the thought just as quickly. She honestly wanted to bury herself under a mountain after what had just happened.

Now, he was washing down her skin. She could barely bring herself to look at him since she was so embarrassed. She closed her eyes as he dragged the sponge over and across her skin. It felt strangely nice, and she actually... enjoyed it.

Her eyes flew open at the realisation and she tensed.

No.

Nope.

Not good.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She squeaked.

"Are you telling me the truth? Or are you still sick?" he asked sceptically.

"How do you expect me to act when you've just stripped me naked and dumped me in the bath like it's nothing! I feel so humiliated right now!"

He stayed silent for a long moment, and then he stood. "I'll be back shortly with some towels."

As soon as he left, Sakura relaxed in the water. She hated that she had been enjoying it-felt ashamed-and she couldn't believe herself. It was one thing to fall in love with him, but to want him to touch her and feel her in other ways...

"What is wrong with me...?"

The door opened, and she jumped, covering her chest with her arms. Syaoran walked in carrying some towels for her.

"Do you need any help getting out?" he asked.

"No." She squeaked.

"Alright." He replied simply, and turned to leave.

Once he was gone, she tried her best to stand on her own, though her legs were wobbly. She stepped out carefully and walked over to the vanity, picked up the towel and wrapped it around her body. She felt herself blush madly as she recalled the way his hands felt against her skin, making her shiver.

"God," she whispered, "I need to stop."

Syaoran was waiting patiently in the bedroom for Sakura to come out, and there was no doubt in his mind that she was feeling embarrassed beyond belief after what he'd done. But she needed that bath and he wasn't going to let her collapse in the water. He'd had to continuously remind himself not to stare at her body for too long while he'd washed her down, which was annoyingly hard to do. He'd seen and slept with women before, but none were as beautiful as she was. Her soft, smooth creme skin and gentle curves, and her captivating emerald eyes. Her silky caramel hair and soft round lips...

"You seem lost in thought."

Her voice snapped him back to reality. He swallowed hard, glad that she couldn't read minds as he was sure she'd be disgusted with him.

"I'm sorry for how I handled you." He immediately apologised, staying facing away from her while she dressed.

Sakura blushed as she pulled on her underwear. "I was being difficult. Don't apologise just because I was embarrassed." She replied quietly.

He raised his brow. He hadn't been expecting that. The sound of tapping at the window gained his attention and he looked up, finding a paper bird outside. Frowning, he stood and walked over, opening the window-the paper bird flew in and it changed its shape, returning to its original shape of an envelope with a familiar wax seal. He looked over briefly, finding Sakura tying herself into an ivory summer dress. He looked back at the envelope and broke the seal, pulling out the contents.

He found it was a letter of invitation, for both him and Sakura, to a ball in the upcoming month. It wasn't so much of an invitation than it was an order from the elders.

"What is it?" Sakura asked as she walked over to him.

He sighed softly. "An invitation to a ball next month at the castle."

Sakura stared at him. "Will you be going?"

He raised his brow. "You seem to think this is only for me." Syaoran held up the invitation.

"Well yes, it would make sense-"

She stopped as she realised her name was written beside his.

"But-they've listed me as a danger-this doesn't make any sense!" she spluttered.

"It makes perfect sense. I'm there with you, as your guard." Syaoran replied. Actually, that reasoning didn't make any sense either, but Syaoran couldn't tell her the real reason.

Sakura just stared at him with confusion. Then, she remembered. Her face fell, "That's right."

Seeing the sad look on her face, he smiled. "You'll get to socialise with others again. Aren't you excited?"

Sakura did perk up at his words. Her eyes shone, "Yes, you're right! Do you think I'll get to see my family again?" she asked hopefully.

Her eyes were so full of hope and excitement, that it broke his heart to say the next words. He lowered his eyes. "No, I don't think so."

Her face fell again, but after a moment she smiled again. "It's okay. I'm just happy I can see and talk to others again."

He smiled, "That's good."

She coughed a little and he sighed softly. "Let's go make breakfast, and you can have something for the chest pain."

Sakura nodded, and they left the room together. Though, the invitation kept eating away at the edges of her mind. As they walked, she watched Syaoran's back. He was hiding something from her.

...

After eating breakfast, Sakura sat in the lounge room while she waited for Syaoran. She glanced over at the book case and stood, walking over to try and find something interesting to read. She had already read everything on the shelf, but there wasn't much else to do, so she would have to make do.

Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind, her mouth gagged quickly. She struggled against her attacker, but she was still too weak from being ill.

"Shut up, you little bitch!" a cold voice hissed in her ear.

Sakura started to panic as her hands were bound behind her back and she was dragged over to the window.

 _'Syaoran!'_ she screamed in her mind.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of bones snapping and the rough hands holding her slackened, followed by a loud thud. Her hands were untied and the gag removed. She turned to see Syaoran, who wore a look of intense worry. Shaking from the adrenaline and terror, she did the first thing that came to mind and hugged him tightly. He returned her hug, threading his fingers through her auburn hair and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, you're safe." He whispered softly.

She didn't say anything, just hugged him tighter against her frame. Syaoran allowed her to hold onto him for a long time, until finally she forced herself to part from him. She looked down at the corpse but quickly looked away again.

"What will we do with the body?" she whispered.

"I'll take care of it." And that was all he said before leading her to sit down.

Her entire body was still shaking with fear and she felt her stomach churn as she heard Syaoran moving the body. She'd nearly been murdered. Again. Oh god. The room was deafeningly quiet without Syaoran and she jumped at every little sound.

She yelped as a hand touched her shoulder and she looked up to see Syaoran looking concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked, "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head quickly.

He sighed with frustration. "I'm so sorry Sakura. I let my guard down completely. I'm such an idiot."

"No-you saved my life! Thank you..."

He looked at her with a soft expression. Reaching out, he placed a gentle hand on her head.

"I'll be sure not to make such a stupid mistake again." He said. "I swear it."

Sakura smiled up at him, comforted by his presence.

...

Sakura had managed to calm down by lunch time, though she was still quite shocked after what had happened. Syaoran successfully distracted her throughout the rest of the day with games and other activities. But even so, she couldn't get the sound of bones snapping out of her ears.

She sat in the lounge staring off into space. It was nearing nine, but Syaoran insisted on double checking the security system he had put in place around the manor, which meant she was left alone. Sakura grit her teeth. She couldn't let it get to her. She couldn't.

"Sakura?" Syaoran's voice cut through the silence.

She looked up and smiled. "Syaoran-is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just finished looking things over. Anyway, why haven't you started the letter to your family yet?"

She smiled awkwardly. "Actually, there's so much I want to say, but I don't know where to start."

"Why don't you start by telling them how you're doing?" He suggested. "It might just fall together on the page one you start writing."

She smiled. "Well...there's no harm in trying, I guess."

"Take your time." He said softly.

She smiled and nodded, deciding she should try and start it, instead of procrastinating. So, she stood to find a pen and some paper, and sat back down in the lounge room when she had acquired them. Syaoran was seated in the chair across from her, reading a book about historical ruins.

So, she turned her focus to the page.

 _Dear Father and Big Brother Touya,_

 _I want you to know that you don't need to worry about me. When I was kept completely isolated from the world, I was scared and lonely. Unfortunately, during that time, I had to endure my own terrible cooking. I can't wait to get home and enjoy your cooking again-I really miss it, especially Father's baking._

 _About 5 months ago, I got news that I was to be assigned a guard to keep me alive and to stop me from escaping. I'm sure you're feeling just as shocked and confused as I felt-it doesn't really make sense, does it?_

 _My guards name is Syaoran Li. He's the heir to the throne, but he's a kind person and he's always looking out for me. I hope that when this is all over, I'll be able to introduce him to you. He's been teaching me a lot so that I can pass the examinations and return home to you, and I'm getting better at things like fighting and self-defence._

 _Syaoran has helped me with many other things as well. He's helping me learn how to cook and he was able to get Tomoyo to come and see me. And, he's organising for this letter to be given to you. I'm so grateful to him._

 _I promise to look after myself and I'll do everything I can to get home to you._

 _From your loving daughter,_

 _Sakura._

Sakura signed off her name and sighed softly. The letter summed up most of what she wanted to say, and she read over it several times to make sure she'd written all she wanted to write. She nodded to herself, satisfied.

Syaoran glanced up at her from where he sat. "Are you finished?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"To be honest, I was expecting a couple of pages." He confessed.

"I've written all I need to tell them." She smiled softly.

Syaoran returned her smile, "Then I'm sure your feelings will get across to them."

Sakura blushed and looked away. She stood with her letter, "I'll go put this in an envelope. Where would you like me to leave it?"

"Just give it to me when you're done." Syaoran replied.

Sakura nodded and left the room, headed for the study to get an envelope. They weren't hard to find-they were in the study, completely unused, except for when Syaoran sent off a report or letter to the castle.

She pulled open the drawer and found what she was looking for, pulling out one of the creme coloured envelopes. Sakura folded the letter and slid it inside, sealed it and then headed back to the lounge.

"Here," she said, holding the letter out for Syaoran to take.

"I'll make sure it gets to them safely." Syaoran said, holding eye contact with her.

She saw pure sincerity and honesty in his eyes as she held his gaze, and she nodded. "I trust you, Syaoran."

His eyes widened in surprise, then he relaxed into a warm smile.

...

It took another few days for Sakura to fully recover from being so ill, but once she was feeling better, she immediately picked up where she left off with her training. As usual, Syaoran was ruthless. He had her doing mental training exercises as well as various exercises for her strength, and it didn't take long for him to understand exactly what she was capable of.

She had explained to him that she drew her power from the stars, an unlimited power source. She was skilled in all areas, so Syaoran then knew why the Elders were so wary of her-Sakura could easily wipe them out if she so desired. He also fully understood their main motive-to ensure she would never do that. There was only one way she would be able to live. He grit his teeth in frustration. What more could he do?

Sakura noticed his expression and tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head and smiled. "I was just thinking, that's all."

"If you say so." She sighed.

"Anyway, I think that's enough for today. It's pretty hot out today." He said.

Sakura nodded. "Sounds good,"

Syaoran started walking across the yard and Sakura followed.

"Your birthday is this month, right? When is it?" she asked.

"It's already been." Syaoran replied.

Sakura stared at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Syaoran laughed, "I guess it slipped my mind."

Sakura made a noise of annoyance. "When was it?"

"Two days ago." He answered.

"Oh." While she had been sick.

They came to a stop and Syaoran turned the sprinklers on, succeeding in getting himself and Sakura sprayed with water. Sakura yelped in surprise and Syaoran laughed.

"You did that on purpose!" she growled.

"It's refreshing." He replied.

Sakura wore an intense glare, getting ready to pounce. Syaoran noticed and quickly stood, turned and ran. Sakura chased after him. She caught up with him quickly and tackled him to the ground for revenge; Syaoran was in a fit of laughter along with Sakura, the two of them lying beneath the sprinkler allowing their clothes to get wet.

"You shouldn't let your guard down." Syaoran replied with a sly smile.

"Oh, don't you dare." Sakura stood, getting ready to run as she saw a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He crouched, getting ready to spring into a run and she fled. They both laughed as they chased each other through the sprinkler for the rest of the afternoon-Sakura couldn't really recall the last time she'd laughed so much. It had been a while since she'd had so much fun.

Their clothes were dry by the time the sun had set. Sakura hummed her favourite tune while Syaoran cooked dinner. He smiled as he cooked, listening to Sakura hum a soft melody. He couldn't recall the last time he'd had the chance to mess around in such a carefree manner. He had always been a little jealous of other kids his age when he was younger-they were always having fun with their friends, while he had to focus on his lessons and training.

"I had a lot of fun today." Sakura confessed.

Syaoran looked up in surprise and then smiled. "I did too."

"It reminded me of the water fights I used to have with my brother when I was a child." She smiled.

"I never got to engage in activities like todays, since I was so busy with my lessons and training." Syaoran said.

"I gathered as much." Sakura said, "So you've never had a water fight?"

"Well...no, not really."

She laughed, "I'll introduce you sometime."

"I'm not sure if I should be concerned or not." Syaoran laughed.

"You should be absolutely terrified." Sakura retorted.

"Oh wonderful." He rolled his eyes, making her giggle.

After dinner, Sakura made her way to the lounge to find Syaoran had put some music on. It was a gentle melody and pleasant to the ears. He spotted her and smiled.

"My lady, would you like to dance?" he bowed.

Sakura blushed, taking his hand. "I would love to."

He pulled her in by the waist and they started a slow waltz, moving gently with the music. Sakura soon found herself leaning her head against his chest, feeling at ease in his arms. She found herself not wanting the moment to end-but the music came to a stop and Syaoran parted.

"You're quite good with your feet." He said.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Sakura, I..." Syaoran hesitated, wondering if it would be okay to tell her.

She looked at him curiously, her emerald eyes bright and cheerful.

Not yet. It was still too soon.

He smiled and shook his head. "Never mind."

She tilted her head to the side. "Okay then."

"Can I ask what your family is like?" he asked curiously. They both sat down, and Sakura smiled warmly.

"My father is very dedicated to making sure our people are all cared for. He's good at everything I can think of-my aunt says that's why she hates him." She laughed.

"He sounds a bit like Eriol." Syaoran said.

"Lord Hiiragizawa is talented in everything as well?" she asked.

He nodded. "Sadly."

Sakura laughed. "My brother is like my dad in that aspect as well, but he's a bit of a jerk sometimes."

"Well, the next time your brother tries to pick on you, I'll stand up for you." He said.

"You pick on me a lot as well, you know." She mumbled.

"That's true." He laughed.

She sighed and shook her head. "You're impossible."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

He laughed again, and Sakura groaned.

* * *

 **Hello and welcome to Let's Bullshit English!**

 **Kidding. Anyway, sorry I updated slightly later than usual, I've not been well the last two days and I've also been distracted by the new pokemon game-I got the eevee one, in case anyone was interested hahaha. Once again, thank you for your support!**

 **I have mixed feelings about this chapter. Some parts I like, others I keep squinting at (like the letter. I rewrote that thing at least five times.) If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to drop it by. I'll do my best to answer them and make sense.**

 **review?**


	10. Chapter 10

Syaoran sent off Sakura's letter to Eriol, who would get it to Sakura's family with Tomoyo's help. It was still dark outside, but the first rays of sun were peeking over the horizon. He glanced over at the bed where Sakura was still asleep, completely dead to the world. He smiled. She was so peaceful when she slept, and he often found himself thinking she looked rather adorable.

Lately, he often found himself thinking about her. He knew he loved her, but Sakura had been put through so much by his family, so he doubted she'd ever feel that way about him.

His family.

He clenched his teeth as he thought about his family. He had known since the beginning the real reason behind this arrangement. He had tried to distance himself while remaining kind, but it had totally backfired. He just wanted to see her smile, but now he wanted to make her happy. He wanted to do more for her.

He looked out the window. He swore he would make sure she'd get to see her family again. Even if it cost him his life, he would make sure she got to see the faces of her father and brother she loved so dearly. He wondered if his parents would try to stop him.

Shaking his thoughts away, Syaoran headed for the bathroom to relieve himself. He splashed some water on his face and sighed softly, wondering when Sakura would finally wake. He'd been thinking about it for a while, but he had finally decided to take her out into the city. It was risky, but he was confident he could keep her safe enough from any potential threats while they were out. The other issue was the elders. If they found out, they were screwed.

...

Sakura frowned as the bright morning sunlight hit her face, and she rolled onto her other side to get away from it, fully intending to go back to sleep.

"Sakura."

Great, now there was an annoying voice disturbing her.

"Sakura, I know you're awake."

She groaned.

Syaoran sighed heavily. "Fine, I guess we won't be leaving the house today."

Sakura cracked open her emerald green eyes. She felt confused. "Leave the house?"

Syaoran, who was sitting on the sofa, smiled. "Hurry up and get dressed. Once we've eaten breakfast, I'll tell you what I mean."

Sakura groaned. She was still so tired... but she really wanted to know what he meant. Sitting up, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up to stretch. She looked out the window to find it was a beautiful day, perfect for an outing, and she looked over at Syaoran who was busy reading. Sakura walked over to her wardrobe.

"Wear something plain that won't give you away." Syaoran told her, making her furrow her brow in confusion.

"Okay..." she replied as she awkwardly started searching for something "plain".

"Syaoran, what are you planning?" she asked. She found a simple pale pink dress with three-quarter sleeves and started undressing.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." He replied.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she lifted her nightdress over her head. She tossed it in the basket and then pulled on the pink dress.

"Is this plain enough?" she asked.

He looked up and eyed her with an unreadable expression. "It will have to do."

She nodded, "O-okay then, now what?"

Syaoran closed his book and set it to the side on the table next to him before standing and stretching.

"Now for breakfast."

Sakura just sighed. She wasn't going to get answers out of him.

Breakfast consisted of bacon and eggs that morning. Syaoran had told Sakura to go and wait in the dining room with her usual morning cup of tea, as he didn't need much help with cooking. He had then reassured her that she would be completely safe if anyone were to try and attack, shutting down her argument. So, she sat silently, sipping her tea while she waited, and it didn't take long for Syaoran to walk in carrying their meal.

"Here," Syaoran said as he placed her plate down in front of her.

"Thank you," she answered.

Syaoran nodded and sat down with his own plate. Then, they started eating. They were both silent as they ate-Sakura lifted her eyes to Syaoran's face, finding he was as graceful as always in everything he did. He lifted his eyes to meet hers and he smiled knowingly, making her blush knowing she'd been caught. She looked away awkwardly and finished off her meal.

Syaoran sighed softly and stood, gathering their empty plates to take back to the kitchen. As usual, Sakura helped dry the dishes while he washed them.

"Syaoran... you're making me anxious. What are you planning?" she said as she placed the last plate on the drying rack.

"You don't need to worry. I promise." He said.

She frowned. She really had no chance of getting answers out of him.

Once they were done, Syaoran led Sakura out to the yard. She stood patiently, waiting as he disappeared for a moment. She raised her brow when he returned with a chestnut coloured horse-it was one of the horses from the stables, so that they could go horse riding every now and again. The horse was already saddled up and ready to go... where?

"Come here." He held his hand out to her, waiting for her to take it.

She hesitated for a moment, but then she reached out and took it. He examined the gold bracelet, staring at it with disgust, and then with a single tap of his finger, disabled the function that attacked her whenever she tried to escape. Then, using his magic, he made it so that it's appearance would be hidden from outside eyes. Sakura looked at him with confusion as she fingered the gold band. Then, he pulled her closer and to her surprise, lifted her up onto the horse's back and then pulled himself up behind her.

"Syaoran, what are you-"

"It's taken me a while, but I've found a passage that isn't being watched. Let's go." Syaoran urged the horse into a gentle gallop towards the trees, confusing Sakura.

The wind gently brushed through her hair and against her face, and they soon entered the green forest. She could feel Syaoran's warmth on her back reminding her how close they were.

Up ahead she spotted something she never knew existed near her-after all, being locked up she couldn't go anywhere. They soon broke through into an aisle of wisteria trees. Soft light shone through the beautiful purple and green trees, illuminating them. She widened her eyes and smiled in awe.

"Wow...!"

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Syaoran asked as they rode beneath the trees.

"It's amazing!" Sakura smiled.

Syaoran grinned. "You'll love what's coming up."

The exit was just up ahead, and it took them seconds to reach it, coming out onto a plane of greenery. Up ahead was a city.

"That's Nadeshiko, the City of Flowers." Syaoran told her.

Sakura's eyes widened. It was the city where her mother had grown up and had been named after.

"Syaoran, if we get caught..."

"I'll take the full punishment." He replied as they made their way closer to the city. "For now, I just want you to enjoy yourself!"

Sakura was speechless. Syaoran was risking a lot so that she could just spend a short amount of time among regular people again. She had suspected for a while that she was not really a danger to anyone, and this more than proved it.

"We're about to enter the city. You ready?"

Sakura nodded. They passed the gates and entered the city-flowers of all kinds bloomed everywhere-in people's gardens, in parks and recreation areas and across buildings. It was breathtaking. Syaoran smiled and slowed the horse to a gentle trot.

"My mother was born in this city." Sakura said.

"She was?"

Sakura nodded. "It's crazy how close I was to it this whole time."

He smiled, "You should see the glowing lilies at night."

"I thought that was just a rumour!"

Syaoran laughed, "It's real."

"Do you think I'll be able to see them tonight?" Sakura asked quietly.

"I hope so, but I can't promise you." Syaoran answered.

Sakura nodded understandingly. If they got caught, it would be bad.

He led the horse to an area it could rest while they explored the city. The first thing they did was visit the huge market famous for their flower themed goods, in particular the crystal sculptures that captured starlight that were carved into various flower shapes.

Sakura was amazed by the jewellery and the art-and not to mention the clothes as well.

"This place is incredible!" Sakura spoke with awe.

Her face was bright, and her eyes shone as they slowly walked among the stalls. Syaoran smiled as he watched her. He knew that she might like it, and he guessed that knowing it was where her mother grew up made the experience better. He stayed alert, however, knowing there would surely be soldiers roaming the city. He was just worried about being seen.

"Syaoran, look at this!"

He snapped away from his thoughts and his eyes landed on Sakura. She was holding an elaborately designed dress that was made with a flower theme in mind. It was made of pinks and white and gold and Syaoran had a feeling she would look stunning in it.

"Isn't it pretty?" she asked.

"It is. It's a pity you can't..." Syaoran stopped mid-sentence and he cleared his throat. "Do you want that?" he asked, nodding to the dress.

"Eh?"

"I'll get it for you." He said.

Sakura turned bright red. "N-n-no! It's okay! I was just admiring it! I wouldn't wear it much anyway."

"Oh, okay."

"Come on-let's keep looking!" she beamed.

Syaoran laughed as she pulled him along behind her. He was glad to see her so alive, so happy and cheerful. It was so refreshing.

They looked at magic charms and magic jewellery, and they watched performers dance and sing. There was one performer that had a rather large crowd, and Sakura couldn't see what they were doing much to her frustration.

"Darn! Why do I have to be so short?" she mumbled.

Syaoran sighed and knelt down. "Get on."

Sakura looked at him, but before she could say anything, he lifted her so that she was sitting on his shoulders and had a clear view of everything.

"Can you see okay?" Syaoran asked.

"It's wonderful!" she replied. "Um...I'm not to heavy, am I?"

"No, you're fine." Syaoran answered.

Sakura blushed a little and watched the dancer up ahead with awe. She felt like a little kid seeing a fair for the first time.

"I'm letting you down now." Syaoran said, and she quickly found herself back on her feet again.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Come with me for a moment." He murmured, pulling her through the crowds as fast as he could. They ducked around a corner and he pulled her close to him.

"Syaoran, what's...?"

He placed a finger against her lips to silence her. Then, Sakura spotted what they were hiding from-a group of guards. He hid her body with his as they waited, making Sakura's face turn crimson.

Several moments later, once the threat had passed, Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief. "I think we're safe, for now."

"You scared me for a minute there." Sakura mumbled.

He smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Sakura."

"It's okay." She smiled awkwardly.

Then, her stomach growled, causing Syaoran to burst out laughing. Sakura's face turned crimson.

"Let's go get something to eat, okay?"

Sakura nodded agreement but didn't say anything, still too embarrassed. He took her hand and led her through the crowds towards the food stands, and delicious smells soon assaulted their senses. Sakura was amazed by the different things available to eat, so much so that she had a rough time choosing what she wanted for lunch. Eventually, she decided on strawberry and chocolate crepes. Syaoran watched her with a raised brow, as if he was questioning her choice, but she ignored him in favour of enjoying her lunch.

"Hey, do you want a drink?" Syaoran asked her.

She looked up at him, her mouth full. She had some chocolate on her face and Syaoran was struggling to stay calm and not laugh.

"Uh, you've got..." he gestured to her cheek and she lifted her hand to her face, wiping it away.

She blushed and looked away.

"I'm going to get myself something, so, do you want anything?" he asked again.

Sakura nodded, "Um...lemonade, please."

"Stay here and don't move." Syaoran ordered her.

"I know, I know." She sighed.

Satisfied she wasn't going anywhere, Syaoran left her alone while he headed off to get some drinks. While he waited, Syaoran looked up, distracted by the familiar uniforms. More soldiers were walking through the city, probably off duty or on break. Either way, it was bad news and he needed to get Sakura away as soon as he could.

Ditching the drinks, he returned to where Sakura was waiting. She looked at him with confusion as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Syaoran, what are you-"

"We need to leave. There are too many guards out." He said.

Sakura lowered her eyes. "I see."

They carefully weaved their way out of the crowd and to their horse, which they had left grazing at an empty stable. "Once we're closer to the gates, we'll get on." Syaoran said, "Come on. Let's go."

"Okay..."

They made the return back to the manor in silence. There was a lot that Sakura had still wanted to see, but she understood why they had to leave so suddenly. However, that did nothing to quell the disappointment swirling in Sakura's chest.

As Syaoran helped her down off the horse, he looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry."

Sakura felt herself smile. "Don't be. You did so much for me today, so thank you."

After a few moments, he returned her smile. "You're most welcome."

Sakura blushed a little, "I do wish I could have seen the lilies, and those sculptures..." she confessed.

"After you've passed the examinations, I'll take you during their festival of flowers." Syaoran replied, looking her directly in the eye.

Sakura's eyes widened, then she smiled brightly. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

"Let's make it a promise, then." Syaoran smiled gently, "Just the two of us."

He lifted his eyes to the sky as he spotted something flying towards them. Sakura followed his gaze and watched as two boxes landed in his arms, both wrapped in green ribbon.

"What are...?"

"It'll be our attire for the ball." He answered.

"I was just going to wear one of my formal gowns..." Sakura murmured, and then shrugged. "But I can wear what's been sent. It's only polite."

He smiled, "I'm sure you'll look great."

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up. Then, her stomach growled, making her go even redder.

Syaoran laughed, "Let's take these inside and then start making dinner."

"G-good idea." Sakura mumbled.

* * *

 **Hellooo! I forgot to update on Saturday, woops. Anyway, your reviews are always a delight to read! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

 **I look forward to hearing from you all again!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I'm updating a bit earlier than normal. Enjoy!**

 **Also, smut warning for chapter lmao**

* * *

Gentle music drifted through the ballroom of the castle. Many nobles danced together or engaged in conversation with one another over a glass of fine wine. Sakura stood in the corner of the hall, dressed in a hunter green silk ballgown with intricate gold embellishments. A simple emerald pendant sat around her neck, with matching emerald studs in her ears. A gold bangle sat on her wrist, glinting in the warm light. She wore no make-up, and her hair was loosely curled.

She held a glass of sweet white wine in her hand, watching as all the other nobles conversed with each other. It almost felt as if she had forgotten how to interact with the other nobles, but she knew that wasn't the case at all.

"You're not going to interact with them?" Syaoran asked from where he stood beside her.

She lightly swished the wine around the glass. "I don't know what to talk with them about. I don't know much about what's been going on in the world, since I've been locked up for so long."

He smiled. "You look beautiful, by the way." Syaoran added.

Sakura blushed prettily. "You look nice, too." She replied.

He was dressed in a black suit with a hunter green shirt and gold embellishments. Their outfits had clearly been coordinated to match, which raised Sakura's suspicions. She stared into her wine glass, her thoughts running about causing chaos in her head. With a soft sigh, she looked back up, only to notice a couple of women not too far away looking her way and gossiping. She wondered what it was they were talking about but shoved the thought to the side.

"May I have this dance?" Syaoran asked, holding out his hand to her.

She noticed people moving to the dance floor, so Sakura set her glass down and accepted his invitation, taking his hand, and he led her to the dance floor. They started a slow waltz. Sakura lifted her eyes to meet his, and they gazed at each other. She wasn't sure what it was, but something about him always made her feel at ease. She was comfortable with him, making her wonder if he felt the same.

He smiled softly, "You keet telling me you aren't very good at dancing."

She felt her cheeks warm. "I'm not..."

Her brother used to tell her how terrible she was when she was younger-that she was just a monster. She didn't know when she had started believing it.

"You seem to be doing just fine, Sakura." He said softly.

Sakura didn't say anything. She was too busy taking in his features to register his comment. It really was tempting to just lean up and kiss him. She didn't realise the music had stopped until Sakura heard whispers-she looked around, finding people staring at her and Syaoran.

"Good evening, your grace." A gentle voice sounded behind Sakura.

She turned to see a woman with pale skin and beautiful long dark curls falling down her back. Her eyes were a hazel colour, and her lips painted red.

Syaoran bowed. "Good evening, my lady." He replied.

The woman smiled. "Everyone's curious to know if this woman is to be your wife."

Sakura felt herself turn pale.

Syaoran simply shrugged. "And if she is?" he asked.

"Well, I suppose it's obvious, the way you two match. Pardon my ignorance."

"It's quite alright." Syaoran replied kindly.

The woman smiled, "Enjoy your evening."

"You as well."

The woman left them, and Sakura immediately turned to him. "Why does everyone think we're engaged!?" she hissed.

Syaoran shrugged, "It must be the matching clothes." He replied simply.

Sakura continued to look flustered and embarrassed as she stood there. He watched, amused, as several emotions played out across her face. None of this made sense! None of it at all! She was supposed to be a danger to people, yet she was invited to this ball! Sakura groaned. Just thinking about it made her head hurt.

"You seem very troubled by this. What? Is there someone you love?" he teased her.

"Of course, there is! He's standing right in front of me!" she blurted out.

Upon realising what she'd just confessed, Sakura turned a very dark shade of red and it seemed like her ability to talk had suddenly disappeared. Syaoran stared at her with surprise. He had definitely not been expecting that. His intention was merely to tease her, to help her relax, but it seemed like that had backfired-in a good way, or so he thought.

"Syaoran, I-I-I-" she stuttered.

Gently, he took her hand and lead her outside onto the veranda. Sakura shivered against the cold evening air. Syaoran pulled her close, but before he could say anything, they were interrupted.

...

Syaoran had not expected Sakura to blurt out her confession the way she did. He was totally caught off guard, and it took him a moment to fully process what she had said. He wanted to take her into his arms, to tell her he loved her, but in the middle of the ballroom was not the right place. She started to stutter like she always did when she was embarrassed, her face a dark shade of crimson, and so he gently took her hand and lead her out onto the balcony.

He saw her shiver against the cold, and instinctively he pulled her close to protect her from the cold wind. Syaoran opened his mouth to speak but stopped as he realised who had approached the two of them.

"Mother, father." He nodded to the king and queen.

"Good evening." His father responded.

Sakura froze upon seeing the two royals. She wasn't sure what she felt towards them, or how to feel.

The queen smiled gently at her. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Kinomoto."

Sakura curtsied, "Thank you, your grace, I'm pleased to finally meet you, as well." She replied.

"Thank you for taking care of our son." The king smiled.

She blushed. "Oh, no, if anything he's been looking after me." She said.

They both laughed lightly.

"You're very modest." The queen spoke, "I do hope you'll enjoy the rest of your evening."

Sakura smiled, "I'm sure we will."

"Is there a reason you came to see us?" Syaoran asked.

"We haven't seen you for six months. We were wondering how the two of you were doing." His father replied. "You seem a little troubled."

Syaoran shrugged. "No, not really."

Both his parents watched him curiously for a moment but didn't press the matter.

"Look after yourselves." The king smiled kindly at the pair, "You two are the centre of attention tonight."

Sakura looked up at Syaoran with confusion, who seemed to be masking his emotions as his parents turned away.

"Syaoran? Are you alright?" she asked softly, worried about him.

He met her concerned gaze and smiled softly. "I'm alright."

"Really? You seemed upset."

He took her hand and squeezed it gently, "You don't have to worry."

Sakura didn't look so sure.

"Syaoran..."

Something cold hit her shoulder, followed by a few more droplets of water.

"It's starting to rain. Let's get inside." Syaoran murmured, leading her back inside.

He felt a little irritated not being able to respond to her feelings and made a mental note to tell her when they got home.

...

Sakura woke when they came to a stop outside the manor. She had fallen asleep on Syaoran's shoulder in the carriage, but he didn't seem to mind. However, the weather had gotten significantly worse throughout the night, and by the time they got through the front doors, they were both soaked. Sakura shivered violently, her teeth chattering.

"You should have a bath," he murmured softly.

"But what about you?" she asked, "You're soaked too."

Syaoran smiled. "I can wait."

She didn't look so sure. "Ok..."

They both headed upstairs to the bedroom, where Sakura made her way to the en-suite and started running the hot water in the bath. While she waited, she undressed herself, though it took a while to get the ballgown off, and she slid into the warm water. She relaxed and sighed in bliss, leaning her head back against the edge of the tub.

It had been a very long night. Sakura recalled how she'd blurted out how she really felt about Syaoran in front of him and felt a rush of unpleasant emotions. He hadn't replied yet, so she wondered if that meant he didn't feel the same way. She needed to apologise as soon as she got out.

Once she was warm, Sakura stood from the water and stepped out, wrapping her warm fluffy towel around her body. She walked over to the door and hesitated to turn the knob. With a soft sigh, she twisted it and stepped out into the bedroom. A fire was crackling in the fireplace, and she spotted Syaoran sitting beside it, looking a bit lost.

"Syaoran?" she called out his name, and he looked up.

"What's on your mind?" Syaoran asked with a small smile as he stood and walked over.

She looked down for a moment. "About what I said at the ball tonight-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and I-"

He cut her off with a soft kiss, surprising her. Syaoran pulled back, looking into her emerald eyes.

"I never got to answer you, so please don't apologise about your feelings." He said softly. "I love you, too."

She lowered her eyes. "But-is it okay for us? I might die in six months' time..."

Syaoran took her hand in his. "Then all the more reason to. Even if you pass the examination-which you will-we can still be together."

She looked confused. "But..."

"You're of noble birth." He murmured softly, resting his head against hers.

Sakura relaxed into his arms upon hearing his words, feeling comforted. If he said it would be okay, then surely it would.

Syaoran looked into her deep emerald eyes with longing as he gently cupped her face, leaning into her. Her eyes fluttered shut as he gently kissed her lips and she relaxed into his hold. The kiss they shared was gentle and sweet and full of love. Syaoran had kissed or been kissed by other women in the past, but there wasn't any feeling or emotion behind it other than lust.

He parted from Sakura and took in her appearance. He was used to being pursued by women, none of who were afraid to show any sexual interest in him, but Sakura never showed any of that interest. Instead she shied away and in some cases was far too embarrassed to even look him in the eye for a while. She was innocent and pure, and he doubted she'd ever slept with anyone before.

A soft blush painted her cheeks as she held eye contact with him.

"Syaoran..." she whispered his name, and that was all it took to send him over the edge.

He had never desired a woman the way he did Sakura.

He pulled her in for another kiss and licked her bottom lip in plea of entry. Sakura hesitated at first, but she parted her lips for him. She felt the first brush of his tongue against hers and she responded to him quickly as he deepened the kiss. She threaded her fingers through his hair holding him close as he slid his arm around her waist, running his hand down over her back.

He pulled her against him tight as he explored her warm cavern, their tongues fighting for dominance. Sakura could feel a tingling between her legs and she knew she wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

They parted, breathless. Sakura's chest was heaving, her breasts spilling out over the top of her towel. Syaoran brushed his lips against her neck and nipped her pulse, suckling lightly. A small gasp escaped her throat and she clutched him closer, her breath hot against his neck as she unbuttoned his shirt.

He shrugged out of his shirt and she dropped it on the floor; he gently lifted her and carried her over to the bed, laying her back against the sheets before pressing his body against hers. It was pleasant and comforting and he made her feel like she was the only thing that mattered with that tender gaze of his.

"Sakura...is this alright?" Syaoran asked softly.

She blushed shyly. "I'm scared...but I trust you." She replied. "I want this."

He gazed into her eyes for a moment, seeing pure honesty and love in her eyes. Gently, he caressed her cheek before he kissed her again, moving his hand to part her towel. She lay there, completely bare beneath him. She felt embarrassed like she always did, but she didn't shy away from his soft gaze.

He took in her beauty before him. Her breasts were small, but her curves well defined. He gently cupped one of her soft breasts, tweaking the hardened nipple beneath his finger. She gasped as he took her other breast into his mouth, threading her fingers through his hair and arching her back. Hearing her small moan, he smiled with satisfaction.

She felt something pool between her legs and something stir in her abdomen. She moaned quietly as he caressed her body and he parted from her breast in favour of kissing her lips. She kissed him almost frantically, pressing her body hard against his. She could feel his arousal poking her through his pants.

She reached between their bodies and undid the buckle of his belt, followed by the buttons and zip of his pants, and slid her hand in to cup his slippery length. He hissed in pleasure and pushed up against her hand, emboldening her to wrap her fingers around his member.

In turn, his fingers ghosted her inner thigh and she felt goose bumps rise on her skin. He parted her folds, dipping his finger in to touch her sensitive pearl, and rolled it beneath his finger. He watched as Sakura arched her neck sinuously, her chest heaving.

"S-Syaoran..." she moaned breathily as she clutched his body closer to hers.

There was something building in her abdomen, tightening like a coil as he continued to stroke her. He slid one, then two fingers into her hot core and she pushed down on his fingers in response. She moaned in his ear as they pushed up inside of her, making her muscles seize as a rush of fluid spread between her legs.

Syaoran removed his hand and pulled away for a moment; she whimpered at the loss of contact, looking over to see he had removed the rest of his clothing. He soon pressed his body against hers, alternating between fierce and gentle kisses.

Sakura still felt weak from her first orgasm, her body shuddering against his, though not unpleasantly so. He parted from her lips and gently smoothed some of her hair back from her face.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay? Tell me if you need to stop." He whispered.

Sakura nodded. She was a virgin, and she knew it might be painful at first, but she trusted Syaoran with all her heart. She knew he wouldn't hurt her intentionally.

Carefully, he positioned himself at her entrance and waited for her to relax. Then slowly, he pushed into her core and she gripped his shoulders tightly, tears stinging her eyes. Immediately he stopped, gently wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I just need a moment..." she replied as she relaxed her body.

He rested his forehead against hers, waiting for her to relax before continuing. Her comfort was the most important thing to him and he didn't want her to feel any more pain than she had to. Once she fully relaxed, he continued, stopping when she asked him to. He was patient, and he gave one more thrust until he was finally fully inside her.

He waited as she adjusted to his size before giving a small experimental thrust. A gasp of pleasure escaped her lips, and he smiled, pleased.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked her again.

She smiled up at him and lifted her hand to cup his cheek. "I'm fine." She whispered.

He leant in and kissed her softly before moving his hips; he set a slow and steady pace for Sakura, unfazed by the virgin blood. Only when she was writhing in pleasure and begging him to go faster did he quicken the pace. Beads of sweat soon covered their skin and she mewled his name in bliss as she gripped his body closer to hers, that unbearable feeling back in her abdomen again. She could feel the coil tighten with each thrust, until finally it burst, and her muscles clamped down around him. He thrust harder into her limp form until finally he felt his release.

After a minute, Syaoran pulled out of her and grabbed the blankets, pulling them up over their sweaty bodies. He pulled her close, nuzzling her cheek before kissing her lips. She smiled happily as they simply lay in the sheets caressing each other, until finally they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

...

Sakura woke in the morning with warm arms surrounding her frame. She snuggled closer in attempt to get away from the cold, and she cracked open her eyes. She looked over to see that Syaoran was still asleep and she smiled. She thought back to the previous night, and a blush crept into her cheeks. However, she could feel that between her legs was quite tender, and her hips and thighs felt a little stiff.

As she gazed at him, she wondered if it was really okay for them to be so intimate, when she apparently posed such a large threat to society.

"It's rude to stare, you know." He murmured, cracking open one amber eye.

She felt her face turn bright red. "I-I-I-" she stuttered, but he smiled and squeezed her body softly.

She buried her face in his shoulder and he chuckled.

"Good morning." He greeted.

"Don't tease me..." she mumbled.

Syaoran smiled and kissed her forehead softly. "You have no idea for how long I've wanted to hold you like this."

Sakura felt her face turn very red, despite what they had already done. He certainly didn't hold back from showing her any affection, that much was certain. Her stomach growled, and she immediately hid her face between his shoulder and the pillow while he chuckled.

"Let's get up, then." He smiled, "You can't bury your face all day."

She groaned. He sat up and glanced out the window, finding grey clouds covering the sky again. Sakura sat up beside him, wincing at the pain, and she stood only to be startled by the blood on the sheets. Syaoran looked over, seeing her startled expression.

"It's okay-sometimes that happens. I'm surprised you didn't know, though."

She sighed with relief. "Oh, I see. Well...I had talked with Tomoyo and her mother when I first bled, but it was only about the main, err, things." Sakura explained.

"I suppose that would make sense." Syaoran shrugged.

He watched as she walked over to the chest of draws and pulled out some underwear to pull on, and she then chose what she felt like wearing. Syaoran followed suit, and then they headed down to the kitchen together.

* * *

 **Okay! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, or bits if it? Lmao.**

 **Regarding a question i received:** _If Sakura is so powerful, why cant she fight off people who want to murder her?_

 **So, in the first few chapters, you know that Sakura's gold bracelet that was forced on her by the royal family stops her from being able to use her magic, and if she tries to take it off, it just causes a lot of pain. Like, a lot.** **So basically. She has no access to her magic. Making her vulnerable. Meaning she can't defend herself.**

 **However, Syaoran is able to disable the bracelets magic but only for a short amount of time, as the elders have their ways of finding things out. This story isn't finished yet so if you want the full story (pun intended) you'll have to stick around to find out.**

 **thanks for reading! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura's skills had drastically improved over the last few months, Syaoran had noticed. He could tell easily just how serious she was about getting back to her family. Watching her during their training, he had come to a decision that he would change things for the better. He didn't think he could bare seeing the disappointment or heartbreak on her face when she found out she'd never get to see her family again. He would make sure she would. No matter what.

As she dodged one of his attacks, Sakura stumbled and fell backwards on the hard-stone ground with a grunt.

"Ow..."

Syaoran rushed over in concern, "Are you okay? I'm sorry-maybe I put too much power behind that." He apologised as he helped her up.

She shook her head. "No... I faltered..."

He frowned. "Why? That's dangerous." He chastised.

Sakura lowered her eyes and she sighed softly. "It's just a feeling I have...that I might not get to see my family again."

Syaoran stared at her, startled for a moment. "What makes you say that?" he asked stiffly.

She shook her head. "Sorry...I'm not really sure. I'm just confused about everything." She then laughed, "Don't worry about it. I'm just overthinking things."

Syaoran watched her with something akin to sadness and guilt. He wondered if she might be picking up on the real reason they were living together, after all.

Sakura smiled up at him, "I'll keep trying my best."

"Do you want to stop for today?" Syaoran asked with concern.

She shook her head, determination clear on her face.

He nodded, "Alright. But I'm going to stop if I feel we need to."

"Okay!"

…

Syaoran put a stop to their training so that he could make lunch for the two of them. Since it was so warm, he decided on sandwiches and some fresh fruit. Sakura ate happily as she relaxed, while her mind wandered.

"You're thinking about your family?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No, I was just thinking about the day you took me to the city of flowers."

He looked at her curiously and she continued.

"I was just thinking that things are always changing. I wonder what it's like back home..."

Once again, Syaoran felt the familiar pang of guilt claw at his chest. Sakura noticed his expression.

"Don't look so guilty."

He looked at her with surprise and she smiled softly.

"You're not the one who orchestrated this whole thing. It's not you specifically, who kept me locked up for ten years." She spoke gently.

Syaoran lowered his eyes. "But even so, I'm still part of the family that caused you pain."

"So...you're just going to sit there and wallow in guilt?" she asked as she ate her last piece of apple.

Syaoran stared at her with surprise, then he burst into laughter. "Okay. You got me for a minute there."

Sakura smiled, her eyes twinkling as she sipped her iced tea.

"Sakura, I promise to make sure things change." He spoke with sincerity. "But...I'll need your help."

Sakura nodded. "I'll do whatever I can." She spoke softly, sincerity glowing in her emerald eyes.

Syaoran smiled, "Thank you."

...

Sakura rested her head on Syaoran's chest as they lay in bed together. Her mind was lost in thought as she questioned all the events from the past months. None of it made any sense. There was no one around who needed to be protected from her, and lately there'd barely been any assassins come after her. Something felt...off.

"Where has your mind gone off to again?" Syaoran murmured as he ran his fingers through her silken hair.

Sakura wondered if Syaoran would be offended if she voiced her worries, but she had a feeling he'd be very understanding.

"Sakura?"

She shifted so she could see his face, finding curiosity and concern written all over his face. He had noticed that Sakura had been spacing out a lot lately-ever since the two of them had started their relationship.

She wondered how to phrase it, how to voice her confusion.

"I think I may have told you before, but I'm just confused about this entire arrangement." She confessed.

He watched her softly, waiting for her to continue.

She said, "Well...I'm not allowed to leave the house or contact anyone, and yet you were assigned to me in order to keep others safe from me. I wasn't allowed to leave or speak with anyone, and yet...I was invited to go to that ball. None of this adds up. You're here to make sure I don't escape."

Syaoran thought over her words for a long moment, his suspicions about her catching on confirmed. She watched his expression, becoming worried. She hoped she hadn't upset him after all.

"I'm sorry-"

He lifted a finger to her lips, cutting her off. She looked at him with surprise.

"You have a right to be confused, because you're right. None of the reasons they gave you make any sense." He spoke softly.

Sakura relaxed as he took her hand and lightly kissed the back of her fingers.

"Do you know what the real reason is...?" she asked.

Syaoran hesitated for a moment, lowering his eyes. "I have a pretty good Idea of what it might be...but I'm not totally sure right now. I'll tell you when I'm a bit more certain, as I don't want to cause you any unnecessary worry with what you're already dealing with." He explained. He was only half lying-he didn't want to cause her unnecessary worry right now. It could break her.

Sakura watched him for a moment, and then her soft lips curved up into a smile. "Promise?"

"Of course."

She returned to resting her head on his chest and sighed blissfully. She felt a bit better having told him of her worries, even more so given that he had taken her worries seriously and hadn't laughed it off.

"Thank you, Syaoran."

Syaoran smiled and gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "Go to sleep," he murmured softly.

Tired, she closed her eyes, drifting off into the world of dreams.

The sound of tapping on the window woke Syaoran in the morning. Sakura's arms were still wrapped securely around him as she slept, so he carefully untangled himself from her so as to not wake her, and then he opened the veranda door to let the paper bird enter. It returned to its original shape and the envelope landed in his hand.

Frowning, Syaoran opened it. He read through the contents, his heart dropping with each word he read. Syaoran wasn't sure if this was cruel or a blessing. But either way, he worried about telling Sakura. He looked over at her sleeping figure with a soft sigh. She needed to know.

Sakura woke to Syaoran's soft touch. She snuggled closer to him, not ready to wake up.

"If you don't wake up, I'm going to have to use drastic measures again." Syaoran murmured.

Sakura mumbled something, not quite processing his words. With a wicked grin, he jabbed her in the sides.

Sakura yelped. "Syaoran!"

"I warned you."

She glared at him and he kissed her forehead.

"Morning, love." He greeted softly.

Sakura smiled, "Good morning."

Syaoran furrowed his brow. "You look pale. Are you alright?"

"Honestly, I feel fine."

"Okay. It's probably just the lighting." He shrugged it off.

Sakura noticed the letter he was holding, piquing her interest. "What's this letter?"

Syaoran sighed. "It's from the elders..."

She looked at him with worry and fear. "What is it?"

He bit his lip, trying to figure out how to word it. He didn't want to hurt her. "The date for the examinations has been moved forward."

She frowned. "To when?"

"The start of winter." He answered quietly.

"That's three months away." She said.

He nodded.

"Why move it forward?" she asked almost desperately. "Syaoran, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I'm just as confused as you are about this." He answered.

Sakura suddenly didn't feel well. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Syaoran watched as she kicked back the covers and headed for the bathroom. He stood and followed her, finding her leaning over the sink. He approached her but didn't touch her. He wasn't sure if she wanted to be touched right now.

"Sakura?"

"I'm okay," she smiled weakly. "I just need some time."

Syaoran nodded. "I'll wait for you in the bedroom." He said as he turned, but Sakura stopped him.

"Wait," she pleaded, "Can you stay for a bit?"

"Of course." He murmured softly.

He stayed with Sakura for a while, neither of them talking as Sakura absorbed the news. After about an hour, Sakura finally stood from where she was sitting on the cold tile floor.

"I'm going to get dressed." She announced.

Syaoran nodded. "I'll get started on breakfast after I've dressed. Sakura, why don't we just spend today relaxing?"

She looked at him with surprise. "Why?"

"I guess I just feel like it." He shrugged, making Sakura smile.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Maybe we could go out for a ride?" he suggested.

She looked at him suspiciously. "Why do I sense an ulterior motive?"

Syaoran laughed, "I have no idea what you mean, love."

She walked over to him and hugged him close. "Thank you."

He squeezed her body gently and then released her. Sakura smiled up at him before turning, and she headed straight to her wardrobe to start getting dressed.

After breakfast, the pair made their way outside to the stables to get their horses and headed off together for a ride. They weaved their way through the forest, enjoying the pleasant breeze.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes?"

"What do you want to do after you pass the tests?" he asked.

"I guess there's a lot I want to do. I'd love to travel places, but I think I'd leave that until later. I really want to spend time that I've lost with my family. I guess I just want to explore, to remember what being free is."

A sharp pain clawed at his chest. God, there was no way he could tell her.

Sakura continued, "I'd also..."

When she paused, Syaoran looked over curiously. "What?"

Her cheeks turned pink. "One day, I'd also like to get married and have children."

He watched her gently. Then, she smiled sadly.

"But I'm a noble and I have a duty to my people. So, I probably won't be able to do any of that."

Syaoran wished he could help her see those wishes come true, but he was a prince, not the king. At least, not yet.

"Syaoran, do you ever find yourself wishing that you weren't born a prince?" Sakura suddenly asked.

Her question caught him by surprise. He thought for a moment, wondering how he should answer. "Well..."

Sakura waited patiently for his answer.

"I'd be lying if I said it never crossed my mind." He said, "But it doesn't change the fact that I am the prince and I have a duty to my country, to keep it safe and protected from harm."

She smiled, although sadly. "Sometimes I envy those who aren't born into noble families or riches. But then I remember that a lot of them work hard-a lot harder than many of us do. From growing their own food to working to feed their families. They have it a lot harder than I do."

He snorted. "They haven't been kept prisoner for half their lives. They go about their days, blissfully ignorant to what's going on in front of their eyes."

"You sound as though you resent them." Sakura laughed.

"Well, there are some people, regardless of social status, that I would like to knock around a bit." He murmured.

"Oh dear."

Syaoran then grinned, "Ready for a race?"

Sakura smiled and urged Athena forward into a gallop, passing Syaoran.

"Hey!" he laughed, following her.

Once again, Sakura had suffered defeat despite being so close to winning the race. But, Syaoran had passed her just before the end.

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him. "So, what are you going to ask me to do this time?"

He looked thoughtful as he slowly took steps towards her, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Well," he murmured, "That is a tough question."

She looked at him suspiciously. "Syaoran, what are you...?"

He lifted her in his arms causing her to shout in surprise, and he carried her inside and up to their room.

Several hours later, Sakura watched as Syaoran finished dressing himself. He looked over his shoulder and smiled, "What would you like for dinner?"

"Hmm, something with chicken sounds good." Sakura replied.

He smiled, "Okay."

She sat up and stood from the bed and dressed herself. "Syaoran?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He smiled and walked over to her, pulling her into a gentle hug. "I love you too." He kissed her softly on the forehead.

Suddenly, he tensed.

"Syao?"

"Don't move."

She didn't.

As quick as lightning, Syaoran pulled a knife from his belt and tossed it across the room. It embedded itself in the wall and stuck between the blade and wall was a pale blue butterfly.

"What in the..." Sakura trailed off.

"Oh, for crying out loud. What is Eriol doing?" Syaoran growled.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing to worry about." Syaoran sighed, "It's just Eriol being nosy."

"O-oh." Sakura felt her cheeks turn red. How long had that butterfly been in the room?

"Anyway," Syaoran said, "How about we start making dinner?"

"Oh, sure."

Pulling the knife out of the wall, he sheathed it and then left the bedroom with Sakura at his side.

* * *

 **Hello! Thank you all for your reviews! I can't believe it's practically December. where the hell did my year go?**

 **Catch you again soon!**

 **Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

The beginning of winter. The closer they got to the date, the more Sakura pushed herself with her training. She would not-could not-lose. There was a lot she still needed to do with her life and there was no way she was going to give up so easily. She was scared, yes, but she was even more determined. However, the way she pushed herself each day was beginning to worry Syaoran.

He watched her softly from where he stood at the bathroom door, thinking about their training earlier that day. She had pushed herself to the point of vomiting and Syaoran had put an immediate stop to their training. What she was doing was unhealthy.

"Sakura, don't you think you're over doing it?" Syaoran asked as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Over doing what?" she asked from where she sat on the bed.

She noticed that in his hand was a bottle of moisturising cream. He walked over to his side of the bed and sat down.

"Your training." He answered, "Arms up."

She did as she was told before stopping to ask why. In that small moment, Syaoran grabbed her nightdress and pulled it off. Sakura yelped with surprise and covered her chest with her arms.

"Syaoran, what was that for!?" she cried, her face beet red.

He raised his brow. "You're still embarrassed?"

"W-well... I wasn't expecting that!" she grumbled.

He chuckled. "Lie on your stomach for me."

"W-why? What are you going to do?"

"Massage your back." He answered plainly.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder at him for a moment, and then proceeded to lay down on her stomach like he asked. She rested her head on her arms and sighed gently. She felt something cold drip onto her back, and then Syaoran spread the cream across her skin.

"You need to rest your mind, Sakura. Otherwise you'll break." He murmured softly, his voice laced heavily with concern.

He started kneading out the knots in her back gently.

"I... I'm just scared I won't be strong enough to pass the psychological examination. I never know what they'll try." Sakura replied quietly as he continued moving his hands across her back.

"Then all the more reason to give yourself time to relax. If you don't, then you really will break during the examination." Syaoran said softly.

Sakura considered his words carefully as he massaged her back, lulling her into a doze.

"Okay..." she whispered.

He leant in and kissed her cheek, "Thank you."

Sakura smiled and waited until he finished massaging her back before she rolled over and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

They lay in the sheets, limbs tangled together, and their bodies covered in sweat. Sakura had fallen asleep quickly, but Syaoran remained awake much longer. He watched her sleep peacefully, hoping her dreams were good ones, ones where she could see her family.

Her family.

He had been thinking about it for a long time. He would get Eriol's opinion later, but he had already started thinking of what he could do to start changing what the elders would never agree to change. He needed to put forth a very strong argument and have a lot of support in order to change things. He couldn't do it on his own-he would need help and support from everyone he knew. And that wouldn't be easy. But he wasn't going to let that deter him. He would get Sakura back to her family, no matter what.

...

Morning arrived and the young couple ate breakfast in their usual routine manner. However, the food was making her feel nauseous, so Sakura barely ate. Syaoran noticed but given the sudden news he wasn't surprised she had no appetite.

"Sakura," he murmured, "I don't think we should train for a while."

Her head shot up, her eyes full of alarm. "Why?"

"We both need time to absorb the news." He spoke softly.

As he said that, Sakura realised he was just as shocked about the change in date as she was. Her expression softened, and she nodded.

"Okay."

She wasn't sure what was going through his mind, but if it was anything like hers, he was probably confused and possibly angry about the change in date. Sakura tried hard not to think about it, but that was easier said than done.

He smiled. "Want to go for a ride later?"

Sakura felt her lips curve into a smile. "Of course."

"How about before dinner?" he suggested.

She raised her brow. "Oh-so you can lose to me and I can torment you for a change?"

"I think you mean so I can win and torment you." He teased.

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes.

Syaoran laughed.

"I think I might go and rest outside in the fresh air. I'm feeling a bit funny." She added, "I think it's just stress."

"I'll be out in a minute." Syaoran murmured, his voice laced with concern.

Sakura nodded, and she left the table, heading for the gardens. Meanwhile, Syaoran gathered the plates and took them into the kitchen before joining Sakura outside. He had noticed she'd been feeling unwell a lot lately-it was part of the reason he didn't want her to train. He had noticed her frequent trips to the bathroom and how she avoided eating certain things. He was sure it was just the anxiety about the upcoming winter, but it didn't mean he wasn't going to worry about her.

Outside, he sat beside her on the grass. The weather was a little chilly, given that winter was approaching, but neither of them were bothered. Sakura was dressed in a long-sleeved cashmere dress and fur lined boots. Syaoran wore a cashmere coat over his black pants and green shirt.

Syaoran opened his mouth to speak, but closed it, deciding not to say anything. She wasn't feeling well, and he didn't want to bother her with what he was about to say.

"Remember how you promised to take me to the city of flowers during their festival of flowers?" Sakura asked, distracting him from his thoughts.

Syaoran smiled. "How could I forget?"

"I'm looking forward to that." Sakura smiled brightly. "So, you better not forget."

Syaoran snorted. "I'm not the one who forgets things."

Sakura glared at him. "Hey!"

He laughed.

Sakura rolled her eyes and leant back on her hands. Syaoran leant over, gently tucking some hair behind her ear as he leant his forehead against hers. She felt comforted by his act, felt safe, and most of all she felt loved.

"Sakura, I..."

Sakura waited patiently for him to continue, but once again he hesitated.

"Never mind." He murmured, "Let's just enjoy our time."

She smiled gently and kissed him. "I'll wait until you're ready to tell me."

"What?"

"There's something you've been wanting to tell me lately, right?" Sakura said.

He furrowed his brow. "How did you know?"

She laughed softly. "I can tell by the look on your face."

"Am I that obvious?" he asked, flustered.

"Not to others, but you are to me." Sakura smiled.

He groaned.

"Do you mind if I lie on you?" she then asked.

"Go ahead." He smiled.

Sakura shifted to rest her head on his knee, feeling a slight tingling beneath her fingers. Briefly, she wondered what the tingling was, but shoved the thought to the side as she closed her eyes. Syaoran gently stroked her hair, lulling her into a light sleep.

...

Confusion engulfed Sakura when she put on her riding clothes, only to find they were a little too tight around the waist. She stared at herself in the mirror, turning to the side. She didn't look different...

"No way..." she murmured.

"Hm?" Syaoran poked his head in and she jumped.

"Don't scare me like that!"

He laughed. "Sorry love. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay." She sighed. "Now, let's go for that ride!"

They took their usual route through the forest, both watching as dark clouds rolled in. The smell of rain hung in the air, warning them of the coming weather.

"Oh, how wonderful, just what we need." Syaoran spoke sarcastically.

"The rain? We probably do, actually." Sakura replied.

"I was kidding. Relax."

Sakura smiled and stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh.

"Shall we have another race?" she then asked.

"Sure. Just don't lose, this time." Syaoran grinned, and then took off.

Sakura, having anticipated that he would do that, urged Athena into a gallop at the same time he took off. It was a tight race. They were both even with each other, neither too far in front or behind. When they crossed the line, it was a draw. Sakura dismounted and landed on the soft grass, and Syaoran followed.

"It was a draw-now what?" she laughed.

He shrugged. "Maybe a glass of wine?"

"I don't feel like wine right now." Sakura smiled. "How about tea instead? I'd love some mixed berry tea."

Syaoran laughed gently. "As you wish, my princess."

Sakura blushed at his term of endearment and gave him a smile. In that moment, Syaoran couldn't help but think that she was glowing.

After getting the horses settled, the pair headed inside; Syaoran went to the kitchen to make their tea while Sakura headed up to the bedroom, claiming she needed to use the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and sighed softly before she walked over to the cupboards. She remembered when she had first been locked up in the manor on her own, she had explored the house thoroughly for some way to escape. She remembered going through the bathroom's contents and finding a bunch of things she didn't understand being there.

She opened the cupboards. There were packets of soap, bottles of bath oils, jars of herbs, moisturisers, towels, a bunch of things for Sakura to use when she got her period... She pulled them all out in her search for one particular thing. Finally, her hands found the small box and she stared at it with uncertainty. Maybe she was overreacting, she thought. Maybe she was just gaining back the weight she had lost over the last ten years. She shook her head. No, that couldn't be. She had all the other signs, but she needed to be sure.

"Okay..." she sighed shakily.

Sakura opened the box and stared at its contents, scared of what the result might be. Then, she stood and headed for the toilet.

...

In her teens, Sakura had always dreamed of having a loving husband and children, a family of her own. Even while she'd been locked up in the manor, she had always fantasised about her future and what she wanted to do with her life. And now, one of her dreams was coming true. She wondered what this would mean for her if she passed the examination, what it would mean for him.

And what it would mean for their unborn baby.

She rested her hands over her lower abdomen, feeling the slight tingle of life beneath her fingertips. She was pregnant.

"Oh god, what do I do...?" she whispered.

"Sakura, is something wrong?" Syaoran asked from where he sat across from her in the lounge.

The fire was crackling, keeping them warm, and the two of them were both holding hot cups of tea.

She sighed. "I was just thinking about what I should do about Touya, when he discovers our relationship."

She was half lying. The thought of Touya meeting Syaoran had crossed her mind many times, and none of the outcomes were good. But, she had no idea how or when to tell Syaoran she was pregnant. She frowned. If she was hurt badly during her examinations, she might lose the baby. She hated the very thought of that possibility and part of her wanted to cry, but Syaoran would ask questions and she couldn't bare telling him. And if she died, he would be forced to grieve for two. It felt cruel to tell him.

Syaoran looked at her sceptically. "Really?"

She nodded. "I'm sure he'll be angry. He's quite protective..." Sakura murmured.

Syaoran couldn't help but feel a little anxious. If he was going to make Sakura's wish to see her family a reality, he would very likely meet them. He was anxious, because he was sure they would hate him, after what Sakura had been through-what they had been through.

"I'll have to be careful, then." He smiled.

Sakura giggled, "Good idea. Touya might drop one on you if you're not watching."

Syaoran stood and walked over to her, taking her hands and pulling her to her feet and into his arms. He cupped her cheek gently and leant in to kiss her lips softly.

"Syaoran..."

He smiled sheepishly. "The thought of meeting your family makes me a little anxious." He confessed.

She gently lifted her hand to caress his cheek lovingly. "Once they see how happy I am with you, you won't have anything to worry about."

"You seem sure of that." He murmured.

"Of course, I am, because it's true." She smiled brightly.

Syaoran couldn't help but smile as well. She seemed so sure that it was hard not to believe her.

"We'll get through this." She added quietly, "We will..."

He hugged her tight. Hearing the fear and uncertainty in her voice caused a small part of him to break.

* * *

 **I didn't realise this chapter was so short. woops.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please don't kill meeee~**


	14. Chapter 14

The day before they were to leave for the castle, they mostly spent fooling around in bed. Sakura lay in the sheets, her body covered with sweat, while Syaoran had gone downstairs to the kitchen to make her something to eat. She wasn't particularly bothered about spending their day in bed together-in fact she quite enjoyed it and so did Syaoran-but she was anxious.

She looked over as Syaoran walked in carrying a plate of sandwiches and a hot cup of tea.

"I made you some of that wild berry tea you like." He said as he placed it on the table.

Sakura sat up holding the sheets to her chest. "Thank you Syaoran." She smiled.

He sat down beside her, his dressing gown hanging slightly open.

"You're still worrying about the examinations." He stated.

She nodded slightly. "Sorry..." she mumbled.

He smiled and leant in to kiss her. "After all the trouble I went to in order to keep you occupied, too."

She giggled, "Trouble is a lie."

He shrugged. "Yes, I suppose it is a bit."

Sakura picked up her cup of tea and sipped it.

"You really don't need to worry too much, Sakura. I promise." Syaoran added sincerely.

"How do you know?" she asked quietly, her hands tightening around the cup.

"Because you've already passed." He whispered. "You fell in love with me."

She looked at him with a mixture of shock and confusion. "What do you mean...?" she asked.

Syaoran sighed softly. It was time to tell her.

"The real reason the Elders keep such a close eye on strong magicians, is to determine whether or not they will be a decent spouse for members of the Li clan." He started to explain.

Sakura didn't understand, and he could tell by the look of confusion on her face. He was sure she would be shocked, startled even, when she heard the whole truth.

He continued. "In order to keep the magic within our clan strong, they keep an eye on those who show great potential, who are stronger than other children, and then constantly put them through various trials and examinations. The secondary purpose is to make sure they don't betray the throne, of course, and what better way to do that than by having them marry into the family?"

Syaoran avoided eye contact with her as he spoke. She stared at him in shock.

"Once someone is chosen, they assign a "guard" to that person, whom in the end they will marry. If they determine that they are dangerous to the throne, however, they will be executed." Syaoran finished and sighed heavily.

Sakura observed his expression carefully. He seemed upset, and she could tell that through his body language and the way he wouldn't make eye contact with her. She was sure he was feeling a little guilty for not telling her, but she understood why. She hated his family, and if she had learned it before she was ready, she would surely hate them even more, which could have made her a danger to the throne. Syaoran was only protecting her, like he always did. She still felt it was totally wrong, what the royal family did, but in a twisted way it made sense.

She couldn't think about only herself anymore. This affected Syaoran just as much as it did her, as well as their unborn child whom Syaoran did not yet know about. If what Syaoran said was true, and a large majority of the deciding factor was based on the relationship she'd developed with Syaoran during the last nine months, then all she needed to do was make sure to show that she was capable of being with him. It was all the more reason that she didn't want to tell him just yet. She wanted to make sure they were safe, as if she was indeed sentenced to die, she didn't want him to grieve for two.

Sakura set her empty tea cup on top of the bedside table and reached out to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and leant in to kiss him softly.

"I thought this entire arrangement was a little strange." She smiled as she parted. "In a twisted way, I'm happy that this happened, since I got to meet you."

"Sakura, you realise that once you get through the trials and exams, we'll be getting married?" he pointed out.

"So, we don't get a choice in the matter, huh?" Sakura sighed, "I suspected as much."

Syaoran stayed silent, keeping his eyes lowered. He still looked troubled.

"Syaoran...how long would it take for the wedding to happen?" she asked.

"...Usually about a week after the exams finish."

Sakura was surprised it happened so quickly. She guessed she wouldn't be able to see her family during that time, either.

"Let me guess...the person who's been chosen, never gets to see their family again, do they?" she asked quietly.

He hesitated, and then shook his head. "No. They don't."

Sakura rested her head against his chest. It was that part that upset her the most.

"Sakura...I wasn't lying when I said you would meet your family again. I will make sure you can see them again." He spoke firmly.

She parted from him to look at him with confusion. He looked her in the eyes with determination.

"I made you a promise. I'll keep it."

"Won't you get into trouble?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Once we're married, I'll be taking over the throne. The elders are all stuck in their prehistoric ways-I'll just have to change that."

Sakura smiled softly. "You've set yourself a huge task. Think you can manage it?"

"Not on my own..."

"Do you have others who will help support you?" she asked with worry.

"I can only say with confidence that my cousins will help, but I don't know about anyone else. But even so, I need to change things to stop others being treated so horribly in the future." Syaoran said. "You didn't deserve to be treated that way. Your family didn't deserve to be treated that way. No one deserves it."

Sakura gently caressed his cheek quietly, watching his expression softly.

"What are you afraid of?" she whispered.

"Losing you." He replied quietly.

Sakura hugged him close. "I'll do whatever it takes to be by your side." She whispered.

"But-what my family did to you-"

"I haven't forgiven them. I probably never will. But you didn't have a part in keeping me from my family or putting me through any of this."

"Well, no, but..." he shook his head. "No. I didn't."

Sakura smiled softly. "Thank you."

Syaoran held her gently, relaxing with her. She never ceased to surprise him.

"You should really eat something before this, sweetheart." He murmured moving her hand away from his body, making her giggle.

...

Syaoran, dressed in formal attire, stood outside the carriage as he waited for Sakura to join him. He was worried about her as she hadn't been feeling particularly well that morning, which he had assumed would be her nerves. But she was taking a while to come out of the manor, making him more concerned.

He moved to head back inside but stopped in his tracks as Sakura stepped out in a rose-pink gown with full length sleeves that sat off her shoulders, decorated with lace embellishments and gold embroidery.

Sakura blushed prettily. "I'm sorry I took so long... I needed to use the restroom."

He furrowed his brows in concern, "Are you feeling okay?"

She nodded. "It'll pass. I'm just nervous."

She wasn't exactly lying. She was very nervous.

He took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Let's get going."

She nodded, and he helped her into the carriage before getting in himself, closing the door. After a moment, the carriage lurched forwards, and Sakura watched from the window as the manor disappeared from sight. She would never return to that house, the house she had called home for the last eleven years. The place she had been held prisoner in. After hearing the grim truth from Syaoran, she smiled a little bitterly. She was a captive bride.

It was dark by the time they reached the castle. Syaoran gently woke Sakura from her slumber beside him, and she looked up, realising they had arrived.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Scared." She replied, "What about you?"

Syaoran sighed softly. "Not particularly thrilled."

They looked into each other's eyes, conveying their feelings to each other-feelings of fear, sadness, and anger; of love, trust and hope.

Syaoran sighed softly. "Let's go."

He helped her down from the carriage and then they made their way up the stone stairs to the castle doors, which pulled open upon their approach. They stepped inside and were greeted by the head butler and maid.

"Welcome home, your grace." They both greeted Syaoran.

"Thank you, Wei, Misa." Syaoran replied.

"Your parents are awaiting you and Lady Kinomoto in the dining hall." Wei spoke kindly, "Please come this way."

Sakura looked to Syaoran who gave her a brief smile, and they followed the butler to the dining hall in silence.

Wei opened the door and announced Syaoran and Sakura's arrival. Sakura could feel the king and queen watching her, making her even more nervous.

"Please, sit." Syaoran's mother spoke.

Syaoran and Sakura walked over to the table, sitting down in the chairs.

"Was the ride here comfortable?" his father then asked.

"As comfortable as it could be, for an eight-hour ride." Syaoran replied dully.

Both his parents looked at him for a long moment.

Then, his father spoke. "Why are you angry?"

Syaoran raised his brow. "There's a few reasons, most of them aimed towards the family-the elders, in particular."

Sakura spotted Syaoran's mother watching her with a soft tenderness she had never seen before, but it made her feel relaxed in a strange way.

"I'm not overly surprised you feel that way." His father answered.

Syaoran looked mildly surprised. "You're not?"

"No. I always knew that once you learned about how Lady Kinomoto was treated, you'd very likely become disgusted with the family." The king explained. "Am I wrong?"

"No." Syaoran murmured. "But why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was something you needed to learn yourself."

Syaoran only felt more irritated.

"You'll understand soon enough." His father added.

Sakura's stomach growled, dispersing all the tension in the room. Sakura's face turned a dark shade of red.

"P-pardon me..." she apologised.

Syaoran hid his smile behind his hand, while his parents did the same. Sakura buried her face in her hands.

"It has been a long journey. It's no surprise that you're hungry." The queen smiled.

The staff came forwards with their meals, setting them down on the table in front of them.

"Eat your fill, and once you're finished, Lady Kinomoto will be shown to a guest suite."

"Thank you very much." Sakura spoke politely.

As they fell silent, they started their meal. While she ate, though, Sakura wondered why she was being shown to a guest suite. In the past, she had always been kept in a prison cell while she was forced to wait, but now she was being treated with care. Then, she realised why. They probably already knew about her relationship with Syaoran, and therefore, she was being treated as his fiancée. It was the only thing that made sense at that point, otherwise she'd be stuck in another prison cell, freezing.

The suite Sakura was shown to was large, and the bed in the adjoining room was huge. Sakura looked around in awe, taking in all the detail around her. The only thing she didn't like, was that she was alone. Again. She didn't really want to be alone the night before the examinations. She was honestly terrified, so terrified it had her shaking.

A soft knock sounded at the door. "May I come in?"

It was the queen. Sakura swallowed hard. "Yes." She replied.

The door opened and Syaoran's mother stepped in, closing the door gently. Sakura wondered what purpose she might have in visiting her. She was still wary of the king and queen, but she wouldn't be rude.

"I apologise for coming here when you should be resting. I wanted to speak with you." She spoke to Sakura with a soft smile.

"It's alright. What is it you wanted to talk about?" Sakura replied.

"May I sit?" the queen asked.

Sakura nodded. The queen sat herself down on the couch by the fireplace, looking a little lost in thought. Sakura made her way over and sat down on the seat across from her.

"May I call you Sakura?"

Sakura looked slightly surprised by the question, but she nodded. "Of course."

The woman smiled. "I'm glad to see that you and my son are close."

Sakura felt her face turn red, and the queen laughed a little.

"Do you love him?"

Sakura nodded timidly. "Yes, I do." Her voice came out stronger than she had expected, surprising her.

"That's good to hear. He really seems to love you, too."

Sakura blushed harder.

"Are you scared about tomorrow?" she then asked.

Sakura sighed softly. "Terrified."

The queen smiled sympathetically. "I felt the same way when I had to go through my examinations."

Sakura stared at her with surprise and shock. "You went through the same thing?" she asked.

The woman before her nodded. "I went through the same thing as you, though I didn't have any family to return home to. So, I didn't quite share the same anger that you harbour."

Sakura lowered her eyes.

"I believe Syaoran intends to get you back to your family despite what the clan tells him to do. That's very like him." She smiled proudly, "We'll help you, too."

Sakura's eyes widened with disbelief. She stared at the queen, utterly speechless. "But-why?"

"I guess, partly because I know I'd want to see my family, if they were alive." She answered. "You shouldn't have to feel the pain of never seeing them again."

Sakura wasn't sure how she felt. She didn't know this woman enough to trust her, and yet she was so kind to her anyway.

"Thank you..." Sakura murmured quietly.

The queen lifted her head to look at the clock, finding it was late. "I'll leave you to rest. You'll need it." She smiled as she stood.

"Of course, thank you."

The queen walked to the door and stopped for a minute, turning slightly to face Sakura. "I have faith that you'll pass. You're a sweet girl."

Sakura found herself speechless, and again the woman smiled at her before leaving the room and gently closing the door.

Sakura sat alone by the fire, pondering what she had said. She wondered if what she had said was true, that they would help her get back to her family, but she forced herself not to get her hopes up to avoid disappointment later. To distract her mind, she made her way to the en-suite and drew herself a bath.

The hot water was relaxing, and she closed her eyes and leant back against the tubs edge, drifting off...

She jolted awake when she heard a sharp knock on the door. The water was nearly cold, making her wonder how long she'd been asleep for.

"Sakura, are you in there?" Syaoran called out.

"C-coming!" she called out, lifting herself out of the tub. She shivered and regretted falling asleep in the bath as she dried herself off, wrapping the silk bath robe around her figure before stepping out.

Syaoran raised his brow when he noticed her shivering. "How long were you in there for? You didn't answer the first time I knocked."

"I fell asleep." She confessed.

Syaoran blinked. "That was dangerous."

"I know. I'm sorry." Sakura apologised lamely. "What brings you here, anyway?"

He pulled her into his arms and rested his head against hers. "I didn't want you to be alone tonight."

Sakura immediately relaxed against him. She didn't realise how tense she'd been until that moment, and suddenly she felt totally and utterly exhausted.

"You know me too well." She mumbled.

He smiled. "Of course, I do. We've been living alone together for nine months."

"That's true."

He gave her body a gentle squeeze. "Let's get to bed, then."

Syaoran gently ran his fingers through Sakura's hair as she slept. It had taken him a while to get her to finally fall asleep, as she had been so busy stressing about the upcoming day's events. He'd distracted her by giving her a very thorough massage to ease the tension from her muscles, and with her fully relaxed, she fell asleep with ease. He kissed her forehead softly and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

 **Hello! Well, we've nearly reached the end of the first half of this story! (Yes, there's two parts to the story.) How do you think things will playout? I've been enjoying writing this story haha.**

 **Review?**


	15. Chapter 15

Morning arrived all too soon for Sakura's liking. She'd been dressed in a black shift, one that didn't matter if it got torn to shreds. It was comfortable, but Sakura still felt humiliated. For her, it was just another sign that she wasn't free to do as she wished, that she was their prisoner. She sat down in the stone room where she was waiting before the exams started. The first half would be spent in a small room, while the second half, which was the more practical exam, would be held in an arena outside.

She took in a deep breath and released it, rubbing her hands up her arms in attempt to warm them up. She then rested her hands over her lower abdomen, making a promise to get through the exams to tell Syaoran as she fingered the gold band on her wrist. A knock sounded, and a guard opened the door.

"It's time."

She sat in a small room surrounded by glass windows. She couldn't see outside, but others could see in. It was unsettling, and she hated it. She took in a deep breath and released it, waiting. She sensed something strange for a moment, but the feeling disappeared just as fast as she sensed it. The world around her span and she swayed in the chair. She felt sick, but she managed to push down the feeling of nausea.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

Sakura looked up and her eyes widened. Standing before her was the familiar kind face of her father, his brown eyes clouded with worry for his only daughter.

"Father...? But-how?" she whispered.

He smiled gently as Sakura stood to hug him; she threw her arms around him, tears forming in her eyes. It had been so long...

"I thought I'd never see you again." She whispered as he stroked her hair the way he always did to try and calm her down.

"They called me here, though I'm not particularly impressed." He spoke.

Sakura pulled away to look at him. "What do you mean?" she asked with a small frown.

"It's not fair that they would call me here to watch you die before me." He answered.

Sakura frowned. Something seemed off about him.

"Father...who said I was going to die?" her voice was a little strained as she asked the question. She knew her father would never lose faith in her, so why...?

The man looked at her with a small smile. It was a look that she had never seen on her father's face before, and it was unsettling.

"These people kept you from me for eleven years, only to give you to the prince. They don't think of you as human-none of them do." He said, "Don't you hate them? Don't you want them to pay for what they did to our family?"

As the words left his mouth, Sakura felt sure of it-this was not her father.

"Father, how did you know that it was the prince who was guarding me?" she asked quietly. She needed to know if this man really was her father. If he gave her the correct answer, then...

But, no answer.

"You didn't ask me for my feelings on the matter either. More importantly, My Father would never say those things. You're not my real father, just an illusion!"

And just like that, the man before her started to ripple and fade away. Sakura sighed softly. So that had been the strange feeling she'd felt earlier; the feeling of magic being used around her.

Illusion magic was particularly difficult to perform, as it involved bending light and water to create images, and then manipulating the subject's senses. Sakura hated the way they had just used it on her. She felt the familiar feelings of rage and sadness wash over her like a wave. Her father would never talk like that, not to her while she was struggling through so much. Her father had always been such a kind and gentle man. It wasn't in his nature to speak of things like revenge. She guessed that they were probably trying to see if she would break, if she would give in to her rage.

But Sakura was stronger than that.

She looked up at the glass window as a tear trickled down her cheek, wondering what was happening behind the glass. The door opened and a soldier stepped in.

"This test is over. We're to take you back to the waiting room in the meantime until your next exam." He spoke.

Sakura looked around. That was it? She stood shakily and followed the guard out. She didn't understand the purpose of that test at all.

...

Syaoran sat in one of the seats at the edge of the arena where Sakura's next exam would be held, lost in thought. He stared at the ground in front of him, though not seeing it. His mind was stuck on Sakura.

He felt disgusted with the elders. They had been so cruel, showing her an illusion of her father. He'd been scared at first, especially seeing the look of surprise and then the comfort of having her father there-he was scared it could break her. The very possibility was what had scared him the most.

However, Sakura had seen through it. But not without it leaving a few scars. He hated how they were testing her mental strength in that test-having an image of her father ask her if she hated the family who had separated them, if she wanted revenge. It was cruel.

Now, it was the middle of the afternoon. He guessed they were preparing her for the next exam.

"Hello."

Syaoran looked up to see Eriol, who sat down beside him.

"Everyone looks excited today. They're all placing bets on who will win the fight." Eriol murmured, referring to all the other family members around them.

Syaoran could hear excited chatter. Would the winner be the girl, who was rumoured to be the most powerful magician ever seen in the last hundred years, or would it be the man who had tried to kill Syaoran several years ago? He scowled in disgust. Sakura was human too-couldn't they see that?

"I'd like to see how they'd feel having bets placed on their lives." Syaoran spat.

"You have a good point. This match is just for show, after all." Eriol murmured. "Not that they know that."

"Sucks to be them." Syaoran rolled his eyes.

He decided he'd have to crack down on the gambling as well. It was something that had always bothered him.

"Looks like its starting." Eriol nodded towards the arena, and Syaoran turned his eyes to see their prisoner being released into the arena. Sakura would be next.

The burly man was shouting obscenities to the spectators, his eyes landing on Syaoran as a nasty grin spread across his features. Syaoran felt a certain anxiety towards this man-not because he felt threatened, after all if Syaoran so desired he could kill the man with absolute ease-but because he was worried about Sakura.

"I hope Sakura's prepared for this." Eriol murmured.

So did Syaoran. He spotted her walking out and he gnawed at his lip for a brief moment. He watched her expression remain determined despite the threat standing before her, waiting to crush and defile her. He spotted her wrist, which was bare of the gold band that had once sealed her magic, and he sighed with relief. She shifted into a fighting stance, still focused on her opponent. Syaoran shifted his attention to the man to see he was looking her over hungrily. It made him feel sick and he wondered how Sakura hadn't flinched.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance." Syaoran muttered.

"It's not like you to regret a decision you made." Eriol replied.

"I didn't, until now."

Eriol just smiled.

"What's a little girly like you doing here, eh?" the man grinned.

Sakura frowned. "You must be one of the prisoners they want me to fight to prove my loyalties."

He laughed boisterously. "Loyalties? Who would want to be loyal to this scum?"

Syaoran watched as Sakura didn't even falter. She appeared to be assessing the situation carefully, something he had taught her to do during their training together.

"What did they do to you?" she asked curiously.

"Threw me in jail." He replied.

Sakura didn't respond.

"So why are you in here proving your loyalties?" he asked instead, circling half way around her.

"I'd like to live, unlike you." She replied tartly.

Syaoran burst out laughing.

"Seems someone's amused." The man snickered. "You're not going to live."

Sakura raised her brow. "I think he's more amused at my choice of retort, actually. I don't do so well under stress, you see."

His face twisted into a scowl. "You seem awfully sure of yourself. You really think a little girl like yourself can kill me?"

"I never said I was going to kill you, I just said you didn't want to live." Sakura retorted quickly.

"You little bitch!"

Syaoran watched as the man leapt forward in a rage, and Sakura easily dodged his incoming blows. She was particularly responsive to any near her stomach, careful not to let anything encounter her body.

"Syaoran, are you noticing it too?" Eriol asked.

"That she's being particularly wary of the area around her abdomen?" Syaoran asked.

"Abnormally so." Eriol murmured.

Syaoran frowned. Did she have an old injury he didn't know about? Or maybe she knows that as soon as she's incapacitated, she could die? He decided on the latter. It was the only thing that made sense.

Sakura threw a punch and it connected with the man's face. While he was stunned by the impact of her blow, she quickly kicked him in the stomach, winding him. He fell back a few steps and glared at her from where he stood clutching his stomach. For someone so small and fragile, she packed a lot of power into her blows.

"She should have finished him while he was still recovering from that blow." Syaoran murmured anxiously, fidgeting.

As he said that, the familiar tingling of magic spread through the arena. The brute was channelling all his magic into his muscles, boosting his strength exponentially. Syaoran knew this type of magic was not uncommon. It was fairly common, in fact, particularly when it came to lifting heavy loads of goods or when building. It was also common to see in fighting tournaments.

Sakura prepared herself, casting a wind-based speed enhancement spell. The man once again threw himself at Sakura, who dodged with ease. Eriol whistled. Syaoran released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Sakura continued to dodge and outrun her opponent, but she dodged too late and he grabbed her ankle, slamming her into the nearest wall.

"Interesting use of magic." Eriol commented.

Syaoran wasn't particularly surprised that Sakura had utilised her magic in such a way to reduce injury and impact. She stood from the rubble with a few cuts and bruises, stumbling a little. He froze in his seat as her opponent walked over to her and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her into the air.

"Sakura!" he shouted her name.

Sakura struggled against the man's hold.

"Why are you so loyal to these people, huh?" he snarled. "Why?"

He ripped her top open with his other hand, revealing her breasts. She swung her leg and managed to kick him in the face, hearing the crunching of bones, and he immediately released her in favour of cradling his broken nose. She fell to the floor and rolled away from him, quickly pulling herself to her feet and running forwards to deliver a knock-out blow. She wouldn't kill him-it just was not something she could do-but he was a threat and she needed to deal with him. Syaoran watched as she delivered the blow to knock the man out. He fell to the floor with a thud.

One of the elders stood, "Lady Kinomoto has passed."

Syaoran sighed heavily with relief and stood, making his way to the edge of the arena and jumped the wall, hurrying over to her.

"I trust Syaoran with my entire life." She replied, holding her top closed.

Sakura turned and spotted Syaoran making his way towards her. She smiled. She would tell him later, tell him the news she'd been hiding. She felt confusion when he saw him shouting at her.

He looked scared, but why?

What was he saying?

It became hard to breathe. She looked down, seeing a stone spear smothered in her blood protruding from just above her stomach.

When...?

When did...?

She started to feel dizzy and everything became hazy. She coughed, hard, and tasted the metallic taste of blood. Shit.

"Syao..."

"MEDICS!" Eriol bellowed.

Syaoran caught Sakura before she fell forwards. Medics were already at his side, taking her body from him and working quickly to save her life.

* * *

 **Hmm, i've lost track of how many times i rewrote this chapter. I'm sorry it's short, I promise chapters will start picking up again soon.**

 **in regards to your questions (I've got your reviews, Yes!) They should be answered in upcoming chapters! Admittedly, I have everything after chapter 16 planned but not written (uh...yes, updates after chapter 16 will take longer. Sorry!) Lately i've been busy rewriting a vampire au i couldn't abandon because i loved the ideas in it so much. And no, it's not the tsubasa one i published in like, 2013. That story was terrible hahaha (oops).**

 **Long story short-i'm story hopping again.**

 **See you again soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

Syaoran stood in the room where Sakura was being tended to. The medics had managed to stabilise her down in the arena, so they had brought her back to the castle to make her comfortable. He watched as her more severe wounds were bandaged, while her cuts and scrapes and bruises had been healed by magic.

"Syaoran?"

He looked up as his mother and father appeared at his side.

"How is she?" she asked.

Syaoran swallowed. "She's stable."

But that wasn't much of an answer. They waited quietly to the side, careful not to disturb their work.

It felt like hours, but in reality, only another half hour passed before the head medic approached Syaoran and his parents.

"She should be awake within the next few hours. The good news is that the baby is completely fine, thanks to her work."

Syaoran went rigid. "Sakura's pregnant?" he whispered.

The medic looked surprised. "Your grace, I'm sorry, I didn't realise you didn't know..."

The woman started to look worried, like she had said something wrong. Both of his parents exchanged glances and Syaoran shook his head.

"Don't apologise. I think I know why Sakura hadn't told me yet, if she knew." He spoke softly. "Can I sit with her?"

She nodded, "Of course."

He walked over to the bed and sat down, watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

"Syaoran?" his mother spoke softly as she sat down beside him. She gently brushed some of Sakura's hair from her eyes and stroked her hair softly.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't know how long we can keep this from the elders, if they don't already know." She answered. "But we'll help you-and Sakura, of course-through this."

"Thank you." Syaoran whispered.

"They're already preparing for the ceremony. I hope they let her rest enough before the wedding." His father murmured. "We'll leave you alone for now, though. Let us know when she wakes."

His mother stood and nodded agreement. "Remember to eat something as well."

Syaoran just nodded. He couldn't find the strength to say anything or respond. He was too fixated on Sakura and the news he'd just received. His parents left the room and the door closed with a soft click, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

...

Sakura woke to find she was in a warm room with a fire crackling in the fireplace. It was nearly dark, the sky full of dark shades of purple and orange.

What time was it?

What had happened?

Was she back at the castle?

"Sakura? Are you alright?"

Syaoran appeared at her side looking concerned for her, and he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What happened?" she croaked.

Syaoran sighed softly. "The prisoner you were fighting made a weapon out of the nearby stone with his magic and stabbed you." He explained.

Sakura's hands flew straight to her stomach, her face pale.

"Our medic said that everything is fine...and the child is unharmed."

Sakura relaxed. "Thank goodness..."

"When were you going to tell me?" He asked curiously. He sounded neither angry or hurt, simply curious.

Sakura felt guilty. "I wanted to tell you after the examinations, once I'd passed." She whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you...I didn't know what might happen during these tests..."

He gave her a comforting smile. "I guessed as much."

She blinked in surprise. "You're not angry?"

He raised his brow, "Why should I be?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know..." she murmured.

Syaoran smiled again. "Anyway, you must be starving. You didn't really get to eat breakfast, either."

Now that she'd been made aware, Sakura did realise that she was indeed starving. She blushed as her stomach growled loudly.

Syaoran laughed, "I'll let the maids know." He said as he stood, and she watched as he left the room.

Sakura lay there staring up at the roof. She had passed the examinations. But what now? Syaoran had said that they would more than likely be married within the next week, and she doubted that even being so injured, they would push it back.

Her next question was, what would they do once they found out she was pregnant? What if the elders already knew? And would she really get to see her family? Syaoran had said that he would make sure she would get back to her family, but could he really make that happen? She shook her head. She needed to trust him, and she needed to tread carefully. She was marrying into a family she hated, that she distrusted. But she trusted Syaoran.

Her stomach growled. Sakura shifted carefully, slowly, into a sitting position. Once she was settled, the door opened and Syaoran walked in.

"You could have waited until I got back." He said with disapproval.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if I could move myself. It doesn't hurt a lot, but it is uncomfortable." She explained.

"Sounds like you." He laughed. "One of the maids should be coming with your meal."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him for a minute. "How much of the cooking is done by the staff here?" She asked suspiciously.

He raised his brow. "Uh..."

Sakura stared at him, waiting.

"Well, quite a lot, since we're often so busy. But every once in a while, we might cook."

"Sure, every once in a while." She repeated with sarcasm.

"I'm serious!"

Sakura giggled. "Alright, I believe you."

Syaoran just shook his head with a smile. "My mother made your meal. She wanted to do something for you, and I think she'd like to talk to you about some things." He murmured.

"That was sweet of her." Sakura smiled.

He nodded, "She's worried about you."

Sakura wasn't sure what to feel. She loved Syaoran, trusted him with her entire soul, but she hardly knew his parents. He smiled softly with understanding.

A soft knock sounded at the door and Syaoran answered, thanking the maid as he took the tray and carried it over to Sakura.

Sakura looked at the bowl and smiled. "This looks great," she said, "It smells good too."

His lips curved up into a smile. "I'm sure you'll like it."

He was right. Sakura did enjoy the meal the queen had made for her, and she particularly liked the tea. Syaoran smiled softly as he watched her sleep, her face peaceful and serene. He hadn't told her yet, but preparations for the wedding were already taking place. He had wanted Sakura to have the chance to settle down first, but that wasn't an option. Not with the Elders.

Over the next few days she would be subjected to dress fittings, a lot of them, so that they could find the most suitable gown for Sakura who would be the new queen. Syaoran guessed that Sakura probably hadn't quite clicked that she was going to be a queen, but he could hardly blame her-everything was happening all at once, with little time to process what was really happening.

Sakura groaned. "Syaoran? Why are you still awake?"

Syaoran poked her in the cheek. "I'm just thinking. That's all."

She snuggled closer to him and he squeezed her body gently. Sakura didn't reply, so he looked down to see she had fallen back to sleep.

 _'Typical Sakura.'_ He thought, amused.

Syaoran sighed softly. "Sweet dreams." He murmured, and then closed his eyes.

...

The last time Sakura had been tended to so thoroughly by a medic had been the year she'd shattered her hip. The medics had fussed over her and checked on her hip multiple times a day to make sure the bone was repairing properly. This time, however, they were checking to make sure her baby was still fine and to finish healing the wound.

The woman tending to Sakura was Rika Sasaki, a very skilled healer who would also be Sakura's handmaiden. She was pretty with her short wavy brown hair and kind eyes. She smiled kindly at Sakura as she sat back after having finished her check-up.

"It seems that everything is fine, My Lady."

"Thank you, Rika." Syaoran murmured from where he stood.

Sakura looked over at Syaoran, who was frowning at the ground.

"What is it you're worried about?" Sakura asked as she took Rika's outstretched hands and stood with her assistance.

"Well, it's what's about to happen, now that your medic has decided you're alright." Syaoran replied.

Before she could ask, there was a knock at the door. Rika answered it and a young maid stepped in-she bowed politely.

"Your highness, Lady Kinomoto has a dress fitting she must attend."

Sakura looked over to see Syaoran's apologetic look.

She smiled, "I understand."

Syaoran walked over to her, "I'll see you later. Be careful, okay?"

"I will." She said, and he kissed her on the forehead before leaving.

Once he left, castle maids started pouring in, each holding a bunch of delicate dresses. A commanding voice ordered each of them to be very careful with the gowns, and a woman with long wavy brunette hair walked in. Her honey coloured eyes landed on Sakura and she smiled.

"It's an honour to be working for you, my lady." She greeted, "My name is Chiharu, and I will be your tailor."

Sakura smiled kindly. "I hope I don't cause you too much trouble."

Chiharu's eyes widened for a moment, and then she burst into laughter. "I believe I will be the one causing you trouble, My Lady."

Sakura smiled awkwardly. "Are all of these dresses for me to try on?" she asked with uncertainty.

"Yes. But only one dress will be truly befitting of our soon-to-be-new queen." Chiharu said as the maids started stripping Sakura of her clothing.

"O-oh, I see." Sakura murmured. She wasn't sure what to expect, but she knew that it was going to be a very, very long day.

...

Syaoran finished reading and signing off on a bunch of documents for the day and leant back in his chair with a heavy sigh. His personal guard and close friend, Takashi Yamazaki, looked up from where he sat and grinned.

"Long day?"

"No kidding." Syaoran muttered.

"The elders certainly don't hold back, do they?" the guard mused.

"In their eyes, if you can't deal with stress, then you're a failure." Syaoran said. "I'm exhausted, so I'm heading to bed."

Takashi nodded and Syaoran left the study, heading for his bedroom.

Sakura was already fast asleep when he walked in. Careful not to wake her, Syaoran changed and slid into bed beside her before turning off the lamp. He wished he'd had time to ask her about her day at dinner, but apparently, they were both so busy they'd ended up eating in whichever room they had been occupying at the time. He made a mental note to ask her in the morning, and then closed his eyes to fall asleep.

...

Sakura was positive that she had seen every wedding dress in existence over the course of the last few days. She was so exhausted by the end of each day, she barely had any time to spend with Syaoran.

Syaoran had also been subjected to numerous fittings to the point that he no longer cared and just wanted it over and done with. He had also been swamped with numerous documents he needed to read, and others he needed to sign and approve. So, like Sakura, he'd barely had any time to spend with his soon-to-be-wife.

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a pure white gown made of soft silk that clung to her body and fell gracefully to the floor at her hips in many layers. Each layer of fabric was like a soft flower petal, with fine gold embroidery along the edge of each piece and the neckline. Her hair was lightly curled with small white and pale pink flowers weaved through and sitting on top of her head was a delicate tiara. Around her neck was a simple gold necklace with a flower shaped diamond hanging from the chain, and matching earrings adorned her ears.

She was nervous. Very nervous.

"My Lady?"

She looked up and spotted Rika. "Yes?" she squeaked.

"It's time to start heading to the ceremony." She informed.

Sakura swallowed hard and nodded. "O-okay."

She headed for the door, heart hammering in her chest. She had always pictured herself being walked down the aisle by her father, but it seemed that was not an option. She felt a little sad about that-bitter, even-but she couldn't do anything about it now.

She released a heavy sigh and made her way to the two large doors that led to the main ball room. There, she met Syaoran's father.

"You look lovely." He smiled kindly.

"T-thank you." She blushed.

"Are you scared?" the king asked.

She nodded as she took his arm. "A little, and..."

He looked at her, waiting for her to speak.

"I'm sorry if this seems rude, but I'd always pictured and dreamt of my father walking me down the aisle." She confessed.

He smiled understandingly. "No offence taken."

Just then, the doors opened, and soft music sounded. She walked down the aisle with Syaoran's father, who then handed her to Syaoran. Syaoran took Sakura's hand. He smiled softly, and she blushed prettily.

…

The reception after the ceremony was both hectic and fun. With the two of them being crowned King and Queen as well during the ceremony, they were quickly engulfed by family members congratulating them, one after the other after the other. There was dancing and music, and food and drink. People cheered and laughed, and at some point, Syaoran was dragged into a drinking game by his cousins.

Sakura managed to squeeze her way out onto the balcony and into the fresh air. She took in a deep breath and released it. Looking down, her diamond ring glittered in the evening moonlight. She was married.

And Queen.

But what did that mean? She didn't know what her duties entailed. She wondered what would happen once the country found out. She wondered what her father and brother would do, how they would react.

"Lady Sakura-Oh, I suppose I should address you as your grace."

Sakura looked up to see Eriol and she smiled. "Please, just Sakura is fine."

He smiled, "Thank you." He said as he came to stand beside her. "Has Syaoran told you how stunning you look tonight?"

She blushed. "Several times." She confessed.

"Good," Eriol laughed. "How are you feeling? It looked as if you were feeling quite ill in there."

She smiled a little. "I was." She murmured, "But the fresh air has really helped."

"That's good to hear."

"I hope this doesn't sound rude, but have you heard anything from Tomoyo since that visit?" Sakura asked quietly.

Eriol nodded. "We keep in contact through letters, so that the Elders don't catch on as quickly. She's disappointed she couldn't see you in your wedding dress."

Her eyes widened. "You told her I was getting married?"

"I did."

"I wonder if she told Father and my brother..."

He shook his head. "I gave her explicit instructions not to tell a single soul."

Sakura sighed softly. "I see." She said, "Thank you for your help back then. I'm really grateful."

Eriol just smiled, "It was worth the risk to see that look on my cousins face."

"Am I intruding?" Syaoran's voice sounded behind them, interrupting their conversation.

What was that saying? Speak of the devil, and he shall appear?

Eriol turned his head and smiled at the newly crowned King. "Not at all. Sorry for stealing your wife."

Syaoran raised his brow. "I guess I'll take her back, then."

Eriol just laughed. "Alright, alright. I'll be inside if you want me for anything, though...it is quite late, so you might go to bed I suppose." He mused.

"Have a good evening." Sakura smiled cheerfully as Eriol headed back inside.

"I will." He replied.

As he disappeared into the crowd, Syaoran pulled Sakura in for a kiss. Sakura relaxed in his arms as he stole her breath away and smiled when he parted.

"Syaoran..." she whispered his name softly

"You must be tired." He murmured.

Sakura smiled blissfully. "A little..."

"It's past midnight. Maybe we should head to bed?" Syaoran suggested.

Sakura nodded without much thinking. She was exhausted, that much was true. It had been a big day, and a bigger week.

Syaoran led her through the ballroom and up the stairs, making their way to their own bedroom. It was really just Syaoran's bedroom, but Sakura's clothes and belongings had been added amongst his things. As soon as the door shut, Sakura started working her jewellery off and the flowers out of her hair. Syaoran took the liberty of helping her out of her dress, and she returned the favour.

The next morning came sooner than expected. Syaoran rolled over and slid his arm over Sakura's waist. She was still sound asleep, and he wasn't surprised. She sucked with mornings.

"It's time to wake up." He murmured tiredly.

Sakura groaned. "No... I don't feel well, let me sleep." She mumbled.

He kissed her forehead softly, "A little longer, then."

She snuggled closer to him. He closed his eyes again, drifting in and out of light sleep, until there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Syaoran answered.

Rika stepped in and bowed respectfully. "Pardon me, your graces, but the Elders have asked me to bring you to the council hall."

Syaoran sighed heavily. He had a good guess what it was about.

"Very well. Fetch something for morning sickness from the medics for Sakura, please." Syaoran answered.

The maid bowed in reply. "Yes, your grace."

She left and Syaoran leant over to Sakura and kissed her softly. She responded, kissing him back, and he licked her bottom lip in plea of entry. She parted her lips for him and he enticed her tongue to dance with his. They both parted, breathless, and she opened her eyes to meet his. She smiled up at him.

"Morning."

"The elders want to see us in the council hall. I know you're not feeling well, but..."

"I'll be fine. It will pass." Sakura reassured him, though she looked worried.

He stroked her cheek softly and then parted from her to get out of bed. Sakura followed.

"They're going to be hard to stomach, so I wouldn't blame you if you vomited in front of them." Syaoran said as he pulled on a shirt.

Sakura giggled, "Charming."

She pulled on some underwear followed by a dark green silk dress. Once they were dressed, they were escorted to the council hall. Inside, all the Elders were seated around the table. None of them were smiling, which Sakura found unsettling, but Syaoran hardly seemed bothered. After all, he was used to it. Syaoran thread his fingers through hers and squeezed softly.

"Step forward."

The two of them did as they were told. Sakura felt a strong surge of nausea.

"Our medical practitioner has informed us that Sakura is pregnant."

Sakura looked to Syaoran who sighed. "That's true."

"How far along are you?" the question was aimed at Sakura.

Sakura fidgeted. She was still feeling the strong nausea and she was sure she'd vomit.

"Two and a half months?" Sakura replied. "I don't know."

The elders were quiet for a moment. Sakura held a hand to her mouth.

"A full examination will be done to determine how far along you are. You will need extra protection, as well."

"Who will be protecting her?" Syaoran asked with a small frown.

"Eriol and Meiling."

Syaoran nodded. He trusted those two.

"A medic will be waiting for you in the hospital wing." One of the elders spoke.

"Is there anything else?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes. Starting today, she must learn how to be your queen. We have called in suitable tutors." They replied, "You also have your public greeting today."

Syaoran had been prepared for that, but this was the first Sakura had heard of it. However, Sakura wasn't really thinking about it as she was too busy trying to keep the contents of her stomach down.

Then...

She vomited.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I decided I shouldn't leave you hanging like that, and I also decided to be really nice and upload this chapter (and not the other one I prepared earlier). Otherwise I'm sure you'd have all killed me.**

 **From here on I have no idea when the next chapter will be out. I'm struggling to write my ideas into a story setting (I don't know if that makes sense) so it could be maybe a week? Two weeks? hopefully not longer than that.**

 **See you soon!**

 **Review?**


	17. Chapter 17

Syaoran's mother sat at the dining table with Sakura, rubbing her back gently. Sakura felt totally humiliated after having vomited in front of the Elders. How could she ever face them again? Syaoran set a plate of toast down in front of her. She had requested it, since she found it easier to eat with morning sickness.

"Sakura, it's okay." He said.

"I just humiliated myself in front of them!" she cried.

Syaoran wasn't sure what to say. She seemed really torn up-scratch that. She was a mess.

"You couldn't help it. The elders know that." His mother said kindly. "They'll be understanding."

Sakura picked up a piece of toast and nibbled on it.

"Some of them will." Syaoran murmured.

The door opened and an elderly woman with long wavy grey hair and kind eyes hobbled in. Sakura recognised her from the meeting earlier that morning. She was one of the elders.

"Hello dear." She greeted kindly.

"G-good morning, ma'am." Sakura replied.

The woman waved her hand, "No need to be so formal. Just call me Mei."

The woman sat down in a chair next to Sakura.

"You poor dear, having to experience such awful morning sickness." Mei spoke sympathetically. "You must be quite stressed."

"A little." Sakura confessed.

Mei smiled at Syaoran, "And it seems Syaoran is looking after you well. Such a sweet boy."

Sakura blushed and so did Syaoran.

Mei continued to smile kindly, "I know you might be wary of us elders, but I want you to know that I'm on your side." She said.

Sakura looked a little apprehensive, and so did Syaoran. Sakura didn't trust the elders one bit.

"Er...thank you, that's very kind of you." Sakura smiled awkwardly.

Mei seemed to understand that Sakura didn't trust her, which was perfectly reasonable. So instead she simply smiled.

"Stay safe out there." She said and then left.

Syaoran sat down and handed Sakura a cup of tea. He sighed heavily, unsure what to do.

Sakura ate slowly while she waited for her medicine to kick in. The nausea was subsiding for now, but she knew it would come back later-and knowing her luck, it would either be while they were out, or during some awkward moment with a member of Syaoran's family. She grimaced at the thought.

"Don't worry too much, dear. The elders aren't going to think ill of you for a bit of morning sickness." Syaoran's mother smile warmly.

Sakura returned her smile, though awkwardly. Syaoran squeezed her shoulder gently, giving Sakura some reassurance.

...

Sakura remembered back when she had first started suspecting she was pregnant. Originally, she didn't want to believe it, brushing it off as stress or anxiety. After all, it wouldn't have been much of a surprise given her circumstances at the time. However, she soon forced herself to face the reality that she might be. When she had learned that she was pregnant, she had been in such an odd state of mind. She didn't know what to feel at first-emotions such as fear had gripped her tight at first but underlying that was excitement and happiness. Now, she just felt excitement and pure joy.

She was seven weeks pregnant. She could feel the slight tingling of the growing life inside her growing stronger with each day. Syaoran held her close. They would be leaving soon, but first...

"What is your cousin like?" Sakura asked. She had her hands resting over her abdomen, a habit she had picked up recently.

Syaoran sighed. "You'll see."

Sakura looked at him curiously, but he didn't bother to explain-he didn't need to. The door swung open and a young woman with straight, jet black hair tied in two buns stepped in. Her crimson eyes landed on Sakura and her red painted lips curved up into a smile.

"It's been a long time since we last saw each other, huh Syaoran?" she spoke cheerfully as she strode over.

Syaoran nodded, "Yes. We didn't get to see each other at the party earlier in the year."

"No-I was away on business, sadly. And the time before the wedding, you were too busy." Meiling added as she eyed Sakura curiously.

Sakura shrank back, slightly intimidated.

"Why weren't you at the examinations?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"Oh, I was there, you just didn't see me." Meiling murmured. She extended a hand to Sakura, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Meiling, Syaoran's cousin."

Sakura smiled timidly and took her hand. "My name is Sakura Ki-er, Sakura."

Meiling giggled. "For Syaoran to have fallen in love with you, must mean that you're really special." She winked.

Sakura shook her head, "No, no! I'm nothing special!" she replied adamantly.

Meiling laughed. Syaoran gave Sakura's body a gentle squeeze.

"Where's Eriol?" he asked.

At that moment Eriol walked in. He smiled, "You called?"

Syaoran sighed, "You were just waiting for that, weren't you?"

Eriol laughed.

"So, we'll be accompanying the two of you as Sakura's personal guards. Hopefully nothing happens." Meiling spoke casually.

"It's going to be a long day..." Syaoran sighed.

"Is it true you vomited in front of all the elders?" Eriol asked Sakura.

Sakura turned red with embarrassment and nodded.

"We should probably go down. It's time to leave." Meiling changed topic to save Sakura from any further embarrassment.

Syaoran stood with Sakura and they left the room. Meiling fell back to walk beside Sakura, who was still looking a little green.

"I heard you're pregnant. Congratulations." She said with a smile.

"Thank you..." Sakura smiled back. "The morning sickness is awful though."

Meiling giggled. "My mother never experienced morning sickness. She just got headaches instead."

"Really?"

Meiling nodded. "I'll be keeping an extra close eye on you as your personal guard. There are people who will try and kill you."

Sakura shuddered as she remembered the man she'd fought a little over a week ago.

"Thank you." She said gratefully.

Meiling winked, "No problem."

They reached the open carriage and Sakura sighed nervously. She didn't know what to do. She looked to Syaoran who was watching her softly.

"I...don't know what I'm supposed to do." She confessed.

"Just wave." He answered.

She stared at him sceptically.

"I'm serious." He said. "I'll take care of the rest."

"I guess I'll follow your lead, then." Sakura smiled awkwardly.

"Let's go."

The couple sat down in the carriage seats, while Eriol and Meiling rode beside them on their horses. Sakura felt tense. Syaoran placed a comforting hand over hers, his gold wedding band glinting in the sunlight.

"You'll do great." He said softly.

"He's right." Meiling agreed, "If you can handle the examinations, you can handle anything."

Even with their reassurance, Sakura couldn't help feeling anxious. But, she was determined to see this through.

...

Syaoran gazed down at Sakura's sleeping figure and smiled, gently brushing some hair out of her eyes. It had been a long day, especially for Sakura, but she had managed it well. He was impressed with how she handled the greet earlier that day despite having been so worried. He rested his arm over her waist.

He was more worried about how Sakura would cope with the elders being so strict, and how they would try to control their child. He didn't want the elders to have anything to do with his son or daughter. It sounded harsh, but he wanted to raise his child to be understanding of the world around them. But even more, he wanted his child to know their mother's family.

But...first, he needed to get past the elders. And that would take time. Possibly too much time.

...

Sakura groaned, waking from her slumber. The sun was shining through the window and on to her face.

"Good morning!" Meiling's cheerful voice sounded beside her, followed by the blankets being ripped from her grasp.

Sakura looked over, confused in her haze of sleep. "Meiling...?" she mumbled.

She looked over to see that Syaoran wasn't present.

"He's in the kitchen, in case you're wondering. You start your lessons today-excited?"

Sakura sat up with a frown. "Lessons...?"

Then it hit her. Her lessons on how to be a "good queen".

"More nervous, actually." She confessed.

"I'll be with you, so you don't have to feel threatened." Meiling added, "I told Syaoran it might help you feel more comfortable."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you."

She really appreciated what Meiling had done for her, even though they barely knew each other.

Meiling walked over to the walk-in wardrobe and opened it. "Hmm...what do you feel like wearing today?" the woman asked.

"Something comfortable." Sakura replied.

"Have you even checked out your new wardrobe? It's huge! And there are so many dresses and outfits!" Meiling exclaimed. "I really shouldn't be surprised though. After all…"

Sakura tuned Meiling's rambling out as she stood up. Truthfully, Sakura hadn't bothered to look at all of her new clothes. She loved what clothes she already had-clothes her best friend had made for her and clothes that she had made herself.

"I've just been wearing what's closest to the front." Sakura replied.

Meiling laughed, "Well, let's see what we have..."

Several moments later, Meiling returned with an ivory dress. It was a nice warm winter dress made of soft material, and was easy to move around in. Tomoyo had made it for her a little while back. Sakura smiled.

"That's perfect."

"Alright, let's get you dressed!" Meiling beamed.

Once Sakura was dressed appropriately, they headed for the dining hall. Sakura entered to find both of Syaoran's parents present at the table; they looked over and smiled upon seeing her.

"Good morning, dear."

"G-good morning..." she replied timidly.

Meiling nudged her gently towards the chairs, and Sakura sat down.

"Did you sleep well?" Syaoran's mother asked.

"Yes, thank you."

Syaoran appeared carrying some plates and he set on down in front of Sakura. He'd made pancakes for her.

"You said you were okay with eating these despite your morning sickness." He murmured. "Is it okay?"

Sakura was touched. A soft smile pulled at her lips, "It's perfect, thank you."

He returned her smile and then sat down to eat his own meal.

"Don't forget about that document you need to read, Syaoran." His father spoke.

"I know." Syaoran murmured.

It was in regard to a peace treaty with Lumis, the neighbouring country they had been on rocky terms with for the last few years. Syaoran needed to read that document thoroughly-he didn't trust Lumis. He knew they might try and word things in such a way that they might try and manipulate to their advantage.

"Sakura, you're looking very green." Meiling commented.

"I'll be fine." Sakura smiled weakly.

Rika walked in looking rather frazzled with a small tray of medicine in her hands. Syaoran frowned as the medic approached.

"What kept you for so long?" he asked calmly, but his voice was like ice.

"Forgive me, Your Grace." She apologised. "I was avoiding the elders."

Syaoran still wasn't pleased. Sakura however, wasn't too bothered despite her misfortune the previous morning.

"Thank you." Sakura said as she took the medicine from Rika. Rika bowed politely and then stepped away, standing by the wall to await her next orders.

A familiar knight walked in, though his expression caught Syaoran by surprise.

"What's happened, Yamazaki?" Syaoran asked calmly.

Sakura looked between the two, confused.

"Your graces," the knight greeted. "Lord Hiiragizawa would like to meet with you."

"The both of us?" Syaoran asked.

"Just you, my king." Yamazaki spoke, "He says it's urgent."

Syaoran furrowed his brow. "Very well."

Sakura looked at her husband, waiting for some kind of explanation, but he gave her a small smile instead.

"I'll see you later." He murmured.

Sakura nodded, and Syaoran left with his knight.

Quietly, Sakura finished her pancakes and then readied herself for her next step: her lessons.

...

It was rare for Eriol to call for Syaoran on an urgent basis, so the fact that he was calling him now must mean that something was very wrong. Syaoran strode swiftly through the halls to the suite he usually resided in and allowed Yamazaki to announce his arrival.

Inside, Eriol was sitting in his favourite plush red chair by the fire. Syaoran's eyes widened when he saw a familiar face.

"Lady Daidouji. I'm surprised to see you here." Syaoran spoke.

Tomoyo smiled. "It's a pleasure to be able to meet with you, your grace."

Syaoran glanced at Eriol, waiting for an explanation.

"You're assigned to guard Sakura." He stated.

Eriol smiled. "Meiling can handle the job on her own. I've spoken to the elders about it."

Syaoran raised his brow. "Oh?"

"Lady Tomoyo is here on official business." Eriol explained.

Syaoran frowned. "I was told this was urgent."

"It is." Tomoyo spoke softly, "I'm here to see my best friend again."

Syaoran's face fell. "The Elders will have found out about your relationship with Sakura by now. There's no way I can organise for the two of you to meet."

"Lord Hiiragizawa has mentioned that the Elders have eyes and ears throughout the entire castle." Tomoyo replied. "So, I would like to speak with them, or I might just cause some trouble for them."

Syaoran felt his mouth curve into an amused smile. "Very well."

…

Ever since she was little, Sakura had always been educated in the ways of how she should behave and how she should present herself to others. She had been taught about politics and about tasks such as sewing and embroidery. As she sat in the study, Sakura couldn't help but wonder what being a good queen meant.

She rubbed her hand over her abdomen, once again feeling the tingle of life.

"Don't worry," Meiling assured her, "They can't do anything to hurt you."

Sakura looked at her with surprise, but then her gaze softened. "Syaoran told you, didn't he? About how I hate this family."

"He did." Meiling replied, "I'm not surprised, though."

"You're not?"

"No. What the Elders do is cruel-for both sides, in a way."

Sakura looked at her with confusion, but Meiling didn't have the time to elaborate as a woman walked in. She wore gold rimmed glasses on her sharp nose, her almond shaped eyes a brilliant blue and her scarlet hair hung in loose curls down her back. She was a petit woman, but the way she held herself gave her an air of someone who didn't tolerate anything outside her line of thinking.

"Your grace," the woman bowed low, "It is an honour to be able to guide you. My name is Tira and I will be your tutor."

Sakura smiled kindly. "I thank you for your time. I hope I don't cause you too much trouble."

Meiling bit back her smile of amusement.

"I'm not sure you'll be the one causing her trouble."

Sakura blinked in surprise. Tira smiled, "I won't be going easy on you, your majesty."

"Very well." Sakura nodded. She would not back down, and she would not allow herself to lose to the family that had kept her locked up for so many years.

No matter what, she WOULD meet her family again. She might be Syaoran's bride, and she might be the Queen now, but regardless she still loved her family and they were the most important thing to her.

She would make sure to drive that home to the elders.

* * *

 **I am SO SORRY for the super late update! Christmas and New Years was crazy busy and I've kind of been stuck rewriting one of my old fanfics because plot bunnies attacked me. I'm trying to get back into writing Captive Bride and Unwilling, but I'm not sure how long it will take for updates to come out. I don't want to rush it just for the sake of getting chapters out-I appreciate your patience and I hope I'll continue to hear from my wonderful reviewers :)**

 **A belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year for those of you who celebrate it. I hope everyone can fulfil some of their personal goals this year! For me, I'm going to try and do a couple of short courses in the city now that I've found a medication that is really helping with my headaches and migraines.**

 **See you again soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey there everyone! Thanks for your reviews! i finally got this chapter done, and i think i have the next one done too. I just need to fix some things, and edit it. enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura quickly ducked around the corner and peered around to make sure soldiers weren't chasing after her. She watched as they looked around and then split up to search for her. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief when no one came her way. It had only been a few weeks since the examinations and the royal wedding. Things had been so chaotic that she'd barely had any time to process everything that had been going on, and she hadn't been able to spend much time with Syaoran either. Most of her time was spent working or in her lessons, so she didn't get much time to herself either. She was sick of it already. She was still captive, and she always would be.

It was her defiance that had made her run away out of the blue. She needed to get some fresh air and she needed a desperate break from meeting the rest of the court. She hated the stares. Everywhere she went, she could hear whispers about who she was and her magic. Worst of all, she was constantly surrounded by it. She was surrounded by people after eleven long years of being isolated, and she couldn't even bring herself to enjoy it. It was like they had no consideration for her feelings.

She pulled her cloak tightly around her shoulders and headed for the gate, bit by bit, ducking behind trees and statues so no one would see her. She peered around the tree searching for anyone nearby, and seeing that the coast was clear, she headed straight out the gates. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief and pulled the hood of her cloak up over her hair, then headed off into the city.

The city streets were busy as always. Sakura squeezed through the crowd, trying to avoid looking into anyone's eyes directly so she couldn't be identified. She missed being able to walk the streets freely, reminding herself of the city she used to live in with her father and brother. Everyone there was kind and warm hearted, always greeting them with warm smiles when they were out in public. The memories brought tears to her eyes that threatened to spill down her face, but she managed to keep them at bay.

Since she wasn't sure how much time she had, Sakura hurried her way through the crowd so that she could get to the place she wanted to go-the city park. It was a peaceful place and children often played there. There were seats and areas to have picnics, as well as some lovely scenery. Though, since it was winter, the trees were bare and barely any flowers in bloom.

Sakura seated herself on one of the park benches, watching as some children had a snowball fight. She smiled as she thought of the growing life inside her. But then the feelings of uneasiness settled in. She feared what the future would hold and how the elders would try to control her child. She wondered what Syaoran thought about the elders-did he have similar worries too?

She watched as a child tripped over in the snow and their friend helped them to their feet. She hoped her child would have many friends while growing up. People they loved and trusted. Sakura remembered how Syaoran had told her he hadn't had many friends while growing up, but he trusted and got along well with Eriol and Meiling. She remembered her own childhood with Tomoyo and she smiled a little. She would make sure that they would not be alone. Even if it were just one friend, someone they could rely on, then that was enough.

...

Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair, fed up with having the elders nag at him. Sakura had apparently gone missing and was nowhere to be seen on the castle grounds, and honestly, he wasn't surprised. The past week she had been far from her usual self-she was depressed-and while they didn't get a large amount of time together, he could tell that with one look. After all, he had witnessed her in similar states of mind before while they had been living together, back at the manor. A soft knock sounded on the door and he looked up from the documents on the desk.

"Come in."

He relaxed when he saw it was his father. The older man smiled as he took a seat.

"You look exhausted."

"The elders won't shut up about Sakura running away." Syaoran muttered. "It's driving me up the wall, how they keep saying that she's a terrible queen."

His father gave him a look of sympathy but said nothing.

Syaoran sighed. "Sakura's already stressed enough. She doesn't need them on her back as well."

"No, she doesn't." His father agreed.

Silence hung in the air between them. Syaoran's thoughts were on Sakura; he had a good idea of where she might be. He suspected she had gone out into the city to get away from the castle and he didn't blame her. She hated being confined to the walls of the family that she despised with her very being.

"You're a very gentle person, Syaoran, but also fierce when it comes to those you hold dear."

Syaoran looked back to his father, furrowing his brow in confusion. His father smiled.

"I'm not following your train of thought, father."

His father continued, "I never had the confidence that you had. I could never get out from beneath the elders' thumbs."

Syaoran continued to frown. Where was this going?

"Don't make the same mistakes I did, Syaoran. You're still young enough to get out from underneath them completely."

A quick knock on the door interrupted their conversation as Eriol stepped in. "Pardon the intrusion-her highness the queen has been located. Meiling is with her now."

Syaoran nodded, "Thank you."

His father stood and smiled, "Good luck, Syaoran." He nodded to Eriol as he left the room.

Eriol looked at Syaoran curiously. "I'm surprised you're not making a gigantic fuss about Sakura's disappearance."

"Was she in the city park?" Syaoran ignored Eriol's comment.

"Yes-How did you know?"

"Just a feeling."

Eriol walked across the room to stand by the window looking out over the palace courtyard. "I've arranged for her to be bought straight to you, as I'm sure you don't want the elders getting hold of her first."

Syaoran nodded, "Have Chiharu come as well. Sakura hasn't been eating well, either."

Eriol smiled, "I'll go tell her now. Should I bring her to the suite you and Sakura share?"

"Yes."

Eriol left after that, and Syaoran chose to leave his study in favour of waiting in the suite; he silently kicked himself when he realised he should have told Eriol to let Sakura know she was not in trouble.

...

Meiling walked beside Sakura as they made their way across the castle courtyard. Sakura had said nothing to Meiling the entire walk back to the castle; she had refused the carriage ride, wanting to prolong the walk back as much as she could so she didn't have to deal with the elders. Eriol was waiting for them at the doors with a smile; Sakura avoided his gaze.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"No, I don't believe you are." Eriol replied kindly. "Your husband is waiting for you up in your suite."

Sakura nodded and without saying another word, she headed for the staircase. Climbing the stairs felt too short, and so did walking through the corridors. Eventually she came to the familiar pair of doors that opened into the suite, and she walked in.

Syaoran looked up from where he sat on the sofa and he smiled gently. Sakura hesitated, but gave in to her desire to be in his arms; he wound his arms around her waist and pulled her close in a gentle embrace.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

"Like a mess." She answered truthfully. "If you're going to give me a lecture about leaving the castle grounds-"

"I don't mind if you want to go into the city." Syaoran cut across her. "But at least take Meiling with you."

She pulled back and looked at him with surprise. "You're not mad?"

Syaoran smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear. "I'm not going to pretend I wasn't upset that you didn't have Meiling or a guard with you. But I do understand why you felt the need to get away."

Sakura relaxed and suddenly looked very tired. He kissed her forehead softly, "Chiharu is going to come and see you. I've been worried since you're not really eating much."

"Syaoran-"

"You called for me, your grace?" Chiharu announced as she stepped inside.

Syaoran smiled. "Eriol told you of the nature as to why, correct?"

Chiharu nodded.

Sakura looked to Syaoran again, "Syaoran, really, I'm fine."

"I'll be the one to decide that." Chiharu said as she walked over.

Sakura sighed and gave in, letting Chiharu do her medical examination.

"How's the morning sickness been? Does the medicine help at all?"

Sakura nodded. "It's been a lot better, thank you."

Chiharu looked pleased. "Good. You need to stay away from things that cause you stress."

"Unfortunately, that's easier said than done. We both have our duties to this country." Syaoran said.

Chiharu gave him a sharp glare. "I believe one of those duties is to provide an heir, no? I don't care what means it takes for her to be comfortable and stress free-you're the king, so make sure it happens." She snapped. "If anything happens, please send for me. I'm always available."

Sakura smiled at Chiharu, "Thank you for looking after me. I know it's your job, but even so..."

The doctor returned Sakura's smile. "It's my pleasure to be able to help you through this."

Then, she gathered her things and left. Syaoran smiled as he sat down beside Sakura. "There's someone I want you to see, later."

She looked at him curiously. "Oh?"

"Although, we could go now, since we're both free."

"Then lets-"

Another knock on the door cut her sentence short. Syaoran looked over to see a pair of Elders standing there looking as arrogant as ever.

"Yes?" Syaoran spoke coldly.

Both elders looked offended. "How dare you speak to us that way-"

"If you are going to do nothing but nag, please leave." Syaoran cut across the old woman.

"I know your parents taught you manners, young boy."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "They did. Obviously, your parents did not, as you can't even address your king correctly."

The two elders both looked as though they'd been slapped.

"As for why we are here-girl, you should know your place, daring to leave the-

"Get out." Syaoran stood and walked over, pushing both of the old bats out the door.

"How dare you-"

"I'm ordering you to stay away from my wife. If I hear that you've tried to come near her, I'll have you thrown in the dungeons. I don't care how old you are. Get out." He hissed. Once they were out the door, Syaoran slammed the door in their faces.

He turned and faced Sakura who was looking at him with wide eyes. It was silent between them for a moment, but then Sakura broke into a fit of laughter.

"I bet they never expected you to do something like that!" she giggled.

"No, I don't believe they did." Syaoran replied with a smile of his own.

"Thank you, Syaoran." Sakura smiled gratefully.

He sat down beside her and kissed her cheek. "My father says I need to start asserting myself more when it comes to the elders."

She looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I can't let them rule through me. Not like they did to my father and his predecessors."

"Won't that cause more issues?" Sakura worried.

He sighed softly, "It's certainly a high possibility. But things need to change, and they need to know their place. I will decide what's best for my country with the help of _my_ council. Not the elders."

Sakura furrowed her brow. "Will you be changing things on the council?"

He nodded. "I've been thinking about it for a long time, to be honest, ever since you told me about your feelings for me."

Sakura took his hand in hers. "I'll help in any way I can."

"Thank you, Sakura." He murmured, "There is something I want to ask of you..."

"What is it?" she asked as she tipped her head to the side.

He hesitated for a moment, but then steeled himself. "I want you to look after the women's and children's sector-that includes their health as well as other needs."

Sakura was quiet as she let the news sink in.

He continued, "I'm not asking you because you're a woman and I don't think you can handle anything else-I'm asking you because even after all that you've been through, you still remain kind and compassionate. You're able to empathise with them more than I can-more than the ministers who are so immersed in their power, like the elders."

Sakura looked thoughtful. "Will I have a supporting team working under me?"

"Of course. I wasn't going to dump you in it alone." He replied, making Sakura giggle.

"I'd be honoured." She replied. "But...what will you be doing about the current min..." she trailed off as things suddenly hit her full force. "You're changing all of them."

"Not all of them. Just the ones I can't trust." Syaoran smiled. "We can discuss it more later, but for now, there's someone I want you to see."

She looked at him curiously as he held his hand out to her; she took it and he led her out of the room and down the corridor.

Sakura wondered where he was taking her and who it was, he wanted her to see. Another of his relatives, perhaps?

"Here," he knocked on the door and one of the castle maids answered the door.

The maid stepped to the side and allowed the pair through. Sitting on the sofa with a cup of tea was someone Sakura knew well and had missed very much.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura gasped and rushed over to her; Tomoyo stood and she hugged Sakura.

"Eh? Sakura, you've gained some weight." Tomoyo blinked.

Sakura smiled awkwardly, and sudden realisation hit Tomoyo. "You're pregnant!"

Sakura nodded. "Nine weeks."

Tomoyo jumped up and down excitedly, "Oh my goodness! That's so exciting!"

"Are you...how did you..." Sakura asked.

"Oh-I'm here to stay." Tomoyo beamed.

Syaoran smiled, "Lady Tomoyo will be part of your team of management."

Sakura looked at him with surprise. "But-the elders..."

Tomoyo smiled, "Oh, I gave them something to cry about."

Sakura still didn't quite understand. "What did you do?"

"She threatened to cut off trade with several countries that provide us vital resources." Syaoran explained.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Y-you don't think that's a little excessive?"

Syaoran shook his head. "You need to be excessive when dealing with the elders."

Tomoyo smiled. "I tried to get them to let you see your family again, but they wouldn't allow it. I'm still kind of angry about that."

"Even so, this is still a big step forward."

Sakura felt tears of happiness well up in her eyes, "Thank you," she whispered, "Both if you."

"We'll get to see each other whenever we want, Sakura. Isn't that great?" Tomoyo smiled.

She nodded, unable to say anything due to still absorbing the wonderful news. Tomoyo was in the castle and she was staying. And to top it off, Tomoyo would be assisting her with her new role. Things were about to get ugly in the castle, with Syaoran throwing things into chaos in order to establish order once more-in order to break down the laws that were unjust. It was going to be difficult, and some may not approve of his decisions-they might even hate him-but he wasn't going to let that scare him.

He would get Sakura back to her family, no matter what.

* * *

 **What did you all think? tell me in a review! :) I've figured out how i'm getting from certain points to other points now. hopefully there won't be too much of a delay between chapters. Goodnight!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the wait, I was waiting until I had finished writing chapter 20. I think there's a lot going on in these next two/three chapters, so I hope you'll all enjoy it. BTW we're nowhere near the climax just yet. LOL.**

* * *

Sakura slept peacefully with her head resting on Syaoran's chest, his arms wrapped gently around her body. She had brightened considerably since Tomoyo had come back into her life a little over a week ago-it seemed like things between them had picked up right where they left off. He was glad-he had been worried about Sakura, so he could at least rest a bit more easily knowing she was smiling more.

Sakura shifted in her sleep, reminding Syaoran once again how much of a restless sleeper she was. She often tossed and turned and would somehow manage to wrap the blankets around herself. It was rather amusing, even though at times it could be annoying. He'd gotten used to it though. She woke with a groan and quickly sat up.

"What's wrong?" he murmured.

"Nothing," she mumbled, "I need to use the bathroom..."

she stood from the bed and tiredly made her way over to their en-suite, closing the door behind her.

He sighed as he lay there looking up at the ceiling, his mind wandering to their current state of politics. He was about to throw it into utter chaos. He was neither happy nor sad; he had to stand his ground about his decision to change things. He refused to keep things the way they were.

"Syaoran?"

Sakura's voice snapped him back to attention. She crawled back into the bed beside him and he smiled.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Are you worrying about the government?" she mumbled tiredly.

He gently stroked her cheek. "A little. But I won't back down."

"Have you told your parents?" she asked.

"I consulted with them first, before deciding anything. I've also sought guidance from several other people I trust."

Sakura smiled. "I'll be with you tomorrow at the meeting. If you don't get some sleep, you won't be able to concentrate."

"Okay." He replied with amusement.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then closed her eyes to go back to sleep, and he soon followed.

Morning came far too soon for Syaoran's liking. He was awake before Sakura, which wasn't unusual, but he didn't want to lie in bed letting his mind run wild. Instead, he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom to splash cold water on his face, properly waking himself up, and he stared back at himself in the mirror. His jaw was set in fierce determination and his eyes bright.

Today was the day.

He tore his eyes away from the mirror and returned to the bedroom, careful not to wake Sakura, and dressed himself in his usual formal garments decorated with gold trim and embroidery. Then, he left the room to head to the kitchen.

Tomoyo was sitting at the dining room table with a hot cup of tea when Syaoran walked in. She looked up and smiled kindly.

"Good morning, your grace." She greeted.

He smiled, "Good morning."

"Sakura is still asleep, I'm guessing?"

He nodded, "I thought I'd let her rest for a bit."

Tomoyo looked worried, "Is she okay?"

He nodded. "She's just been exhausted as of late. She thinks I don't notice, but I do."

"Well you have lived with her for many months." Tomoyo smiled, "It seems like there's something on your mind, though. And it is not to do with the changes to government you are making."

His eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"It's written all over your face." Tomoyo said, and when he gave her a sceptical look, she laughed. "I'm only joking. Eriol and Meiling are worried about you."

He rolled his eyes. "Those two..." he muttered.

"If you think Sakura won't notice, you're mistaken. You can hide it from her for a while, but she'll know." Tomoyo spoke gently and set her teacup down. "I'll go help Meiling wake Sakura. See you in the meeting."

Tomoyo stood and curtsied before she left, leaving Syaoran to himself. He sighed gently and then headed into the kitchen.

Their cooks were on duty today, as Syaoran couldn't afford to spend time cooking when he needed to organise his notes and documents.

"Prepare breakfast for two, please." He ordered.

The cook nodded, then Syaoran walked back out and sat down. It was going to be a long day.

...

The curtains were ripped open and the bright sunlight cast its rays upon the bed, waking Sakura. She groaned and shielded her eyes from the bright light, cracking them open to find Meiling looking down at her with her hands on her hips.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. Unfortunately, it's time to get up."

Meiling then ripped the blankets from Sakura's grasp.

"Fine, fine, I'm getting up." Sakura grumbled.

Rika walked in carrying a gown for Sakura to wear, waiting for her to get up. Sakura sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," she answered tiredly.

A familiar face appeared, and Sakura smiled, "Tomoyo-good morning."

"Good morning. I'm surprised you're already up. Normally you'd be fighting to go back to sleep." Tomoyo smiled with amusement.

Sakura stood, "I'm used to Syaoran waking me up around this time. Back in that house, he was ruthless, finding all sorts of new ways to wake me up until I finally started to get up on my own." She muttered. "I still haven't forgiven him for dropping me on the floor that one time."

Tomoyo raised her brow. "Oh my."

Sakura walked behind the dressing screen and allowed Rika to help her get dressed.

"Where is Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"I believe he's waiting for you in the dining hall." Tomoyo replied.

"Thank you."

"He's probably feeling a bit nervous about today." Meiling mused.

"I don't think that's quite it." Sakura murmured.

"No? This will be a huge step for him-he'll be completely defying the elders. None of our past rulers have done such a thing before." Meiling confessed.

"This is really big, huh?" Tomoyo murmured.

Meiling nodded. "But we'll all support him. Our soldiers are loyal to the king-not the elders. But beside that... I want to see things change."

"You really care for him, don't you?" Sakura said.

Meiling laughed warmly. "Of course, I care about my cousin-he's like a brother to me. But that's not the reason I want to see things change." She said, "I have my own reasons for wanting to see the elders torn down."

"What are they?" Sakura asked curiously as she walked out from behind the dressing screen.

She was dressed in lavender and white gold, with silver crystal sparkling in the light.

Meiling smiled. "I'm not quite ready to say, just yet."

Sakura smiled understandingly. "That's alright. It was rude of me to ask-I'm sorry."

Meiling waved it away. "Don't worry about it. Now, let's get you something to eat."

Sakura's stomach growled, and she blushed. "Good idea..."

Tomoyo and Meiling laughed.

Sakura walked into the dining hall to see Syaoran sitting at the table. He smiled at her as she sat down across from him.

"How is your morning sickness?" he asked.

"So far I haven't felt the need to vomit." She replied. "Hopefully I don't completely humiliate myself in front of the elders again."

He smiled gently. "You won't."

She raised her brow. "Remember what happened last time?"

"How could I forget?"

Sakura groaned. One of the maids walked out carrying their meals and placed them on the table. Sakura looked at her meal with a soft sigh, and then started to eat.

Once they had finished their breakfast, they headed to the council chambers where the meeting was being held. Syaoran slid his hand into Sakura's as they walked, neither of them saying anything but silently supporting each other as their footsteps echoed around them. One of the guards standing by the door pulled it open for them, and they entered.

"You're late." The old woman's voice was sharp.

Syaoran ignored it and he took his seat at the head of the table with Sakura next to him.

"And why have you called this meeting so suddenly?" another of the elders spoke.

Syaoran leaned forward, resting his hands on the desk. "This is in regard to our state of government and our unjust laws."

"What!? How dare you-"

"I believe I am the ruler, if I remember correctly. Speak against me, and I'll have you apprehended for treason." Syaoran cut across them, "I've looked into the backgrounds of our ministers. Many of which are rather shady."

The old woman looked very displeased.

Another elder then spoke, "You're not planning to uproot the entire government, are you? That would be _suicide_."

Syaoran smiled. "Yes, I am."

"Are you insane!?"

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "I assure you, I am very sane."

Eriol walked in carrying a scroll in his hands. "You asked for me, your grace?"

"Eriol, read out your findings." Syaoran ordered.

Eriol nodded and opened the scroll, then he started reading out a list.

"Minister's Jiro and Yamada have been using government funds to fund personal holiday trips to private resorts, that have nothing to do with work.

Xing, Masao and junji seem to have a gambling addiction, dipping into the crown's pocket when in large amounts of debt.

Minister Setsuna has been smuggling illegal and dangerous drugs into our country and dealing them. Rather ironic, since she's the minister for health."

"Now just wait a moment-"

"Silence." Syaoran hissed.

Eriol glanced at Syaoran for a moment, and then continued.

"The Minister for Justice has been found guilty of three counts of murder."

Syaoran watched as the minister for Justice, Shiro, turned deathly pale.

"You thought you could cover it up." Syaoran murmured, "You will be tried in the high courts. All of you."

"Y-your grace, please have mercy!" Yamada begged.

"Guards." Syaoran spoke, "Arrest them."

Several guards walked in and took the ministers away.

"I beg you, Your grace! Please have mercy!"

Their shouts grew fainter the further they got from the room. There were three ministers left.

"Minister Yuri has been selling off people to porn rings as sex slaves. Ritsu and Akira have been ignorant of their jobs and seem to have a rather mutual love for getting high and doing nothing." Eriol finished.

Syaoran leant back in his chair as the last remaining ministers were removed and he was left with the elders, many of which were fuming.

"From now on, the elders will have no power. You may offer me counsel, when I ask for it, but you will no longer be making any independent decisions." Syaoran continued. I have contacted some very reliable and trustworthy people to fill the vacant positions; I believe they are waiting just outside."

Eriol nodded to the guard standing by the door and they opened it; several people walked in, including Tomoyo and Meiling.

Elder Maiko gave Syaoran a look of utter disapproval. "Why didn't you come to us before making these decisions? We know many candidates more worthy."

"So you can make the decisions instead of me? So you can tell me I have absolutely no say?" Syaoran replied calmly. "I think not. I will not be pushed around like the previous monarchs."

Elder Jiang laughed heartily, "It's good to see our young lad has a backbone!"

Elder Mei smiled kindly at Syaoran and Sakura, her eyes twinkling with mischief. There was a tense silence for a moment before Syaoran spoke again.

"Meiling will be in charge of our borders and defence. Internal and foreign affairs will be handled by my advisor, Eriol. Health and education will be looked after by advisor Kaito, while the new minister for justice will be general Takashi Yamazaki."

"And what of the other positions?" Elder Maiko growled.

He smiled. "Minister for finance will be appointed to Lord Ren. He's rather well known across the country for his work with banks."

Elder Ji looked incredibly disgusted with the young king. "And what about Lady Daidouji and your wife?"

Sakura twitched. His wife. Not the queen. Just his wife.

"The Queen will be handling women's and children's health and wellbeing, with the help of Lady Daidouji and a few others."

"She hardly knows what she's doing! She is not fit-"

"Sakura has been raised to understand politics. She will have guidance and all the necessary support."

"She cannot he trusted. It is a known fact that she loathes our clan!"

"And whose fault was that, I wonder?" Syaoran quipped.

"Are you implying that it is our fault?"

Elder Mei smiled sweetly. "I believe it is, Ji. After all, it was the elders that started this awful tradition in the first place."

"Ha! You always were soft, Mei." Ji snarled.

Syaoran stood from his seat. "In any case, I will be consulting with my advisors and ministers to form a new law, and I will abolish the unjust law of isolating our prized magicians."

"Having our clan marry the strongest magicians is what keeps us strong!" Ji shouted.

"You're too busy focusing on our clan, and not on the real picture-our country and our people." Syaoran replied calmly.

"You little-"

"That's all I have to say. I believe we can put an end to this meeting. Thank you for coming, everyone." Syaoran spoke clearly, dismissing everyone.

"You will regret this, boy." Elder Maiko growled. "It will be your undoing!"

Syaoran walked towards the doors. "Be careful what you say, Elder Maiko. Your words could be interpreted as treason." Then, he turned the corner, leaving with Sakura at his side.

As they walked down the hall, Sakura could sense that there was a new weight on his shoulders. She knew when something was wrong.

"Syaoran, what is wrong?" she asked.

He didn't answer for a long moment, until Sakura forced him to stop in his tracks and look at her. Her eyes still held the same fierceness as when he first met her, as well as her kindness, love and concern.

"I suspect... no, I'm over reacting."

"Syaoran, tell me!" she begged.

He sighed softly. "It's possible that there could be attempts made on my life. Elders Maiko and Ji are power hungry, and now that I've completely stripped it away, they'll retaliate."

Sakura felt her stomach sink. "Oh god..."

He gently placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "You'll be protected. As Eriol and Meiling are busy with other matters and were your temporary guards, I have arranged for a permanent knight to stay by your side at all times."

Sakura blinked. "When-how did you find the time-Syaoran-"

He kissed to top of her head. "Come, I believe Eriol has gone to retrieve them now. We should go await them in our suite."

Sakura nodded with a smile, "Okay."

They started walking again, and unable to contain her curiosity, Sakura spoke. "So, what is this person like?"

He smiled, "You'll see."

Sakura pouted, "Well THAT'S no fun."

Syaoran laughed, "But it is for me."

Sakura gasped in mock horror, then she too started laughing.

They sat down in their suite and sent Rika to organise morning tea, which consisted of Sakura's favourite cake, and strawberry tea. A knock sounded on the door and Syaoran called out for them to enter. Eriol stepped inside and bowed.

"Your grace, I have brought our queens new knight, as requested." Eriol announced, "You may come in."

Sakura waited with bated breath. A woman dressed in peacock blue, platinum and black stepped inside. Her stunning short platinum blonde hair fell around her oval shaped face in ringlets; her skin was opalescent and cheeks rosy pink, her lips painted a deep red. But most stunning were her eyes: a deep azure blue. Her peacock blue overcoat was adorned with platinum chains hanging across her chest. She wore black leather boots and leggings and hanging at her waist was a rapier with a delicately designed hilt. She looked as fierce as she did elegant.

"Meet the Lady Knight Akiho Shinomoto."

The woman bowed, "It is my utmost pleasure to be serving you, your graces."

"Lady Shinomoto," Syaoran greeted with a nod.

Sakura smiled kindly, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Shinomoto."

Her red lips curved up into a sweet smile in response to Sakura's words.

"Lady Shinomoto has been here serving the royal guard for many years now, and has proven worthy of being your knight, Sakura. She comes from Lumis." Syaoran explained.

"Don't we have some issues with Lumis?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran nodded.

Akiho's expression became serious. "I have no more ties with Lumis. I am not loyal to their kingdom."

"Forgive me, I wasn't trying to suggest anything by my comment." Sakura apologised.

Syaoran smiled, "There's no need to worry, Lady Shinomoto. We know you're incredibly loyal to this country. I'm trusting you with my Queen's life."

"Forgive my earlier comment," Akiho apologised, "I had no right to speak."

"It's alright." Sakura smiled, "Would you like to sit with us?"

"Forgive me, your grace, but I feel that would be improper of me." Akiho apologised.

"Nonsense!" Sakura laughed, "Rika, bring us an extra teacup for Lady Shinomoto."

"Yes, your grace." Rika turned and hurried off to carry out her task.

"Your grace, may I speak with you for a moment?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran stood, "I'll be back in a few minutes." He stepped outside the room with Eriol, leaving Sakura alone with Akiho.

"Please, have a seat." Sakura smiled.

Akiho walked over and sat down, looking a bit unsure of herself.

"How long have you lived here?" Sakura asked softly.

"Since I was fourteen, your grace." Akiho answered.

Sakura smiled. "Do you miss Lumis?"

"This is my home now."

"It's okay, I'm not trying to get you into trouble. You can be honest with me."

The lady knight looked a bit apprehensive, but then she relaxed. "I miss the culture." She admitted, "The festivals and the clothing and music."

Sakura smiled softly. "I've read about the festivals in Lumis. I've heard they can be quite grand."

"They are," Akiho answered. "Especially the Festival of Light."

Their conversation was cut short as Syaoran walked back in. He looked concerned.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sorry, I have some urgent business to tend to-it's about Lumis. I'll see you at dinner."

Sakura nodded, and he left the room, leaving Sakura with her knight. She hoped things were okay and decided to ask Syaoran about it at dinner. However, Syaoran didn't show like he had promised.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! what did you think? you'll find out what happened to Meiling next chapter. I'm currently working on chapter 21, so hoping to update again soon!**

 **P.S. I always appreciate your reviews. you're probably sick of me saying that lmao.**


	20. Chapter 20

The sound of the door opening woke Sakura in the dead of night. She sat up, her heart racing, until she realised it was just Syaoran. He looked up at her after he'd closed the door; he looked completely exhausted.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Syaoran asked softly.

"It's fine-have you been working this whole time?" Sakura replied.

He nodded as he walked over to the bed, removing his shoes and clothes.

"What's going on with Lumis that kept you so busy?" she asked.

He sighed heavily. "Things are getting nasty really quickly. We're having a council meeting tomorrow first thing in the morning to decide what to do. For now, I just want to sleep."

He lay down beside her and she shifted closer to him; Syaoran held her close as he closed his eyes, breathing in her scent, and soon drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Everyone in the meeting had agreed that it would be best to invite the king and queen of Lumis to the castle and hold a grand ball in their honour. The hope was to establish some rapport with them to stifle the hostility building between the two countries. Syaoran just hoped nothing bad would happen.

He sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair. He was sitting in the lounge by the warm fire with Yamazaki and Eriol standing nearby.

"We need extra security for when they arrive," he murmured, "mobilise the Thorns."

"The Thorns?" Yamazaki furrowed his brow, "Are they that much of a threat?"

"It's possible they could try something. Next to us, they're the second most powerful family in the world." Eriol explained, "And as having more guards on duty would make us look as if we feel threatened, the Thorns are a better option."

"I've heard stories about them." Yamazaki said, "Are they all true?"

"For the most part, yes." Syaoran answered. "They can remain unseen and they can't be sensed. They're our most deadly weapon and our strongest line of defence."

"Should we have extra security surrounding her highness?"

"No, Lady Shinomoto will be fine handling Sakura's security."

"Speaking of Lady Shinomoto-what should we do about her?" Eriol asked.

"I'll speak to her myself." Syaoran replied, "What is Sakura doing at the moment?"

"I believe she's reviewing all of the recent reports in the last few months regarding women's and children's welfare, so she can start planning." Eriol answered.

Syaoran nodded. "Good."

...

Sakura placed the file she had just finished reading on the desk and leant back in her chair. Akiho stood nearby, reading a novel while Tomoyo sat across from Sakura, also reading reports.

"What are your thoughts, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo looked thoughtful. "The schools need more funding, and perhaps a look at their curriculum to see if it's really benefitting students."

Sakura nodded and made a mental note to organise a meeting with the education minister. "What about women's health?"

"I think we can certainly do better." Tomoyo answered.

"I thought so, too."

"What are you thinking, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm not sure just yet. But for now, I think it must be time for afternoon tea. I'm feeling a bit peckish." Sakura confessed.

Tomoyo laughed. "Very well-where shall we have it?"

"The lounge sounds nice. The fire is usually going in there, so it should be nice and warm." Sakura replied with a smile.

Tomoyo stood with a smile. "I'll meet you there."

Sakura nodded. Tomoyo left to organise their afternoon tea, leaving Sakura with Akiho.

"Well then, I guess we can head to the lounge." Sakura stood and stretched.

Akiho closed her book and set it down.

"What were you reading?" Sakura asked curiously.

Akiho smiled. "It's an adventure fantasy story." She explained. "It's about a boy who has to go around and collect certain magical artefacts so he can save his country."

Sakura smiled at her answer. "Do you often read?"

"Yes, your majesty."

Sakura turned to her, "You can just call me Sakura, when it's the two of us and Tomoyo."

"That would be highly inappropriate, your grace." Akiho answered.

"But it's just when it's the two of us, and Tomoyo won't tell anyone." Sakura pleaded. Her hope was that she could be friends with Akiho, even if she was a knight.

Akiho looked unsure. She shifted her feet slightly and then met the queens gaze. "I'll... I'll think about it." She replied.

Sakura sighed with disappointment. "Let's go."

The walk to the lounge was quiet except for the sound of their footsteps echoing off the walls. Sakura was grateful when they finally reached the lounge to find Syaoran was already sitting in there. He was alone and looked as though he was lost in thought as he stared into the fire.

She smiled and walked over, "Syaoran?"

His eyes tore away from the flames and he looked over, a smile spreading across his lips.

"Hey, I thought you were reading reports with Tomoyo?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes, then I decided it was time for afternoon tea."

Syaoran laughed. "How did you go with the reports?"

"I have a few ideas of where I can start." Sakura replied. "I'm a bit nervous, to be honest. And scared."

His gaze softened. "It's okay to feel that way. It's a big job."

"I hope I can give your people the best,"

"Our people." He corrected.

She blinked, surprised.

"They're your people too, Sakura. You're their queen."

Sakura felt her cheeks turn pink, and before she could say anything, Tomoyo walked in carrying a tray with tea cups and a hot pot of tea.

"Rika is on her way with today's dessert." Tomoyo spoke as she set the tray down.

"Perfect," Sakura smiled.

Syaoran stood, gaining their attention.

"I included a cup for you as well, your majesty." Tomoyo said.

"I'll be back in a moment. I just need a quick word with Lady Shinomoto." Syaoran smiled.

Akiho looked surprised, but she followed the king out of the room. Sakura wondered what it was that Syaoran wanted to tell her knight, but pushed the thought away. Syaoran would tell her if he thought she needed to know.

They both walked back in a few moments later; Syaoran sat back down in his seat while Akiho took her place at Sakura's side once again.

"Is everything okay?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran sighed heavily. "I'm not sure."

Sakura's face became worried. "What's happened? Is this about Lumis?"

Syaoran nodded. "I'm inviting them here for a banquet in hopes of establishing some sort of relationship with them."

Her eyes widened. "For when?"

"Two weeks from now." Syaoran replied.

"That's so sudden. Are things really that bad?"

"They're close. We need to tread carefully-I don't wish to start a war."

Sakura felt sick at the mention of war. Would things really escalate that far?

Syaoran noticed her worry and smiled comfortingly. "I'll do all that I can to make sure it doesn't happen, okay?"

Sakura met his gaze with a small smile of her own. "I know, Syaoran."

"What is the king of Lumis like?" Tomoyo asked. "I have heard that he's quite ruthless."

"I've never formally met the man, but my father has. From what I know, he looks after his country well, however..." he trailed off for a moment.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran sighed heavily, "The way they treat anyone who has no magical ability whatsoever, is rather cruel."

Sakura wasn't sure she wanted to know, and thankfully, Syaoran didn't elaborate as they were both distracted by Rika walking in with a tray; on top were slices of cake, a piece each.

"Thank you, Rika." Sakura smiled.

"It is a pleasure, your grace." Rika replied as she curtsied.

Sakura moves to reach forward but was stopped by her stomach. Thankfully, Tomoyo noticed and handed Sakura one of the plates.

Syaoran reached forward and picked up his own. "Have you two had much time to catch up?"

Sakura looked over at Tomoyo, who gave her a gentle smile. "We have," Sakura replied. "But not about everything."

Syaoran raised his brow. "Everything?"

"I told Sakura about her family and how they are doing. But we got distracted by work before I could say anything else." Tomoyo laughed.

Syaoran smiled, but he didn't miss the brief look of sadness on Sakura's face which she hid behind a smile of her own, reminding him of yet again of another challenge-getting Sakura back into the arms of her family.

...

The next few days were long and tiring. Sakura had Tomoyo organise a meeting with the education minister as well as with a group of medical professionals, but aside from that, Sakura didn't have much else to do. She sat herself down by the fountain that was frozen over, sighing softly as she rested her hands over her growing womb. She couldn't wait for the spring-she hated the freezing cold and wished it would go away.

The sound of snow crunching gained her attention and she looked up to see Meiling-the woman smiled at Sakura and sat down beside her. Meiling looked over at Akiho who remained standing at Sakura's side in her usual professional manner.

"I've heard that you haven't hesitated from jumping straight into your new role. That's admirable."

Sakura smiled, "Not really. I'm just doing my job."

A smile tugged at Meiling's lips. "I suppose that is true."

"I'm worried about Syaoran," Sakura confessed, "He told me that there was a possibility that assassins might come after us."

"Ah. No wonder he has Lady Shinomoto as your knight."

"Akiho is very dedicated. I'm grateful to her." Sakura said softly.

Akiho blushed, "I am merely-"

"Doing your job, I know." Sakura laughed.

Meiling leant back on her hands and looked up at the darkening sky. "The elders are planning something. I can feel it in my core." She murmured.

Sakura looked at the woman for a moment and then at her hands, wondering if it would be okay to ask the question that had been lingering on her mind.

"Meiling, can I ask...?" she trailed off, suddenly losing the confidence she had built to ask her.

After a short moment of silence, Meiling sighed softly. "You want to know why I hold a grudge against the elders, don't you?"

Sakura nodded. "If you wouldn't mind sharing..."

Meiling stayed silent. Sakura knew then that she wouldn't tell her, so she smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry for asking." Sakura said, "It was rude."

"It's alright. I don't mind telling you." Meiling replied softly. "It's still a little difficult for me to talk about."

Sakura wasn't sure how to respond, so she ended up shifting uncomfortably instead.

"About a year ago I was assigned to a magician with strong magic powers." Meiling started. "He was...unbearably kind, and clumsy. Despite me coming from the family who had locked him up, he never once treated me in a cruel manner, or with disgust... it didn't take long for me to fall in love with him."

Sakura felt a pang of sadness in her chest as Meiling spoke those last few words.

"That year that I spent with him was pure heaven... but then the exams arrived. I was so, so confident he would pass. But..." Meiling's voice cracked and tears slid down her cheeks. She took in a deep breath and then released it, getting ready to continue.

"The elders didn't approve." She whispered. "I begged-screamed, kicked, shouted-for them not to hurt him. But... in the end, he smiled at me with that same stupid grin on his face. And then he was killed. Just like that, he was murdered before my eyes."

Sakura covered her mouth in horror. How could they?

"That's why I'll do whatever I can to help Syaoran destroy the system the elders put into place. I refuse to let the elders get away with murder."

Meiling looked over at Sakura, her eyes widening when she saw Sakura crying.

"Are you okay? Do you need to see Chiharu?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm not crying because I'm not feeling well," she sobbed, "You've been through so much pain."

Meiling hugged her. "You don't need to cry for me, Sakura." She said softly, "I'll be okay."

"But-"

"Don't you dare say I've suffered more than you have. I didn't tell you to make you feel guilty-I told you because you're my friend." Meiling smiled.

Sakura wiped her tears away and took a deep breath before she gave Meiling a smile. "Okay. No more tears," she spoke softly.

"Good," Meiling smiled, "Now let's go inside-it's freezing!"

...

At long last, Syaoran had finally managed to slip away from his duties at least for a short break. He wanted to see Sakura; he missed her, to put it plainly. He was always working and often Sakura was in bed asleep by the time he retired. With his magic, he sought out her presence in the castle and found she was in the lounge room. So, he set off to find her.

Sure enough, she was sitting by the fire, watching the flames flicker back and forth.

"Sakura," he called her name and she looked over. A smile spread across her face, but he noticed her eyes were red and puffy.

"What's wrong? You look as though you've been crying." He murmured softly as he sat down beside her.

"It's nothing, it's partly hormones to be honest." Sakura replied. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her into his arms. She welcomed the warmth and comfort he gave, wanting nothing more than to stay there.

"What's the other reason?" he asked softly.

"Meiling told me about what happened to her." Sakura answered quietly.

Syaoran stiffened for a moment, and then sighed heavily. "I see."

"I feel horrible, Syaoran. I never stopped to consider how you, or your other family members might feel." She whispered.

"Sakura, you're not at fault, so don't you ever blame yourself. We...my family know what's going on. They're aware of the possibility that even if they come to love the person they're assigned to, that person may not feel the same way. We're all trained for the possibility that they may be killed." Syaoran spoke.

"Then what are the exact requirements to pass?" Sakura asked brokenly. "You told me I had already passed because I'd fallen in love with you. But there was more to it, right? Because if it was just about love, then...Meiling..."

Syaoran held her tight in his arms as if to stop her from falling apart.

"It's because of situations like Meiling's, and yours, that I want to change things. It's...just horrible for everyone involved." He spoke softly.

Sakura lifted her hands to dry her tears. "I know," she said, "I'm sorry."

Syaoran kissed her cheek. "Don't be."

A soft knock on the door interrupted them and Syaoran swore under his breath, earning himself a confused look from Sakura.

"There you are! You can't just run off like that-you have an important meeting to attend in fifteen minutes!" Eriol growled as he walked over.

"I'm aware of that." Syaoran sighed.

Eriol glances at Sakura, not missing her puffy red eyes despite how much she tried to hide it.

"Well, I suppose it's understandable. You two haven't had much time together lately." Eriol added.

"Thank you." Syaoran murmured.

"By the way, I received a response from Lumis. They'll be arriving next week."

Syaoran sighed. "Great."

"I've notified the staff," Eriol continued, "So things will be in order for when they arrive."

"Thank you." Syaoran answered, and then he looked to Sakura. "I'll see you later, okay?"

She nodded with a small smile. "Look after yourself."

He returned her smile and then stood, leaving the room with Eriol.

Sakura heaved a heavy sigh as she leant back in her chair, her mind wandering as she sat there.

...

Sakura was still awake when Syaoran finally walked into the bedroom late that night. She watched as he changed and slipped in beside her; she slid her hands beneath his shirt, her hands cold, and earned a laugh from Syaoran.

"I'm your personal heater, am I?" he joked.

She snuggled close to him. "Yes."

He nuzzled her cheek and she turned her head to catch his lips in a soft kiss.

"I've missed you." He confessed as he held her close.

"I've missed you too." She replied. "It feels weird not being around you all day. I'm used to being in the same room as you all the time."

He laughed softly. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

"You seem really stressed about Lumis." Sakura added. "What's the story with them, anyway?"

Syaoran groaned. "I don't want to think about that right now."

She smiled. "Okay."

"Do you still want to see the Festival of Flowers in spring?" he asked.

"Of course, I do." Sakura replied. "But it's not likely to happen."

He raised his brow. "Why's that?"

"The country comes first. I'm sure we'll have work to do..."

Syaoran smiled. "I've already made sure our schedule is cleared for that evening."

Sakura's eyes widened. "You did?"

"Yes. And I've ordered that nothing will get in the way." He added, kissing her.

Sakura felt elated hearing that news, kissing him back with as much passion as he gave her. Syaoran slid his hand up her thigh, then lifted her leg over his hip and moved to cup her breast. She moaned, pushing herself against his hand, but then parted in favour of removing his shirt.

Syaoran responded by removing her nightdress then pulled her in for another breathtaking kiss, his hand sliding down over her stomach to the waistband of her panties. He met her heated gaze as he slid his fingers in; she arched her neck as she gasped in pleasure, each stroke of his fingers bringing her closer to the edge.

Sakura could feel the familiar coil building in her abdomen, winding tighter until it was almost unbearable. Finally, everything seized as she came, gasping his name.

He pulled her panties down her legs and she kicked them off before helping him out of his pants; she swung her leg over his hips and pushed him back into the sheets. Syaoran looked at her with surprise. It wasn't like Sakura to take control, so seeing this new side of her was exciting.

They locked eyes, both taking in each other's features as Sakura slowly leant in to kiss him. His fingers threaded through her hair as their lips moulded together; her fingers gripped his member and guided him to her entrance, then plunged down in one smooth motion.

Sakura moaned as a groan escaped Syaoran's throat and he gripped her hips. Slowly, she started rolling her hips, soft moans of pleasure escaping both of their lips. Syaoran thrust up into her, both of them moving to meet each other's needs. Sakura could feel her release coming quickly, and her muscles clamped down around his member like a vice; he came and she collapsed in his arms, the two of them panting heavily.

Sakura kissed his jaw line; he turned his head in response and caught her lips with his own.

"Goodnight, love." He whispered.

Sakura smiled contentedly as her eyes drifted shut and fell into a deep slumber.

Two weeks seemed to slip by in the blink of an eye-at least, that was how it felt to Sakura. She had been so busy with her role as Queen and her new job of overlooking women's and children's health and well-being, that she had barely noticed the days slip past.

Now, she stood in front of the mirror in an elaborate gown that had been made specifically for the upcoming banquet that evening. It was a princess-line dress in the shade of ivory, slowly blending into a soft shade of gold. The dress was decorated with delicate hand stitched embroidery with diamonds glistening in the light among the thread. Platinum and diamond jewellery adorned her neck, ears and wrists, though were delicate in design, and on top of her head sat a diamond crown. It was beautiful and delicate, like vines weaving together with small flowers blooming along them.

Sakura wasn't used to wearing such jewels or clothing; she had grown up as a lady, yes, however the royal family was a whole new level, as expected.

Tomoyo stood nearby-she had a recording crystal hovering around the queen so that she could capture the moment. Sakura smiled as she remembered how her best friend used to do the same thing when they were younger.

"Oh Sakura, you look stunning! I hope Syaoran tells you that when he gets here." Tomoyo chimed.

Sakura laughed gently, "He tells me that every day."

"And so he should!" Tomoyo said as the recording crystal landed in her hand.

Sakura turned to the side, marvelling at the dress. "Somehow, they managed to make it so that it isn't noticeable that I'm pregnant."

"I have to admit that the royal tailors are incredible." Tomoyo sighed with envy. She had wanted to make Sakura's dress herself, but was not allowed as she had so much other work she needed to do first.

A knock sounded on the door and Sakura granted permission to enter. A familiar woman with long wavy brown hair and hazel eyes stepped inside and bowed. Tomoyo blinked.

"Akiho? Why are you wearing a wig and coloured contacts?" Sakura asked.

The Lady Knight straightened her back, "Forgive my appearance, your grace, but as I am a former citizen of Lumis, I do not wish to be recognised." Akiho answered.

Sakura smiled. She still didn't know Akiho's full story, but she trusted the woman and didn't question her loyalty.

"I see. Would you prefer to use an alias?" Sakura asked.

"If you could call me by Alice, I would be very grateful." Akiho answered.

"Very well, Alice. Is Syaoran waiting for me?"

"Yes, your grace." Akiho answered.

Sakura took one last glance at herself in the mirror, then turned and headed for the door.

Standing in the middle of their suite was Syaoran dressed in extravagant attire with matching colours to Sakura. His coat was adorned with delicate gold trim and three chains hung across his chest. Sitting on top of his head was a golden crown decorated with emerald. Standing with him was Takashi Yamazaki; they were both talking in hushed tones, stopping when Syaoran noticed Sakura.

He smiled softly. "You look beautiful."

Sakura blushed, "Thank you."

He walked over to her and held his hand out for her to take. "Shall we?"

She smiled as she took his hand. "Yes."

"I'll see you at the banquet, Sakura." Tomoyo added and Sakura nodded. Then, Sakura left the room with Syaoran with Akiho and Yamazaki trailing behind.

Their walk was quiet, most of the way, but Sakura could sense that something was on Syaoran's mind. As if he knew of Sakura's question, he spoke.

"I'm a bit nervous about the banquet." He confessed.

Sakura squeezed his arm. "Everything will surely be alright." She spoke softly and gave him a reassuring smile.

He felt himself relax and he returned her smile, "Thank you."

The two came to a stop at the doors and they both steeled themselves, getting ready for what was to come.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 20! What did you think? im working on chapter 21 right now.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyoneeee! thanks for your support, as always. This chapter we meet two new characters. I'm hoping it will be interesting for you. I have chapter 22 written and I'm currently working on 23, so fingers crossed that will be done soon.**

* * *

The banquet hall was full of lively chatter; Sakura and Syaoran were both engaged in conversation with those who were seated next to them as their guests had not yet arrived. They were due any moment now.

One of the castle servants hurried his way over to the royals to speak with the general, whispering to him, and then hurried off.

Yamazaki leaned over to Syaoran, "Your guests have arrived, sire."

Syaoran nodded and Yamazaki gave the signal to allow the guests to enter.

The doors swung open and everyone fell silent as the two royals from Lumis walked in. The king of Lumis had black hair and cold, piercing blue eyes. He was dressed in shades of blue and gold, like his wife. She was as beautiful as she was elegant, with long platinum blond hair that fell in ringlets down her back. Her skin was pale and her face kind.

Sakura noticed the queen looking her way and smiled before noticing that the woman wasn't looking at her, but rather the woman standing beside her. Sakura wondered if Akiho had some sort of connection with the king and queen of Lumis but dismissed it. Syaoran rose from his chair, as did Sakura, and he smiled politely.

"Myself and my queen would like to welcome our guests, the king and queen of Lumis, to our wonderful country; tonight, we hold a feast in their honour."

A round of applause sounded and the two Lumis royals were guided to their seats. Sakura quickly racked her brain for the Queen's name, remembering just as the woman sat down.

"Queen Sylvia, it is so wonderful to meet you." Sakura smiled.

Queen Sylvia returned her smile, "Thank you, your grace. I have heard that you oversee the health and well-being of women and children."

Sakura nodded, "That's correct. I also have assistance from Lady Daidouji."

Sylvia's smile widened. "It is wonderful that you're taking on such an active role. And who is this young lady standing at your side?"

"Ah, this is my personal knight, Lady Alice." Sakura answered.

Sylvia looked to Akiho with kind eyes and what Sakura perceived to be something more. "How is life here in this country? What's it like?"

Akiho looked slightly startled having been asked that question but quickly regained herself. "It's very peaceful here, your grace. However, the festivals and celebrations are often quite lively."

"They are?" Sylvia gasped, "I would love to visit one day so I can see one for myself."

"I'm sure you would be more than welcome to come and visit in the future. The festival of flowers in the city of Nadeshiko happens every spring." Sakura answered.

"I have heard of that one-it is said to be the most beautiful festival." Sylvia smiled.

"I still have yet to see it for myself. My husband has promised to take me." Sakura added.

"That's sweet. Dimetrius is unable to spare that kind of time for me due to work." Sylvia shifted her gaze over to her husband, who was busy talking with Syaoran.

Sakura smiled sympathetically. She supposed she was lucky she had been able to marry the man she loved, even though she and Syaoran had only been in an intimate relationship for six or seven months, if that. She knew it was common for princesses and princes to be married off for political gain.

Sylvia's eyes brightened as the dishes filled with delicious looking food and their cups with the finest wine.

"Incredible! What cuisine is all of this?" she asked.

"I believe it's a mix of everything." Sakura replied.

"How wonderful!"

Sakura smiled as the queen happily started digging into the food, and the grumbling of her own stomach reminded her that she too needed to eat.

As she finished eating her first course, Sakura picked up her glass to take a sip. It looked like wine but was really just a juice disguised as such. She could only assume that Syaoran didn't want their visitors to know she was pregnant.

"So, Lady Sakura," Demetrius spoke, "It is said that your magic is unrivalled in this land."

Sakura looked at the foreign King with a small blush. "Oh, I'm sure the people have just blown it completely out of proportion. You know how the public can be when it comes to gossip."

"Indeed. Hence why I would love to see a display of your power."

Everything suddenly fell silent as Sakura held eye contact with Demetrius. She smiled and stood gracefully.

"If you would please follow me out under the stars."

Syaoran stood as well and she took his arm as they made their way outside with Akiho walking close behind. Sylvia and Demetrius followed, and soon the rest of the court as well.

The sky was clear of all clouds and the stars were shining brightly in the sky. Sakura smiled. Perfect.

Syaoran looked at Sakura and she gave him a beautiful smile before parting from him to walk out into the clearing. She waited for everyone to crowd around before she started.

Unlike a few months ago, she could feel her magic pulsing through her veins. That wretched bracelet had been removed from her wrist upon Syaoran's order after they were married and had made a public appearance. Now, she could use her magic freely. Sakura took in the power of the stars and inhaled deeply. She exhaled slowly, concentrating her magic into the air.

Syaoran wondered what she was planning; she was very calm as she stood beneath the stars, her magic filling the air. It brushed against his skin pleasantly making him feel comforted in a strange way. Then, he noticed it. Sakura was glowing, and surrounding them were little particles of light, glimmering and fluttering. He frowned. They weren't particles of light...

These were stars.

Suddenly they shot upwards above their heads and dispersed across the sky as shooting stars. Gasps of awe sounded followed by an applause; Sakura's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

Demetrius smiled, "I am honoured to have been allowed to witness such a beautiful spell."

Sakura smiled, "It was my pleasure."

Syaoran held his hand out to Sakura and she gladly took it. "I believe it is time for our main course, so perhaps it would be wise to return to our seats?" Syaoran spoke.

They all headed back inside and returned to their tables; as Sakura sat down, Sylvia smiled brightly.

"That was truly a beautiful sight," she said warmly.

"I am happy that it pleased you." Sakura replied.

"I have never seen magic like that before. Perhaps there are spells that are taught here that are unknown in our country." Sylvia mused.

Sakura giggled. "No, that's not the case."

Sylvia looked at her, baffled. Sakura continued, "I created the spell myself."

Sylvia gasped, "That's incredible!"

"Indeed, it is." Demetrius agreed.

Sakura turned her head to meet his gaze, finding he was eyeing her curiously. She wasn't sure what was going through his head, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

Akiho leant forward to whisper in her ear. "Be wary of him, your majesty."

Sakura smiled and nodded. Akiho straightened her back and Demetrius's eyes flicked over to Akiho, eyeing her with suspicion. Akiho acted as though she took no notice of the stare and continued with her duty to stand at Sakura's side. Syaoran, however, noticed straight away but did not say anything, and was relieved when their meals were finally served.

By the time they retired, it was nearly one in the morning. Sakura was falling asleep on her feet as she walked, with Akiho making sure to keep her upright and moving forward. Syaoran was just barely staying awake himself and was grateful when they finally reached their room.

Rika and Akiho helped Sakura remove her jewellery and clothing and into something more comfortable to sleep in, then they left the couple as Sakura crawled beneath the blankets. Syaoran slipped in beside her and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

...

Syaoran lay awake staring at the ceiling, his mind wandering over their plans for the next week. Demetrius and Sylvia would be staying for a while, and during that time, Syaoran would negotiate peace terms with the king of Lumis. He could not screw it up-if he did, it would cause catastrophe.

Syaoran knew that Demetrius had asked Sakura to put on a display of her magic so that he could determine whether she was a threat to Lumis. The show Sakura had put on, however, had not given the man the answer he was hoping for. Instead she had cast a spell that only she knew, that only she could use, which begged another question-what other spells was she hiding in her arsenal?

He wasn't worried, but rather he was curious instead. How did she come to learn these spells? What type of magic did she use?

He couldn't recall ever having a conversation with Sakura about her magic, probably because it had never come up in conversation. Syaoran looked over at Sakura who was still sleeping and smiled-perhaps he could ask her later, but for now he needed to focus on the current issue at hand: Lumis.

He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. Part of him wanted to lie down and go back to sleep, but there was no way he could do that. He was the king and he had a duty to the kingdom. He forced himself to his feet and over to the en-suite to clean himself up, and then proceeded to get dressed in his usual black slacks and a hunter green shirt beneath his black and gold over coat. He pinned the last gold chain across his chest and turned to look at Sakura who was still sound asleep. He smiled and walked over, leant in and kissed her forehead softly. Then, he quietly left the room, closing the door gently.

Sitting reading a book on the sofa in the chamber suite was Akiho, though she was once again wearing the wig and coloured contacts. She looked up and stood to bow, but he stopped her.

"There is no need to use court manners when it's just myself and Sakura." He smiled.

Akiho nodded and sat back down. "Do you think Demetrius noticed?" she asked.

"Who you are? No, though I believe he does have some suspicions about you." Syaoran replied.

Akiho sighed.

"I'm sorry about this. You've been put in an awkward situation." He apologised.

Akiho shook her head. "Don't apologise. You are doing what you must for the sake of peace."

Syaoran smiled. "I'm relieved. Do you intend to see Sylvia?"

Akiho lowered her eyes. "It is best if I don't. Otherwise, she could be in danger."

"I'm sure she doesn't see it that way." Syaoran murmured, "I'll see you later. Rika, have Sakura prepared for breakfast in an hour."

"Yes, your grace."

Syaoran left the room. He found himself heading down to the training courtyard where several squires and soldiers were sparring. He came to a stop, observing the site before him.

"You're up earlier than I thought you would be." Yamazaki spoke as he joined Syaoran.

Syaoran grimaced. "Yeah. I didn't sleep too well last night."

"I guess we can't really blame you. This whole ordeal with Lumis..."

"Sakura and I are supposed to go sightseeing with Demetrius and Sylvia today. I just hope the elders don't have anything planned." Syaoran murmured.

"Lord Hiiragizawa has eyes and ears all over the castle watching their activity." Yamazaki informed him.

Syaoran nodded. "Good."

"How is the queen?" Yamazaki asked.

"At the moment, Sakura is fine." Syaoran answered.

"I'm pleased to hear that."

Syaoran smiled. "Thank you."

"Would you like to spar?" Yamazaki then asked.

"Sure. I haven't sparred with anyone in a while." Syaoran replied, "I could use some more practice."

Yamazaki laughed. "Practice? You're always in top shape. What are you worried about?"

"Getting too cocky." Syaoran murmured, "I can't afford to become arrogant. It could get people killed."

Yamazaki smiled. "Very well. Let's get to it, then."

By the time Syaoran had ended his sparring with Yamazaki, it was time to head to the dining hall for breakfast. He walked through the halls quickly and turned the corner only to bump into Sakura. He caught her before she could fall and she smiled, "I was just looking for you-I was thinking we could go to breakfast together."

He returned the smile, "Thank you Sakura. Are you okay?"

"What? Oh-! I'm fine, I wasn't watching where I was going anyway." She replied.

He laughed softly and took her hand, "Perhaps you should be more careful."

"Like you can talk." She grinned.

Demetrius and Sylvia both stood when the pair entered the dining hall. Syaoran and Sakura both smiled.

"I trust that the two of you were comfortable last night?" Syaoran spoke.

Demetrius nodded. "Indeed. Thank you for the hospitality."

"It is our pleasure." Sakura replied.

"I have heard that the winter festival is supposed to be quite remarkable. I'm looking forward to going." Sylvia smiled.

"As am I. The ice dancers are stunning." Sakura said.

She had forgotten about the festival the night before during her conversation with the queen. The last time she had seen a performance by ice dancers at a winter festival was when she was really young, before her magic started showing itself to be powerful. After that, she had barely been able to do such activities due to the heavy monitoring. So, she was excited to go again.

"I am sure that you will enjoy what our capital has to offer." Syaoran added with a smile.

Demetrius gave a curt nod, his eyes flicking over to Akiho where she stood by Sakura's side. Akiho paid him no attention, looking straight ahead but keeping herself alert to her surroundings.

"Is there something you would like to talk with my knight about?" Sakura asked politely as they all sat down.

Demetrius pulled his attention away from Akiho and smiled stiffly. "No."

Their meals were brought out to them along with some hot tea to warm them up for the cold winter morning. Their conversation was pleasant, mostly consisting of politics. Sakura had noticed that Demetrius's attention would flick to Akiho every now and again and she couldn't understand why. Why would Akiho have so much of his attention? Did he somehow know who she was?

But asking those questions just bought forward even more questions, such as why a king would know so much about a former citizen of Lumis, if he knew who Akiho was. Just what exactly was their relationship, if there was any?

"My son will be turning four at the beginning of Spring." Demetrius spoke.

Sakura looked up in surprise. Why this man was bringing up his son, she had no idea.

"Is that an age of significance in Lumis? I thought it was their fifth birthday." Syaoran asked.

"You're correct, it is the age of five that is significant in Lumis." Demetrius confirmed as he lifted his tea cup to his lips.

Sakura smiled, "Please forgive me, but I'm afraid I need to be excused."

Syaoran looked at her with concern, "Are you alright?"

She smiled, "Yes, well, it's rather embarrassing to discuss at a table..."

Sylvia smiled kindly, "We understand."

"Thank you." Sakura looked relieved as she stood from her seat and left the room with Akiho following behind.

When they were far enough away from the dining hall, Sakura looked around to make sure no one was within hearing range as she came to a stop. Akiho blinked with surprise, confused.

"Your majesty-is something wrong?" Akiho asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Sorry, Akiho. It looked as though you needed to leave the room... you're very pale; do you need to see Chiharu?"

Akiho's eyes widened in surprise and her mouth hang open, speechless. Sakura's worried emerald gaze bore into her own eyes as she struggled to find the words.

"No, your majesty, I feel fine."

"Are you sure?" Sakura pressed.

Akiho smiled. "I promise I feel fine."

Sakura sighed softly. "Alright..."

Akiho hesitated for a second, but Sakura noticed and looked at her inquiringly. Akiho nibbled her lip and clasped her hands briefly.

"I can't really talk about it," she said, "It's too painful-my past, I mean."

Sakura's smile relaxed. "It's alright. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Please rest assured that this will not affect my ability to protect you." Akiho added more seriously.

"Good. I'm counting on you." Sakura replied.

…

The last time Sakura had seen a winter festival was back when she was about seven. Her memories of the event were vague, but she remembered her older brother, Touya, winning her an eternal ice orb-a peculiar item that gave off a pretty glow within with swirling light that never melted. She wondered if that orb was still where she had left it in her old bedroom, or if they had gotten rid of it. She remembered being so happy that Touya had given the orb to her, as it had been something she had always wanted.

Now, as she walked through the festival, she watched as young children begged their older siblings for one of the pretty orbs, or they were winning their own. However, she spotted a young boy of about four or five begging who she assumed to be his older sister for one of the little orbs. The teenagers face fell as she struggled to move her little brother along, and Sakura found herself veering towards them.

"Sakura-" Syaoran started.

Akiho quickly followed her. "Your majesty, you must stay with us." She whispered.

Sakura ignored her in favour of kneeling down to the little boy's height. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

The older sister looked at Sakura with alarm and surprise. The little boy hiccupped as tears fell down his rosy cheeks.

"I'm so, so sorry to have bothered you, your majesty..." the girl said.

Sakura smiled kindly, "It's quite alright. I'm not bothered at all."

"Your majesty..." Akiho murmured.

"Would you like me to help you get one of those orbs yourself?" Sakura asked the boy.

He sniffled, "H-how...?"

"Come on, I'll do it with you." Sakura said, "Alice, could you pay the vendor, please?"

Akiho nodded and handed over a few silver coins to the man running the stall. Sakura smiled and handed the boy the throwing rings. If he got all three on the stick, he would win the orb.

"Big throw, now." Sakura murmured, "One, two..."

Syaoran watched Sakura from where he stood with Demetrius and Sylvia, as she guided the boy through the steps. He wondered what had prompted Sakura to help the boy-why it felt so personal. The boy threw the first hoop, and as Syaoran expected, it reached the hoop. And it was the same with the next two as well. Typically, it was impossible for normal citizens to use their magic to rig the results as there was a mechanism that nullified magic spells, but... Sakura was in no way a normal citizen. She was a ridiculously powerful magician and the queen.

But the look on the little boys' face was a far stronger magic spell, stronger than any magic that could be wielded. His bright smile as the little orb was handed to him could melt away any cold they were feeling.

"She should have just bought the thing." Demetrius muttered.

"I think what she did was far more special." Sylvia smiled. Demetrius snorted.

Sakura gave the boy a hug and then ushered him off with his sister, who thanked her profusely, and when they were gone Sakura returned to Syaoran's side.

He smiled, "That boy will never forget you."

"I don't know-he's very young." Sakura replied, "Forgive me for the distraction. Shall we continue?"

"Yes, of course." Demetrius replied with a smile.

They wandered through the festival for a while, stopping to watch the various performances including the ice dancers. Sylvia was enraptured, totally awed by the festival, and Sakura couldn't help but feel the same. The winter festival in the capital was far more extravagant than back in her old town.

However, while the festival was part of the reason they were out, the other reason was to show them some historical landmarks in the city as well. During their outing, Sakura couldn't help but think how much her father would have enjoyed seeing the history. She smiled a little sadly.

She wondered: Was her family alright?

* * *

 **Let me know your thoughts! (or i won't update the next chapter lmfao)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone! Here is Chapter 22, as promised. I've been arguing with this chapter a bit-i feel like it flows a bit awkwardly, so if you have any advice on how I can work on that, please tell me. I feel like making things flow decently is something i struggle with a lot.**

 **Thank you for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Sakura was sitting in her suite with Tomoyo to keep her company, her legs pulled up against her chest. It was late and Sylvia had already retired for the night, so Sakura was free. Syaoran was in his office with Demetrius discussing a possible alliance, and she suspected he wouldn't return until much later-perhaps the middle of the night or early hours of the morning.

Tomoyo smiled at her best friend, noticing the look she often wore when she was worried about something. While it had been years since they had been able to spend so much time together, Tomoyo could still pick up on her best friends' habits. In a way, it was comforting to know that Sakura hadn't changed in some ways, while in others she had changed a great deal.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura sighed. She decided she may as well get it off her chest. "It's Demetrius," she replied, "There's something off about him."

"What makes you say that?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't quite know how to explain it." Sakura replied, "The way he looks at me and Akiho is unsettling."

Tomoyo gasped, "He hasn't tried to touch you, has he?"

Sakura quickly shook her head, "No, no! Of course not! That's not what I meant- it's more that he seems to... It's like he's trying to find some sort of weakness."

Tomoyo hummed in thought. "Have you told Syaoran?"

She nodded, "I did earlier."

"What did he say?"

Sakura shrugged. "Nothing, really..." she said, "Though I suspect he's keeping my words in mind."

Tomoyo smiled, "He's not the type to dismiss your thoughts."

"I suppose I'm lucky in that regard." Sakura sighed.

"Is that all that is in your mind? I suspect there's more." Tomoyo added knowingly.

Sakura fidgeted. "It's my family."

Tomoyo's face instantly softened. "You're worried about them."

She nodded. Tomoyo walked over to her and hugged her.

"You'll get to see them again soon." She spoke softly, "I'm sure of it."

Sakura hoped Tomoyo's words were true, but she couldn't help but wonder what her family thought of her now. So much had changed and she was still adjusting to her new life as Queen. She hoped that having married into the family she hated wouldn't complicate her relationship with her father and brother any more than it already had.

...

A key element of Sakura's powers was the ability to see dreams of the past or the future. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a dream or what it had been about, as for the last ten years her powers had been effectively shut off.

It was a strange thing, being able to predict the future, but also startling. She bore the heavy burden of knowing what was to come and knowing that in some cases she couldn't change things on her own. It just so happened that she'd had such a dream; a dream with bloodshed and anguish and chaos.

She felt a sharp pang in her chest as tears threatened to spill. She was alone in the lounge, sitting by the fire to keep herself warm while Akiho stood guard by the door. Syaoran was working on an agreement with Lumis, and she had no work to see to.

She wasn't sure what to make of the dream. She didn't fully understand it, and she didn't know if it would be wise to tell Syaoran just yet. The images flashed in her mind and she shuddered.

"It's chilly, isn't it?"

Sakura looked up as she heard Sylvia's voice. Sylvia smiled softly as she walked in and sat down.

"How far along are you?" she nodded to Sakura.

Sakura frowned in confusion, and Sylvia added, "You've been cradling your stomach protectively for a while."

Realisation suddenly dawned on Sakura and dread spread across her face.

"Don't worry, I won't tell my husband." Sylvia spoke softly.

Sakura sighed. "Not quite twelve weeks."

"Congratulations." Sylvia smiled, "I had the most horrible morning sickness with my firstborn."

"Your son?" Sakura asked.

Sylvia was quiet for a moment as she stared into the fire. Her smile was sombre. "My daughter."

When Sakura remained quiet, Sylvia sighed gently.

"She...died."

There was a moment of silence as Sakura allowed the words to sink in. "I'm so sorry to hear that." Sakura said softly.

"I'd like to believe that wherever she is, she's happier. Lumis is not kind to those who can't use magic..."

Sakura bit her lip, wondering if it was okay to ask. "May I ask...?"

Sylvia smiled sadly. "Lumis has strict laws about the royal bloodline, in order to keep our family powerful. So naturally when my daughter showed no signs of being able to use magic..."

Sakura felt herself go pale. "T-they killed her...?"

A single tear rolled down her cheek. "The elders are cruel. In Lumis, having no magic powers is a death sentence."

"Why are you telling me this? I'm the queen of another country-aren't you worried I'll use this information against you?"

Sylvia smiled softly. "I don't think you're that type of person. I guess I wanted to tell you because it felt like you might understand how I feel."

Sakura lowered her eyes. "What makes you say that?"

"Intuition, I guess... Thank you for listening."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you for trusting me."

Sylvia sighed heavily, "I wonder what our husbands are discussing."

Sakura laughed, "Royal business, I suppose."

A smile graced Sylvia's lips, "That is part of the reason we came here."

"Um...may I ask about your daughter...?" Sakura asked awkwardly.

Sylvia smiled sadly. "What would you like to know?"

"Anything, I guess..."

"She was a sweet girl. She was thirteen when she died-I remember that the two of us would read fairy tales together when it was time for her to go to bed." She smiled at the memory.

"What was the last book the two of you read?" Sakura asked softly.

"Alice In Wonderland. She loved that book." Sylvia smiled. "We never got to finish it."

Sakura felt her chest clench painfully. "How did she...?"

Sylvia was silent for a long moment, and Sakura was sure she wouldn't answer.

"I'm not entirely sure myself..." She confessed. "I... wanted to get her out of the castle, but the elders got hold of her first. All I know is that they forced Demetrius to...deal with her." She spoke the last part bitterly. "He never told me what had happened that night. But he changed after that..."

Sakura felt sick. What father would murder their own child because she had no magic? It was horrific.

"Enough about me," Sylvia said, "When are you due?"

Sakura allowed the change of topic, not wishing to cause Sylvia any more pain than she already had. "In the summer."

"How wonderful," she smiled.

"I'm a little nervous, actually." Sakura confessed, "And anxious..."

"That's normal. This is a huge change in your life."

"I know... but even knowing that doesn't make the worry disappear."

Sylvia nodded, "That's true."

A soft knock sounded on the door and they looked over to find Rika, who finished relaying a message to Akiho.

Akiho turned to Sakura, "Lady Daidouji has some news she would like to discuss with you, your grace."

Sakura nodded. She turned back to Sylvia, "Forgive me, but I must see to this."

Sylvia smiled with understanding, "It's quite alright. Good luck."

Sakura stood and left the room with Akiho.

"Where is Tomoyo waiting for me?" she asked Rika.

"Your office, your majesty."

Sakura nodded and set off.

She marched to her office wondering what Tomoyo wished to speak with her about. Perhaps something to do with one of her meetings with doctors? She furrowed her brow. She prayed it wasn't anything bad. Sakura opened the door to her study and Tomoyo shot up from where she sat.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo breathed.

The poor woman looked dishevelled and frantic, causing alarm to bubble in Sakura's chest. Not once had she ever seen her friend in such a state of disarray.

"Tomoyo, goodness, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"It's the hospitals," she breathed, "There's been an outbreak of some sort of disease that only affects women and children!"

Sakura instantly felt her stomach drop. Could the timing possibly be any worse?

"Tell me everything." Sakura replied as she closed the door.

...

Syaoran furrowed his brow as he thought over Sakura's words. He wasn't sure what to make of it, since the timing was all too convenient...for someone. As to who, however, was a mystery. He wondered what he should do...keep it on the down low or inform the community?

Sakura fidgeted anxiously as she waited for him to speak. "What should I do, Syaoran?" she asked desperately.

He leant back in his chair. "What has you so worried?" he asked gently.

Sakura stares at him, shocked. "What?"

"I'm not trying to belittle you, Sakura. You're in such a panicked state, so I'm just trying to help."

Sakura then felt surprised and then touched. She took in a deep breath and calmed her racing mind before speaking again.

"It's the timing of this outbreak." She spoke, "We're in the middle of a crucial time for us, and if our guests were to learn of what was happening, I'm worried it could cause damage."

Syaoran nodded slowly.

"But also..." Sakura stopped and shook her head, "Never mind. It just slipped from my mind."

"If it comes back to you, let me know." He smiled. "As for now... What do you feel you should do?"

Sakura looked at her hands as she fidgeted, thinking. She took in a deep breath and released it slowly as she gathered her thoughts, coming to a conclusion. "Doctors and medical professionals are already doing what they can to figure out what this illness is. I feel we should do all we can to provide them the means and support necessary for their research." She answered.

Syaoran nodded. "Do what you must. Just...be careful."

She smiled, "I know."

Sakura stood and headed for the door, stopping only when Syaoran called out her name. She looked up and he smiled gently.

"It will be okay."

"I hope so." She whispered, and then disappeared out the door.

Sakura walked in silence through the corridor, her mind racing. Something felt so wrong with the outbreak-it was so sudden. But her bigger worry was being able to find an effective treatment for the women and children. She wanted to help.

"Well now," came a familiar voice, "Look who it is."

Sakura lifted her eyes to meet Maiko's smug face. A twinge of anger rose in her chest causing her to struggle with remaining calm.

"How may I help you?" Sakura asked politely.

"I heard the news about the outbreak. You better be careful." The elderly woman spoke.

"I appreciate your concern. I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Sakura replied.

Maiko gave her one last look of disgust before walking around Sakura and disappeared around the corner. Sakura sighed softly as she lifted her hand to her abdomen, feeling the familiar tingle of life beneath her fingers.

"Hello, dear."

Sakura jumped, startled, and span around to meet the kind eyes of Elder Mai. "O-oh, Hello." She stammered.

"Is everything alright? You look a little pale." Mai spoke with concern.

"Yes, I'm alright. Thank you for asking." Sakura smiled weakly.

Elder Mai's eyes shone with knowing and Sakura knew that she knew something was wrong.

"Look after yourself, dear."

"Thank you," Sakura smiled.

Mai smiled and then continued to walk, beckoning for Sakura to walk with her. "Syaoran did a wonderful job of asserting his authority. I doubt the others have been put in place like that before."

Sakura's eyes widened, "You doubt?"

"Yes. Syaoran's father didn't assert himself much, but I can't really blame him-this family has been a mess for a long while now." Mai answered.

"Syaoran seems...torn." Sakura murmured.

Mai hummed, waiting for Sakura to continue.

"Syaoran only seemed to know half of what happened to...magicians like me." She continued, "When he found out I'd been held captive for ten years, he would have these moments where he'd cut himself off from everything...he still does, from time to time."

Mai was quiet for a long moment as they walked. "Have you spoken with him about it?"

"Well, no. It's not really my place..."

Mai laughed, "Of course it's your place. You're his wife, and a part of our family now."

Sakura looked down at the ground in front of her. That was true, but...

"Have a little think about it, alright dear?" Mai said as they came to a stop at the end of the hall.

Sakura smiled, "I will."

...

Midnight cravings were not something Sakura was hoping to have often, she decided as she meandered through the dark halls towards the kitchens in her dressing gown. She had woken with a sudden craving for fresh strawberries and cream and was unable to fall back to sleep, no thanks to her mind constantly flicking back to the fruit she desired.

She quietly slipped into the kitchen and looked around for a source of light when the lights suddenly flicked on. Sakura span around to see Akiho wearing a small smile. The knight wasn't wearing any coloured contacts or a wig this time.

"I heard you get up. Sorry." Akiho apologised.

Sakura looked baffled. "You sleep in the room next to ours..."

Akiho nodded. "I've become attuned to the sound of your footsteps. I'm your knight, and it is my duty to protect you."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Akiho."

She turned to walk further through the kitchen, but Akiho stopped her.

"Why don't you have a seat? I know my way around the kitchen." She suggested.

"Very well." Sakura agreed.

"What would you like?"

"I'm actually craving Strawberries and cream." Sakura confesses, "Though strawberries aren't in season..."

"Let's so what we have..." Akiho murmured.

Sakura sat down while Akiho rummaged through the kitchen searching for something to satisfy Sakura's craving. Eventually she found some fresh strawberries and cut them up for Sakura, handing her the bowl with some cream.

"Thank you, Akiho." Sakura smiled.

"It was my pleasure."

"Akiho, do you mind if I ask you something? I'm asking as a friend-not the queen or any fancy titles." Sakura asked as she poked a strawberry with her spoon.

Akiho blinked with surprise. "What is it you'd like to ask?"

Sakura lifted a strawberry to her mouth and ate it while she contemplated what to say.

"How do I put this...?"

Akiho waited for a long moment, but Sakura still struggled to find the words. "Is this about his majesty...?"

Sakura looked sheepish. "It is... he has these moments where he closes himself off from the world. I'm just not sure if it's okay for me to ask."

Akiho looked thoughtful. "I think it's important to let him know you're worried. Maybe he's too worried about upsetting you."

Sakura frowned. Why would he be worried about upsetting her?

"I don't know much, and it's wrong for me to pry, but I find that bringing up the thing that's bothering you with the person is better than letting it eat away at your mind." Akiho then added.

Sakura smiled. What Akiho said made sense. "Thank you, Akiho."

Akiho returned her smile before turning to clean the dishes while Sakura happily ate her snack. And after Sakura had finished, she quickly cleaned the bowl and spoon.

"I'll walk you back to your chambers," she said.

Sakura nodded and struggled to suppress a yawn, amusing her knight.

Once Akiho had placed the bowl and silver away, she turned to Sakura with a smile. "Shall we head back?"

"Of course." Sakura replied with a tired smile.

They left the kitchen, flicking off the lights as they did, and started their walk back to the suite in silence. Sakura was grateful she had pulled on her dressing gown as the cold air sank into her bones and quickened her pace to get back to the bed faster so she could make use of her husband's body heat. She was so intent on getting back to her room that she didn't notice someone standing by the windows across the hall to her right until they spoke.

"It...it can't be..."

Sakura came screaming to a halt and looked around. She quickly spotted the person whom the voice belonged to: Sylvia stepped into the moonlight which made her look a lot more pale than usual, her face with a look of disbelief. Confusion swept over Sakura until she noticed Sylvia's eyes were on Akiho; Akiho stayed where she was in the dark, her features hidden.

Sylvia took a step forward, lifting her hand. "Akiho...is...is that you...?"

Akiho didn't move. Sakura looked back and forth between the two, confused. All she knew was that Akiho didn't want their visitors knowing her identity, and quickly, she thought of something she could do to help her knight.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. I am not who you speak of." Akiho answered.

Sylvia snapped out of her stupor. "O-oh, sorry, it must be a trick of the light." She squinted in the dark and sighed, "Forgive me."

"It would be best for you to return to your chambers, before you're found wandering alone. People might think you're up to something." Akiho then added. "Forgive my rudeness."

Sylvia smiled, "No, you're right. Sorry for keeping you-Goodnight."

Akiho nodded, and then she looked at Sakura who was eyeing her with curiosity and concern. Once Sylvia was gone, she spoke the question on her mind and prayed that Sakura wouldn't reprimand her for asking.

"Why did you bend the light?" Akiho asked.

"It seemed like you didn't want her to know who you are." Sakura answered. "You don't have to explain if you don't want to."

Akiho fidgeted for a moment and then sighed heavily. "Forgive me, your grace."

"It's alright. Now, let's head back-I'm freezing!"

Akiho nodded and they headed off again, and as they entered the suite, Akiho turned to Sakura after closing the door.

"Goodnight, your grace."

"Goodnight Akiho." Sakura smiled softly, and then headed for the bedroom, only to stop as Akiho called out to her again. She turned to see the knight looking a little uncomfortable, confusing her.

"About Queen Sylvia..."

Sakura waited patiently as she watched Akiho struggle with an internal battle.

"The reason I don't want her to know my identity... It's because she's my mother."

* * *

 **Review?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the delayed update, but here is the next chapter! Thank you all for your support as always. I'm working on chapter 24 at the moment, so I hope it will be ready by next week. Thank you all for your patience!**

* * *

Syaoran signed the document in front of him, sealing the alliance with Lumis, and then set his pen down on the desk. Demetrius was sitting across from him, his legs crossed.

"To the future of our countries." Syaoran spoke.

"Indeed. To the future." Demetrius replied.

Syaoran handed the signed document to Eriol to file away and leant back in his chair.

"I've been hearing some disturbing gossip around the castle," Demetrius said.

Syaoran raised his brow, "Oh?"

"I heard that there's been an outbreak of some unknown illness that only affects women and children." Demetrius added.

Syaoran was quiet for a moment as he assessed the situation. He was sure he had made sure that Demetrius would not know about the issue at hand, but somehow he had found out.

"Where did you hear this?" he asked calmly.

"One of your elders warned me about it this morning." Demetrius confessed. "Should I be worried about my wife?"

Syaoran thought about not answering but decided that would only do more harm than good. He sighed softly, "Eriol, tell Demetrius everything we know."

Eriol nodded. "Our best medical professionals are currently investigating and working on a vaccine to combat this unknown illness. It was brought to our attention three days ago by her majesty, Queen Sakura, who has been working tirelessly to provide comfort and care to those in need. There has been some questioning as to whether this sudden outbreak has magic at its core, but we have yet to find out if this is so. There have been no deaths." He reported.

Demetrius kept a calm facade, making it difficult for Syaoran to read his emotions.

"I would like to offer some help." Demetrius spoke and Syaoran raised his brow questioningly. "Of course, only if you will accept."

Syaoran wasn't sure what to make of this offer. What little trust they had built over the last week was still very fragile and could break any moment. However, if he declined, it could be taken as a sign of distrust.

"What help do you have to offer?" Syaoran asked carefully.

"I know a medical genius who specialises in illnesses caused by magic. Perhaps they can help you with this little issue." Demetrius smiled.

Syaoran met his gaze, "And what do you get from this?"

Demetrius laughed. "For starters, hopefully a cure so we don't take this back to Lumis."

Syaoran thought it over. It made sense. But even so, he would not let his guard slip. "Very well. We accept your offer."

…

It was well and truly dark by the time the elders had finished lecturing Syaoran about his decision to accept help from Lumis, claiming it made them look weak in the face of adversity. He was tired and very agitated by the end of it, struggling to stay calm as he stormed through the halls to his and Sakura's suite.

He slammed the door behind him and then leant back against it, struggling to calm himself down. He sighed heavily. Syaoran knew that he was just incredibly stressed out. After all, he'd had to entertain the leader of Lumis and try to form an alliance with them, which was difficult when the relationship between the two countries was so rocky. Then, the outbreak occurred, and he had noticed that Sakura was scared and worried, which worried him, too. He didn't want her to be scared, but he couldn't just make that feeling disappear. If only magic worked that way, he thought bitterly.

"Syaoran...?"

His head snapped up and his eyes landed on Sakura, who was standing at the doorway to their room. She had wrapped a dressing gown around herself, but he could tell she'd woken up from sleeping.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked.

"I heard the door slam... What's wrong?" she asked softly as she walked to him.

As soon as she came to a stop in front of him, he pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her neck. Sakura was surprised at first, but then she relaxed and threaded her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. It was one of the few times Syaoran showed his vulnerable side.

"I feel like I'm suffocating." He whispered, "I need to get away."

Sakura squeezed his body gently before parting, "Let me get something on-wait here for a second."

He looked at her with a puzzled expression, but she didn't explain as she dashed into the bedroom, emerging a couple of minutes later wearing some warm clothing and shoes.

She took his hand, "Come with me."

"Sakura, it's the middle of the night."

She smiled, "You need a break. Let's go."

He gave in and allowed her to lead him by the hand through the castle. They started climbing up the stairs of one of the towers, making him wonder what it was they were supposed to be doing. They stepped out into the night air. The sky looked breathtaking with no clouds to hide the glittering stars, rendering Syaoran speechless for a moment.

Sakura smiled and looked up at the sky. "Tomoyo and I came here earlier. I wanted to show you as well, but you were busy."

Syaoran squeezed her hand gently, "It's beautiful."

"One of the things I used to do while I was alone at the manor was stargaze. It helped calm me down when I felt overwhelmed or upset." Sakura confessed.

"Thank you." He smiled softly.

"Syaoran...maybe it isn't my place to ask, but do you know about Akiho and Sylvia?" she asked timidly.

"What do you mean, exactly?" he asked calmly.

"Well...that Sylvia is her mother."

Syaoran was silent for a moment, and Sakura resigned herself to not getting an answer.

"Yes. I know." He said, "Why do you ask?"

"Er, well... the other night when I got up for a snack, Akiho was with me. On our way back from the kitchen, Sylvia was in one of the halls and she saw Akiho. She thinks she was imagining it because I bent the light, but..."

"How much has Akiho told you?" he asked.

"Nothing really. Just that she didn't want Sylvia to know she was alive." Sakura admitted.

"It's not really my place to tell you anything, but I am aware of the situation. Akiho sought asylum here when she was thirteen alongside her butler, Yuna D. Kaito. I'll let her tell you everything when she's ready." Syaoran explained.

"Is this something that could cause issues with Lumis?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran nodded. "It could."

"I see..." she then smiled, "It's been such a long week. They'll be going back to Lumis tomorrow, won't they?"

Syaoran shook his head. "Actually, they'll be assisting us with the investigation into the new outbreak."

Sakura blinked with surprise. "They are?"

Syaoran nodded, "Demetrius knows an expert in medicine who specialises in dealing with diseases caused by magic."

Sakura felt hope bloom in her chest, but it died just as quickly. "What does he get from this?" she asked.

"An antidote and being able to return to Lumis knowing his wife and son won't succumb to the illness." He explained.

"I suppose that makes sense." She murmured. "Is this the reason the elders wouldn't leave you alone?"

He groaned, "It is. They were angry that I didn't come to them before making a decision."

She squeezed his hand gently. "I'm sorry about this mess."

He smiled softly and slid his arm around her waist, pulling her close, and he nuzzled her hair affectionately. "You have nothing you need to apologise for."

"I know, but I'm still sorry."

There was a long moment of silence. They stood under the stars holding each other for what felt like an eternity. Syaoran enjoyed their relaxing moment together-he was glad she bought him to the tower to see the stars.

"Sakura?"

"Mm?"

"Thank you."

She smiled, "I love you."

He was about to respond when he felt prickling on the back of his neck, alerting him of a threat.

"Get down!" he shouted as he spotted someone in the trees.

As soon as they ducked an arrow whistled past and he swore. Assassins in the castle!?

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted as he drew his sword and grabbed her hand, pulling her with him.

"Stay low!" he ordered.

She did as he said. More arrows sailed towards them, narrowly missing them. Sakura narrowly escaped being shot as Syaoran pulled her behind the wall. A flash of blue passed them and jumped into the fray before Sakura realised it was Akiho.

"Sakura, you're carrying our child, so..."

"I know-I shouldn't fight unless absolutely necessary." She replied, taking in her surroundings in case of movement.

He nodded, "Do you remember what I taught you?"

"Yes, I do." Sakura said, "At least let me use my magic to shield you."

Syaoran nodded again. Sakura cast a protective shield around the two of them; one around herself, and the other around her husband. Syaoran peered around the corner in time to see Akiho kick her opponent out of the tree before swiftly moving to the next one.

"Syaoran, above!" Sakura shouted.

Immediately he lifted his sword to block the incoming attack-his opponent was dressed entirely in black and moved swiftly. As Sakura watched the assassin, she noticed something odd about his movements. They seemed almost fluid. Syaoran backed them into a dark corner, and just when he felt he had won, they melted into the shadows.

Syaoran span around, "Sakura, they're a Shadow Creeper!"

Upon hearing that, Sakura lifted her finger in the air and intense bright light shone from her finger tip. As the darkness was dispelled, the assassin materialised and Syaoran quickly tackled them to the ground.

"Your grace," Akiho hurried over to Sakura, "Are you hurt?"

"No, Akiho, I'm fine." Sakura smiled. "Not too sure about this fellow."

Having bound the assassin's hands, Syaoran forced them to their feet as royal guards came rushing over.

"Your grace!" Takashi spoke with alarm.

"Yamazaki, put the sealing chains on this prisoner and take him to the dungeons. Find out whatever information you can from him however you see fit. I want to know who sent them." Syaoran growled.

"Understood." The soldier removed chains from his belt and cuffed the prisoner before taking them away.

Sakura made a noise of irritation. "And all I wanted was to help you relax. For fucks sake."

Syaoran raised his brow in surprise, speechless. He never expected to hear that from Sakura's lips. "Sakura?"

"What? I'm allowed to be upset." She defended.

He laughed softly. "I know. Thank you, my love."

Sakura's cheeks turned pink. Syaoran then looked at Akiho, "Good work."

She smiled and bowed in response. Sakura sighed heavily, "Okay, the adrenaline is wearing off now and my legs are shaking."

Syaoran turned around and knelt with his back to her, "Get on, I'll carry you."

Sakura happily obliged as she crawled onto his back, and he lifted her up, carrying her back to their room.

While it was easy for Sakura to fall back to sleep, likely due to the adrenaline having run its course, Syaoran found it much harder to sleep. As he lay beside her gently running his fingers through Sakura's hair, he couldn't stop thinking about the breach in their security. If Demetrius found out about what had occurred, he had no idea what chaos it would cause.

Not only that, but their security was supposed to be impenetrable. They could not have gotten in without help which meant someone wanted him and Sakura dead. At that thought, his hand came to rest over Sakura's growing stomach. His mind wandered away from his worries and started thinking about what their child might look like. He wondered if their child would have Sakura's eyes and his hair, or if they would have his eyes and features. Would they be a girl or a boy?

Thoughts of what they would do as a family kept running through his mind until finally, he was able to fall asleep.

...

"The men have yet to find anything, your grace." Eriol informed Syaoran who was standing by the window.

"I am far from impressed." Syaoran growled. "But there is no point shedding blood over it. Has our prisoner said anything?"

"Unfortunately, no."

Syaoran turned. "I will talk to him myself."

Eriol nodded, having expected the answer. "Very well."

Syaoran headed for the door, hoping his day couldn't get any worse. Akiho was still with Sakura as per usual, so she was safe, and Meiling was already doing her own investigation. She had insisted and so he had let her. Perhaps two people investigating would bring up something.

"Where is Sakura?" he asked.

"She's with Queen Sylvia, your grace."

Syaoran just nodded as they walked. But as they neared the dungeons, he ran into a frazzled Takashi, who turned pale upon seeing Syaoran. Syaoran furrowed his brow. This was odd.

"Your grace." He murmured.

"Yamazaki, what's going on?" Syaoran asked.

Yamazaki sighed heavily. "Our prisoner was just found dead in his cell."

Syaoran stood there, stunned, as he processed the information.

"How!?" he shouted. "Were the guards slacking off!?"

"We're sorry-"

"Stop." Syaoran hissed. "Just stop."

Eriol looked at Yamazaki apologetically.

"Have you questioned the guards who were on duty?"

"The guard who we found lying in a pool of his own blood said he remembered, but he's not saying anything."

Syaoran's head snapped up. "One of your men was nearly killed?"

Yamazaki nodded. "One of the maids found him-Rika."

"Whoever tried to kill him didn't bother to make sure he was dead properly." Syaoran murmured.

"He's got Meiling with him. I figured you would want to see him." Yamazaki replied.

"Yes. Lead the way." Syaoran ordered.

Yamazaki didn't waste any time in taking the king to the room where the soldier was resting. Meiling looked over, hardly surprised at the angry expression Syaoran wore, but when his eyes landed on the soldier the anger was replaced with concern.

The soldier spotted the king and scrambled to sit up, but Syaoran stopped him. "Don't. You are injured." He said.

"Forgive me, your grace." The soldier spoke, his voice full of pain.

Syaoran saw that his torso was bandaged as was his arm. "Who did this to you?" Syaoran asked.

The soldier started to look distressed and glanced at Meiling who smiled comfortingly.

"Just tell him what you told me." She spoke gently. "I swear your family will not be harmed."

"How can you guarantee that?" the soldier asked fearfully.

Syaoran furrowed his brow. Who had threatened this man?

"Meiling, have someone you trust move this man's family into protective custody. You must not know where the family is moved to for extra security." He ordered.

Meiling nodded. "Understood." She stood and left the room, leaving Syaoran and Eriol alone with the man.

"Eriol, stay with this soldier until you get confirmation from Meiling that his family is safe." Syaoran added.

"What about the meetings?" Eriol asked.

"Reschedule them." Syaoran replied, "Send for me when Meiling gets back to you."

Eriol nodded and then leaned in. "I think it wise to keep an eye on the elders who oppose you." He whispered.

Syaoran nodded in reply and then left as Eriol struck up a conversation with the soldier. His feet led him to a room full of laughter, piquing his interest; he gently pushed open the door to find Sakura sitting with Sylvia, Demetrius, Tomoyo and a couple of the elders. They were all playing some sort of game that had them all in fits of laughter.

Sakura spotted him and grinned, "Syaoran! When you have time, we'll all have to sit down to play this game!"

Everyone looked over as Syaoran stopped beside Sakura. "What is it?"

"Highly inappropriate." Tomoyo burst into a fit of laughter.

He raised his brow in question.

"That's why it's funny." Elder Mai laughed.

"Your wife is surprisingly good at this game." Demetrius spoke with amusement.

Syaoran was surprised to see him so relaxed-he was more like a regular man than a king, and it was refreshing.

"Perhaps I can see what this is?" Syaoran asked.

Elder Mai chuckled. "Sakura dear, it's your turn to read out a card."

"Oh, it is too." Sakura reached over and picked up a black card and proceeded to read it out. Then, people proceeded to hand her white cards.

Syaoran watched as Sakura shuffled them, and then she started reading out the various answers. Most were outrageous and terribly inappropriate but hilarious all the same.

"Syaoran, would you like to choose the winner?" Tomoyo suggested.

Sakura looked up at him with a grin. "Go on Syao,"

Syaoran smiled and shook his head as he took the cards, looking through the answers to fill in the blank space on the black card.

"Geese." He answered.

They all erupted into laughter.

"How did we end up with this game, anyway?" Syaoran asked.

"It was given to Elder Mai as a gift, apparently." Sakura giggled.

"Well I do have a rather dark sense of humour." Elder Mai chuckled.

Syaoran smiled.

"I do wish that Alice would join us though," Sylvia sighed.

"Alice has always been very strict about sticking to the rules." Syaoran smiled as he looked over at Akiho. "But I see no reason for her to restrain from enjoying her time with others as long as she's still doing her job."

"See Alice? I told you he wouldn't mind." Sakura laughed.

"I suppose one game wouldn't hurt..." Akiho murmured.

Syaoran looked at the other elders who were all having fun, grins on their faces. It was relaxing to see, strangely enough.

"Syaoran?" Sakura called his name.

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright?" she asked softly.

Syaoran smiled and kissed her cheek. "Everything is fine. I'll see you later-enjoy your game."

"Okay," she grinned.

Syaoran walked aimlessly through the halls, unsure where he was going. He stopped when he heard his name from a room and looked up to see it was his father.

His father smiled warmly. "Come and sit with me."

Syaoran didn't argue and sat with his father in the warm room. There was a fire going in the fireplace.

"You seem more troubled than normal." His father spoke, "I heard about the prisoner."

Syaoran sighed heavily. "So, you heard about the attack as well, then?"

"I did."

Syaoran hung his head in shame. "I'm a terrible king."

His father laughed. "If you're going to carry on like that, you may as well let the elders take over."

Syaoran glared at his father as he set his book to the side.

"You have a plan of action, don't you?" his father spoke.

"I do, yes." Syaoran replied.

"Good. Follow through with it and do whatever it takes to lead you to the culprits." His father spoke, "Only trust those you love and care for most. Be suspicious of everyone around you."

"I know." Syaoran murmured, "I know this all too well."

His father sighed gently. "How are things going about changing how we treat our powerful magicians?"

"Frustratingly slow." Syaoran confessed. "I need to read through and revise some parts."

"Some of the elders will not let you pass that piece of paper."

"If worse comes to worse, I'll assert my authority." Syaoran snorted.

"Just...be careful."

"I will." He smiled.

A knock on the door distracted them; Syaoran looked to see his mother had joined the two of them.

She smiled kindly, "Sakura seems to be having a good time with our guests. Why haven't you joined them?"

"I just needed to be alone. Sakura's safe with Akiho." Syaoran answered.

His mother smiled sympathetically. "Just don't cause her any worry."

"I know." He smiled.

...

Not long after Syaoran left the group to play their game, Rika came in seeking Tomoyo, putting an end to the game, and the Elders had to leave because of various reasons, such as it being the designated time slot for their hobbies. Sakura was left with Sylvia and Demetrius, while Akiho sat at her side.

Sylvia stood suddenly as if she had just remembered something and smiled apologetically.

"Forgive me. I just remembered that I wanted to see an art exhibit that is on today." She confessed.

"Oh-if we had known, we could have gone together." Sakura said.

Sylvia shook her head, "Please don't feel bad. I'm quite forgetful."

Demetrius smiled, "Tell me about the exhibit when you return, Sylvia."

She nodded and then left. Sakura relaxed and sighed softly.

"My lady, would you care to join me for a walk in the gardens?" Demetrius asked.

Sakura smiled, "It would be my pleasure."

They both stood and he held his arm out for her to take. They walked slowly. Sakura wondered if there was something the man wished to speak with her about but closed off the thought quickly.

"How are you doing, my lady?" he asked politely.

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "I'm alright."

He smiled, "I mean with the issue about the illness."

Sakura was quiet for a moment. "I want to do more to help those affected. I don't feel I'm doing enough."

"You're a very kind woman."

"Thank you." Sakura smiled, "And thank you for helping us. I know that our countries have been on very rocky terms, lately."

"I'm not helping you out of the goodness of my heart." Demetrius spoke bluntly. "I'm interested in the illness and having the antidote."

Sakura smiled. She knew he was only half lying. "But that's not all, is it?"

Demetrius raised his brow. "Well, I won't deny it."

"Is there someone you want to protect?" Sakura asked boldly.

Demetrius smiled gently, "You're quite perceptive."

"You could call it a sixth sense." Sakura laughed, "I inherited it from my mother."

"Well, you're right. There is someone I want to protect."

"Is it Sylvia?"

Demetrius smiled and shook his head. "While part of my reason for helping is to make sure my wife does not succumb to the disease, and the same for my son, they are not whom I wish to protect."

Sakura blinked. Could it be he was talking about Akiho?

"Your guards name is Alice, no?" he switched topics.

"Yes." Sakura answered.

"She's very well mannered. Perhaps she would like to spar with me? I have heard that she is the best knight in this land." he suggested.

Sakura turned to look at Akiho who looked slightly flabbergasted. "Alice?"

Akiho snapped out of her stupor. "It would be an honour, your grace."

They stood in the courtyard. They had decided they would not use swords, but hand to hand combat would do. People were already gathering around, curious about what was going on. Sakura lifted her hand in the air, and then brought it down.

"Begin!" she said.

Demetrius immediately went after Akiho. She watched his movements very carefully, dodging with ease. The female knight was very quick and incredibly perceptive. She blocked a punch aiming for the side of her head and ducked right after to avoid another. She turned her body to avoid a knee to the gut and blocked another punch aimed for her ribs.

Sakura furrowed her brow. What was Akiho doing?

The knight was knocked off her feet and landed in the dirt with a grunt, but before Demetrius could act, she rolled to the side and jumped back to her feet. He anticipated where she would land and punched her in the jaw. Sakura clasped her hands together, worried for her knight.

Akiho didn't flinch. Not even when she was hit several more times by the foreign king, and just when she went down for longer the few seconds, Sakura feared the worst and so did the bystanders. There were a few murmurs of uncertainty but were silenced when Akiho suddenly jumped back to her feet. Even Demetrius was surprised.

She wiped the blood from her lip, then she went on the attack. Her movements were swift and precise which surprised Demetrius-he managed to block her strikes, but she was able to break through his defence and landed a blow to his ribs. Demetrius smirked.

Then, Sakura felt the tingling of magic in the air and she saw Akiho getting ready. Soon, Sakura could feel static in the air-it was lightning magic, she was sure of it. Akiho managed to dodge the magic attacks, just barely, and stopped her hand short of his throat.

"I call this duel to an end." Sakura announced.

Akiho and Demetrius parted, and both bowed to each other.

"You're remarkably skilled, Lady Alice." Demetrius smiled.

"Thank you, your grace. And you are just as I expected." Akiho answered.

Sakura noticed that Demetrius seemed very pleased, his eyes warm and full of pride. She remembered the words Akiho had spoken to her about Sylvia being her mother. So, it made sense that Demetrius was her father... Right?

* * *

 **What do you think?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter. I'm really loving writing this arc, to be honset. (laughs)**

* * *

Meiling opened the door to Syaoran's study without knocking, surprising him a little. She appeared confident and looked pleased.

"The soldiers' family is in protective custody." She announced.

Syaoran was pleased to hear this news as he stood. "Good job. Thank you, Meiling."

"By the way... did you know that Akiho and Demetrius were sparring?" Meiling asked curiously.

Syaoran frowned, "No, I didn't."

"Well, you'll be happy to know it was just good natured. In fact, the king seems rather pleased." Meiling confessed as they left the study.

Syaoran felt unease rise within him. "I'm not sure if I should be concerned about that, or if I should rejoice."

Meiling snorted.

Eriol looked up as Syaoran and Meiling entered the medical wing. The soldier looked at them with shock and worry, but Meiling smiled kindly.

"Your family is safe." She spoke, "Are you willing to speak with us now?"

The soldier swallowed nervously and then nodded. Syaoran waited patiently as the soldier gathered his courage. He could not imagine what this poor man was going through, and he wanted to do what he could to keep him safe.

"It was one of the elders." The man spoke, "She came to the dungeons to see the assassin, but I wouldn't let her because of your orders."

"She?" Syaoran frowned.

He nodded, "Elder Maiko."

Syaoran felt furious. "What did she do?"

"She tried to kill me. She left me on the ground, bleeding." The soldier answered.

"Are you willing to testify against her, should it come to a trial?" Syaoran asked. He nodded.

"Good. Meiling, try and find whatever evidence is available. Eriol, make sure this man is safe. There will be a trial at the end of the week."

...

Sakura knocked gently on the door to Syaoran's study and waited until he noticed her. It was very late at night-it was starting to become a regular occurrence for him to be working late into the night, which worried her. When he looked up, he smiled softly.

"You wished to see me?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." He replied, "Have a seat."

She took a seat and noticed the document sitting on his desk.

"How are you feeling? You didn't look too well this morning." He said as he continued to scribble on the pages in front of him.

"I'm doing fine, Syaoran. You should be more worried about yourself." She answered.

He cast her a confused glance. "Why?"

"Are you serious? You've been working into the dead of night nearly every day!"

He didn't pause what he was doing, continuing to scribble notes down on the page.

"I'm used to this sort of work." Syaoran replied, "I was raised with this type of work."

Sakura just sighed heavily. "Please, you're worrying me."

This caused him to stop. He put down his pen and lifted his head to meet her eyes. "I'm sorry. That's not my intention."

She smiled hopelessly. "I know."

"I heard Akiho sparred with Demetrius." He murmured.

"Oh-are you angry?" Sakura asked.

"No, just surprised." He said, "He didn't try to kill her, did he?"

Sakura laughed, "Far from it, actually."

He raised his brow in interest, so she continued. "It looked like he was proud of her."

Syaoran was quiet for a moment as he let the words sink in. "...Interesting."

Sakura wasn't sure what to make of his response. She knew that he knew something, but what it was, she didn't know.

"Anyway, why was it you wanted me to come here?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Ah-there was something I wanted you to read...where is it..." He rummaged through his papers and produced a thick file. Sakura took it and furrowed her brow as she opened it.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's the new legislation for treatment of magicians I've been working on since we got here. I want your input." Syaoran said.

Her eyes widened in surprise and he smiled. "You're my Queen. Of course, I'm going to ask for your thoughts on certain matters."

She blushed. "I'll start reading it tomorrow,"

"That's fine. Take your time going through it, as well."

Sakura nodded. The door slammed open, startling Sakura, and an angry looking Elder Jiang stormed in. Syaoran returned his focus on the pages on front of him, scribbling away with his pen.

"You! How dare you!" the elder shouted.

Two guards entered quickly but Syaoran held up his hand, stopping them.

"Yes?" Syaoran asked, bored.

"Don't disrespect me, boy. How dare you accuse the elders of trying to harm you!"

"I'm merely accusing one." Syaoran replied calmly. "And it would be because we have a witness."

The elder frowned. "Witness?"

"Yes. Apparently, Maiko tried to kill the poor soldier before she killed the assassin." Syaoran answered.

"That's preposterous! What evidence do you have!?"

"We're gathering it."

"So, you're going off of the word of a delirious soldier?"

"He's hardly delirious." Syaoran murmured. "If we find Maiko is not guilty, then she'll be fine."

"You have no evidence to even bother with a trial!"

Sakura cleared her throat. "I believe I can be of some help."

Elder Jiang turned to her with a sneer on his face. "Oh? And what could _you_ possibly do, girl?"

She stared straight into his cold eyes. "I can replay events of places as they happened. The stars don't lie, and everything you see is the truth."

"Well then, it's settled. Sakura will show us all the events of what happened." Syaoran answered. "Guards, escort him to his chambers. I believe he's in need of some decent sleep."

Jiang glared at Syaoran, "You would disrespect your elders!?"

"I believe you need to earn my respect, first. And right now, you're not doing a very good job." Syaoran answered. "Goodnight."

"You brat!" The guards forced him out the door and Syaoran sighed heavily.

"Finally, it's quiet." He stretched, "I didn't know you could replay events of the past. Why didn't you do that beforehand?"

Sakura smiled grimly. "It causes quite a lot of exhaustion."

"What do you mean?" he asked with concern, suddenly wondering if he should have refrained from saying anything moments earlier.

"I might have an unlimited power source, but that doesn't mean I don't suffer from any setbacks. Powerful spells require a lot of mental strength and magic power. I'll just be more tired than usual." She explained.

"I'll make sure it's a last resort, then." Syaoran spoke sincerely.

She smiled and nodded. "By the way...there's a trial?"

He nodded. "At the end of the week."

Sakura sighed, "Things just keep getting messier."

Syaoran couldn't help but agree. "Demetrius's contact is due to arrive tomorrow. How have things been going with hospitals?"

Sakura lowered her eyes. "I spoke with the health minister. We're giving out extra food and blankets to those affected."

Seeing the pain she felt towards the situation affecting their people, Syaoran stood and walked around to her, hugging her from behind.

"I know you want to be out there helping yourself, but..."

"I know," she whispered, "I can't put myself or our child at risk. I can't."

"When we've figured this out, I'm sure you'll be able to go into the city." He said softly.

"I'd like that." Sakura replied with a smile.

...

Morning came quickly. Sakura dressed herself in a simple cashmere hunter green dress with matching pumps on her feet before she met Akiho out in the main room. Tomoyo was talking cheerfully with Akiho but stopped when she noticed Sakura.

"Have they arrived?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Tomoyo answered "Rika is making them comfortable with refreshments in the lounge."

Sakura nodded. "Good." She winced a little, but she hoped neither of the girls had noticed.

"Would you like me to head on ahead?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded, "Very well."

Tomoyo left the room and Akiho looked at Sakura expectantly. "Your grace?"

"Please, just call me Sakura when it's the two of us."

"I believe that would be-"

"-inappropriate, I know... but I want us to be friends."

Akiho hesitated for a second, her emotions conflicting with each other, but eventually she felt herself cave. "Lady Sakura, are you feeling alright?"

Sakura smiled. Something was better than nothing, she decided.

"Yes, I'm feeling fine, thank you."

Akiho didn't feel so sure, but it wasn't her place to question her queen, so she let it be.

"Alright, let's go meet this medical genius." Sakura headed for the door and Akiho followed behind.

Sitting in the lounge with Sylvia and Demetrius was a woman with long straight brown hair and kind hazel eyes, eyes that held wisdom that could only be obtained through hardship and pain. Sakura smiled politely as she joined the guest and seated herself in the available chair.

"Thank you for coming all this way to help us." Sakura spoke, "My name is Sakura Li."

"The pleasure is all mine, your grace. As soon as I heard word of a strange illness, I knew I could not sit back and watch people suffer." The woman spoke, "My name is Kaho Mizuki."

Somehow the name sounded familiar to Sakura's ears. Where had she heard it?

"Lady Mizuki has done a lot of work all over the world, helping develop medicines and care for those in need." Sylvia smiled. "I am certain she will be of great service here."

Sakura felt a sharp pain in her stomach, but she ignored it. "Thank you. I will arrange to have all the necessary information given to you right away. Tomoyo has been working tirelessly to gather it all so you could see it as soon as you arrived."

Kaho smiled, "That's wonderful, thank you. Once I have read through it all, I will need to visit the hospitals and talk with the doctors."

Sakura nodded. "Of c..."

Suddenly, Sakura started to feel faint and her chest tight. That stabbing pain was only getting worse.

She took a deep breath and tried again. "Of co..."

Akiho immediately stepped up to Sakura's side. "Your grace? Can you hear me?" Akiho asked.

Sakura held her head in her hand, "I'm okay," she breathed as she fell forward.

Akiho caught her before she could be injured and gently shook her shoulder. "Lady Sakura!?"

...

Syaoran burst through the door, his eyes searching for Sakura. They landed on her resting in bed, with Tomoyo and Akiho standing at her side, along with a woman he did not know.

"Sakura!" he breathed her name as he walked to her side and she smiled tiredly.

"What happened?" he asked as he took her hand.

"I'm sorry I worried you." Sakura apologised.

"Your grace, she will be alright. It just seems to be stress." The woman spoke.

Syaoran looked at her and Tomoyo stepped forward. "This is Kaho Mizuki, the medical specialist we've been waiting for."

He nodded, "Thank you for looking after Sakura."

"It was my pleasure." Kaho replied with a smile.

"You should know that both Sylvia and Demetrius know she's pregnant." Tomoyo added, "We're sorry, we were in a hurry."

Syaoran shook his head. "All that matters is that Sakura's okay."

"Your grace, we have a meeting to attend in ten minutes." Eriol spoke from behind.

Syaoran looked conflicted where he sat with Sakura and she smiled.

"Go," She said, "I will be fine. I promise I will be careful."

Syaoran still hesitated.

"Your grace." Eriol said sternly.

"Syaoran, let me and Akiho take care of her." Tomoyo murmured so Kaho couldn't hear.

Syaoran sighed softly. "I'll come and see you later." He leant in and kissed Sakura's cheek and she smiled.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Syaoran stood, hesitating for a moment, but turned and followed Eriol out of the room.

Sakura looked over at Kaho who was watching her curiously. "Forgive me for being so sudden-Tomoyo will take you to the hospital wing where you'll be able to begin to gather the information you need."

Kaho smiled, "Thank you, your grace. I will alert your doctors of what happened earlier."

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that." Sakura smiled.

Tomoyo proceeded to lead Kaho from the room, while Sakura sighed heavily as she leant back against her pillows.

"Can I get you anything, Lady Sakura?" Akiho asked.

Sakura shook her head. "I'm fine, Akiho."

Akiho sighed and sat down in the chair at Sakura's bedside.

A soft knock sounded on the door and Rika entered. "King Demetrius and Queen Sylvia wish to see you, your grace."

Sakura nodded and Akiho tensed. Demetrius and Sylvia entered, both looking concerned. Sakura smiled kindly.

"Forgive me, it was not my intention to worry you."

"It's quite alright. I imagine that his highness did not wish for me to know that you are pregnant." Demetrius spoke.

"Please don't take offence! He-"

"I am not offended. In fact, I understand perfectly why he would wish to keep that from me. I wouldn't trust the hing of a country we'd been on rough terms with, either." Demetrius smiled.

"You don't trust Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"He has my respect. He watches out for his people and for those he loves. He knows what he must do to protect his country." He explained.

Sakura stayed silent.

"We came here to see how you were," Sylvia said, "We're so glad you're okay."

"Thank you, you're very kind." Sakura smiled.

"We will leave you in peace. Thank you for seeing us." Demetrius nodded, and then glanced over at Akiho, maintaining eye contact before he turned and left with Sylvia at his side.

Sakura didn't fail to notice, and she looked at Akiho curiously, wondering if she could ask. There was so much about her knight she did not know, but even so, she trusted her with her life.

"I imagine you have many questions you wish to ask me." Akiho spoke quietly once she noticed Sakura's questioning gaze.

"I won't deny it." Sakura replied.

Akiho stood and walked to the window, staring down at the courtyard. The snow was beginning to melt as winter came to an end, and there were small signs of life appearing.

"You know that Lumis is my mother country and that Sylvia is my mother." Akiho started, "I'm sure you've figured out that Demetrius is my father." She spoke softly-sadly, even.

Sakura was quiet for a moment. "I had a feeling, but I didn't want to assume anything."

Akiho just nodded as she turned around. "I am the first-born child to King Demetrius and Queen Sylvia of Lumis; the first and only Princess, Akiho Shinomoto."

All Sakura could do was stare at her knights' sad face. It all made sense now-why she didn't want the king and queen of Lumis to know who she was; why they had to keep it a secret. Akiho was the princess who was nearly executed for having no magic ability. But...

The emotions Demetrius showed towards "Alice" didn't make sense, unless he knew who she was. And even if he did know, he was the one who was meant to execute her, right? The more Sakura thought about it, the more she became confused. Only one part of the puzzle had been solved, only to unlock several more.

Somehow amongst all of what was happening, Sakura didn't think she would be able to see her family ever again.

* * *

 **You probably already knew that was coming. Next chapter will be longer, so hopefully that will make up for this short chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait, I finished writing this just a few days ago. Thank you all for your kind reviews (or thoughts), and the follows and favourites. I was really excited to write this chapter, and while i love the content of it, I still think there are some parts that I could have written better. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Standing on the balcony in the early morning sun, Syaoran looked down at the new spring green grass that was beginning to come through. It was still cold, but with winter ending, the temperatures were beginning to warm up. Soft footsteps distracted him for a moment, and Syaoran looked up as Sakura approached and smiled softly.

"You're up early." He greeted.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. "I don't want to be."

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried that she might be feeling sick.

"I'm so tired."

He laughed warmly at the reminder that she was not a morning person. "You have a meeting after breakfast, don't you? I'm surprised Miss Mizuki has found something after just three days."

Sakura nodded. "I'm surprised too. And the trial is tomorrow, isn't it?"

His smile dropped and he looked down into the garden. "It is."

"Are you scared?"

Syaoran shook his head. "No."

She smiled. "I suppose that's a good thing."

"I'm not sure." He laughed. "Maybe."

There was quiet for a few short moments before he spoke again, changing the topic. "You've been a little distracted lately. What happened?"

Sakura hesitated for a moment, unsure if she should say. She wasn't sure why she was hesitating-there was no reason to-but something inside her felt uneasy. She shoved it to the side and chose to tell him.

"Akiho told me that Demetrius is her father."

Syaoran sighed softly. "Then I'm sure you know that if they were to find out she was alive..."

Sakura nodded. "It could cause a war."

"That's the worst-case scenario, yes."

But when he turned to Sakura, Syaoran noticed tears in her eyes. He reached out and cupped her cheek softly, wondering if the thought of war terrified her. He couldn't blame her-they were about to have a child, after all, and war was no place for children.

"If war does break out, I promise you will be safe." Syaoran spoke softly.

"I'm not afraid of war." She sniffed. "It's Akiho. She must be hurting so much-her parents are right in front of her and she can't tell them who she is."

Somehow, Syaoran wasn't surprised that Sakura was hurting for someone else. It was so like her to hurt for someone else. He smiled as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I think you underestimate Akiho." He said, "She's stronger than you think."

"I have no doubt that she is strong-she's still so kind after everything she's been through, but even strong people hurt." Sakura replied.

"You're right. But even so, her resolve is absolute and cannot be budged. She thinks the world of you, Sakura." Syaoran spoke softly.

She looked up at him with confusion. "How do you know this?"

He smiled. "Ask her yourself."

Sakura sighed softly. "I should have known you'd say that."

Syaoran laughed, "Ok, I was talking to her the other day when you had passed out." He confessed.

She blushed, "She's very sweet."

He nodded agreement. "She is. That's part of what makes her strong." Syaoran turned and headed back inside, "It's time for breakfast. What would you like?"

Sakura followed, taking his arm. "Hmm, how about those omelette's you make?"

He grinned, "Very well."

After having eaten her meal with Syaoran, Sakura walked with Akiho towards the medical wing; Akiho was humming a gentle tune, a soft melody that was pleasing on the ears. Sakura smiled, enjoying her knights singing and that Akiho felt comfortable enough to hum in front of her.

"It's a beautiful song, Akiho." Sakura said.

"Thank you, Lady Sakura." Akiho replied, "Actually... my mother taught me the song."

Sakura smiled again, "My brother told me when I was younger that my mother used to play the piano. Unfortunately, I don't have any memories of her playing it-she died when I was three."

"Yuna can play the piano really well." Akiho said, "It's been a while since I heard him play, though."

Sakura looked at Akiho, "Do you mean Yuna D Kaito?"

Akiho nodded, her cheeks pink as she fidgeted with her fingers. Sakura's eyes widened and her smile turned to a grin.

"You love him!"

Akiho jumped, startled. "Shh! Please don't say it so loudly!"

"Sorry," Sakura giggled, "Are you going to tell him?"

Akiho shook her head. "We could never be together."

Sakura frowned, "Why?"

"I'm a princess, not to mention your loyal and personal knight. I can't commit to a relationship." Akiho replied.

"I'm giving you permission."

"But, Lady Sakura-that would be..." Akiho trailed off.

Sakura looked at her out the corner of her eyes to see that Akiho had no response, making her smile wider.

"Akiho, you deserve to be happy. I trust you will protect my life, and I trust that you won't let anything get in the way of that. That's why Syaoran chose you, after all." Sakura added gently. "So, think about it for me."

Akiho simply nodded, but that was enough to satisfy Sakura for the moment.

Entering the medical ward, Sakura immediately spotted Kaho sitting with one of the soldiers, patching up a wound on his leg from training. She waited until they were finished before approaching; Kaho smiled as she stood.

"Good morning, your grace."

"Good morning." Sakura returned, "Have you been assisting here?"

Kaho nodded, "Chiharu had something she needed to tend to, so she asked me to look after things here."

Sakura nodded, "Thank you, that was very kind."

"It's a pleasure." Kaho smiled.

"You found out some information about the illness, correct?" Sakura then asked.

The medic nodded, "Yes. There is a definite magical signature at its core, it's safe to say."

Sakura frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Illnesses caused by magic always have a magical signature at the core-it's just a matter of finding out where, or who, it's from." Kaho explained.

"Can you trace it?" Sakura asked.

She smiled, "I'm already working on it, your grace. I think I will have the results by tonight."

Sakura nodded. "Good. Do you think you can get them before the trial begins?"

"I will do my best to get them by then, but it could take longer." Kaho replied.

Sakura had a feeling that would be a possibility. "Alright. I'm counting on you."

Kaho smiled gently before she turned and hurried off to get more work done.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned at the sound of her best friends' voice, smiling at Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-wow, you look excited."

Tomoyo grinned, "I have some things I want to show you. I hope you'll like them!"

Sakura looked at her friend quizzically, but Tomoyo didn't answer. Instead she took Sakura's hand and dragged her from the ward, making Sakura laugh as she remembered her times back when she was a young teen, when Tomoyo made all sorts of clothes for her. And as she had suspected, Tomoyo pulled her into her suite and over to the bedroom, where there was a new gown waiting for her on the bed.

Sakura smiled, "You never change, do you?"

Tomoyo laughed, "Of course not. Now, let's get you changed!"

Sakura laughed and allowed Tomoyo to help her out of the dress she was wearing, and into her new one. It was ivory and gold, the material clinging to her bust before falling to the ground elegantly in several layers. Delicate gold embroidery adorned the skirt and the edges of the bolero she wore to keep her arms warm.

"You look stunning!" Tomoyo squealed, "Right, Akiho?"

Akiho nodded, "It really does look amazing."

"Your turn!" Tomoyo announced as she turned to the knight.

"What? Wait-"

"It's okay! Come on, let's get you changed." Tomoyo ushered her behind the dressing screen while Sakura felt her smile widen.

"I've missed this, Tomoyo." She said, "Thank you."

"I've missed it too." Tomoyo confessed as she helped Akiho out of her clothes. "I didn't think I'd ever get to make clothes for you again when you were taken."

Sakura smiled sadly at the bitter memory of when she was imprisoned.

"Anyway," Tomoyo continued, "Now I'm working with you to make this country a better place."

"I'm surprised you still find time to make me these gorgeous clothes." Sakura replied as she moved to sit herself down.

"Oh, here and there, yes." Tomoyo said, "How is His Majesty doing?"

Sakura sighed. "He's working into the late hours of night, as always." She muttered.

"He didn't use to work so late in the past." Akiho added, "I think he's working on something, but I can't be sure."

"He didn't?" Sakura asked.

"Normally he would have been in bed by eleven at latest." Akiho said.

Sakura groaned. "I _knew_ it wasn't normal! I'll have to remind him that he can't cause me unnecessary worry." She muttered at the end.

Tomoyo smiled, "Good idea. He can't keep doing that, or his health will start to fail."

"Oh, don't make me think about that." Sakura moaned.

Akiho and Tomoyo stepped out, distracting Sakura from the topic, and she smiled.

"Oh Akiho, you look beautiful!"

Akiho was dressed in similar attire that she wore as a knight, only now she wore ivory and gold. The clothes were basically the same design, only the gold embroidery and chains added a more regal aspect.

Akiho blushed. "Thank you, Lady Sakura."

"Now you match! The queen and her female knight-you both look _exquisite_."

"Thank you," Akiho replied bashfully. "No one has ever made me clothes out of kindness before."

Tomoyo returned her smile, "It makes me happy to know you like them."

"How long have you been working on these for?" Sakura asked curiously.

Tomoyo hummed in thought. "Hmm...a few weeks maybe?"

Sakura raised her brow, "Maybe?"

Tomoyo laughed, "A while." She said as she walked past, knocking something off of the bedside table. Tomoyo looked down to see it was a large bundle of paper.

"Oh, what's this?"

She picked it up and handed it back to Sakura.

"I'm reading something for Syaoran. He wants my input." She took the thick wad of paper and placed it back on her bedside table.

"Ah, I see. That sound like him." Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura nodded, smiling. She felt happy that Syaoran was asking for her input-it made her feel like she was equal-that she was not a prisoner.

"Well," she murmured, "I might go and seek warmth by the fire before the trial this evening. Would you care to join me?"

"It would be my pleasure." Tomoyo beamed.

...

Standing in the courtyard, Syaoran watched as soldiers sparred with one another as part of their morning training exercises. Watching them reminded him of the days he once spent training as they did. Lately, he often spent them training with Takashi Yamazaki in the early morning, before any of his meetings started.

"You seem distracted."

Syaoran glanced out the corner of his eyes to see Demetrius.

"I'm not distracted." Syaoran answered. "Have you thought about what we discussed?"

Demetrius nodded. "I will be one of the judges for this evenings trial."

"Thank you. As customary, I will be leading it, but I need someone who is unbiased. Someone who is able to look at it objectively." Syaoran murmured.

"You're a fair King." Demetrius said, "Fair kings are rare."

"Thank you." Syaoran grimaced.

"You don't seem too pleased." Demetrius said, raising his brow.

"Forgive me. I did not intend to offend you." Syaoran apologised.

"No offence has been taken." The man spoke. "What will you do if the old woman is found guilty?"

Syaoran did not hesitate. "Treason is not tolerated here. They do not hesitate to have a magician murdered if they deem them unworthy of marrying into this family. And yet, they seek to have the king and his wife murdered. I believe it is self-explanatory."

"The Li kingdom is famous for their policy on treason." Demetrius smiled.

"And it will stay that way." Syaoran finalised.

Heading back inside, Syaoran's thoughts wandered to Sakura, and he pin pointed her aura, wishing to see her. He knew he was feeling anxious about the trial-he didn't deny it; he was scared, scared to confirm that his own blood had wanted him dead, and had wanted Sakura dead, too.  
His trail led him to the lounge where he could hear Sakura's laughter. He felt his nerves disappear, and instead he felt calm. It was one of Sakura's natural abilities that he loved her for. She could always make his anxiety disappear, allowing him to think clearly.

"Lady Sakura, please, you're embarrassing me!" Akiho begged.

Syaoran raised his brow. Sakura was teasing Akiho?

"Akiho," Sakura spoke, "You're getting that day off so you can go on that date!"

"B-b-But that would be improper! And his highness would not approve!"

Syaoran decided it was his time to step in. "What's this about a date I hear?" he asked.

"Syaoran!" Sakura beamed at her husband as he walked over. "You should know more than anyone that Kaito and Akiho are close."

"Yes, they are." Syaoran looked at the knight seeing she was covering her face to hide her embarrassment.

"Akiho is in love with him," Sakura added, "So I suggested they go on a date."

Ah, now it made sense. He smiled, "It would be improper for her to leave you unguarded." He spoke, and Akiho sighed with relief. "So, I'm going to take the day and clear my schedule, and spend it with my lovely wife."

Akiho stared wide eyed at the king, unable to believe what she was hearing.

Syaoran smiled kindly, "Even you deserve to be happy, Lady Knight."

Akiho lowered her eyes to the ground. "But... I am Queen Sakura's personal knight. She is my top priority. My feelings are irrelevant."

"That's not true. Minister Kaito knows more than anyone else how important your job is. But that doesn't mean you can't make a relationship work." Syaoran replied. "But you need to give yourself a chance."

When Akiho said nothing, Syaoran just smiled. "It's all in your hands now."

"Do you not have anything on today?" Sakura suddenly switched topic.

Syaoran smiled, "Just the trial."

"I didn't know..."

"I didn't exactly tell you." He laughed. He then looked at Akiho with a straight face. "You're dismissed for today. Go see him."

Akiho looked stunned, unable to speak for several moments. She looked at Sakura who smiled, and she sighed in resignation.

"Please call for me should you need me." Akiho bowed, and then she left.

"Wait, I'll join you for a short while!" Tomoyo jumped to her feet and smiled at the royal couple as she headed out the door.

Sakura smiled with amusement, "She's quite hard on herself."

"Lady Akiho?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura nodded, "You don't call her princess?"

Syaoran shook his head. "It's for her safety, more than anything. No one but the family knows she is the princess of Lumis."

Sakura rested her head against his shoulder and sighed softly. "I have no doubts that she is happy to serve me. But sometimes I do notice she seems a little lonely."

Syaoran squeezed her waist gently. "I know."

It still felt so surreal that Akiho's own family sentenced her to death because she had no magical abilities. Somehow, she found it hard to believe her father would do such a thing.

"Syaoran?"

"Mm?"

"I think-"

A sudden knock cut her off and Syaoran looked up to see Elder Mai walk in. She wore her usual sweet smile as she approached.

"That dress is beautiful, my dear." Mai smiled.

Sakura returned her smile, "Thank you, that's very kind."

"It's nice to see Syaoran spending his time with his wife as well. You work far too hard for your own good." Elder Mai spoke lightly. "I heard you had Maiko detained in the dungeons."

"I did as I would have done for any other criminal awaiting trial." Syaoran replied.

"I'm glad to see you have some spine. Our country needs that." Mai nodded approvingly.

"Do you think she's guilty?" Syaoran asked.

Mai was quiet for a moment, thinking. "It's possible, but I can't be certain. All of the evidence points to her, and yet I'm hoping I am wrong."

Syaoran nodded. He hoped so too.

...

As the sun started to set, court gathered in the throne room as Syaoran took a seat on the throne. To his right sat Sakura, who would also be a judge, while on his left sat Demetrius.  
The door opened to let four soldiers enter, and in the middle of them was Elder Maiko. They came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs where Maiko was seated with seal-stone chains attached to her wrists and chair to prevent escape. Syaoran looked down at the woman to meet her gaze; he saw hatred in her eyes and the need for absolute power-power that she could not have. For a split second, he smiled bitterly at the Elder before speaking.

"You stand trial before us today for attempting to have your king and queen assassinated; for trying to kill a soldier on duty; and for the murder of an important information source." Syaoran's voice rang loud and clearly throughout the hall. "Witnesses will be called forward one by one to give their testimony, and based on the evidence provided, we will come to a final verdict. How do you plead?"

She scoffed. "Not guilty, obviously."

"Where were you on Monday morning between the hours of twelve a.m. and four a.m.?"

"I was in bed, sleeping." Maiko answered coldly.

"And do you have witnesses to confirm this?" Syaoran asked. Maiko was silent for a long moment and Demetrius lifted one eyebrow.

"I'm sure my maid can confirm my whereabouts."

Syaoran nodded to Eriol, who beckoned for someone to step forward. A woman of about thirty stepped forward looking a bit frazzled.

"State your name." Syaoran ordered.

"Kira, your grace."

"And you are Elder Maiko's maid, correct?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, your grace."

"Tell me-are you able to confirm Elder Maiko's whereabouts between the hours of twelve a.m. and four a.m. on Monday morning?"

Kira shifted uncomfortably, which Syaoran immediately noticed.

He spoke softly, "You will not be harmed. Your family will not be harmed."

Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, Kira seemed to relax a little. "I was not awake between the hours of twelve and three," she said, "but I got up between three and four to take some medicine...I saw Elder Maiko on her way back to her quarters on the way to the medical wing."

"And did you notice anything...strange about her behaviour?" Demetrius added.

"Nothing in particular. She did seem to be in a hurry."

"What medicine did you require?" Sakura asked.

"G-golden leaf, your grace." Kira answered.

Syaoran nodded, "Thank you. You are dismissed for the moment."

Elder Maiko snorted. "She was seeing things! She was obviously in pain and the drug made her delirious."

"Golden leaf cures nausea." Sakura replied.

Maiko's face went red with rage. Syaoran doubted the elder had ever been humiliated in front of court, before.

"Please call forth the victim." He announced.

Eriol looked to Yamazaki and nodded. Yamazaki beckoned to open the doors, and in walked the soldier who had nearly been killed. Maiko did not look pleased to see him at all.

"State your name." Syaoran ordered.

"Pip, your grace." The soldier replied.

"Do you swear to tell no lies to the crown and uphold your vows?"

"Yes, your grace."

"Please tell us exactly what happened the night our prisoner was killed."

Pip swallowed, forcing himself to remember that his king had gone to many lengths to keep his family safe and protected.

"Not long after the assassin was placed in his cell, Elder Maiko came to the dungeons to see him. We told her that our orders were to not let anyone through to see them." He explained.

"And Elder Maiko did not like the answer?" Demetrius asked.

"No. When we told her she could not pass on the kings' orders, she attacked us. She killed my partner, Miki, and left me for dead."

"Did she use magic, or did she use some other means?" Demetrius questioned.

"She used piercing magic, your grace." Pip answered.

"Do you have anyone to support your word?" Syaoran asked.

Pip shook his head. "No, your grace."

Syaoran sighed heavily before nodding. "You are dismissed."

Sakura leant over to Syaoran, "Are you sure you don't want me to use that spell?"

He shook his head, "I promised it would be a last resort. We still have members of the castle who can speak."

Sakura nodded.

"Kira, please step forward." Syaoran requested, and the woman obeyed. "How many others served Elder Maiko?"

"Three others, your grace."

"I would like for them to step forward." Syaoran ordered.

Three more women stepped forward from the crowd, each looking just as frazzled as each other.

"You all serve Elder Maiko?" he questioned.

"Yes, your grace." They all answered.

"Have any of you heard or seen anything of Elder Maiko's intent to harm the crown?"

Maiko glared at the women testifying, daring them to speak, but it was not much use. In fact, they seemed rather relieved, knowing that Maiko could not harm them.

"She often spoke about how... how the kingdom would be better off without you on the throne." One of the maids spoke timidly.

"We heard her say that you had gone soft after meeting her majesty." Another girl added, "That you were just doing as she said because she hated the crown."

Syaoran raised his brow, while Sakura remained calm and showed no sign of being upset by the words-if she was.

"And..." Kira stopped, unsure if she should continue, but it was too late.

"And?" Demetrius prompted.

Kira swallowed. "She and Elder Jiang were planning to get you off of the throne."

Syaoran turned his head to Yamazaki, "Where is Elder Jiang?"

"We haven't seen him for a few days, your grace." Yamazaki answered.

Syaoran's gaze grew cold as he turned his head back to Maiko.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Everything I do, I do for the good of the kingdom." She spat.

"So, you admit it?"

"Of course not!"

Syaoran turned his head to Demetrius, "What are your thoughts?"

"So far, everything I have heard goes against what she claims." Demetrius answered.

"Sakura?"

"I agree with Demetrius," she said.

"You have no solid proof, just what these dolts say." Maiko hissed.

"Is there anyone who would like to defend the accused?" Syaoran asked.

Someone stepped forward, one of the leaders of the great houses. "I don't feel that this is a fair trial when there is no solid evidence. People lie, after all, so how can we trust someone else's words?"

Murmurs of agreement sounded and Syaoran frowned, about to speak, but stopped as Sakura stood.

"Sakura, no." He whispered.

"We have no choice now, Syaoran." She replied. He knew she was right, and as much as it pained him to admit it, he sat back and allowed her to continue.

"The stars know everything," she began, "From the days long before this kingdom was built and to the days long into the future. This spell I intend to use will show us the truth that has been recorded in the stars' memories."

"And how can we trust that? For all we know, you can manipulate it to your taste." Elder Jiang spat as he appeared from within the crowd. Eriol went to move, but Syaoran stopped him. They would deal with Jiang's sudden appearance later.

Demetrius laughed. "The magic of the stars is rare, I know, but I am quite familiar with it as is my wife Sylvia. We're not users of it, but we knew someone who was."

"And?"

"It is as your queen says-the stars don't lie." Demetrius replied.

Sakura nodded her thanks. As everyone fell silent, a circle of light spread beneath her feet and her body started glowing. Small spheres of light rose in the air, shining brighter and brighter, until the light was blinding.

The scene around them changed, showing the dungeons with the two soldiers Pip and Mika standing guard outside. Looking to the left, Elder Maiko walked towards them with her head held high. As she moved to enter the dungeons, the soldiers crossed their spears barring her entry.

"You dare refuse me?" she snarled.

"Kings orders." Mika spoke.

"Pardon?"

"We have been given explicit instructions not to let anyone through."

Elder Maiko narrowed her eyes. "You leave me no other choice. If you refuse to let me in, I'll have to kill you."

Even with their lives threatened, neither of the soldiers budged an inch. Elder Maiko lifted her hand in the air and made a slashing motion. Both guards looked confused until Mika looked down to find a deep gash in his chest. As his lungs filled with blood, he coughed and spluttered as he fell to the floor with Pip following.

Satisfied, Elder Maiko opened the dungeon door and walked in. Sitting in the corner of the cell was the assassin who looked up-he smiled bitterly.

"Well hello there, elder." He greeted.

"You failed to do your job." Maiko hissed. "And now you've gotten yourself caught!"

"Are you here to get me out? How kind of you." He spoke sarcastically.

"There's no chance of that happening. I'm afraid you'll have to die. I don't want that boy finding out." Maiko growled.

"You're really underestimating the king. I wouldn't recommend taking my life-it could be your own death sentence."

But Maiko didn't listen. Before the assassin could say anything more, slashed his throat. Despite his lungs filling with blood, or the fact that he was dying, he looked up at Elder Maiko, laughing at her, mocking her.

The scene faded away, revealing the throne room, and Sakura was breathing heavily and about to collapse. She saved herself from falling to the floor and sat in her chair as a heavy wave of tiredness washed over her.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Syaoran asked softly.

Sakura nodded, "I just need a moment,"

"You fools." Maiko laughed harshly, "You damned fools."

Syaoran frowned.

"And you, king if Lumis. I bet you didn't even know your daughter was under your nose."

Demetrius furrowed his brow while Syaoran stood slowly.

"Yes," Maiko cackled, "Your daughter-alive! And you didn't know! Haha, hahaha!"

"What is this?" Demetrius growled, fury glowing in his eyes.

"Let's lure her out," she laughed.

There was a sudden flash of movement, followed by a loud CLASH of metal and cries of horror. Sakura and Syaoran's heads shot up to see Akiho had blocked an attack from Elder Jiang, and in the process, the wig she'd been wearing had come flying off, landing on the ground, and her silver hair fell down to frame her face.

* * *

 **Hopefully the next chapter won't be too long of a wait, since I'm really into it right now. So what are your thoughts?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter of Captive Bride! Thank you all for the reviews-it's nice to see so many people enjoying this story. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, too.**

* * *

Akiho sat in the garden on one of the carved stone benches, staring at her feet whilst lost in thought. She didn't know what to do with her very sudden free time; she knew Sakura wanted her to tell Yuna about her feelings, but she didn't feel she could. After all, he had been her butler and she had been-or was-a princess. They couldn't be together.

"Lady Akiho? What are you doing out here alone?"

Crap. Why did he have to show up now, of all times? She turned her head to see the man she least wanted to see; Yuna D Kaito was tall with a lean build. His short hair was black while his eyes were a deep amethyst.

"-Lord Kaito!"

He smiled, "You can just call me by my first name here."

Akiho shook her head, "That would be-"

"-hardly inappropriate. No one here knows of your true identity except for the royal family." He stated as he sat next to her.

She sighed gently. "Their majesties dismissed me for today. It seems they want some private time together."

"You don't seem happy about it." He frowned.

"Of course, I'm not! I'm her majesty's knight-it's my duty to protect her!" she said.

He was quiet for a moment as a small but sad smile graced his features. "I'm glad you have found a purpose in your life, a reason to live. I respect that you're serious about it, but you're allowed to live as well."

Akiho looked at him with confusion. She was living, right? She was alive and breathing.

He chuckled, "Your face tells me that you don't understand at all."

"Because I don't." she replied bluntly.

He sighed. "You need to let yourself feel. You've been separated from your family who tried to kill you, and suddenly your parents are right here in front of you, yet out of your reach. That would be painful for anyone, and yet you won't let yourself grieve."

Akiho stayed silent. It frustrated her, but he was right. She did miss her mother and it was painful seeing her, but not being seen.

"I can't let my feelings influence my work." She finally said.

"Then you should deal with them, and not bottle them up."

Akiho stood from her seat, "And how do you suggest I do that?"

"Confront them." He answered simply.

Akiho said nothing as she turned and walked away, leaving him behind. She felt agitated and all of her feelings from the past were resurfacing-she forced them back down and put a tight lid on them, reminding herself that she was a knight and couldn't lose control.

Checking the time, Akiho noted that the trial was underway. She felt uneasy, not being by Sakura's side, and picked up her pace. She didn't know what it was, but something told her the trial was going to be dangerous-or perhaps she just knew the nature of some of the elders.

"Lady Alice!"

Akiho turned her head towards the voice, watching as Kaho came running towards her. In her hand was a file.

"How may I help you?" Akiho asked.

"Are you headed to see the queen?" she asked breathlessly.

Akiho nodded.

"Can you deliver this to her? I think it might be important for the trial."

Akiho nodded again, "I'll head there as quickly as possible."

"Thank you," Kaho breathed, "I've already started working on a medicine for the illness. Please tell her that."

Akiho took the file and broke into a run. She was on the other side of the castle to where the trial was being held, so she needed to be quick. She dodged the castle workers, weaving her way around them. People shouted at her or in surprise-she didn't care which-as she flew past, not pausing for any reason. Upon approaching the doors, she quietly slipped in. Elder Maiko was shouting at the king and queen; Sakura looked exhausted and Syaoran was holding her.

Out the corner of her eye, Akiho saw Elder Jiang moving towards Sakura; her instincts kicked in and she lunged forward, drawing her sword and jumped into the air, losing her wig in the process. She landed in front of Sakura and blocked the incoming attack; a very loud CLANG echoed through the hall followed by manic laughter from Elder Maiko.

"Akiho!" Sakura gasped.

Akiho lifted her knee into Elder Jiang's gut. He bent over, winded, and she took the chance to kick him down the stairs.

Then, she turned to meet her fathers shocked, confused and possibly outraged gaze. Sylvia cried out from where she stood with the other guests.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Demetrius roared.

Syaoran frowned and stepped in front of Sakura protectively. "This trial is postponed. I want everyone to leave. NOW."

The guards took Maiko and Jiang as everyone moved to leave. Akiho broke eye contact with her father and walked over to Eriol, handing him the file.

"Don't lose it." She said, and then walked back to Sakura's side.

"I'll declare war on this country," Demetrius snarled at Syaoran, "You've been hiding _this girl_ from us!"

"I have a better idea." Akiho replied coldly as she stepped forward.

Demetrius snickered, "And what could that be?"

"Trial by combat." Akiho answered. "I will be your opponent."

He snorted, "You can't be serious."

"I am very Serious." She growled, "If you kill me, then you win-but you will leave this country alone-I'm the one you want, not them. If I win, then no one in Lumis will know if my existence and you will leave me alone."

Syaoran looked at Demetrius who appeared almost smug. "If I win, it's war."

Akiho looked at Syaoran waiting for approval. He nodded, "Very well. You both have 24 hours to prepare."

...

Sakura read the report Akiho had delivered for Kaho, and then she handed it to Syaoran to read himself. She watched as his eyes scanned across the page, his brow furrowed as he read the contents.

"Do you know who the signature belongs to?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran nodded. "It was who I had suspected. Elder Jiang."

She looked at him with confusion, and he elaborated.

"He's always been familiar with the medical field-excelled at it, actually. I didn't think the elders would stoop to such lengths to regain power." He murmured.

"Don't blame yourself. You're not the one at fault." She said, "They had a choice. They could have advised you. But instead, they chose power over family."

Syaoran laughed bitterly, "That's so like them."

"So... What will happen?"

"They committed treason, and there's only one sentence for that." He answered. "They can wait for now, though. We have a much more pressing issue to address."

Sakura looked into the fire, her mind moving to Akiho. She was worried for her knight-not because she was scared for her safety, but because Akiho was about to fight her father.

"How is Sylvia?" she asked.

He sighed. "She's fine, physically."

"I have a bad feeling about the fight, Syaoran." Sakura said, "But regardless, I will put all of my trust and hope in Akiho."

Syaoran smiled. "Good."

…

Later that evening as she was heading to her chambers, Sakura could hear gossip about what had happened at court during the trial, and about Akiho. There were whispers about who the knight really was, and rumours that she was a double agent. Sakura hated this aspect of castle life. She hated the castle gossip. Back when she was living with her father and brother, the family servants never once behaved in such a way. She wished she could go back, but sometimes there were things in life people just didn't get to choose. With that bitter thought, Sakura slammed the door shut behind her. She looked up to see Syaoran and Eriol staring at her with surprise.

"What?" she frowned.

"The last time I saw you this angry was back when I dropped you on the floor, if I remember correctly." Syaoran said.

Eriol raised his brow at Syaoran, shocked but amused.

Sakura glared at him, "I still remember that, clear as day."

"Anyway, what's on your mind?" Syaoran asked with genuine concern.

"The castle servants gossiping amongst themselves like stupid teenagers." She snapped, "Back home, my family's servants would never do such a thing!"

Syaoran flinched and Sakura realised what she had just said.

"I think I'll excuse myself. Have a pleasant night, you two." Eriol excused himself and left the room.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air around them until Syaoran sighed gently. "Sakura, we need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about." She snapped, "I've accepted that I won't see my father and brother ever again. After all, I'm your prisoner."

Syaoran was silent for a long moment. "...Is that all I am to you? Your captor?"

Sakura looked up, shocked. "What-no!"

"Then trust me! I promised you I would get you back to your family. Do you really think I had forgotten that promise?"

When Sakura said nothing, Syaoran sighed heavily as he stood and walked over to her.

"Am I not your family, as well?"

Sakura felt herself cave in as he held her. "Of course, you are." She whispered.

"Then give me just a little more time. I made you a promise-I fully intend to keep it." Syaoran kissed her temple.

Sakura nodded. "I'm sorry."

He smiled, "Blame the hormones."

This, at least, made Sakura smile at least a little.

"Tomorrow is going to be another long day; let's get some sleep...before I bite your head off again." Sakura grimaced, and then headed for the bedroom.

...

Akiho stared at herself in the mirror. It felt good not having to wear a wig and coloured contacts-she didn't have to hide anymore. And yet...some part of her still felt weighed a soft sigh, she studied the features she shared with her mother and father-her platinum hair, her cerulean blue eyes and her gentle face and fair skin.

All that she lacked was magic.

And that was why her father wanted her dead, because people like her were deemed weak. Unfortunately for Demetrius, he was about to learn that she was far from weak.

She pulled on her gloves and stood, leaving the room to head out to the arena with her eyes forward and back straight. As she stood at the gates waiting to enter the arena, a small part of Akiho feared what was to come. She had always been fearless in battle-she hadn't gained her title as the Queen's knight lightly, after all. But this time... this time was different. It had been more than ten years since she had seen or spoken with her father-since he had been ordered by the elders to kill her-and now she was about to face him in a duel. Finally, after so many years, she would be able to put her past to rest and leave the darkness behind to enter the light.

The seats were completely full. She spotted Yuna standing with Syaoran and Sakura, all three looking concerned for her wellbeing. She spotted her mother who was sobbing in the stands, and a small part of her cracked as she walked out. Standing on the other side of the arena was Demetrius; he drew his sword, while Akiho kept hers sheathed.

"You seem to be hoping to die, since you won't unsheathe your sword." He said.

"Bold of you to assume I'll need it." Akiho replied calmly.

Demetrius smiled as he readied himself. Akiho took her starting stance as well, waiting, until Syaoran rang the bell to start the battle.

Demetrius was quick-she knew that from their spar the other day-But she was quick too. She dodged his swing and blocked the following punch and continued to do so as she waited for an opening, watching his movements carefully. She blocked a kick and dodged his sword again, and then went on the attack herself.

He blocked her punch, dodged her following high kick and punched her in the stomach. Akiho gasped, winded, but brought her fist up into his jaw, hearing a satisfying crack. They stumbled back from each other and Demetrius spat blood out before turning his cold gaze back to Akiho, only to find she was already running towards him. She kicked him in the chest, sending him across the arena, and when she saw him regain his feet, she spotted surprise in his eyes for a split second as she closed in again.

But he didn't make the same mistake again; he was ready for her, blocking all of Akiho's attacks. As she moved to punch him, he grabbed her arm and threw her into the ground. As he swung his sword down, Akiho rolled to the side and jumped back to her feet.

She drew the dagger she had strapped next to her sword and they both started exchanging blows again. He moved his head to the side, and she adjusted slightly so that the blade of her dagger just cut his cheek, while his sword managed to graze her thigh. Then, the temperature of the arena started to plummet drastically.

She had been waiting for this-for her father to finally live up to his name as The Ice King. She kept her composure. Akiho was not concerned about the use of magic-she had long since learned how to defend herself from magic and how to fight it. Everything she wore and all her weapons were equipped and tailored specifically to defend and fight magic, but it seemed Demetrius still hadn't figured that out yet.

Meanwhile, Sakura stood at Syaoran's side, holding onto his arm tightly as she watched the battle, worried for her knight as the temperature fell into negative temperatures.

"Syaoran, he's using magic against her-she could die." She whispered.

"Akiho entered this knowing death was a possibility." Syaoran answered, "However you should know that she has been trained how to fight and defend against magic. I wouldn't have chosen her to be your knight if she was not capable of being able to protect you from any and all forms of danger."

Sakura squeezed his arm and looked down at the two fighting.

Akiho observed her opponent as he formed shards of ice and discharged them in her direction. She dodged each one, except for the one that caught her by surprise from behind. It pierced her shoulder but shattered immediately.

"Her clothes were weaved with magic," Sakura murmured.

"They were. Her armour and clothing are unique, and part of the reason why she is your knight." Syaoran answered. "Her weapons are the same."

"Your grace, this needs to stop." Yuna spoke.

Syaoran frowned, "The duel has commenced. I cannot stop it."

"Princess Akiho needs to know the truth about her father." He implored.

Syaoran looked at the man with confusion, wondering what on earth he meant.

"You know the laws, minister Kaito."

Yuna turned his gaze back to the fight with worry in his eyes.

Blood dripped down Akiho's arm and onto the dirt. Demetrius smiled, "You still refuse to draw your blade?"

Akiho struck her foot out to kick him in response; he caught her foot and threw her across the arena. She hit the ground hard and rolled through the dirt-judging from the pain in her ribs and shoulder, she assumed she may have cracked or broken bones. She struggled to regain her breath and pull herself to her feet; Demetrius walked towards her as he started casting a high-level ice enchantment.

She forced herself to her knees but lacked the strength to get to her feet; she looked up to find she was surrounded by shards of ice, all ready to pierce her body upon command. As soon as she saw Demetrius's lips move, her hand flew to the hilt of her sword. She drew it and a bright light blinded everyone; while Demetrius was blinded, Akiho sprang forward.

But Demetrius was sharp. He had already planned another two attacks, both of which she fought off-though with some difficulty-and then she closed in on him. He looked surprised and then did something she did not expect-he smiled warmly. She stopped her blade short of his throat. Something was amiss.

"Akiho, don't kill him!" Sakura cried out.

Akiho looked over at her queen with shock and confusion.

"It looks like I've been found out." Demetrius sighed.

Akiho frowned. "Care to enlighten me?"

Murmurs ripples through the crowd as Sakura, Syaoran and Minister Kaito walked across the grounds.

Syaoran turned to the audience and spoke. "This matches victory belongs to Lady Akiho Shinomoto, the queens knight!"

Cheers erupted around them. Flowers were thrown into the arena along with other gifts, but they were not Akiho's immediate concern. She sheathed her sword and looked to the king and queen for an explanation.

"Let us return to the palace. Minister Kaito can explain everything to you there, Lady Shinomoto."

Akiho nodded and Sakura took her arm, "Let's have those wounds looked at, alright?"

Akiho smiled, "Thank you."

Sakura returned her smile and led her back inside to have her injuries tended to before they headed back to the palace.

...

The last of Akiho's wounds closed up with Chiharu's healing arts and the pain faded away. "Be careful with your arm. I may have healed the wounds, but the muscles are still recovering. The same for those ribs of yours."

"Thank you, Chiharu." Akiho smiled.

Chiharu nodded, "Are there any other wounds I should tend to?"

Sakura shook her head. With that, Chiharu gathered her things and left the room as Yuna entered.

"I take it Eriol is seeing to Demetrius and Sylvia?" Syaoran asked him.

He nodded, "Sylvia is resting in her suite. The nurse gave her some medicine to help calm her down. Demetrius is with her."

Akiho turned her gaze to her butler. "I want an explanation, Lord Kaito."

The man smiled sadly and nodded as he sat down. He sighed gently, wondering where he should start or how to word what he wanted to say.

After a few moments, he spoke. "The one who got you out of the country when you had been sentenced to death by the elders was your father."

Akiho frowned. That had to be a lie. "No, it was you."

He shook his head, "I acted on his orders to get you to some place safe."

Akiho said nothing as she continued to frown, so Yuna continued.

"The day the sentence was passed, Demetrius called upon me, knowing that we were close. He couldn't bear to see you die just because you lacked the ability to use magic-he told me that he wanted you to live happily in a land where you would be safe. So, he gave me the means to get you away."

"But my mother thinks I'm dead!" Akiho growled.

Again, he nodded sadly. "You were to be killed during the night, but I got you out beforehand. From what I've been told, only the elders and Demetrius knew you had disappeared, and the news they gave the public was that you died in a tragic accident."

Akiho didn't know what to feel. She had been so angry with her father and family for what they had done to her. But now she was hearing that the one who passed her sentence was actually the one who saved her life-her father.

Sakura looked at Syaoran with worry. He squeezed Sakura's hand gently and then spoke.

"If you don't want anything to do with them, then that's okay. But if you want to have them back in your life, no one will blame you."

Akiho didn't look up. She was silent for a long few moments until she sighed heavily. "I need some time to think about all of this."

"Of course." Syaoran nodded. "We will leave you be for the time being."

Yuna hesitated to leave, but eventually came to the decision to give the woman the space she needed, closing the door gently behind him.

Akiho buried her face in her hands; her mind was a jumbled mess and she was struggling to understand everything that she had just been told. Though, the more she thought about it, the more things made sense.

Such as how he brought up that they had a son; at the time, she had dismissed it as pointless discussion that had led nowhere, but now she understood that her father had known who she was from the beginning, and that he was telling her she had a little brother.

He wanted to spar with her to see how much she had grown from the weak little girl she had once been.

Demetrius had been checking up on her because like all parents worried for their children, he worried about her.

But... It didn't erase her past wounds and scars. Her "family" had wanted her dead because she could not use magic. Scars like that didn't just disappear.

 _'What do I do...?'_

...

Sakura knocked gently on the door to the guest suite Demetrius and Sylvia were occupying and waited patiently. She heard footsteps approach and the door opened, revealing Demetrius. He smiled tiredly and gestured for her to come inside; they both sat down on the couch and Sakura requested hot tea for them from the maids.

"How is Sylvia?" Sakura asked gently.

He sighed, "She's upset."

Sakura lowered her eyes and he leant back in his seat. "How is Akiho?"

"She's upset."

Demetrius smiled grimly, "I suspected as much. Did she say whether she'll see us?"

Sakura shook her head, "I think she'll need time to sort out her feelings, and I doubt it will be a few days."

He nodded, "That's understandable. I can't blame her-her own family wanted to have her killed."

"Would you mind if I asked you a question?" Sakura asked.

He raised his brow, telling her to continue.

"Why didn't you tell Sylvia?"

"The less people who knew, the safer Akiho would be here. I wanted to ruin those who wanted my daughter dead-and I did. But Lumis is still very intolerant of people who lack magic abilities-I needed to show them that even if you don't have any magic ability, it doesn't mean you're useless."

"That's why you agreed to the duel."

He nodded, "Word of Akiho's strength will travel fast in Lumis. And thus, they will start to discuss it."

"You're aware that it is possible she won't return to Lumis?" Sakura added.

Again, Demetrius nodded. "I just want her to know that she'll be welcome to visit-Sylvia will definitely want to see her again, and I'd like for her to meet her brother."

"I'll be sure to let her know." Sakura said.

"Thank you, I would appreciate that."

She nodded.

"Has your husband come to a decision about those Elders?" Demetrius then asked.

Sakura shook her head. "I believe he's in a meeting about that."

He smiled, "Well, I hope everything works out in your favour."

She returned his smile, "Thank you."

...

The sentence for treason was death. No matter who it was, no matter the reason, it had always been death. To the elders, if a magician posed even a small threat to the crown, then that person would die.

So, it was rather ironic when Elders Maiko And Jiang begged for their lives at Syaoran's feet. He looked down at the two traitors with disgust. He could not believe the height of their arrogance. They had publicly tried to kill him and Sakura, and yet they were begging for their lives.

"Please-we are your family!" Jiang begged.

"And yet, you betrayed me."

Family meant nothing to them.

"We only wanted what was best for the people!"

"And yet, you betrayed them." Syaoran answered coldly as he slowly walked down the steps towards them.

The people meant nothing to them. If they truly cared for the people, they would have ripped out the weeds in the government long ago.

They both looked up at him, but Syaoran made sure they could say nothing as he slit their throats with his sword. Once he sheathed his blade, he ordered the mess to be cleaned and left without another word.

* * *

 **I've really enjoyed writing Captive Bride. When I first began, I never knew I would end up going in a completely different direction than I had intended. I'm not sure how many chapters it will be until the end, but I sense it is close. I have one final arc for this story.**

 **What did you think about this part of the story? Was it obvious that Demetrius and Sylvia were Akiho's parents? Was it too predictable? Is there anything I could have done to make it better?**

 **Let me know in a review :) The next chapter should be out soon (fingers crossed, can't give a definite time)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the delay, I've been having a rough time with life. Here's chapter 27!**

* * *

Sakura handed the revised document to Syaoran with her thoughts and input written on little notes on the pages. He smiled as he took it and briefly looked over the pages, finding she had really taken it to heart and was incredibly thorough with her notes. It pleased him knowing she truly cared about others wellbeing and not just her own suffering.

"What did you think?" he asked.

"It's a huge improvement. Overall, I think it's fair." Sakura returned his smile.

"It's not perfect, but it's one step towards a better future for our children." Syaoran said. "How are those who were affected by the illness?"

Sakura's face softened. "Thanks to Kaho's work, they're all going to be fine."

"That's good to hear." Syaoran smiled.

A soft knock sounded at the door and he called for them to enter; Eriol walked in and bowed before he started speaking.

"I have organised for safe travel back to Lumis for Demetrius and Sylvia, your grace."

Syaoran nodded, "Good, thank you."

Sakura looked over at Syaoran with surprise, "They're leaving?"

"They are," he nodded, "They'll be leaving in two days from now."

"It's so sudden..."

Syaoran sighed softly, "They've been here far longer than they had intended. Lumis needs them."

Sakura looked over at Akiho to find she looked just as surprised as she was. It had already been a little over a week since Akiho had learned the truth about what her father had done for her. Sakura had not asked Akiho any questions about it as she felt it wasn't her place to do so, and Akiho was grateful for that. However, Akiho still had not confronted Demetrius and Sylvia.

"I guess that makes sense. They have their duties, after all." Sakura murmured.

Syaoran nodded, "I'm sure we will see each other again in the future."

"I'd like that." Sakura smiled, though sadly.

Then, she stood and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll see you later."

Syaoran smiled in response as she turned and then left.

As they were walking down the hall, they met Minister Kaito who had appeared to be waiting for them.

He bowed politely, "Your grace."

Sakura smiled, "How may I help you?"

"Forgive me, your grace. I was hoping I could have a word with Lady Akiho." He said.

Sakura nodded, "Akiho, I'll be with Tomoyo in the gardens."

Akiho looked over, spotting the raven-haired girl, and she nodded. "Please don't wander too far, your grace."

Sakura agreed. "I'll be within your line of sight." Then, she made her way over to Tomoyo.

Akiho turned her azure blue eyes back to Yuna. They were both quiet for what felt like a long moment until Akiho broke it.

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

He sighed gently, "Are you angry?"

"Yes, but not with you." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, shifting uncomfortably. He looked surprised and she gave a pained smile as she looked to her feet.

"I don't know what to feel. I've always hated my family. I hated my mother and father for not doing anything to save me, and as I grew older here, I started to realise there was not much they _could_ have done. Lumis was largely handled by the elders, just like here." She explained. "But then, His majesty just...completely upturned the government for the sake of Queen Sakura."

"Did you feel angry about that?" Yuna asked softly.

She nodded. "Not That Syaoran did that, but because I wanted _my_ parents to do that for _me_. And then they showed up here...it was so hard trying to keep myself together." She continued, "I wanted to kick and scream and _demand_ why they couldn't have done the same for me, but then I remembered that it's not just the elders, but the people in Lumis as well. They would never accept a princess who couldn't use magic."

"I'm sorry I kept it from you for all these years." Yuna apologised sincerely, "He didn't want me to tell you."

She nodded, "I know." Akiho then smiled at him, "Have you always known about my feelings towards you?"

He paused for a moment, wondering how to answer. "I... no. I only really became aware of them in the last year."

Akiho smiled, "You don't feel the same way."

"That wasn't why I never said anything," he confessed, "I just thought it might be inappropriate for someone of my status to be with a princess."

"Those chains don't hold us down here." Akiho smiled and her cheeks warmed. "If you're willing, we could give it a try...?"

He looked at her with surprise and then smiled, "I would like that."

...

Syaoran was late to bed again that night. He was fully expecting Sakura to already be asleep, but instead he found her sitting in bed, reading.

"I hope you weren't waiting for me." He smiled.

She looked up, "Oh! You're finished-what time is it?"

He chuckled, "It's nearly one o'clock."

Her eyes widened. "I guess I got carried away with the story."

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's a book Akiho recommended-the main character has to deliver a ring to this mountain of fire to destroy it." Sakura replied.

"Ah. She is fond of that series." Syaoran said, "Can't really blame her-it's a good series."

"You like it too?" Sakura asked as she set the book to the side.

He nodded before peeling his shirt off over his head. "I do. What do you think of it so far?"

"I'm liking it, but there's so much walking over mountains." She groaned, making Syaoran laugh.

"Yeah, that's the only downside." He said as he climbed in beside her.

She moved to lie down, and he slid his arm over her waist.

"How have you been feeling lately?" he then asked.

"Pregnant." Sakura answered bluntly.

Syaoran laughed. "I mean, have you been feeling okay? Nothing out of the ordinary?"

"Asides from the constantly feeling sick, I've been fine." Sakura replied with a shrug, "By the way, when are we setting up the nursery?"

He blinked. "I can't believe I forgot."

It was Sakura's turn to laugh. She could hardly blame him, considering recent events. "We've had a lot happen, huh?"

"We have." He murmured, "All within such a short time."

Sakura squeezed his hand gently and he smiled at her in response. "Get some sleep."

He turned the lamp off and Sakura closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

...

Akiho stared into the water of the fountain, watching as her reflection was disturbed by the rippling water. The sun was warm on her back and flowers were beginning to bloom in the gardens. And while she was standing there, her queen and king were saying their farewells to Demetrius and Sylvia at the castle gates. She was still hesitating. Part of her wanted to see her family again, while the other half of her remained angry.

But...

Her parents still wanted her back in their lives, and she was too afraid of getting hurt again. What if it was all some elaborate trick, and Sakura was wrong? Everyone she had spoken to had told her to do what was best for her, except she didn't know what was best for her. As she stared into the water, she recalled what Sakura had said the other night.

 _"Do what you feel is right in the moment, and ask yourself if you will regret it. Then act."_

She looked down at her watch. Was it too late? Had they already gone?

Fearing that she had missed her chance, Akiho ran full speed through the castle. People moved out of the way as she ran past as they didn't wish to be part of an accident, with Akiho apologising as she went by. She hurried towards the front gates and relief spread through her as she saw that they still had yet to leave. She spurred herself forward, though, as they turned to get into their carriage.

"Wait!" she cried out desperately.

Demetrius turned his head and his eyes widened with surprise.

"Sylvia," he murmured to his wife, gesturing for her to look.

Sylvia span around to see Akiho standing metres away, bent over as she tried to catch her breath. She straightened her back when she finally felt she could breathe again, and maid eye contact with the woman standing in front of her. There was a long pause as they just stared at each other, unsure what to say or where to begin.

Instead, Akiho closed the gap between them, standing in front of her mother. Sylvia stared in disbelief at seeing her daughter as she reached out and gently caressed her cheek.

"Mother..." Akiho whispered, her voice trembling as she struggled to hold herself together.

"Akiho-!"

Sylvia held her daughter tight as tears slid down her cheeks; tears of joy, at experiencing the miracle of having her daughter back in her arms when she had once believed she was dead. Akiho didn't realise she had been crying until Sylvia started murmuring soothing words to her, the same way she had done when she was young. Demetrius wrapped his arms around the two women, holding them close in their tender moment.

Watching them, Sakura smiled. She felt so happy, seeing her knight and friend reuniting with her family after so many years, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous too. She felt rather guilty when she realised, knowing that she should feel only happiness for Akiho and how everything had turned out. Syaoran squeezed her waist gently, gaining her attention. He smiled knowingly, and she remembered his promise. Things would surely be alright, in the end.

…

Having seen Demetrius and Sylvia off safely, they returned to the castle. Syaoran had meetings to attend, as did Sakura, so they didn't get much time to talk. But it did mean Sakura could talk with Akiho a little more.

"Will you be staying in touch with them, Akiho?" she asked as they walked together.

Akiho nodded, "I said I would write to them."

Sakura smiled, "What about visits?"

Akiho looked a bit unsure. "I feel it would be inappropriate for me to leave your side, your grace."

Sakura's smile widened. "What if you didn't have to?"

The knight blinked, confused, so Sakura continued.

"Before they left, we were given an invitation to Lumis to celebrate your little brother's birthday... if you're interested, of course."

Akiho was speechless for a long moment, but then she smiled gratefully. "Thank you, your grace."

"It is our pleasure." Sakura replied, "Now, if only I didn't have to attend these darn meetings..."

Akiho giggled a little as Sakura continued to mutter under her breath as they walked down the hall.

...

Syaoran finished reading through and signing the last of the documents for the day and stretched his back. Eriol, who was sitting on the couch with a hot cup of coffee, didn't look up from what he was reading when he spoke.

"Syaoran, is the amount of work you're doing really necessary? You should cut back a little."

Syaoran frowned. "It is necessary. I promised Sakura she would see her family again, and I fully intend to keep it."

Eriol smiled, "Your parents would murder me should anything happen to you. Just make sure you're getting enough rest."

"I know. By the way, Sakura's birthday is coming up in a few weeks and so is the festival of flowers in the city of Nadeshiko." Syaoran started, "I promised Sakura I'd take her."

Eriol raised his brow, "For her birthday?"

"No, there's something else I have in mind for that."

Eriol set the document he was reading to the side in favour of giving Syaoran his full attention. "How can I help?"

After discussing their plans, Syaoran decided it was time to head to bed for the night. Sakura was already fast asleep when he arrived, and as usual, he was careful not to wake her as he changed and slid into bed beside her. Sleep came easily after his exhausting day, and not to mention the last few weeks which had been draining. He just hoped that everything would start to settle down, soon.

...

...

...

BANG.

Sakura bolted up into a sitting position, her heart feeling as if it was going to explode out of her chest. She looked around for the source of the noise but couldn't see anything. She did, however, notice that Syaoran was not present in the room. There was another loud bang, and this time she recognised it was from the other room. She stood and pulled on her dressing robe over her pastel yellow nightdress before leaving the bedroom. Akiho stood waiting out in the suite for her; she looked over and smiled.

"What on earth is going on?" Sakura asked as she looked around the room.

Akiho nodded to the room that would soon be a nursery. "He's in there."

Sakura frowned and walked over to the room, finding Syaoran sitting at the top of a ladder dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans. He appeared to be hammering some nails into the walls.

"Morning, love." He greeted, having sensed her presence in the room.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"What colour do you want to paint the walls?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura examined the room around her. "Creme."

"Okay."

"Are you going to answer my question?" Sakura asked.

Having finished what he had been doing, Syaoran climbed down the ladder and dusted himself off.

"I had spare time this morning, so I thought I should start working on the nursery." He explained, "I'd prefer to do it myself, rather than leave it to castle employees."

Sakura felt herself smile. "That's sweet."

"I'd go out to the stores myself to have a look at paint colours, but I have things I need to do." He said.

"I'll go." Sakura smiled. "It will be nice to get out for a while, actually..."

Syaoran noticed her gaze became distant with her last few words and felt a pang in his chest. There was something on her mind, and he had a feeling he knew exactly what it was.

"What's for breakfast?" Sakura suddenly asked. "I have a craving for choc chip pancakes. Yum."

Syaoran laughed. "Alright. Let's head to the kitchen, then."

"Hey! I still need to get dressed!" she squeaked.

"I'll meet you there." Syaoran grinned as he left.

Sakura sighed and then smiled as she returned to the bedroom to get dressed. She decided on an ivory coloured dress for the lovely spring day, with a flowery headband to decorate her hair. Once she was dressed comfortably, Sakura assessed herself in the mirror. It was easily noticeable that she was pregnant, now. She cradled the small bump that had formed and the tingle of life beneath her fingers gave her an odd sense of comfort. She smiled and then turned to head to the kitchen.

"Morning, Sakura!" Meiling greeted cheerfully as she entered the kitchen. "Is that another of Tomoyo's designs?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "God knows when she has the time to sew clothes for me when she's doing so much already."

"She sure is productive." Meiling agreed. "I have an important meeting I have to get to-have a good day, you two!"

"You too-stay safe." Sakura replied.

Meiling gave Sakura a small but warm hug before she bounced out the door.

Sakura turned her attention to Syaoran who was busy cooking. It still felt rather bizarre knowing he was the king and yet he was cooking like a regular person would.

"You're staring again." Syaoran teased.

Sakura's cheeks turned pink when she realised she'd been caught.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

He laughed. "Breakfast is almost ready. Where would you like to sit? I was thinking it might be nice to sit out on the balcony today."

"That sounds lovely-I'd like that." Sakura agreed.

The sun was warm that morning. The temperature felt just right, and the soft breeze was welcome. Sakura happily ate her pancakes, making Syaoran smile knowing she was enjoying the food he had made for her.

"Do you know what day it is?" he asked curiously.

Sakura tipped her head to the side cluelessly. "No...?"

"It's the festival of flowers." He answered.

Slowly, Sakura's eyes started to light up as she realised what he had planned.

"Are...are you sure it's okay to go? Can we really...?" she stammered.

"I did promise." He smiled softly.

Sakura felt like the happiest woman alive. She was so excited to be able to go to the Festival of Flowers with Syaoran-their last visit to the small city had been cut short due to the number of soldiers there at the time. But this time would be different. She would be able to freely investigate the goods available for purchase and watch the stage acts without fear of having to hide.

"We'll be spending the night there, as it's quite a distance to travel." Syaoran added, "I hope you don't mind."

"That's fine-I'm really looking forward to it." Sakura chirped cheerfully. Then, her face paled, "Oh god-I totally forgot-I'm supposed to have a meeting with one of the hospital directors today!"

"Not to worry, Sakura." Tomoyo's voice sounded beside her. Sakura looked up at her best friend with guilt weighing heavily on her heart.

"Syaoran told me about his plans for the two of you a few weeks ago, so I made sure to move it to a more suitable time." Tomoyo winked.

"Tomoyo, what would I ever do without you...?" Sakura said.

"Make sure you and Syaoran make the most of your time alone together, okay? You can tell me everything when you get back."

Sakura smiled brightly, "We will."

"Good. I've packed your bags as well." Tomoyo added.

"I'm being spoiled." Sakura blushed.

"You deserve it." Syaoran replied.

"Thank you," Sakura spoke earnestly, "Thank you so much."

"Once everything is ready, we'll be able to leave." Syaoran added softly.

Sakura nodded, "Alright."

Tomoyo and Syaoran both smiled as Sakura hummed cheerfully to herself. They just hoped that nothing would ruin it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I promise I haven't abandoned this story! People who read my stuff regularly will know that I get distracted by other stories i'm writing (aka Story Hopping).**

 **Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

The carriage trundled along the road nicely with Akiho riding on her white mare alongside it. They were accompanied by a few other soldiers of the royal guard keeping watch for any sign of threats. So far there was nothing, meaning the trip was relatively calm and quiet.

Watching the familiar roads pass by brought back memories Sakura wished she could forget-memories of her time locked up in that dreadful manor. But she couldn't deny that there were good memories, too-such as her memories with Syaoran.

Almost as if he were able to read her mind, Syaoran asked, "Do you remember the first time we met?"

Sakura smiled, "It's hard to forget." She said, "I tried so hard to put up a front."

"And I saw right through it." He replied. "We were both so stubborn."

"We still are." Sakura laughed.

Syaoran couldn't help but smile. It was true-they were both still so stubborn, especially when it came to each other. But it was because of his stubbornness that he found the strength to assert his authority over the elders and was able to make taking Sakura to the festival possible. And soon...

"Syaoran?"

Syaoran snapped out of his stupor and looked over at his wife. She was looking at him with concern, and it was obvious she had said something earlier when he hadn't been paying attention.

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you were okay. You executed two of the elders..."

Syaoran had been trying hard to forget about that, but he knew he was being naive. He couldn't let it bother him-they committed treason and he delivered the sentence anyone who betrayed the crown got. There was nothing different about them.

"They knew the law." He murmured.

Sakura sighed, "You have stubborn down as a true skill."

He raised his brow as he scoffed. "And you don't?"

"We're not talking about me, Syaoran." Sakura smiled softly, "They did commit an unforgivable act, but regardless, they were still part of your family. No one will blame you for being upset about it."

Syaoran turned his head to look out the window, watching the green fields pass them by.

"I think what scares me most is that I didn't feel anything towards them." He confessed quietly. "I was never close with any of the elders. Our relationship was nothing more than that of an employer and employee."

Sakura wasn't sure what to say. She never had a big family, so she couldn't truly understand how he felt, but that didn't mean she couldn't try. But what was more, was that the recent ordeal had brought to light just how distorted the dynamic in the castle was. She had been naïve to think that the royal family had it easy-in some ways, they did, but compared to normal families it was an absolute nightmare. She felt bad about her previous presumptions before meeting Syaoran. Silence fell over them and lasted until Syaoran decided to speak once more.

"We'll be arriving soon." He murmured.

Sakura's eyes brightened, relieved of the change of topic, "That's great!"

He chuckled, "You remind me of a child opening their presents on their birthday."

Sakura frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He laughed, "Nothing, nothing."

Sakura rolled her eyes playfully before sticking out her tongue at him, earning another laugh from Syaoran.

"What are you most excited about?" he then asked.

"All of it-I can't decide on just one thing. The flower arrangements, the performances, the moon lilies-all of it." Sakura chirped, "And I'll get to see it all, thanks to you."

He smiled. "It's the least I can do for you."

Sakura returned to watching the scenery pass by while Syaoran watched her for another few moments, then he turned his focus to the environment outside.

…

Upon arrival at the city of Nadeshiko, they checked in at the hotel they would be staying at before heading out to enjoy the festival. Once again, Sakura reminded Syaoran of an excited child, but he didn't mind nor did he blame her. She had been locked away for ten years, unable to enjoy any kind of festivities. He wondered how long it had been since she'd even been to a festival but didn't ask in fear of tearing open healing wounds.

Instead, he watched her lovingly as she joined in with some of the dances and engaged with their people. The music was lively, consisting mostly of wood and string instruments, much like folk music did. Everyone who had gathered around clapped along with the beat and some of the dancers swapped out with others joining in. Despite her protests, Sakura also got Akiho to join in the dancing, and it didn't take long for Syaoran to be pulled in as well. He didn't mind though-it had been a while since he'd been able to loosen up and enjoy a festival without any worries.

Later, the girls had flowers woven through their hair and they browsed the market stalls to their hearts content. Sakura was fascinated by the incredible detail that went into the jewellery and the beautiful clothes, and not to mention the decorations around the city. Syaoran was certain that if they had more time, she would spend hours marvelling at everything around her. He remembered back when he had first brought her to the city; Sakura had acted in similar ways back then, too.

He leant over to Akiho and murmured something in her ear; Akiho nodded and while Sakura was distracted, she picked up a few items of clothing, jewellery and a perfume Sakura seemed particularly fond of, to take back to the castle with them.

And as the sun was about to set, Syaoran took Sakura to the heart of the city. There, Sakura found people were beginning to gather, piquing her interest. In the centre of the area was a large garden with closed lilies in it, and in the middle of the garden was a crystal fountain in the shape of a lotus.

"Why is everyone gathering here?" she asked curiously.

"A lot of tourists come here to see the garden of lilies bloom during the festival. So, we needed to get here before everyone else." Syaoran replied.

"Oh wow, I didn't realise this was such a popular tourist place." Sakura confessed.

Syaoran flinched but she didn't notice. He took her hand and nodded to the garden. "They'll be opening any moment now."

Sakura kept her eyes on the lilies as the sun slowly disappeared below the horizon. Then, slowly, the lilies began to open and glow with a soft white light.

"Mummy, look up at the houses!"

The child's voice caught Sakura's attention and she too looked up at the surrounding buildings, finding more glowing lilies opening along their vines.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Syaoran murmured.

"It's breathtaking," she whispered.

He smiled, "I'm glad I was able to organise this for you. I know you've been stressed lately. I wanted to do something for you."

Sakura squeezed his hand and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you for this," she smiled up at him with all her warmth and love, her face glowing.

"Can we stay out for a little while longer? I don't want to go back, just yet."

"Of course." Syaoran smiled, "Just not too late."

She laughed, "Thank you."

She returned to observing the lilies as he pulled her closer by the waist. Thankfully, due to the festivities, the two of them hadn't been swarmed with questions or stares by the people around them, and Syaoran hoped to keep it that way, if he could.

They continued to roam the streets, stopping every now and again to admire a show or watch some people play games to win prizes.

At one such stand, Sakura applauded a young boy who won the biggest prize only to gain the attention of a woman standing nearby. The woman gasped with surprise upon recognising the couple, and Syaoran knew the jig was up.

"Your Majesties!"

 _So much for going unnoticed,_ thought Syaoran.

Everyone turned their heads to see the royal couple and began gathering around. The woman gave them a big smile, "It's so lovely to see you here at the festival! How is it?"

Syaoran smiled, "Counsellor Yuki, correct?"

"Oh my-I didn't expect you to know me." She smiled bashfully, "I hope you're both enjoying your visit?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes, thank you."

Akiho noticed the increasing amount of attention they were getting, and she leaned over. "Perhaps we should retire for the evening, your majesty?"

Syaoran nodded and smiled at the counsellor. "I'm sorry, but we really must be going."

Counsellor Yuki looked shocked, "Oh yes, of course! Please have a pleasant evening."

Akiho stayed close to Sakura as they tried to weave their way through the crowds. They finally managed to get away after the local soldiers stepped in to handle the crowds, and Syaoran sighed heavily when they got back to their lodgings.

"Wishful thinking." He muttered to himself.

"Hm?" Sakura asked, but he shook his head.

"It's nothing," he smiled, "let's get some sleep."

Sakura laughed, "You could certainly use it."

He frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means," Sakura continued to laugh, and Syaoran couldn't help but smile a little.

"It's not like I'm the only one who works themselves tirelessly." He replied, staring at her knowingly.

Sakura glared at him playfully for a minute before she laughed. "Well... I guess I can."

"You guess?" He raised his brow.

"You're the one who forgets to eat sometimes." She countered.

He groaned. She was right. She moved to get changed for bed, pulling out her cotton nightdress, and put it on. Syaoran was feeling exhausted too and decided on changing as well, slipping into bed beside her.

Both welcomed the sleep that claimed them that night. It had been a long day and longer week, but Sakura was becoming used to her new life. It was a big change going from being a prisoner for ten years to being a queen, and on top of that she was pregnant. So, she wasn't totally surprised when they had to return to the castle the very next day.

"I'm sorry we have to go back so soon," Syaoran apologised sincerely, but she shook her head and smiled softly.

"You promised you would take me to the festival," she said, "I'm so grateful we were able to come."

Syaoran just smiled. He wondered how, after everything she had been through, she was still able to be so selfless.

"Well," He murmured, "There is one other gift I would like to give to you, but I still need a little more time to prepare."

Sakura looked at him with disbelief. "Syaoran, you're spoiling me."

"I'm allowed to spoil my wife." He laughed.

Sakura felt her face turn red, but after a few moments, she smiled softly. "Thank you."

...

Tomoyo greeted Sakura with a hug upon her return to the castle and looked rather excited. Similarly, Syaoran also seemed like he was just barely holding back from telling her something. She looked at the two of them, wondering what it could possibly be they wanted to tell her so desperately.

"How should we tell her?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran excitedly.

"Tell me what?" Sakura asked. "You both look as though you're about to explode."

Syaoran grinned. "Why don't we sit down with some refreshments? I'm pretty exhausted from the trip."

Tomoyo took Sakura's hand, "Let's go-the quicker we sit, the faster I can tell you!"

Sakura laughed as her best friend pulled her along the corridor and Syaoran followed behind with Akiho.

"I don't think I have ever seen Lady Tomoyo so excited." Akiho confessed to Syaoran.

He smiled, "Neither have I."

Upon reaching the lounge, refreshments had already been prepared for their arrival and included hot tea and an assortment of cakes and slices. Sakura opted for a piece of strawberry cheesecake and sighed in bliss after swallowing the first bite.

"May I tell her now?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran, who nodded.

"Eriol informed me that everything was in place before we left."

"What is it?" Sakura asked curiously, her eyes sparkling with amusement at her friend's boundless excitement. There was a split second of silence before Tomoyo finally burst.

"You'll finally be reunited with your family!" Tomoyo squealed.

Sakura sat frozen in shock. Did she just hear that right? She was going to see her father and brother after so many years of being apart?

"Y-you're not pulling my leg, right?" she whispered, "This is really happening?"

Tomoyo nodded and Syaoran stood to walk over to Sakura, placing his arm around her shoulders as he sat beside her.

"This is real." He said, "I promise."

Sakura felt tears fill her eyes. At long last, she was returning to the arms of her family, just as Syaoran had promised. At long last she would finally see their faces again. She turned to hug him as she sobbed into his chest; he smiled softly as he held her and lifted his gaze to meet Tomoyo's. Tomoyo smiled gratefully as she mouthed the words "thank you", and he gave her a small nod.

Sakura was finally going home.

* * *

 **I'm sorry it's so short. This was one of those chapters that basically bridges to the next part of the story so I had quite a bit of trouble writing it. I've read over it so many times i'm sure i've memorised it by now. I'll try and get the next chapter out soon-ish... key word being try. I don't want to rush. Thank you all for your patience!**

 **Also, I would like to give a huge thank you to everyone who has sent me reviews or messages telling me how much they love this story! I promise to do my best for you all!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello again~ Sorry for the late update (again). I'm fairly certain I say that every chapter. Thank you all for your kind reviews! To be totally honest i've gotten distracted by like three other stories, as most of you know happens. Again, don't worry about me forgetting about this story or abandoning it-I don't do that. I just go on... breaks. Yeah, breaks .**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The days leading up to the departure to the lands Sakura grew up in were busy and stressful as Syaoran made sure that all the necessary arrangements were put in place for while he and Sakura were away. He wanted Sakura to spend as much time as she could with her family, but he was also painfully aware that they could not be away from the palace or their duties for long. When he had mentioned that fact to Sakura several days prior to their leaving, she had simply smiled.

"A little time is better than no time at all." She had replied, her eyes filled with a warm emotion he had barely seen from her since they'd first met. He had been so used to seeing her with sombre expressions when it came to her family, so seeing her wearing a nostalgic expression had thrown him off a little at first. And now they were finally making the journey.

Syaoran could see the large manor out his window. On the outside, tt was the same as the manor Sakura had been living in while she'd been isolated, but that didn't surprise him. Unfortunately, it didn't serve as a comfort to him, knowing how the house was laid out and the way the gardens were arranged. All it did was serve as a dark reminder of the horrible things his family had done. He was extremely nervous, and worried. What would her family think of him? After all, he was married to Sakura, AND she was heavily pregnant. He felt certain they'd despise him, given what his family had done to them. But he could deal with the hate and disgust if it meant he could see Sakura smiling with her family again.

Sakura watched his facial expressions shift to fit his feelings until she reached out and squeezed his hand gently. She had learned to read his expressions, so she understood he was worried, and she didn't blame him.

"I promise they won't despise you." She said softly. "I'm positive you'll get along with my father. Although...my brother is a different story."

"But-"

He started to protest, but she stopped him quickly. She smiled up at him with her soft gaze, her eyes full of love and warmth.

"Trust me. When they see how much I love you, they'll come around."

He sighed softly and pulled her against his frame, holding her gently. He decided to trust her words-she knew her family best, after all.

"Okay." He whispered.

Not long after, the carriage pulled up outside the large manor where Sakura grew up. The sun was setting low behind the horizon, so the bell flower-like lamps were emitting a soft glow leading up to the front stairs. Two men were already standing on the steps, awaiting them. Judging from the way they were dressed and how they carried themselves, Syaoran knew they were Sakura's father and brother. Immediately, Sakura opened the carriage door and ran over to them, embracing them happily. The two men were both surprised by her sudden hug, but quickly returned her embrace as they recognised who had just tackled them.

Syaoran watched from the carriage. He could easily see how happy she was to see her beloved family again, so he did not regret bringing her back. He was relieved, in fact. She managed to hide it well, but he knew how sad she was that she'd been unable to see them.

Sakura hugged her father tightly. It had been so long since she'd been able to see him, to hear his voice and feel his warmth.

"We've missed you, Sakura." He spoke warmly.

"I've missed you guys so much." Sakura whispered. "I was afraid I'd never see you again."

Afraid that she would forget their faces completely.

"It's hard to believe you're now our Queen. Well? Where is he?" Touya demanded, looking around for the one person he didn't want to see.

Touya still looked the same as she remembered, though a little older now, and the same went for her father too. Sakura pulled away from her father and turned to find Syaoran had yet to follow her. She walked back over to the carriage and peered inside.

"Come on-they won't bite." She giggled as she grabbed his hand.

Syaoran gave her a strained smile, but he stepped down onto the ground at her side. He lifted his eyes and met the older man's gaze. He saw neither hostility or hate in her father's eyes, just kindness and warmth. The man next to him, however, showed clear contempt towards him.

"Touya has no manners." Sakura muttered to herself, "Come on."

She led him up the path and steps, coming to a stop in front of her father and her older brother. Syaoran tensed.

Sakura's father extended a hand, "It's an honour to meet you, your grace. I'm Sakura's father, Fujitaka Kinomoto."

Syaoran shook his hand, "Thank you. I'm glad to finally meet Sakura's family-she speaks fondly of you."

Fujitaka smiled warmly, then gestured to Touya. "This is my son, Touya."

Syaoran turned his gaze to Sakura's brother, who was watching him closely.

"Pleased to meet you." Syaoran offered politely.

"Likewise." Touya muttered.

Sakura glared at him sharply. "Touya! You could be nice, you know!" she snapped.

Touya ignored her and turned to head inside.

"Please, come in." Fujitaka gestured for them to head inside.

Sakura felt a little giddy as she stepped towards her old home, remembering her life from before she'd been taken away. And when she stepped inside, she found that almost everything was still the same. There were a few minor changes-such as the colour of the curtains and a few new ornaments here and there. But all the paintings and portraits were still in the same places as she remembered.

"Sakura, why don't you and..." Fujitaka trailed off.

"Please, just call me Syaoran." Syaoran said.

Fujitaka smiled, "Why don't the two of you head to the lounge? Touya and I will be there shortly."

"Of course." Sakura beamed. "This way." She tugged on Syaoran's hand, beckoning for him to follow her.

Sakura led him down the hall, occasionally stopping to point out something to Syaoran. She pointed to a painting of a beautiful woman with emerald green eyes and pale hair, her skin fair and face a soft oval shape. The woman was dressed in an ivory gown that was decorated with lace and crystals.

"This is a painting of my mother, Nadeshiko." She said softly.

Syaoran gazed up at the large painting, admiring the detail.

"You look just like her." He murmured.

Sakura blushed. "Touya used to say that a lot." She said as she pulled him further down the hall, "This is the lounge."

They entered the warmly lit room together finding family portraits hanging on the wall. Syaoran came to a stop in front of a colourful childish drawing of four figures, two he assumed to be her parents and the smaller figures herself and Touya.

In the corner was Sakura's name.

"Oh, my goodness-father kept that!?" Sakura cried. She was half horrified, half touched that her father had kept a drawing she had done when she was such a small child.

Syaoran smiled. "So, this is one you drew when you were little?" he asked.

Sakura's face was bright red. "Y-yes. Anyway, come and sit down." She tugged on his arm, pulling him away from the piece of messy art. They both sat down on the plush red couch.

"Why are you embarrassed?" he asked.

Sakura shrugged. "It's...not exactly pretty."

"Does that matter? It means something to you and your family." Syaoran replied with a soft smile.

She blushed a little. "Yes, I guess that's true..."

"What's true?" Touya asked as he walked in carrying a tray of tea.

"We were just talking about the drawing hanging on the wall that I did when I was little." Sakura answered.

"Ah-that mess." Touya murmured.

Sakura glared at him, "Touya!" she snapped, her face bright red.

"What? It's true." He shrugged.

"You're so mean." Sakura muttered irritably.

Fujitaka walked in a moment later with a plate of biscuits and chocolates, and he placed it on the table before sitting down beside Touya. There was an awkward silence hanging in the air, and to Syaoran it felt almost suffocating. After all, he was of the family that put their precious loved one through so much turmoil. Sakura, on the other hand, was too busy taking in her surroundings.

"So, how are you?" Fujitaka asked with a soft smile.

Sakura relaxed as she turned her attention to her father. "I'm okay. I'm still getting used to my duties as queen, and my lessons are still difficult, but I'm doing fine." She smiled.

"Do they treat you well?" Fujitaka then asked, his voice laced with genuine concern.

Again, she nodded. "Syaoran's parents are really kind, and so are his cousins."

Fujitaka just smiled. "And I see that I should be expecting a grandchild soon?"

"Any day now." Sakura laughed nervously.

"Is it alright if I speak?" Syaoran asked suddenly.

Fujitaka nodded, and Touya grunted.

Sakura looked at Syaoran to find a look of guilt and anxiety on his features. "On behalf of the Li clan, and as the ruler of this country, I would like to sincerely apologise for how we have treated your daughter and family."

"Syaoran, you don't have to..." Sakura murmured, but Syaoran shook his head.

"No. I need to say this." He said, "I realise that I can't change what's already been done, but I swear to you that you will be allowed to see and speak with Sakura whenever you wish to do so."

Touya and Fujitaka eyed the young king curiously. Sakura waited anxiously for them to say something, anything, to acknowledge his words.

"You're quite sincere." Fujitaka smiled kindly, "I assume you didn't have much choice in the matter at the beginning, did you?"

"No, I didn't. However, when I took the throne with Sakura at my side, I gained the support of parts of the clan to change the rules the Elders had set in place for so long." Syaoran explained. "I did not learn of the extremities the elders had gone to until I met Sakura."

Fujitaka hummed in thought. "I see."

Sakura swallowed nervously. "Please don't hate him!" she blurted out, and then covered her mouth in shock.

All three men stared at her in surprise, and then Fujitaka chuckled.

"Well, I trust my daughter and her judgement, so the two of you are welcome to stay as long as you like."

Sakura's face brightened, "Thank you, father!"

But Syaoran still felt tense. He still didn't feel welcome, but he couldn't blame them. It would take time. He didn't expect to be accepted so quickly. Touya sighed heavily and shook his head. Sakura squeezed his hand gently and Syaoran looked to her, finding her smile radiating her happiness. He just prayed that he could keep that smile on her face, always.

...

Syaoran looked around the room that Sakura had inhabited for the first eighteen years of her life. It was very clean, but that wasn't surprising since she hadn't lived in it for so many years. Her large bed was surrounded by sheer white curtains, and all her furniture was mahogany. It looked...almost identical to her room at the manor where she was kept, yet some things had changed. He looked up as he heard the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing.

Sakura smiled at him. "Looks familiar, huh?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"They modelled the manor I was staying in off this house. So... welcome to the real place." Sakura giggled.

He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly as he buried his face in her neck.

"S-Syaoran?" she squeaked in surprise, and when he squeezed her tighter she relaxed and returned his embrace. "What's on your mind?"

"I don't understand how you can joke about that..." he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Sakura parted from him and cupped his cheek, smiling softly. "We can't change the past, but we can certainly build a better future." She said softly, "Let's focus on what's in front of us."

Syaoran held her warm gaze for a moment, and then nodded. "Okay."

"Dinner will be ready soon, but why don't I show you around the house?" she then offered.

He nodded, "Sure."

Taking his hand, she led him through the house and out to the garden. It had changed a lot during the time Sakura had been held prisoner, and it was even more stunning than she remembered with the Nadeshiko flowers blooming. Bright colourful blossoms of all kinds bloomed healthily in the garden, with a majestic statue of an angel centred amongst them.

"Wow," Syaoran murmured.

"They didn't give up on the garden after all..." Sakura smiled.

"Why would they?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"I guess I thought that it would just cause them too much pain. It was a gift for me and my mother." She explained.

Syaoran took her hand and squeezed it gently. There were no words he could say to ease the pain she must be feeling, or to tell her how truly sorry he was.

"Syaoran?"

He snapped out of his stupor and met Sakura's curious gaze.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He confessed.

She giggled. "You're forgiven. I'd like to see the rest of the garden, but if you don't feel up to coming with me, I don't mind." She said, "We've had a really long journey, after all."

He shook his head. "I'm fine. Lead the way."

She narrowed her eyes for a moment, staring at him suspiciously.

"W-What?" he asked.

She relaxed and sighed. "It's nothing. Let's go-before it gets too dark."

Syaoran smiled. "Sure."

They walked through the gardens for a short time until one of the family employees alerted them that dinner was ready to be served. Syaoran listened as Sakura chattered away with her father, smiling softly as he watched her. He was completely aware that Touya was watching him suspiciously, but he didn't blame him. Syaoran had not expected to earn their trust after a mere few hours. It would take time and effort, both of which he intended to give. He wanted them to know Sakura would be okay in his care. He wanted them to be able to relax and not fear for her safety. He wanted them to be at ease. He just hoped he could prove to them that he was not a monster.

Fujitaka's voice snapped him away from his thoughts, bringing him back to the table.

"So how exactly did the two of you meet?" the man asked, curious.

Syaoran was struck by the question. He knew he shouldn't be surprised-it was bound to come up somehow-but he didn't know how to answer. He glanced at Sakura who was busy eating, and he swallowed.

"I was assigned as Sakura's guard." He replied truthfully.

"You mean prison guard." Touya snorted.

Sakura shot him a glare.

"I suppose that would be a more accurate term." Syaoran murmured as he glanced at his hands, ashamed.

"So how do we know Sakura's not suffering from some severe form of Stockholm syndrome?" Touya pushed.

"Touya." Fujitaka warned.

"It's a valid question." Touya growled. "She's imprisoned for ten years and then made to live with him for a year?"

"Touya! How dare you!" Sakura shouted, shooting up from her seat.

Syaoran looked at her with shock. Sakura's eyes radiated with fury as she stared her brother down, who was looking at her just as fiercely. Fujitaka sighed heavily.

"I apologise for this. It was my fault for asking." He said, looking at Syaoran apologetically.

Syaoran shook his head. "It's okay. I understand that you just want to know...well, everything."

"I'm going to bed." Sakura spoke through her teeth, still furious.

"Sakura, wait-" But Syaoran was too late.

She slammed the door shut on her way out, making Syaoran flinch.

There was a heavy silence in the room weighing down on them, unbroken until Syaoran finally spoke.

"I know you're worried about her, and you have every right to be. But I promise you that Sakura is not suffering from Stockholm syndrome."

"Like I'd believe you." Touya laughed coldly.

It was clear that words alone could not get through to Touya, so Syaoran knew he shouldn't waste his time trying to convince them with words.

"I'll go see if she's okay." Syaoran murmured, leaving the room.

As he stepped out into the hallway, Syaoran pinpointed Sakura's aura and found his way to her room. Inside he saw her sitting on the edge of her bed still looking furious, angry tears streaming down her face.

"Sakura?" he spoke her name quietly.

"I'm sorry Syaoran." She said brokenly. "I didn't want it to be like this."

He walked over and sat beside her, placing his arms around her shoulders and pulling her to him so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"I know."

He had not wanted their reunion to be so messed up, either. He squeezed her shoulder gently as he rested his cheek against her hair and sighed. He'd been far too naive to think there would be no problems between Sakura and her family. He'd been far too naive to think that all he had to do was endure their hate. After all, any kind of animosity between the people she loved would not make Sakura happy.

* * *

 **Drop by a review! Thanks for reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi everyone! Thank you all for your reviews on the last chapter, i really appreciate it.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was uncomfortable with Touya glaring at Syaoran constantly and Sakura still being furious about the night before. Syaoran frantically searched for something that might help to lighten the mood or at least shift it a little, but came to the conclusion that if he spoke, it would elicit a negative response from Touya and therefore just cause Sakura more stress. And as she was heavily pregnant, stress was not something she needed to be dealing with. Part of him wondered if it would have been better to have organised their reunion for after she had given birth, but quickly remembered that with the birth of his heir, there would be even less time for it to even be a possibility.

Akiho and Takashi, who had travelled with the two royals, stood by the wall as they endured the silence. They could both sense the mood and they too were beginning to feel some discomfort.

Fujitaka stood to gather their empty plates, effectively distracting Syaoran from his thoughts. "I'll clean up." He smiled.

"I can help, if you'd like?" Syaoran offered. Touya laughed dryly but Syaoran tried to ignore it.

Fujitaka nodded, "Thank you, that's thoughtful."

Syaoran stood as well and gathered Sakura's plate with his before following the man into the kitchen.

Sakura immediately turned a fierce glare on Touya. "Do you have to glare at him like that!?" she hissed, "It's not his fault that I was taken away!"

"It may as well be." Touya snapped, "After all, he is now the figurehead of this country _and_ our leader."

Sakura rose from her seat startlingly slow, her fury radiating from her very being. Akiho readied herself to stop anything that might cause danger to her.

"You have no idea what Syaoran has been through," she hissed venomously. "You have no idea what I'VE been through!"

Touya froze.

"And yet you just JUDGE! You don't know him!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, "Hell, I don't even know you anymore!"

"It's funny what happens when you're not around for ten years." He muttered.

Sakura slammed her hands down on the table. A rush of magic spread through the room, cracking and breaking glass and causing the chandelier hanging overhead to swing. A nearby vase exploded, startling Akiho and Touya.

"Well," she spoke through gritted teeth, "At least now I can rest easy knowing I'll never have to see you again."

Hurt flashed in Touya's eyes but Sakura didn't see it as she span around and stormed out of the room with Akiho following behind her.

...

Syaoran was drying dishes while Fujitaka washed them. The silence was deafening, or so it felt to Syaoran. He found it was hard to get a read on the man since he always wore the same kind expression. Granted, Syaoran had only known him for a day.

"Is something on your mind, son?" Fujitaka asked kindly.

Syaoran looked up with surprise but sighed softly.

"I..." Syaoran didn't know how to phrase what he was feeling.

"Tell me, how has my daughter been?" Fujitaka asked as he handed Syaoran the final plate to dry.

Syaoran took it from his hands. "When I first met her, she was pretty lonely and depressed, I think." He murmured, "But she's really bright and kind. Everyone at the castle loves her, and she's befriended my cousin, Meiling. Lady Tomoyo is often by her side as well-she helps Sakura with work and with trade."

Fujitaka smiled at hearing his words, "Tomoyo did say that you were very kind and endearing to Sakura."

"Lady Tomoyo's told you about her visits?" he asked with surprise.

The man nodded, "She is close with our family, after all."

"That's true..." Syaoran murmured.

"I have to admit that I was a little surprised when I read her letter about you." Fujitaka added, "She said that if there was anyone who could really help Sakura and make this country a better place, it would be you."

Syaoran sighed gently. "I just hope my efforts won't be for nothing."

Fujitaka smiled. "I don't think that you have much faith in yourself as a ruler, or in your council."

"It's hard to trust people in the castle, especially when you've been raised on lies." Syaoran murmured, "The part that scares me, though, is that I understand that the elders were only trying to protect my family."

"I don't think it's a bad thing that you are able to understand that, or that it scares you. The difference is in how you choose to act." Fujitaka said.

They were interrupted by Sakura having a shouting match with Touya, which was then followed by the familiar feeling of Sakura's magic pulsing through them for a moment. They heard the sound of glass shattering, followed by Sakura yelling something before slamming a door seconds later.

"Oh god..." Syaoran murmured.

"Perhaps you should go after her." Fujitaka suggested, but Syaoran shook his head.

"I don't think I'm the right person right now." He confessed. "Not for this."

"It's easy to see how much you love her." Fujitaka then said, "And Sakura loves you deeply as well."

Syaoran lowered his hands for a moment. "I just want her to be happy. I don't want to see her cry."

"She seems very happy to me. And I don't think Sakura is just putting on a show." The man answered calmly. "Her mother would be excited to meet you, if she were still here."

Syaoran smiled. "Sakura once said the same thing."

He finished the last of the dishes and Fujitaka smiled. "I'll go and find her."

Syaoran nodded and watched as Fujitaka left the kitchen to search for his daughter. He stood there for a moment, sensing a presence in the room he immediately recognised.

"You have no one but yourself to blame for upsetting her, you know." Syaoran dared to state.

Touya frowned. "Like you can talk."

"Actually, I can talk." Syaoran replied coldly. "I'm doing what I can to build a better future so that people and families like Sakura aren't treated so horribly. I despise what the elders did-I executed two of them who tried to have me and Sakura murdered because of the changes I was making."

Syaoran turned around and met Touya's glare. "I'm not the one making her cry right now."

Touya didn't say anything and judging by his facial expressions, Syaoran knew he had hit a nerve. he knew that if he stayed any longer near the man, he would say something he would regret, so Syaoran decided to leave. He had a few things he needed to do in town anyway, and perhaps if he was absent from the house for a little while, her brother might not be so hostile. Well, he could hope.

...

Sakura had retreated to a place in the garden she would often use as a getaway when she was growing up when she needed space and didn't want to be found. Tears streamed down her face as she angrily glared at the koi pond. She was furious with her brother-she couldn't believe this was how he was treating her, like she had chosen the suffering she'd had to endure.

She had expected change in her family. She knew that ten years was a long time, but even so, she had still expected-hoped-that at the core they were still the same. Her father, at least, was still the same at the core. But Touya... Had he truly become heartless? Was he really that bitter? She had known that he might not receive Syaoran well, but...

"I thought I might find you here." A gentle voice sounded.

Sakura looked up with surprise as her father sat down beside her on the bench.

"Dad-How did you know I was here?" she stuttered as she hastily tried to wipe her tears.

"You always used to come here when you needed space." He smiled.

"You knew?"

Fujitaka nodded. "Yes, but I never said anything, because I knew you just needed a place that was your own other than your bedroom." He said, "Touya doesn't know of this place, though."

Sakura scowled when she heard her brother's name.

"Your brother has really missed you." Fujitaka said softly.

She snorted. "Maybe he should act like it."

"I agree that he hasn't been particularly pleasant, and I'm not making excuses for him either." Fujitaka said.

"I know the two of you have been worried about me." Sakura said brokenly. "But Touya doesn't know what Syaoran and I have been through together. It's not fair that he is judging our relationship and if it's genuine."

He smiled gently. "I know."

Fujitaka gently placed his arm around Sakura's shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and for a while they just sat there, watching the koi in the pond.

"I can tell that Syaoran really loves you." He murmured, "You can see it in his face when he talks about you, and in his voice."

"Why can't Touya see that?" she asked sadly.

"I think the problem is that he does." Fujitaka sighed. "He's wanted someone to blame for everything the three of us, especially you, were put through. And I suppose that Syaoran was an easy target."

"Then what do I do?" Sakura asked on the verge of tears again.

"Give Touya some time to sort through his feelings. I'm sure he will come around soon."

Sakura wanted to believe his words, but part of her didn't think that Touya would ever be able to stop being so hostile.

"When are you due?" Fujitaka then asked, nodding to her stomach.

She smiled. "I guess it's any day now."

"Do you know if it's a girl or a boy?"

Sakura shook her head. "Not yet. We don't care as long as they're healthy." She rubbed her stomach as she felt the baby kicking, smiling.

"It's so difficult to believe that my only daughter is all grown up and starting her own family." Fujitaka smiled. "I'm so proud of you for enduring so much and never giving up."

Sakura blushed. "Dad, you're embarrassing me."

Fujitaka chuckled. "Sorry, honey."

Sakura sighed softly. "I really missed you, dad."

"I missed you too. I'm just so relieved to see that you're happy with Syaoran, and that you're still moving forward despite everything that has happened." He replied with a gentle smile, but Sakura was sure she saw tears in his eyes.

She hugged him back. "I love you dad." She whispered.

...

Yukito wore the most unimpressed if not disgusted expression Touya had ever seen in his entire life. He had just finished explaining everything that had happened to his best friend and lover, and it was not the response he'd been expecting. Yukito sighed heavily after a long moment before covering his face with his hands.

"Touya, I can't believe you right now." He said.

Touya looked and felt as though he had just been slapped, but before he could say anything, he continued.

"I know you've been hurting and looking for someone to blame but taking your anger out on Sakura and her husband is cruel and not like you at all."

Touya looked away as he suddenly felt ashamed of himself.

"I can't stand it." Touya spoke. "The way she looks at him, despite everything that the royal family has done to our family-I can't stand it. I can't understand it."

"You can't, or you won't?" Yukito asked.

Touya was silent for a long moment and still avoided meeting Yukito's eyes.

"Why don't you try to get to know the man so you can see?" Yukito suggested despite knowing what Touya's response would be.

"I don't want to kn-"

"Tough luck." Yukito cut across him. "He's a huge part of Sakura's life now, and her baby's father. You can't complain that you don't understand when you are refusing to even try to understand."

"Give me a break, Yuki." Touya growled.

"No. You're more mature than this-act like it. Sakura finally gets to see her family-which, by the way, wouldn't have been possible without her husband-and you're being a complete arse." Yukito frowned.

Touya opened his mouth to retort but nothing came out, so he sat there looking like an idiot. The door opened and Sakura stepped in. There was the faintest hint that she had been crying, but her eyes lit up as soon as they landed on Yukito.

"Yukito!" Sakura exclaimed.

Yukito stood with a big smile as Sakura pulled him into a big hug.

"You've really grown since I last saw you." Yukito smiled, "And you're just as beautiful too."

Sakura blushed. "Thank you, Yukito. I've missed you, too."

"Are you okay? You look a bit lost."

"Actually, I can't seem to find Syaoran. I don't suppose you've seen him, have you?"

Yukito smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I haven't. I'm really looking forward to meeting him though."

"He said he had something to do in town." Touya spoke up.

Sakura lowered her eyes as she started to feel worried and guilty. "I hope he's okay..."

Yukito took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm sure he's fine."

Sakura took a deep breath and released it slowly to calm herself down. "You're right-he knows how to protect himself quite efficiently."

"While we wait for him to return, why don't you tell me all about what's happened over the last ten years? I'm sure Touya would like to hear as well." Yukito suggested.

Sakura looked at Touya briefly before returning her attention to Yukito and gave him a smile.

"Sure. I'm not sure where I should start, though." She sat down, unconsciously rubbing her stomach as she felt the baby kicking again.

"Wherever you like. Maybe the story about how Syaoran came to be your "guard"?" Yukito suggested.

Sakura felt a smile tugging at her lips as she recalled the memory.

"Very well, then."

...

As soon as Syaoran had arrived in the small city, he had noticed something seemed off. He had noticed it when he and Sakura had first arrived at the mansion-he had felt the familiar feeling of being watched and observed, but initially he had dismissed it as him being uncomfortable around Sakura's family. But then he had noticed the signs.

One of the family employees had been constantly watching him. A young woman, who he had assumed was just staring at him the way women usually did when he was around them. After all, it wasn't uncommon for him to be swooned over-he had grown up with it from all the ladies at court.

But earlier that morning she had slipped him a note with a time and place. He was familiar with this kind of behaviour. Either she wanted him for whatever reason-maybe sex or something else he wouldn't give her in a million years-or he was meeting someone else who probably wanted to kill him.

Making his way to the designated destination, Syaoran guessed that they were going to try and kill him. He turned down a dimly lit alleyway and searched for the sign he was looking for, spotting it ahead, and made his way towards it.

He opened the rickety door and stepped inside to find it was a small bar. The bartender looked up briefly before returning his attention to drying the mug in his hand. Syaoran glanced around, taking in the dark mood of the place; men gambling, some smoking, others talking in hushed voices or just drinking.

 _'Organised crime.'_ He thought to himself. If it were to occur anywhere, it would be this bar.

A man stood and beckoned him over. Frowning, Syaoran walked over and took a seat at the table, eyeing the man suspiciously. He was probably in his late thirties, handsome and wore a sly grin that matched the mischief in his mismatched green and brown eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He spoke, "My name is-"

"Shinya Kanno." Syaoran finished. "You sell illegal information."

The man raised his brow in surprise. "I didn't realise I was that well known."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "You never come out of the shadows. So, what could possibly prompt you to appear now, let alone in front of me?"

A devilish grin crept onto Shinya's face. Syaoran did not want to play the man's stupid games, and he was going to make that clear.

"I know who you are." Shinya smiled. He dropped his voice, "And if everyone here were to find out, they would surely kill you."

Syaoran had no doubt that they would. He was outnumbered and while he might be a skilled magician and warrior, even he couldn't take on twenty plus people.

"What do you want?" Syaoran asked coldly.

"I have some information for you that you might be interested in." Shinya answered.

"Not interested." Syaoran replied.

"Not even if it's about your wife's safety?"

Syaoran stared at him for a long moment, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Shinya would not have revealed himself to him unless there was something he could get in return for the information. He was one of the most dangerous people in the country-he held government secrets, royal secrets and information detrimental to the safety of the country and society. He had ways to back up his information, so he wasn't dead yet because if he were to die, those secrets would be spread everywhere.

"What do you want?" Syaoran hissed. Shinya looked thoughtful for a long moment, amused with Syaoran's increasing agitation.

"I'll give you this information for free." He finally spoke. "Think of it as a sign of goodwill."

Now Syaoran was even more suspicious, and it was evident by Shinya's amusement that he knew that too. But then his face suddenly became serious.

"One of the employees at the Kinomoto manor are going to try and kill your wife. I don't know who and I don't know why." He said.

Syaoran went rigid. "How did you find this out?"

"I have my sources."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. He should have expected that response. Regardless, Sakura was in danger and he needed to get back fast.

"Should I be expecting you to blackmail me in the future?" he asked coldly.

Shinya shook his head. "Absolutely not. As I said, it's free."

Syaoran glared at him but the man just smiled. "I know you come from a world where nothing is ever free. But I promise you, I want nothing in return."

Syaoran stood. "Fine."

He turned to leave but stopped when Shinya called out to him. He turned his head, giving him his attention.

"Keep her safe." The man spoke earnestly.

Syaoran smiled. "Believe me, I will." Then, he left the bar.

Upon his return to the manor, Syaoran could hear laughter coming from up ahead. He followed the sound and peered inside the room to find Sakura grinning. Sitting in the room with her were her father and brother and someone he didn't recognise.

Sakura immediately looked over and smiled, "Syaoran, stop hiding behind the door." She giggled as she stood to pull him into the room.

He was painfully aware of all eyes on him, including the stranger who stood.

"Syaoran, this is Yukito-he's been part of our family ever since I was a little girl." Sakura introduced, "Yukito, this is my husband, Syaoran."

Yukito smiled kindly and held out his hand, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Sakura's been telling us stories about the two of you."

Syaoran shook his hand, raising his brow. "What...kind of stories?"

"I just finished telling them about how you snuck me out of the manor to take me to the city of Nadeshiko. And about how you once dropped me on the floor to wake me up." She added the last part with a small glare.

"You're still mad about that?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Not mad... but mildly annoyed, yes."

"You got your justified revenge." Syaoran retorted.

Yukito laughed at the pair and their cheeks turned pink.

"Er-sorry." Syaoran murmured.

"It's quite alright-I'm happy you're relaxed enough to be yourself with us." Fujitaka replied.

Sakura squeezed Syaoran's hand and smiled up at him before pulling him over to the couch to sit down. Without much thought, Syaoran slipped his arm around Sakura's waist; she leant into him in response and rested her head on his shoulder.

"How was your business in the city?" Sakura asked him.

Syaoran wondered how he should answer. He refused to lie but he didn't feel he should tell Sakura just yet-her father and brother, however, were a different story. _'I'll talk to them later.'_ He thought.

"Well, it was...eventful I suppose. I had a meeting with someone." He explained.

"You did?"

"Yeah. It's nothing overly interesting though-sort of a formality."

Sakura just smiled, "I see."

Sakura could easily tell he was hiding something for some reason, but she didn't want to push it in front of everyone else. More than that, though, she believed that he would tell her when the time was right, especially if it was important.

…

Yukito stayed for dinner, and for a while Syaoran felt like he really was just like another part of the family. Touya seemed a lot tamer with Yukito around, but Syaoran was sure that would change once the man left. Regardless, however, Syaoran knew he needed to at the very least warn Touya and Fujitaka about Sakura's safety. The opportunity for him to do so rose just after Yukito left and Sakura had left the room to finish doing something-what it was, he had no idea.

"You look as though something is troubling you." Fujitaka smiled kindly. "What's on your mind?"

Syaoran wondered how he should phrase what he was going to say, but no matter how much he thought about it, he couldn't think of anything that sounded sugar-coated.

He sighed heavily. "Earlier today I met with someone who has given me reason to believe that Sakura is in danger."

The two men tensed and Touya started to bristle. " _What_ exactly do you mean?"

"To be specific, someone who works here is going to try and kill her." Syaoran answered, meeting their gazes. He knew they might not believe him, but they needed to know.

"Who the hell told you? Did it even occur to you that it might be them?" Touya growled.

Fujitaka frowned. "I must say that I harbour the same questions as my son."

Syaoran nodded, "That's understandable. However, if I had reason to believe that they were the one trying to kill Sakura, I would not be warning you and would have dealt with the matter quietly."

Touya and Fujitaka both glanced at each other briefly before returning their attention to Syaoran.

"What do you need?"

"Have you hired any new employees lately?" Syaoran inquired.

Fujitaka shook his head. "All of the staff here have been working here for quite a few years now. No one new has been hired."

Syaoran nodded, but his heart fell a little. That meant that finding the person who might want Sakura dead would be more difficult.

"Do any of your workers hold any grudges against Sakura or your family?" he then asked.

"I don't believe so." Fujitaka murmured, "But I can't be completely sure-I don't hire them-I leave that to the head maid and butler."

"I'm going to have to have the staff questioned by my men." Syaoran said.

"I'm guessing there's a reason we aren't telling Sakura?" Touya sighed.

"I don't wish to place this burden on her when she's only just been reunited with her family. I felt you should know, at least." Syaoran replied. "I'm sorry about this. I will do everything in my power to see that this person is caught before anything happens to Sakura."

Fujitaka buried his head in his hands for a moment before lifting his eyes to meet Syaoran's once again.

"And you're certain she could be in danger?"

"I refuse to take any chances." Syaoran answered.

Fujitaka sighed heavily and then nodded. "Very well. I will entrust this in your hands-please let me know if there is anything we can do to assist."

Syaoran nodded, "I will."

Touya leant back in his seat and looked up at the ceiling. Could things get any worse?

* * *

 **What do you think? Am I moving things too fast? I already have the next chapter written but I'm not happy with it...**

 **Let me know your thoughts.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! Thank you for your thoughts on last chapter, I really appreciated it. After going over this chapter a few times, I think i'm finally happy with it! I've got the next two chapters written (I just need to revise and edit them a bit) so it shouldn't take long for them to be up either. Expect 32 to be out in about a week (give or take a few days if i have some problems happen coz life)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Touya stared at the high ceiling of his bedroom from where he lay on his bed in the dark. He had barely been able to sleep these past few days-too much was happening all at once, or so he felt. As he lay there, he remembered when he heard the news of Sakura's marriage to the crown prince-he had felt so confused at first, and then when he finally pieced things together, he'd felt furious. He had wanted to march right up to the castle and rip the royal family a new one and bring Sakura home where she belonged. He had waited for the day he could see her face again and hear her voice and then when he finally saw her again...

He couldn't believe it.

He didn't want to believe it.

But the moment she came running out of that carriage whilst heavily pregnant, he knew that Sakura loved the man he had come to despise. He could see it in the way she smiled and looked at him. He could hear the affection in her voice every time she spoke to him. And to rub salt in the wound, he found out that the man he hated was not the monster he wanted him to be. He remembered when they'd been granted a chance to call Sakura. He remembered how he had heard that Syaoran was the one to organise the calls and letters.

Why couldn't he be the monster he wanted him to be?

Why did Syaoran have to be so noble and generous?

"Why him?" he whispered to himself.

Why did it have to be him taking Sakura away?

…

Ever since his discussion with Shinya, Syaoran was hyper aware of all of the staff at the manor; every time they were in a room, he would be watching them closely, and when they weren't he had the royal guard on watch in such a way that didn't feel out of the ordinary. Thankfully, Sakura hadn't picked up on anything and Syaoran was content with keeping it like that.

But when Syaoran woke in the middle of the night one night to find Sakura was missing from the bed, all logic flew from his mind as he called out her name in a panic, whipping his head from side to side searching the room for her. She rushed out of the bathroom looking worried.

"Syaoran? What's wrong?" she asked, "Is everything alright? Did you have a nightmare?"

He immediately relaxed once he saw her. "I'm sorry." He breathed.

Sakura climbed back into the bed next to him and shifted closer to his side to allow him to hold her.

"Talk to me." She whispered.

"I'm just being paranoid." He confessed.

She slid her hands around his waist and beneath his shirt and he jumped.

"Your hands are freezing!"

Sakura giggled. "Sorry."

Syaoran sighed softly as he breathed in her flowery scent, soothing his nerves and fears. She was still there with him. She was still there.

"Is it...because I'm due, soon?" she asked quietly.

"That could be part of it." He murmured, "But..."

"Is it something you can't talk with me about?"

Syaoran was silent, giving Sakura her answer. She smiled gently.

"It's okay if you can't talk with me about it. Have you talked to anyone, though? It could help."

This time he nodded. "I have."

He felt her relax in his arms. "Alright, I'm glad."

Syaoran lifted his hand to cup her cheek and kissed her softly. "Go to sleep."

"Right back at you." She smiled with amusement before closing her eyes.

Syaoran drifted back to sleep much faster than Sakura did as she often struggled getting back to sleep-it was hard to find a comfortable position while pregnant. She soon fell asleep, though, in the comfort of Syaoran's arms.

Syaoran woke in the morning when he heard the sound of the bedroom door opening; his eyes landed on the maid who was standing at the door looking at him with surprise. He guessed from her expression that he might be glaring at her.

"S-Sorry for disturbing you, your grace. I was told to inform you that breakfast will be ready soon..." she stammered.

Syaoran sighed heavily and waved his hand, dismissing her. "Thank you. You may leave."

She left the room quickly. A giggle sounded beside him and he glanced over to see Sakura was awake.

"Are you terrorising the maids?" she grinned.

He furrowed his brow. "No?"

"Hmm, I don't know about that. That was a pretty fierce glare you gave her." Sakura replied. "Are you still tired?"

Syaoran sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. "No, I'm fine."

Sakura shifted so that she was sitting up and she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, resting her head against his back.

"I know Touya is being horrible and is hard to deal with right now, but I don't want to leave just yet. I'm...I'm sorry." She whispered weakly.

Syaoran realised that Sakura thought he was unhappy about being there and unhappy about being a target of Touya's rage. His heart fell as he realised she was feeling guilty. Immediately, he shifted and pulled her into his arms to hold her.

"I didn't realise you had been worrying about that. I'm so sorry, Sakura." He spoke softly. "You don't need to feel guilty about anything-I'm not unhappy about being here with you or your family. Believe me, I've dealt with much worse hate than what your brother is currently showing me."

Sakura held him tighter. "Are you really telling me the honest truth? You're not just saying that to put me at ease?"

"I promise it's the truth." He spoke earnestly. "I'd be lying saying I wasn't trying to put you at ease, but I am telling the honest truth when I say I am not unhappy being here."

Sakura studied him for a moment, looking for any way he might be trying to hide anything from her, but then she just sighed softly and smiled.

"I believe you."

"Good." He replied light heartedly, "I believe we might be keeping people waiting, however, so we should probably get up."

"You're right. I'd hate for the poor maid to be any more terrorised by your glaring." Sakura added as she stood from the bed.

He groaned. "Alright, alright. I'll apologise to her after we've eaten."

"Good." Sakura laughed.

The two of them got dressed, though Sakura did find she needed some help which Syaoran graciously gave her. Normally Akiho would help her with getting dressed, but since Syaoran was there and wasn't busy like he normally would be at the castle, he didn't mind helping his wife. Once they were ready, they headed to the dining room with Akiho and Takashi walking behind them. Naturally, Syaoran had told them all about his discussion with Shinya, so they too were on hyper alert, especially Akiho.

They entered the dining room where they found their meals waiting, and Touya walked in carrying a jug of water and set it down on the table.

"It's about time you two woke up." Touya said as he sat down.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You try being pregnant sometime."

Touya laughed, surprising Sakura. She had been expecting another sarcastic response, not laughter.

"I'd rather not." He finally replied.

Sakura sat down with Syaoran who placed his hand on hers and gave her a smile, which she returned. Touya pretended not to see as he proceeded to pour himself something to drink.

Fujitaka walked in and took his seat. "Good morning You two." He greeted the couple.

"Morning dad." Sakura smiled.

"Do the two of you have any plans for today?" Fujitaka asked.

Sakura glanced at Syaoran who shook his head.

"We don't have any plans-not unless there's something Sakura wants to do?" Syaoran answered.

"Actually..." Sakura hesitated for a moment, her facial expressions shifting from somewhere between conflicted and sad. "I'd like to visit mum."

Touya glanced up at her for a moment while Fujitaka smiled. "I'm sure she'd like that."

Syaoran looked at Sakura, who smiled gently. "Will you come with me, Syaoran?"

He didn't even need to think about it. "Of course."

"I'll come as well." Touya murmured. Sakura looked over at him with surprise-she had not expected Touya to join them.

 _'Does that mean...'_ she didn't finish her thought, not wanting to get her hopes up.

Fujitaka smiled sadly. "I would go with you, but there is something I need to tend to."

"That's okay, dad." Sakura smiled, "I was thinking that when you have a day off and if the weather is nice, we could all go out for a picnic."

"That sounds like a lovely idea." Fujitaka returned her smile, "I will make sure I am available."

"Great!" Sakura beamed.

"By the way," Touya spoke, "Do those two always have to be present in the room?"

He nodded towards Takashi and Akiho.

"It's just protocol." Syaoran replied. "Is there a reason why you don't want them present?"

"No. I was just curious, that's all."

Sakura smiled, "Lady Akiho is my personal knight. And Yamazaki is Syaoran's."

"That makes sense, then." Fujitaka replied, "Therefore, I can trust Lady Akiho to keep you safe while you're out today."

"There is no one else I would entrust the job to more than Lady Shinomoto. She is the best." Syaoran stated.

Sakura felt herself smile as she glanced over at Akiho for a brief moment, seeing her cheeks were a little pink from embarrassment. She returned her attention to her meal as she felt the pangs Of hunger, and began to eat.

While they ate, they continued to talk casually amongst themselves. Syaoran was relieved to see that Sakura seemed more relaxed and at home, and it seemed like Touya had calmed a bit too. Syaoran wondered what had prompted the change in the man's attitude but decided not to think about it too much.

Though, on their way to the cemetery, Syaoran couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable with Touya constantly looking annoyed. Somehow, while Sakura was walking ahead with Akiho sticking close to her side, he managed to pluck up the courage to ask the man what was bothering him. Touya glanced at him briefly and Syaoran began to wonder why he'd even asked. Touya hated him.

"Her knight...I don't sense any magic from her." Touya stated.

"Lady Shinomoto cannot use magic." Syaoran answered. "However, that does not stop her from carrying out her duties."

Touya stayed silent as they continued their walk along the path. He was sure that was true. After all, He had been nothing but honest with them. But that also meant that it was another reason he couldn't hate the man.

They soon arrived at the cemetery and in front of Nadeshiko's grave. Sakura placed the bouquet of colourful blossoms on top of the grave, smiling sadly at the marble headstone. Touya watched with a mix between a soft and sombre expression, which made Syaoran wonder what was running through his head in that moment.

"I honestly thought I'd never get to see my sister again after she was taken away." Touya murmured. "I was scared we'd by putting up another headstone."

He was not sure what surprised him more-the fact that Touya was talking to him, or that the man wasn't trying to kill him. Syaoran lowered his eyes, knowing all too well what could have happened to Sakura.

"I can't blame you." Syaoran replied quietly. "I didn't find out what really happened to families or the candidates-as the elders referred to them-until I met Sakura."

"They never told you?" Touya asked cynically. _'As if he didn't know.'_

"No. I was so angry when I found out-and I'm still angry. What the elders did-it was disgusting and wrong-a violation of human rights."

Touya eyed Syaoran out the corner of his eyes. He could tell from Syaoran's upset expression and body language that he was being earnest and telling the truth about how he felt.

"Sakura is helping me change things." Syaoran added. "I hate politics, but they're a part of my life and always will be."

"So, what kind of changes are you making?" Touya couldn't help but ask.

"The first thing I did was bring in a new council-people I could trust-to help knock down how much power the Elders had. But as much as I don't want to admit it, they still hold some sway over how things go." Syaoran explained, "So I came up with legislation that should appease both sides. Sakura just recently finished reviewing it and adding suggestions, so now it's in the middle of being revised."

"I see..." Yet another reason not to hate him. Once again he was doing the right thing.

"Families won't be ripped apart any longer."

Touya nodded and sighed gently. Akiho helped Sakura to her feet and Syaoran stepped up to her side. She hugged his arm, resting her head against his shoulder.

"The last time I came here...was just before I had to leave." She confessed.

Syaoran felt his chest grow heavy as she spoke those words, and Sakura did not miss the pain in his expression.

"It's not your fault, Syaoran." She spoke softly. "You didn't have the power to do anything back then-not the way you do now."

Syaoran knew she was right, but the guilt still weighed heavily on him. Touya sighed as he stepped up on Sakura's other side, looking at his mother's grave. He couldn't believe he was going to saying something to help ease the guilt he was feeling. But the words came out before he could stop them.

"Sakura is right. I don't know exactly what happened or any of the details, but from what I've learned over the past few days, I think it's unfair for you to take on all of the guilt when it was those above you who were wrong." He murmured. "You're not your ancestors."

Sakura's eyes widened as she listened to Touya speak. She had not expected Touya to try and help Syaoran, not after how he had recently been acting towards him. But Sakura also knew that Syaoran knew she did not blame him, but others did.

Like Touya had.

"It was wrong of me to make assumptions about you without getting to know the full story." Touya added.

Sakura looked at him hopefully. "Does that mean you're okay with..."

"Of course I'm not okay with it. But...I have accepted it." Touya replied. "As long as you're happy right now, that's all that matters."

Sakura glanced up at Syaoran who looked as though he was still trying to hold himself together and not fall apart in front of everyone.

"I know that our mother...she would never blame you for what happened." Touya added quietly.

With those last few words, it was as though a barrier broke inside of Syaoran. Sakura smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his waist, allowing him to bury his face in her hair as he cried.

...

After arriving back at the manor, Syaoran set off in search of the maid he had frightened earlier that morning, while Sakura made herself comfortable in the lounge room with a nice hot cup of tea. Akiho sat with her, eyeing off the bookshelves that were full of Fujitaka's books he had collected over the years. It had grown a fair bit since Sakura last saw it.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Sakura smiled.

Akiho blushed, "Forgive me for staring."

Sakura laughed softly. "My father loves anything to do with history or archaeology. He has a wide variety of novels as well."

"That's incredible." Akiho replied with awe in her voice. "I would love to have my own room filled with books..."

Sakura laughed again.

"Is his majesty...alright?" Akiho then asked hesitantly.

Sakura's smile softened. "I'm sure he's feeling a lot better, now."

Akiho sighed with relief. "Good."

"Honestly, I'm relieved as well... I thought for sure that Touya would continue to blame him just because he was part of the royal family." Sakura confessed. "I know Touya is still struggling with the whole situation, and I'm sure my father is as well... but I'm happy they're trying to understand me."

Akiho smiled. "When I learned what my parents had done for me-well...my father-part of me didn't want to accept it."

Sakura looked at her curiously, waiting for her to continue.

"I felt like if I did accept it, then that would mean that everything I had built my life upon was a lie." Akiho explained, "All of the anger I felt towards my family...everything I had believed had turned upside down. I started to get angry at myself for believing my parents would even do something so horrible."

Sakura lowered her eyes to her empty teacup as she thought of Touya and her father. She wondered how they had felt when they realised that Syaoran wasn't the evil person they thought he would be. Did they start to question everything they believed? Did they start to question themselves?

"I'm sure your brother was scared that if he accepted the truth, then he'd have nothing." Akiho murmured, "But, just like I did, he realised that wasn't true at all. You were safe and back home."

Sakura wondered if that really was how Touya had felt. She thought back to their fighting-he had been unfair on her, yes, but maybe it had stemmed from the fear that he had lost his sister in one way or another.

"Thank you, Akiho." Sakura smiled gratefully.

Akiho returned her smile. "Anytime."

The maid that Syaoran had accidentally scared that morning walked into the lounge, gathering the empty teacups and pot on the tray.

"Oh-pardon me, miss." Sakura spoke politely, "Did my husband find you, by any chance?"

The young maid looked shocked to have been addressed by Sakura, but quickly remembered she had been spoken to.

"N-no, your grace. I apologise if I have done something to offend you." She stammered.

Sakura smiled kindly, "You have done nothing you need to worry about."

The maid relaxed.

"I'm sure he will find you soon. Thank you."

Realising she had been dismissed, the maid bowed and picked up the tray.

"Your grace...have you by any chance heard about how Meiling is doing?" Akiho suddenly asked.

The sound of china breaking filled the room, startling both Sakura and Akiho. They looked over to see that the maid had dropped the tray, breaking everything on it.

...

Syaoran had no luck in being able to find the maid he was looking for and was almost about to give up when he received an incoming call through his communication crystal. He removed the crystal from his pocket and answered it.

"How's your holiday?" came Meiling's voice.

Syaoran frowned. "Is that really why you called?"

Meiling groaned. "You're hopeless. Of course, it's not the only reason."

Syaoran sighed. "I think it's turning out pretty okay. There was a while where it was a bit touch and go, though."

"I see...how is Sakura?" she asked gently.

This time he smiled. "She seems to be enjoying herself more, now. I was worried for a while...she and her brother weren't getting along at first, but it seems like things are calming down a bit."

"That's good to hear." Meiling replied lightly.

"About that list Yamazaki sent you... have you found anything?" Syaoran added in a lower voice.

"That was why I called. So far, we haven't found a single thing-none of the staff have anything shady in their backgrounds, there's no weird purchases, no contact with suspicious people..."

"Keep looking. You never know what might unearth itself. Leave no stone left unturned." Syaoran spoke.

"I thought you might say that. You'll be pleased to know that we're all working our butts off to find any and all information we can." Meiling replied.

He smiled, "Thanks Meiling."

"You're welcome."

"By the way... how are you doing?" Syaoran asked gently.

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me." Meiling replied with a laugh, "Worry about yourself."

"It's hard not to worry." Syaoran said, "I know how much you loved that man."

Meiling was quiet for a long moment. "You don't have to worry. I promise."

Syaoran sighed. "If you ever need to talk about it..."

"I really am grateful, Syaoran. Thank you. But please just focus on keeping Sakura and your baby safe." Meiling said.

Syaoran smiled. "Alright. Take care."

"You as well." Meiling replied before ending the call.

Syaoran sighed heavily as he turned to head towards the lounge where he sensed Sakura was residing. While he knew he could trust Akiho completely, he couldn't help but feel more at ease when he was by her side himself. As he approached the lounge, he heard Akiho ask Sakura about Meiling and guessed that she too had been worried for her wellbeing, but he didn't expect the sound of shattering china that immediately followed.

He stepped into the doorway to see the maid he'd been looking for looking flustered as she tried to gather all the pieces together.

"What happened here?" Syaoran asked with a raised brow.

"Please forgive me-my stupid clumsy hands..." she stammered.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked, "Akiho, would you mind helping her?"

Akiho nodded and stood from her seat to help gather up all the broken shards. The poor maid looked absolutely mortified having dropped an expensive set of china.

"I'm so sorry," she apologised again.

"It's okay-I'll talk to my father about it. Please don't worry yourself too much." Sakura assured her from where she was sitting.

Syaoran stepped out of the way to let Akiho pass.

"You are too kind, your grace." She bowed low.

"By the way-weren't you looking for her, Syaoran?" Sakura smiled.

The maid looked startled as she looked at the young king.

"Yes... I wanted to apologise for glaring at you this morning. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Syaoran apologised.

The young woman looked pleasantly surprised. "Thank you, your grace."

Syaoran gave her a curt nod before moving to sit down beside Sakura. Sakura leant her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Are you not feeling well? Perhaps you should lie down." Syaoran murmured.

"I'm just a bit tired. Let me rest like this for a bit." Sakura answered.

Syaoran sighed softly and smiled, "Alright."

Akiho returned moments later to see the young couple on the couch with Sakura resting against his frame, fast asleep. She smiled as she noticed how sweet Sakura looked in her sleep, and Syaoran lifted his eyes to meet hers in a silent agreement not to say anything in fear of waking the queen. She sat down and picked up one of her books, flicking open to the page she was up to, and began to read.

* * *

 **Review?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! I have finished writing out the rest of the story! In total, there will be 35 chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Frustration was creeping in at the corners of Syaoran's mind as the days passed and there was still no progress on the investigation into the manor staff, and it was beginning to show at times. And to top it off, Sakura could easily tell he was frustrated by something. She voiced her worries to Akiho when they were alone in the garden together.

"I...I'm worried that Syaoran hates it here." She confessed, "I've known for days that he's had something bothering him, but when I asked about it, he said it wasn't something he could talk with me about. Is it because he...is it because he doesn't want to hurt my feelings?"

She watched as Akiho's expression shifted to something of understanding and sadness. Without thinking, Akiho hugged Sakura who looked as though she was about to cry.

"That's not it at all," Akiho replied, "He's spoken with me and Yamazaki about what it is, so I promise you that it's not at all what you're thinking."

"What is who thinking?" Syaoran's voice sounded, startling Sakura. His expression quickly became worried when he saw her tears. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Why don't you tell me!?" she cried out in frustration.

His eyes widened in surprise and immediately his talk with her from the other night came flooding back. She was still scared that he did not want to be there.

"Akiho, would you mind giving us some privacy please?" Syaoran murmured.

Akiho nodded and stood, leaving the area but still staying nearby in case something should happen. Syaoran sat down beside Sakura on the edge of the fountain and took her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips and placing a kiss upon it.

"I'm so sorry." He apologised.

"For what?" she glared at him through her tears.

"For not telling you what's been worrying me. You're still worried I don't like being here, aren't you?" He spoke gently, knowing he needed to be careful. She was a bit unpredictable, these days. Sakura nodded, feeling slightly ashamed. He sighed gently.

"I guess I can't really blame you... it's not like I've been in the best of moods lately." He murmured, "However, I assure you that is not the case at all. It's a bit...refreshing, I guess, since I'm usually stuck in the damn castle all day most of the time."

"Why can't you tell me?" she sniffled.

"Because if I do, it will cause you even more stress. I'm just trying to do what is right for you right now." He replied earnestly as he held her gaze.

"So, it has nothing to do with you not liking my family?"

Syaoran smiled, "Sakura, you have a wonderful family. Your brother and I are a bit awkward, that's true, but that doesn't mean I hate him."

Seeing his honest expression and recognising that he was definitely not telling a lie, Sakura felt herself blush and looked away. He reached out and wiped her tears from her face.

"I believe I've made you cry twice since we arrived. How can I make it up to you?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm sorry for getting so worked up. I just...I know you've been feeling really frustrated about something and I guess I thought the worst."

"Don't apologise," He replied softly.

"Syaoran, I... I'm glad you and Touya are finally getting to know each other. I don't expect the two of you to be friends or anything-I just want the two of you to trust each other." Sakura confessed.

"I know." Syaoran smiled. "Though his change of attitude towards me was a bit surprising."

Sakura giggled. "Yukito told me about how he gave Touya a very thorough lecture."

Syaoran raised his brow. "He did?"

She nodded as she smiled. "I think it was Yukito who helped him see that it was unfair treating you...and me...the way he had."

"Well...I'm glad." Syaoran confessed, "The two of you still seem a bit awkward though."

Sakura lowered her eyes. "You've noticed too, huh?"

"It's hard to miss."

Sakura rested her head against his shoulder, prompting him to place his arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner.

"I'm sure you two will figure it out." He murmured gently. "You two were always close, right?"

She nodded.

"You'll be okay."

Sakura wasn't sure if she could agree with him about that, and Syaoran could sense that he couldn't put her at ease with mere words.

"Why don't you talk with him?" he suggested.

"I want to, but I don't know how to bring it up. I...I guess I'm also scared..." she replied.

Syaoran smiled gently. "That's understandable, given how long the two of you have been separated."

When Sakura didn't say anything, he added, "Regardless, if there is anything you need or if you want to talk, I'm always here to listen."

"I know." Sakura replied, "Right now, I think I just need time."

Syaoran squeezed her shoulder gently and rested his cheek against her head while they sat quietly together. He allowed his mind to wander, finding himself thinking about how Sakura had accidentally caused a vase, windows and glass in frames to shatter when she got angry the other day.

"What happened to the things you broke the other day?" he asked out loud.

Sakura furrowed her brow. "You mean...when I accidentally let my magic loose?"

"Yes. Unless you've been breaking other things without me knowing?" Syaoran smiled.

Sakura's cheeks turned pink. "I apologised to dad... He did say that he was surprised-I've never lost control like that before."

Syaoran thought to himself for a moment. "It's not unusual for that to happen on occasion, especially when you're really emotional about something."

Sakura smiled. "That makes sense."

"It happens to me from time to time." He confessed. "Freaked me out the first time it happened, too."

Sakura looked up at him curiously. "What happened?"

"It was during court when I was in my early teens." He said, "It was one of the typical royal functions; one of the earl's sons was hitting on Meiling. She told him to leave her alone, but he persisted."

Sakura smiled. "I imagine you got really angry."

He nodded. "I was pissed."

She giggled a little but then gasped in pain, startling Syaoran.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she breathed. "The baby just kicked really hard."

Syaoran's expression didn't change as he watched her worriedly. The pain subsided and Sakura relaxed with a sigh.

"I can't wait for this baby to be born." She muttered. People often said that being pregnant was a wonderful feeling, but Sakura really couldn't agree. The feeling of being pregnant was not at all pleasant.

Syaoran felt himself smile with amusement despite his worry. "That makes two of us."

Sakura glanced over as she spotted Touya walking towards them with Yukito, and Akiho followed behind.

"Touya-is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"No." Touya replied. "I actually came looking for the two of you to see if you'd like to go out in the evening-there's a festival on tonight."

Sakura's face brightened, "I'd love to go!"

"I don't see why we can't go-just as long as you're careful, Sakura." Syaoran added.

"Okay, it sounds like a plan." Touya said.

"Will Yukito be coming, too?" Sakura asked hopefully.

Yukito smiled and nodded.

"It will be just like when we were kids!" Sakura said excitedly.

"It will be nice to go out together, won't it?" Yukito smiled.

Sakura nodded, "Yes!"

"I'll let dad know we'll be going out, then." Touya added as he turned to leave the pair, with Yukito following him.

"See you two again later." Yukito smiled.

Sakura nodded, watching as they disappeared back into the manor and she breathed a happy sigh.

"Are the festivals here different to what we're used to back at the capital?" Akiho asked curiously.

Sakura smiled, "From what I remember, the festivals here are more traditional. They're often held at the temples." She explained, "But I guess I wouldn't really know-it's just based on what I've heard about the festivals back at the capital."

Syaoran smiled, "I haven't been to a festival of that kind since I was eight."

"Then it will be good for both of us!" she smiled, "I'm glad Touya invited us to go out. Maybe it will help with everything that's been going on."

"Yes, that would be nice if it did." Syaoran agreed.

...

The evening couldn't come any quicker. Sakura hummed cheerfully to herself on their way to the festival, amusing Syaoran. He couldn't remember ever seeing her so excited about something in the time they'd been together, forcing him to remember that while they were married and she was pregnant, he had still only known Sakura for a year and a half. Under normal circumstances, and if they had been like any other couple, they would probably still only be dating or have only just gotten engaged, depending on their circumstances. But they were not a normal couple and he couldn't change the past.

"Watch out!"

Yamazaki's shouting ripped him from his thoughts as he was pulled out of the way of an incoming carriage.

"Syaoran-are you okay?!" Sakura asked with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Syaoran murmured.

"Pay attention to your surroundings." Touya growled.

Sakura took Syaoran's hand. "This way you won't walk into anything."

Although he felt embarrassed, he didn't show it as they continued their short walk to the temple.

The festival was brought to life by glowing lanterns and people of all ages dressed in traditional dress standing at various food stands and game stands. Sakura took in the sight before her and sighed blissfully.

"Where should we start?" she mused.

"There's supposed to be fireworks later." Touya added, "I don't know how long you want to stay for, though."

"I wouldn't mind staying for the fireworks." Sakura replied, "Oh-what's over here...?"

She spotted a small crowd gathering and wandered over with Akiho sticking close to her side. Syaoran followed along with Touya and Yukito.

"Looks like some performers." Yukito said with a smile.

"Yeah, there's a stage set up further in for other performers as well, apparently. I read about it in the paper." Touya replied.

"We'll have to take a look later, then." Sakura added cheerfully.

They watched as the performer played their string instrument, listening to the song before they moved on. Children ran past them with candy floss and candied apples, and Sakura spotted some young teens playing with sparklers further away from the crowds. Up ahead, she spotted a young boy and his older sister playing a game to try and win one of the prizes, making her smile.

"Hey Touya-do you remember that time you won me that lion plush?" She recalled.

"The thing you named Kero?"

"Yeah."

"I remember. I'm surprised you do as well." Touya said.

Sakura stuck out her tongue at him. "My memory isn't _that_ bad!"

"You sure about that?" he retorted.

Yukito laughed, "Touya, that's mean."

He just shrugged, making Sakura roll her eyes.

"Come on Syaoran." She mumbled, taking his hand and pulling him with her.

"I see you still tease her the same way you used to." Yukito smiled.

"She's still my sister." Touya grunted, making Yukito laugh.

Slowly, they made their way around until Sakura found she was in need of a rest. They seated themselves on a nearby bench and Sakura groaned.

"My back is killing me."

"Is there anything I can do?" Syaoran asked.

"Something warm to drink would be nice. Something to snack on too." She replied.

Syaoran stood, "Would anyone else like anything?"

"I wouldn't mind a coffee." Touya replied.

Yukito smiled, "I'll come with you to help carry things."

"Thanks," Syaoran smiled.

The two headed off, leaving Touya and Sakura alone with Akiho standing guard at her side. Touya sat down with a sigh.

"I've missed doing these sorts of things with you." Sakura confessed. "I'm a little sad that we won't really get another chance to do so again in the future."

Touya smiled. "Did you really miss this?"

"Well...not necessarily the festivals, but being able to go places with you and Yukito... I missed that a lot." Sakura replied softly. "Actually, I just really miss everything."

Touya looked over to see her eyes were filling with tears.

"I always dreamed of the day I'd be able to return to living a normal life again." She whispered, "But..."

"But then you fell in love with him." Touya finished gently.

She nodded. "But still-I still wanted to spend time with you and dad and Yukito... I wanted us to be able to be together again."

Touya gently pulled her head to rest on his shoulder as he cried.

"He said we could see you any time we wanted, right? So, we'll just come and visit you." He murmured.

"Touya..."

"Sakura, are you happy with your life right now?" he asked.

Sakura was silent for a moment, trying to figure out how to word her answer. "Things aren't perfect..." she began, "But...being able to help Syaoran change our laws, and being able to stand at his side... I wouldn't change my life."

Touya smiled. "Then why are you crying?"

"I don't know." She whispered.

Perhaps it was a number of things. Part of her didn't want to leave her old home-she wanted to stay with her father and brother. Another part of her felt guilty that she had to leave again, but this time it was by her own choice.

"You always used to cry a lot as a kid." Touya said.

Sakura wiped her tears away before frowning at him. "Maybe you shouldn't have been so mean."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and gave his shoulder a light push. "As if."

"But you always managed to pull yourself forward and pick yourself up." He added.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Touya."

"Promise me something?" he asked.

"What is it?"

"If he ever hurts you, promise you'll tell me so I can kick his ass."

"Touya." She frowned.

"What?"

"You would be arrested for treason."

Touya just shrugged. "So? No one hurts my sister and gets away with it."

Sakura tried to remain unimpressed, but she ended up smiling anyway. Syaoran and Yukito returned with warm drinks and some kind of dessert for Sakura, who happily ate the festival food. They had also bought some dumplings to snack on as well while they relaxed. The sound of someone singing drifted over to them; Sakura smiled as she listened to the soft melody, feeling herself relax.

"Do you like the lemon cheesecake?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura nodded, "It's really good. I still prefer yours though..."

"I'll make you one when we go back to the castle, if you like?" he offered.

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"You know, if you eat too many sweets, you're going to get fat." Touya smirked.

"Touya!" she growled.

"I'm just telling the truth." He shrugged.

"Sure you are." Yukito said with a small laugh.

"Sakura doesn't eat sweets that often, so it's unlikely she'll gain any weight from them." Syaoran retorted.

A smug smile crawled across Sakura's face as she looked Touya right in the eye.

"Only that you know of." Touya responded, "When we were kids, she would often sneak sweets of some kind away to eat later."

Sakura's expression quickly turned to one of embarrassment. "I don't do that anymore!"

"Sure, whatever you say." Touya continued to tease her, making Yukito laugh.

Syaoran smiled. He was relieved to see that they were getting along better now-he wondered if they'd been able to talk while he and Yukito had been getting drinks and food, and if that was what had prompted the change.

The sound of something whistling followed by a bang distracted them as the all looked up at the sky to see the fireworks had begun. The sky lit up with an array of different colours over the course of the next 20 minutes, keeping the four of them occupied where they sat.

"The fireworks here seems more beautiful than in the capital." Syaoran murmured.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

He nodded. "I wonder why that is..."

Sakura smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder, wondering the same thing.

...

Upon returning to the manor, Sakura could smell something baking and made her way to the kitchen where she found her father, who had just finished decorating a strawberry shortcake.

"Welcome home, Sakura. How was the festival?" Fujitaka greeted with a smile.

Sakura smiled, "I had a really good time. The fireworks were pretty to watch."

"I'm glad to hear. Did the others enjoy it?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes, I think they did. Touya wouldn't stop picking on me though." She muttered her last sentence.

Fujitaka chuckled. "You always used to hate it when he picked on you."

"I still hate it." Sakura groaned. "Anyway, have you been baking while we were out? I thought you were busy tonight?"

"I was busy." He smiled, "I wanted to make you this."

He nodded to the cake and her face lit up. "You made this for me?"

"I know how much you love strawberry shortcake." Fujitaka smiled, "So I thought you might like it if I made one."

Sakura hugged him. "Yours are the best."

Fujitaka hugged her back. "Would you like some now?"

"I'd love some." She replied, "Should I ask the others if they want some?"

"Go ahead." Fujitaka replied with a smile.

Sakura bounced off to the lounge room where everyone seemed to be sitting. Touya and Syaoran appeared to be in the middle of a serious conversation, but they stopped as soon as she got closer to the room.

"Am I interrupting...?" she asked hesitantly.

Syaoran shook his head. "No-why?"

"The two of you seemed to be having a pretty serious conversation. I couldn't really hear what was being said, but I could tell from the tone of your voices." Sakura replied.

"You don't need to worry about it." Touya said with a yawn, "What's dad doing?"

"Huh? Oh! Dad baked a cake for us-would you like some?" Sakura asked.

Touya looked at Syaoran, "I warned you about her eating too many sweets."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Touya!"

"I wouldn't mind a piece." Syaoran replied with a small smile.

"And you?" Sakura glared at her brother.

"I guess I'll have some as well." Touya shrugged.

"Yukito?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, I'll have some." Yukito smiled.

"Great! I'll let dad know not to give Touya any!" Sakura smiled as she left the room before Touya could say anything.

Fujitaka looked up as Sakura returned and he smiled. "What did they say?"

"Everyone except for Touya would like a piece." Sakura replied cheerfully.

He blinked. "Touya doesn't want any?"

"Sorry, I lied." Sakura confessed. "He's picking on me about eating too many sweets the same way he always does."

Fujitaka laughed. "It's good to see the two of you getting along again. I was worried for a while."

Sakura nodded and smiled softly. "I'm glad too."

"Alright, Let's get these out to everyone, hm?"

Akiho stepped forward, "Allow me to assist you."

"Thank you, Akiho." Sakura smiled as she handed Akiho two plates to carry.

Akiho smiled, "It's my pleasure."

The two women made their way back down to the lounge with the plates, setting them down on the table when they got there.

Sakura sat down beside Syaoran who smiled at her. "What kind of cake is it?"

"It's dads strawberry shortcake, the one I always tell you about." Sakura replied cheerfully, "I hope you like it."

Fujitaka walked in with the other plates and joined the group, sitting down in his chair with his own plate. Sakura ate a small bite and sighed in bliss.

"It tastes even better than I remember."

"Really?" Fujitaka asked.

Sakura nodded. "Thank you for making this for me. I once told Syaoran about how I missed your cakes, specifically this one." She added, "He decided to make one for me after that."

Syaoran quickly looked down, avoiding everyone as his cheeks burned.

"I hope I can live up to his expectations, then." Fujitaka joked.

"It tastes better than what I imagined." Syaoran confessed.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it." Fujitaka smiled, "This used to be Nadeshiko's favourite cake as well."

Sakura smiled, "Mum couldn't cook either." She said, "Dad says she used to burn everything."

"At least you can boil vegetables, I guess." Syaoran accidentally let slip, making everyone in the room laugh.

As they ate, they talked about old memories, specifically Fujitaka's memories of Nadeshiko. Sakura always loved hearing about her mother even if she couldn't remember her. It made her feel closer to her, in a way, and as Syaoran listened he couldn't help but think how similar Sakura was to her mother. Later that night when they were lying in bed together, he brought the topic up.

"It sounds like you're a lot like your mother." He smiled.

Sakura nodded, "Touya always used to tell me how similar I was to her, and how much I looked like her."

"You must miss her." Syaoran replied.

"I do... I envy that Touya can still remember her, but... it doesn't bother me too much. Not the way it used to."

Syaoran smiled gently as he placed his hand over her stomach, feeling the baby moving.

"I wonder...how Mum felt when she was pregnant for the first time." Sakura murmured.

"She probably felt like any other new mother." Syaoran replied, "the same way you feel now."

She smiled up at him. "Yes, I'm sure you're right."

It didn't take long for the pair to drift off to sleep, blissfully unaware of the dangers awaiting them in the coming days.

* * *

 **I personally feel that this is a bit of a boring chapter, but oh well. Thoughts?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Just wanted to say thank you for your feedback from last chapter-it was nice to see what people liked about my writing, so thank you :)**

* * *

Syaoran sighed heavily as he once again attempted to wake his sleeping wife. It was his fourth attempt and they were supposed to be leaving to meet up with the others at the botanic gardens in less than an hour.

"Sakura, come on-you need to wake up. It's eleven thirty." He said as he gently shook her shoulder.

Sakura groaned and rolled away from him. He was beginning to lose his patience.

"Sakura." He called her name again.

This time she opened her eyes and looked over at him with a look of irritation.

"What?" she growled.

"It's eleven thirty. We have to leave soon." He replied with a softer tone.

Sakura's expression immediately changed to one of realisation. "Oh my god!"

She sat up as fast as she could and hurried into the bathroom.

"Sakura, you don't have to rush. They would understand." He called out to her.

"No! It's my fault for sleeping so late!" she replied.

"I'm that case, I'm asking you not to rush. I don't want you to get hurt." He said.

Sakura poked her head out the door after a moment, "I'll be careful."

He smiled. "Good."

He had originally left her to rest for so long because he knew she'd not been able to sleep so well, so what little sleep she could get was like a blessing.

"Are the others waiting?" she called out.

"We're meeting them there, remember?" Syaoran answered, "Because your father and brother had some business to tend to this morning."

"Oh! Yes, I remember." Sakura replied as she came out of the bathroom and proceeded to look for something to wear. She pulled out a pale-yellow dress that she hadn't seen before and smiled.

"Tomoyo must have made this for me." She said.

"Would you like some help?" Syaoran asked.

"It's okay-I think I can handle this myself." She replied cheerfully as she began dressing herself.

"Is there anything I can get you, then?"

"No-we'll be eating once we meet up with the others anyway." She said, "Actually, maybe some water."

Syaoran nodded and left the room, letting Akiho in, and then made his way to the kitchen. Glancing around, he took a guess at which cupboard the glasses would be in and opened it up, finding plates and bowls. He moved to the next one, found what he was looking for, and proceeded to fill the glass with fresh water.

Upon returning to the bedroom, he found Akiho helping Sakura with her shoes as she couldn't do it on her own. He walked over and handed her the glass of water which she took gratefully.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Of course." He replied softly.

Akiho finished doing the buckle on Sakura's shoe and stood.

"Thank you, Akiho." Sakura added.

Akiho bowed. "It was my pleasure."

Sakura drank a mouthful of water and sighed in bliss.

"Are you sure there's nothing else I can get for you?" Syaoran murmured, tapping his finger against his arm anxiously.

Sakura looked up at him with a small smile. "Really, I'm sure."

Syaoran recognised the look in her eyes. It was the look she gave him when he was being a bit too overprotective or when she could tell that he was worrying excessively.

"I'll wait for you downstairs." He smiled.

"Okay, I won't be long." Sakura replied and he nodded, leaving the room once more with Yamazaki following behind.

As they walked, Syaoran sighed heavily. "Either Sakura knows me too well, or I'm far too obvious."

"I hate to say it, but when it comes to the Queen, you're like an open book." Yamazaki confessed.

"I'm not usually like this." He murmured, "I never intended to make her worry so much."

"Maybe you should tell her, then." His guard suggested.

Syaoran sighed again. "Maybe... You still have no news on who might be trying to kill her?"

"Kill who?" Sakura's voice sounded behind him.

Syaoran span around to see Sakura looking at him with concern and confusion. He opened his mouth to say something-anything to cover up what he'd just said-but he couldn't find the words and she realised then that it was her.

"This is what you've been stressing about lately, isn't it? Someone wants to kill me." She whispered.

Syaoran lowered his eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

She swallowed hard. "Do you know who...?"

He shook his head. "All I know is that it's someone in the staff."

Sakura bit her lip anxiously. Syaoran walked to her and took her hands in his. "I promise we're doing everything we can to find out who it is."

"I'm sure you are." Sakura replied, "It's no wonder you've been so worried lately..."

There was a moment of silence that hung in the air until Sakura looked up at him with her determined emerald eyes.

"If there is anything I can do to assist, then let me know. This is my safety and the safety of our child-both are my responsibility."

There was a flicker of surprise in Syaoran's eyes and he smiled. "Aside from not being without Akiho, I can't think of anything right now. If I do, I'll tell you."

She returned his smile. "Alright. But... is it okay for me to be going out, then?"

"I have taken the necessary precautions to ensure your absolute safety while we are out." Syaoran replied. "But as it's someone who happens to work here that is after you, then the level of risk is more or less, lower than it is staying here."

Sakura sighed gently. "I see."

The young maid who had broken the teacups and pot the other day stepped into the room holding a large picnic basket, gaining Sakura's and Syaoran's attention.

"Your graces; the meals for today's picnic have been packed." She bowed. Akiho stepped forward and took the basket.

"Thank you, er... forgive me, I don't remember your name." Sakura said.

"It's Eva, your grace." She replied.

Sakura smiled, "Thank you Eva. You may go now."

Eva bowed and then left. Syaoran smiled gently. "Ready to go, then?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes. We better not keep them waiting any longer."

With that, Syaoran turned and headed for the door, thanking the butler who opened it for them as he passed. The carriage was waiting for them at the bottom of the steps; with Syaoran's help, Sakura stepped inside and sat down and he closed the door behind himself before joining her.

The carriage ride to the gardens was about twenty minutes long. Sakura felt herself yawn as she looked out the windows at the passing trees.

"How are you feeling today?" Syaoran asked.

"No different to yesterday." Sakura shrugged, "Looks like we're here." She added with a smile.

The carriage came to a stop and Sakura glanced out the window for a moment. The carriage door opened and Syaoran stepped out before Sakura, turning to help her down to her feet.

"Where were they meeting us again?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"The cherry blossom gardens, I believe." Syaoran replied. "Shall we?"

Sakura linked her arm with his as they began their walk. They passed other highborn citizens who stared as the couple passed by; Sakura felt her cheeks turn pink and gripped Syaoran's arm tighter.

"Are their stares bothering you?" he asked.

She nodded. "I don't think I'll ever get used to it, to be honest."

Syaoran grimaced. "You will, trust me."

Sakura sighed softly and tried her best to ignore it, relief flooding through her when they finally approached their destination. Touya and Fujitaka were already waiting beneath one of the blooming cherry blossom trees; Fujitaka looked up as he saw them approach and waved.

"Sorry for being late." Sakura apologised.

"Let me guess," Touya smirked, "You overslept."

Sakura's face turned red with embarrassment. "Oh, shut up." She mumbled as she awkwardly seated herself on the rug.

Syaoran sat down beside her and Akiho placed the basket besides them.

"How did your meeting with the council go today?" Sakura asked as she smoothed out her dress.

"The same as usual." Touya shrugged as he began to unpack the picnic basket, "There wasn't anything interesting."

"We did approve a new project for an upgrade to the hospital though." Fujitaka added. "A whole new ward will be added."

"That's good news, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Touya nodded.

The sound of a call coming through on a communication crystal distracted Syaoran; knowing it wasn't his, he turned his head to see Yamazaki's expression turn to one of confusion.

"Please pardon me for a moment, your grace." He murmured.

Syaoran nodded, watching as his guard walked a few paces away to take the call. The guard looked over at Syaoran after a minute, and recognising that Yamazaki wanted to speak with him, he excused himself.

"What is it?" Syaoran murmured.

"The caller claims to know you and wishes to speak with you about an urgent matter." Takashi responded. "His name is Shinya Kano."

Syaoran frowned and nodded. "I'll speak with him."

Yamazaki handed him the crystal.

"Speak." Syaoran ordered.

"Well _hello_ to you too." Shinya responded sarcastically. "I have uncovered some information that might be useful to you."

"What is it?" Syaoran asked impatiently.

"It's about one of the maids who works for the Kinomoto family. Her older brother was a powerful magician, who recently died in an exam." Shinya explained.

Syaoran felt his blood go cold. "Was his name Lucis Arden?"

"Yes-Wait, how did you know?" Shinya asked.

"That doesn't matter-who is the sister?" Syaoran snapped quickly.

Fujitaka approached Syaoran looking concerned. "Has something happened?"

"The name of his sister is Eva." Shinya replied.

Syaoran looked over at the picnic blanket were Sakura was already eating.

"Who prepared the meals this morning?" Syaoran asked Fujitaka quickly.

"I was unable to do it myself, so I had the staff prepare everything-Syaoran, what's going on?" Fujitaka replied, beginning to look unsettled.

"Was one of those staff Eva Arden?" Syaoran pressed.

"I can't say for sure, but it likely was." The man murmured, then his expression quickly became one of horrible realisation.

Just as Syaoran was about to call out Sakura's name to warn her not to eat anything else, an ear-splitting scream cut through the air.

" _Sakura!_ " Syaoran screamed.

...

Having not yet eaten breakfast, Sakura was starving. She began unpacking the food which consisted of a pie and sandwiches as well as some sweet pastries and fruit.

"You don't want to wait for Syaoran?" Fujitaka asked.

"Syaoran won't mind." Sakura replied with a smile.

"Wow, you're _such_ a lady." Touya snorted.

"And you're _such_ a gentleman." She retorted.

"Would you like some iced tea, Sakura?" Fujitaka asked kindly.

"Yes, thank you." Sakura smiled as she took the cup from her father.

"Touya?"

"No, thank you." Touya replied.

Sakura glanced over at Syaoran, noticing he seemed to be agitated. Fujitaka had noticed it, too.

"I'll go and see if he's alright. Go ahead and eat, alright?"

"Thank you, dad." Sakura replied with a small smile.

She drank some of the tea and sighed softly. It was a fruit tea, one of Sakura's favourites, but there was a hint of another flavour in there as well.

"What kind of tea is this?" she asked curiously before biting into a sandwich.

"I think it's supposed to be wild berry and apple." Touya answered.

"Oh, is that all? I swear I can t..." she trailed off as her surroundings became fuzzy and a very sharp agonising pain ripped through her body, causing her to let out a catastrophic scream. Syaoran screamed her name as he ran straight to her side.

"She's been poisoned!" Syaoran shouted at Akiho who immediately produced a syringe from a pouch on her belt and plunged it straight into Sakura's heart.

"She needs immediate medical attention! How far are we from the hospital?" Akiho demanded.

"Five minutes-but will that be enough time?" Fujitaka replied quickly.

"The drug I gave her should slow the poison long enough for us to get there," Akiho answered.

Syaoran stood with Sakura in his arms, who whimpered in pain.

"Akiho, go back to the manor and arrest Eva," Syaoran ordered, "I'll get Sakura to the hospital. I'll meet the two of you there."

The two men nodded. Focusing his magic into his feet and legs, Syaoran leapt into the air and made his way to the hospital as fast as his magic could carry them.

All Sakura could feel was agony and sheer terror. What was going on? Was the baby okay? Another spasm ripped through her body and she cried out in pain again, her eyes filling with tears that streamed down her cheeks. Something warm spread between her legs and she felt agonising abdominal pain, causing her mind to go into further chaos.

"Something is wrong!" she cried.

"The ba-" she was interrupted as she coughed up a mouthful of blood.

Syaoran swore but was grateful he had just arrived at the hospital. He barged into the emergency department and as soon as nurses and doctors spotted him and Sakura, they immediately rushed straight to their aid.

A bed rolled up beside them as they rushed her in, so he hurriedly put her down on the bed and watched as she was rushed into the emergency operation room. Syaoran fell back against the wall, no longer able to stand.

He had failed to protect her.

...

Akiho stormed right through the house in her search for Eva. She was furious-both with herself for not realising sooner, and with the maid for betraying the family's trust. The head butler and maid approached her looking cautious.

"My Lady, is something..."

"Where is Eva Arden?" Akiho demanded.

"E-Eva? She's currently cleaning the kitchen." The head maid replied.

Akiho stormed into the kitchen where she spotted the maid wiping down the bench; Eva looked up, startled as Akiho marched right over to her. Grabbing her arms, she pulled them behind Eva's back and cuffed them.

"W-What are you doing!? How dare you!" Eva panicked.

"Eva Arden, you're under arrest." Akiho spoke coldly.

The head maid rushed in. "What on earth is going on!?"

Akiho turned her furious gaze on the woman. "This woman has betrayed the family she swore to serve and attempted to murder her majesty the Queen."

The head maid's eyes widened in shock and her face paled. She stepped out of Akiho's way as she pulled the maid over to the chair and forced her in it. Two members of the royal guard walked in and Akiho turned to them.

"She is not to leave this chair for any reason. She may have water but no food. I will contact you with further instructions shortly." Akiho ordered.

"Wait-is her majesty alright? What can we do?" the head maid asked.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot answer that right now." Akiho replied as she left the room.

She stood in the corridor by the window. Soft tapping on the window alerted her that it was raining, and it quickly became heavier. Hot tears filled Akiho's eyes and fell down her cheeks.

She had failed the one woman she had vowed to protect.

...

Touya had never seen Syaoran look so defeated. He could tell from Syaoran's agonised expression that he was attacking himself, blaming himself for what Sakura was going through. It was not the expression of a man who did not love his wife.

"We got here as fast as we could." Touya murmured, sitting down in the seat next to him.

"She's in surgery." Syaoran replied with a strained voice.

The two sat in a suffocating silence as they waited, until Fujitaka approached the pair.

"I just spoke with the nurse." He said, "They've had to induce labour."

Syaoran's chest started to feel tighter and breathing felt far too difficult. They had to induce her labour? Was she going to be okay? It was all too much right now.

 _Don't die._

* * *

 **Please don't kill me. lmao.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello again! Once again, thank you for your reviews hahaha. Reading some of them made me laugh! I have tried my best to explain clearly about why she's in surgery, though i am unsure if it makes enough sense (When I reread my work sometimes i question myself to the point where i just confuse myself and it's often better to get outside input, so please feel free to point out any plot holes and ask me questions if you don't understand. I can only learn, after all!)**

 **Regardless, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Next chapter is the last!**

* * *

Akiho was shocked to see Meiling standing on the doorstep of Kinomoto manor. She didn't understand what had led to the woman appearing so suddenly without any word. Meiling studied Akiho for a moment before furrowing her brow.

"Something has happened, hasn't it?" Meiling said. "You've been crying."

Akiho felt like she'd just been slapped in the face. Then, she lowered her eyes. "Her majesty was poisoned earlier today."

Meiling's eyes widened in horror. "What!? By who?!"

"We believe it's the work of Eva Arden." Akiho answered.

"Eva... no..." Meiling whispered, her voice shaking with despair. She wavered for a moment, but then she collected herself and steeled her resolve. "Where is she?"

"She's in the kitchen." Akiho murmured.

"Understood. And Syaoran?"

"He's at the hospital."

Meiling nodded, "I'll call him."

Akiho hesitated for a moment but decided to ask anyway. "What brought you out here?"

Meiling smiled sadly, "I found out that Lucis had a younger sister who worked here, and I wanted to see her...but I never imagined it would be like this." She whispered.

"Meiling, I'm so sorry..."

The woman shook her head. "It is what it is. Now, we better hurry, otherwise we'll have a furious Syaoran on our tails, and I really don't want that."

Akiho nodded, "Understood."

...

Syaoran was growing more and more anxious with each passing second as he waited to hear news on how Sakura was doing. The most recent news was the poison used was suspected to be a Grade A-type poison, as he had suspected the minute he had heard her blood curdling scream.

A Grade A type poison was one of the deadliest forms of poison that existed-it was a poison that was imbued with magic properties, thus why it was so deadly. Poisons imbued with certain types of magic had different effects on the body, thus why they were so difficult to treat. If it were ordinary poison without any magic, it could be easily counteracted by a healer's magic, but for Sakura that was not the case. They could not identify the type of magic used in the poison Eva had given her-the poison was causing her body to start shredding itself apart, bit by bit, and there was no poison in existence that Syaoran knew of that matched that description.

He was always taught to be calm and rational in situations such as this, but when it came to the person he held the most dear in his heart being in a life or death situation, it just was not possible. Touya was sitting next to him along with Yukito who had arrived moments earlier after Touya had called him to inform him of the situation. Fujitaka was the most composed out of the group, but Syaoran was sure that on the inside he was feeling just as anxious as he was.

The sound of something ringing distracted him; he realised it was his communication crystal and pulled it out of his pocket to answer it. He stood, not wishing for his conversation to be heard, and left the room before answering it.

"Hello?" he asked tiredly.

"Syaoran, I'm currently with Akiho at the Kinomoto manor." Meiling spoke.

He frowned. "What are you doing out here?"

"I came to see Eva Arden, Lucis's sister." She answered. "Akiho filled me in on everything. Let me take care of questioning her."

Syaoran sighed softly. "I'd appreciate that."

"Syaoran, she isn't...Sakura's not dead, is she...?" Meiling asked fearfully.

"She's currently in surgery." Syaoran replied, his heart racing as he spotted the doctor, "Can I call you back? The doctor has just come out."

"Of course."

Syaoran ended the call and walked back into the room. "Is everything okay?"

The doctor looked sighed. "We've has to do an emergency caesarean. The baby is fine and seems to be unaffected by the poison, however we will continue to monitor her closely."

First, Syaoran was relieved to hear that his child was okay, but then his anxiety wrapped its icy claws around his throat.

"What about Sakura?" he choked.

"It's hard to tell at the moment." The doctor answered, "We've managed to counteract the poison using a variety of antidotes-we're keeping her in the ICU, but we are unsure whether she will be able to pull through."

"Are we able to visit her?" Fujitaka asked.

The doctor nodded, "Follow me."

The doctor led them through to the room they were keeping Sakura in; she was hooked up to multiple monitors and a blood transfusion, and her face was very pale. Fujitaka walked over to sit with her along with Touya and Yukito, while Syaoran turned to the doctor.

"I'd… like to see my child." He said quietly. He didn't think he could sit with Sakura until he had seen their child with his own two eyes. He knew Sakura would murder him if he didn't make sure they were okay.

"Of course-right this way." The doctor smiled gently and led him down to the neonatal intensive care unit.

They came to a stop in front of one of the cribs where a little baby was sleeping soundly. Syaoran's breath caught in his throat upon seeing their tiny sleeping face.

"This is your daughter." The doctor smiled, "She's very cute."

"How long will it be until you know if she's been affected...?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm afraid we can't really say. The next twenty-four hours are critical though-for your wife and daughter."

Syaoran just nodded.

"If you need anything, please let the nurses know." The doctor added. "We are doing everything in our power to make sure they will be okay."

"Thank you." Syaoran whispered.

The woman nodded and then turned to leave. Syaoran smiled gently as he watched his baby daughter sleep-he wanted to hold her, but he couldn't just yet. He prayed that everything would be okay; that they would both pull through this nightmare.

"Hazuki..."

He murmured the name he and Sakura had chosen for if their child was a girl.

"Are they a boy or a girl?"

Syaoran jumped and glanced over to see Fujitaka wearing his usual kind smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." The man apologised as he walked over.

Syaoran returned his smile. "A girl."

"Do you have a name for her yet?"

He nodded, "Hazuki. It's the name Sakura and I chose together."

Fujitaka continued to smile, "I am sure that Sakura will pull through this. She's a strong fighter."

Once again, the anxiety returned. "I hope so." Syaoran said, "I don't know what I'd do if I..."

he couldn't bear to finish his sentence. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

"I know." Fujitaka replied softly.

He knew what Syaoran feeling-he could still remember the days leading up to Nadeshiko's death and the terror and pain he had felt then. He'd had no family-he was on his own from a very young age, until he had met Nadeshiko and they'd started their own family together.

"How did you do it?" Syaoran asked quietly.

"Do what?" Fujitaka replied.

"How did you move on after your wife passed away?" Syaoran clarified.

Fujitaka smiled softly. "My kids. They still needed me, and I needed them. It was hard and there were many times that I wanted to give up, but... I would remember Touya and Sakura."

Syaoran took a deep breath and released it slowly to calm his racing heart and chaotic mind. He had to have faith that Sakura would pull through this, and he had to get to the bottom of the situation.

"You look as though you've made up your mind about something." Fujitaka stated.

Syaoran nodded. "I have to find out why Eva wanted Sakura dead. I won't get anything done sitting around worrying, either."

Fujitaka smiled. "Let me or Touya know if there is anything we can do."

Syaoran nodded. "I will."

...

Meiling sat in front of Eva who was glaring at her with hatred. She had expected such a reaction after everything that had happened with Lucis, but it was no longer about her-Eva had tried to murder the queen and that was treason, an absolutely unforgivable act. The sound of her communication crystal ringing distracted her. She answered it, having a good idea of who it was likely to be.

"Is that you Syaoran?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied. "Have you found anything out?"

"Not yet. She's refusing to speak." Meiling answered as she stared at Eva. "How is our Queen?"

"She's in the intensive care unit." Syaoran replied, "The next 24 hours are critical, though."

Meiling wanted to ask about the baby, but she knew now was not the time. "I see."

"Meiling. I don't care what you have to do to get information out of her- _is that clear_?" Syaoran spoke.

"Crystal." Meiling replied, and then ended the call. Turning her attention to Eva, she spoke. "Do you understand what that means?"

Eva said nothing.

"It means if I think it will get information out of you, I can torture you."

"Your family has tortured me my entire life. You took away my only family, locked him up and then killed him." Eva hissed.

Meiling stood and walked around the table slowly. "I'm not denying that what the royal family did was despicable. I loved Lucis."

Eva snorted. "If you loved him so much then why is he dead!?" she cried, "Give me back my brother, you son of a bitch!"

Meiling clenched her fists as she stared at the kitchen tiles. Fresh tears filled her eyes as she remembered the day Lucis was killed and the look he gave her just before he died. The sadness in his eyes and his final words still weighed heavily on her shoulders.

 _'I'm sorry.'_

Sorry for what? Meiling shook her head. Now was not the time to be thinking about that.

"One thing I could understand is if you tried to kill me or someone else in my family." Meiling spoke, "But Sakura is innocent! Hell, she and her family are some of the only people who understand how you feel! So why? Why Sakura?"

When Eva refused to speak, Meiling sighed softly as she sat back down in her seat.

"Please, Eva, I'm just trying to understand what is driving you to do these horrible things. Lucis would never have wanted you to do anything like this. He always said he wanted you to-"

"Shut up! Don't talk like you know him." Eva's voice cracked as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. Meiling stayed silent for a long moment, listening as Eva sobbed quietly.

"Did you ever receive his letter?" Meiling asked gently. When she received no response, she assumed it was a yes.

"Lucis only ever wanted what was best for you." She said, "I don't know what he wrote in his letter, but I'm sure he asked you to look after yourself."

Eva's face suddenly became very sad as grief washed over her at the memory of her older brother. "Lucis was all I had left..." she whispered, "How was I supposed to just move on with my life when he was killed for no good reason?"

Meiling lowered her eyes. It was a good question but one she had no answer for.

"That's something you'd have to figure out and overcome yourself." She murmured. "Initially I came here to meet you."

Eva frowned but said nothing, so Meiling continued.

"I wanted to tell you how truly sorry I was about Lucis." She whispered, "I wanted to tell you that I would make sure our laws were changed so that no one would have to suffer the way families like yours have."

"What good is a change in law to me when I've already lost my brother...?" Eva whispered.

Meiling was silent. In a sense, she was right. A change in law would not bring back the dead no matter how much they wished for it. The damage was done. But the damage could be stopped from spreading further.

"So, you think that murdering an innocent woman is justified because you've suffered a shit life?" Meiling spoke harshly.

"She's just as bad as the royal family!" Eva shouted. "She's a goddamn hypocrite!"

 _'Bingo.'_ Meiling thought to herself. She was finally getting somewhere.

"How? Enlighten me." She growled.

Eva glared at her through her tears. "Of all the people that I thought would understand, I always believed it would be her! But then...but then I found out she was marrying the prince and she looked so happy about it! I couldn't stand it!"

Meiling's eyes widened. "That's it…? That's why you wanted to kill her?"

Eva clenched her fists. "I was certain that she of all people would hate the royal family."

"She's the reason the laws are changing." Akiho spoke coldly from where she was standing.

"How can she marry the prince and have a child with him after everything the royal family has done to us!?" Eva shouted.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Meiling suggested.

Akiho looked at Meiling with shock, mortified that she would even suggest such a thing.

"After she tried to kill her majesty? I'm not letting her _near_ her!" she growled.

"I'm not saying she should be unsupervised, but I do think it would do some good-for both Sakura AND Eva." Meiling replied. "I will suggest it to Sakura when she wakes-and I'm sure she will. Then, I will leave it up to her."

Akiho frowned with disapproval. "The king will be against it."

"I'm sure he will, but this is something for Sakura to decide." Meiling replied as she turned to look at Akiho. Akiho knew she was right, but she still didn't agree.

...

Touya and Fujitaka had gone off in search for something to eat and drink while Syaoran sat at Sakura's bedside. He entwined his fingers with hers, hoping that maybe she'd be able to tell that he was in the room with her.

"Please wake up soon..." he whispered.

Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was nearly eleven PM.

"You should eat something." Touya spoke from behind him.

Syaoran looked over his shoulder to see the man was holding a basket of sandwiches.

"Your guard wanted me to give you these." He added.

"Thank you." Syaoran murmured as he took the basket.

"Have you heard anything about that maid?" Touya then asked.

Syaoran shook his head. "Meiling is currently talking to her. Hopefully she can get answers out of her."

"We initially took her in because we knew what she was going through. But to think she would try and hurt Sakura..." Touya grit his teeth. He just couldn't believe the girl would betray the family.

Yamazaki walked in, gaining Syaoran's attention. "Your grace."

"What is it?" Syaoran asked,

"Lady Meiling just called." He replied, "She managed to find out why the maid tried to kill her majesty."

"Good. What did she say?"

"You're not going to like it. Neither is her brother." Yamazaki replied.

"I highly doubt I was going to like any kind of reason she had." Syaoran snorted.

The guard nodded. "To sum it up: She held a grudge against the queen for marrying you."

Syaoran frowned. "Jealousy?"

"No. Eva hates the royal family for what they did to her brother, and when she found out someone who was in the same situation as her brother was happy to be marrying someone of the royal family... well, she felt betrayed."

Touya frowned. "What the hell? That doesn't make any sense."

"It makes plenty of sense." Syaoran murmured quietly. He sighed heavily, "Countless families have been torn apart... it has to stop."

"That's what you're working towards, isn't it?" Touya replied. "Besides, there's a difference between understanding why someone has done something and knowing that it's wrong."

Syaoran nodded. "Which is why she will receive the same punishment as anyone else who commits treason."

"I'm sure Sakura will have something to say about that." Touya murmured.

"Perhaps, but I can't let it slide." He replied. "Have Meiling take her into isolated custody away from the manor."

"Yes, your grace." Yamazaki replied, then left.

Touya sighed. "Make sure you get some rest-and EAT."

Syaoran looked at the man as he left, leaving him alone with Sakura. As he watched Sakura sleep, he reached over and brushed some hair out of her eyes before leaning in and kissed her forehead.

...

A soft breeze blew against Sakura's skin which was warmed by the touch of the sun. Her mind felt hazy and her body ached; the first thing she noticed was that something was wrong. Very wrong.

Her eyes flew open and her hands flew to her stomach as terror filled her mind. What had happened to her baby?! She sat up quickly and looked around the room frantically as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and tried to stand, only to be suddenly hit by a strong wave of dizziness and pain as her vision went white, causing her to crash to the floor along with trays and equipment.

Seconds later, Syaoran and Akiho came rushing in, their eyes widening upon seeing Sakura's helpless form on the floor.

"Sakura!" Syaoran cried.

He knelt beside Sakura and with Akiho's help, helped her back into the bed. Akiho hit the nurse call button. As she quickly regained her senses, Sakura started to panic.

"The baby-where-what-?" she could barely breathe.

"Shh, shh it's okay. Our daughter is fine-she's in the nursery. It's okay..." Syaoran held her in his arms as he murmured soothing words to her, calming her down.

As soon as she heard that they were in the nursery, she started to feel herself calm down. Her mind felt scattered but having Syaoran there holding her made her feel calmer. Seconds later the nurse walked in and her eyes widened at the mess.

"Oh goodness-What happened?" she asked.

"Sakura fell," Syaoran explained.

"Alright, let's get you all checked out." The nurse smiled kindly as she gathered the fallen equipment and returned them to their upright positions.

"What's the last thing you remember?" the nurse then asked Sakura.

Sakura, who was still resting in Syaoran's arms but was feeling much calmer, furrowed her brow in thought.

"I remember being at the gardens and meeting with Touya and my father, but everything after that as a blur." She replied.

"Okay. How are you feeling? Are you sore anywhere?"

Sakura nodded. "My chest hurts a bit, and so does my stomach."

"Anywhere else?" the nurse asked.

"Not really..." Sakura murmured as she watched the nurse take her blood pressure.

"Alright. Your guard gave you an injection into your heart to help counteract the poison in your system, allowing enough time for us to give you an antidote. Thankfully that injection was strong enough to halt it until you could receive proper treatment. However, in order to save your baby's life, we had to perform an emergency caesarean." The nurse explained, "Your baby is right down the hall-shall I go get her for you?"

Sakura nodded eagerly.

"Okay, just let me finish checking your obs, then I'll go get her."

"Thank you." Sakura replied.

The nurse finished what she needed to do, then left the room to retrieve their daughter from the nursery.

"Akiho, could you please let Fujitaka and Touya know that Sakura's awake, please?" Syaoran asked.

"Of course, your grace." Akiho bowed and then turned to leave.

Once she was gone, Syaoran turned his attention straight back to Sakura, who was now leaning against his frame.

He nuzzled her hair. "I'm so glad you're awake." He whispered.

"How long have I been out for?" She asked.

"A day and a half." He replied softly.

"Here we go," The nurse said as she walked in holding a bundle of joy, passing the infant to Sakura.

Sakura took her daughter into her arms, laying her eyes on her face for the first time. She smiled as tears of joy filled her eyes. Smiling, Syaoran squeezed her body gently and kissed her cheek.

They had waited months for this moment, and finally, they were able to hold their baby girl in their arms.

...

...

...

Despite having been released from the hospital over a week ago, Sakura was still recovering from the surgery and damage her body took after having been poisoned. Syaoran had explained to her at the hospital who the culprit was, and he had also told her about Eva's reasoning as well. She felt conflicted about the situation; on one hand, she felt sorry for what Eva had been through, but on the other hand she was furious for what she had tried to do. She wouldn't have been so angry had it just been her that was in danger, but Eva had dared to endanger the life of her unborn child in her personal vendetta and that was not something she could forgive.

But... the price for treason was death.

As she looked down at Hazuki's sleeping face, she was reminded how precious human life was. But...that woman had tried to end theirs.

But even so, killing her seemed wrong.

A gentle knock on the door caused Sakura to look up and she smiled. "Akiho-come in."

Akiho walked over and sat down in the seat across from Sakura. She looked troubled, which worried Sakura. Akiho had seemed rather distant over the last few days, but Sakura had not gotten a chance to ask her what was wrong.

"Is something wrong?" she asked gently.

Akiho clenched her hands as her face scrunched up with guilt.

"I'm so sorry, Your grace. I failed to protect you." Akiho apologised, her voice cracking.

For a moment, Sakura was speechless. She should have realised...

Sakura smiled, "What are you talking about? If you hadn't given me that shot, I'd be dead and so would Hazuki."

Akiho looked up at her with surprise. Sakura looked down at the baby girl in her arms and smiled.

"You saved our lives. Thank you."

"Thank you, your grace." Akiho whispered gratefully.

Sakura stood to place Hazuki in her cradle and tucked her in before turning to Akiho.

"Where is Syaoran?"

"I'm right here." Syaoran said as he walked in. "Are you sure you want to talk to Eva? It can wait until you're feeling a bit better..."

Sakura smiled gently. "I'm sure. Besides, she can't hurt me with you and Akiho at my side-not this time."

Syaoran looked uncertain, but he nodded. "Alright."

"I'll just let dad know that Hazuki is sleeping." She added, and he nodded in response.

They walked downstairs and stopped at the lounge where Fujitaka was sitting reading. He looked up and smiled with concern.

"You're leaving?"

Sakura nodded, "Hazuki is asleep upstairs. I don't think we'll be too long, but..."

"It's alright, I can look after her while you're out." He replied.

Sakura smiled, "Thank you. We'll see you later."

"Stay safe, you two."

As they left the manor, Syaoran glanced over at Sakura to assess her state of mind. She seemed quite calm considering everything that had happened over the last week or so. He had expected her to be quite irritable and tired, considering she'd been poisoned and had a caesarean done.

He thought back to when Meiling had suggested that Sakura talk to Eva. Syaoran had been completely against it-he didn't want Sakura near the person who had just tried to murder her and their daughter in cold blood. But Sakura had agreed, despite his and Akiho's protests. What was going through her mind?

The carriage ride to the prison was shorter than expected, but neither of them were complaining. Syaoran helped Sakura down to her feet and she winced a little, causing him to worry.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Ah, it's nothing really. I'm just still feeling a bit sore." She replied, "I'll be fine, I promise."

He thought for a moment, wondering if they should wait a little before heading inside, but then shook the thought away.

"Okay. Tell me if you need to rest."

She nodded and slid her hand into his as they walked, heading inside. After speaking to a guard, they were led through to an interview room where Eva was sitting in a plain black robe that all prisoners wore. She looked as though the vitality of life had drained from her eyes with dark shadows under her eyes and her thin frame.

"Anything new to report?" Syaoran asked Meiling, who was standing just inside the door.

Meiling shook her head. "She's said nothing since that day."

He sighed. "Why am I not surprised...?"

Sakura sat down in the empty chair carefully and looked the young woman over. She could tell easily that she was depressed. She had no family left and was feeling utterly alone in the world, like Sakura had many, many months ago.

"Hello Eva." Sakura spoke softly. "Surprised to see me?"

"Not really." Eva replied dully.

Sakura sighed. "I've been informed of the reasons why you tried to kill me." She said, "I suppose I can understand your anger. However, I can't forgive you for what you did-for trying to kill my innocent child as well as me."

"I don't want your forgiveness." Eva growled. "I want my brother back."

"Murder can't replace something that's already gone." Sakura frowned. "I'm trying to prevent what happened to me and your brother from happening to more people-I can't do that if I'm dead."

"I don't care! All I wanted was to see my brother again!" Eva cried. "How could you marry _him_ after all they did to you and your family?!"

Sakura lowered her eyes. "Because I learned that Syaoran, while part of the family who tore mine apart, was not at fault for what his relatives did. It was the Elders who held the most power, and therefore are to blame."

She continued, "I despise the people that tore my family apart and put us through hell. But Syaoran was not one of them-now he and I are working together to build a future our children can be proud of."

Eva scoffed. "Proud of? What a load of shit."

Sakura blinked. "You don't think I can change things?"

Eva said nothing. A sad look crossed Sakura's face as she looked at Eva. "If you had just reached out to me or my family, we could have helped you."

"I honestly don't care." Eva murmured, "This world can rot in hell."

Recognising she had nothing left to say, Sakura stood to leave. She'd had enough of the girl. Syaoran gave Eva a cold glare before following after Sakura and Meiling.

"When is her execution?" Syaoran asked.

"Tonight." Meiling replied, "I'm taking care of it."

"Is that really alright? After all, she's Lucis's sister..." Syaoran frowned.

"It's fine. Now, get Sakura back to the manor so she can rest." Meiling replied.

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other, both sharing the same look of worry for Meiling which caused her to roll her eyes.

"Really you two, I will be fine. I'm not going to pretend it doesn't hurt, but I'd rather it be me than anyone else."

"...Okay. Please call us tomorrow, then." Syaoran replied.

"So you can check up on me?" Meiling snorted.

Syaoran shifted his eyes and she smiled.

"It's okay. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Meiling." Sakura replied gently.

"Now, off you go-you shouldn't be out for too long given your condition." Meiling added, ushering the pair out and making them smile. But when they were gone, she dropped her smile. The truth was that she felt responsible for the entire mess, and that she needed to atone for her actions-alone.

…

As they were heading back to the manor, Syaoran noticed something was really bothering Sakura. She looked upset as she stared out the carriage window, her gaze distant as the scenery passed by with the low setting sun.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked softly.

She turned her gaze to meet his, and then lowered her eyes. "Meeting Eva made me realise that... it was possible for me to have turned out the way she had." She murmured. "Bitter… resentful…"

Syaoran reached over and took her hand. "But you didn't."

"I know. And it's because of everything we've been through together. I'm lucky... but she didn't have that kind of support. It just makes me realise how differently it can affect everyone. I don't want families to suffer anymore." Sakura whispered sadly.

"The document should be finalised very soon." Syaoran said, "It will be over."

She looked at him with worry. "Will it...?"

Syaoran didn't say anything else as she turned her gaze back to the passing scenery, but he understood what she meant. It was not so simple.

Upon arriving back at the manor, Sakura immediately checked on Hazuki, who was still sleeping. She had not allowed it to show while they were out, but she hated being parted from Hazuki for any length of time, but Syaoran didn't need to be told-he could easily tell by her body language.

So, while she went upstairs, he went off in search for Touya to let him know how the meeting had gone. He found Touya sitting in the library with Yukito playing chess.

Yukito smiled as he approached, "Did everything go okay?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure." Syaoran replied.

Touya looked up after moving one of his pawns. "Why?"

Syaoran furrowed his brow. "I don't quite know how to describe it." He murmured, "But Sakura says that it was once possible that she could have turned out like the maid."

Touya snorted. "No, there's no way."

"What makes you say that?" Syaoran asked.

"Sakura treasures life far too much to possibly turn to murder or revenge." Yukito replied before Touya could. "Right, Touya?"

Syaoran smiled. "Yes, I think you're right."

"Where is she now?" Touya then asked.

"She's gone to check in on Hazuki." Syaoran replied.

"I'm not surprised." Touya murmured, "the three of you are heading back to the capital next week, aren't you?"

"Yes... I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer." Syaoran replied with a hint of guilt.

"The two of you have your duties, right? Besides... Sakura seems happy with you." Touya murmured. Syaoran's eyes widened and Yukito smiled.

"Thank you." Syaoran replied gratefully, receiving a grunt in response.

...

Not a lot happened over the course of the next few days. Sakura spent most of her time with her family and with Hazuki, only leaving the manor if they were going out for dinner or to do small activities as she was still recovering. Syaoran was relieved; it was just the way their visit was always meant to be. To be reunited with her family and spend time with them-to be happy. However, their time at the manor was coming to an end. They were needed at the palace and were to present Princess Hazuki to the court, so they had to leave.

Syaoran watched with a smile as Sakura said goodbye to Fujitaka and Touya, giving them long hugs. As Sakura parted from Touya, he turned to Syaoran looking as though he wanted to say something, but was unable to find the words.

"Look after her." He finally spoke.

"I will." Syaoran replied with a smile.

Touya sighed as he looked over at Sakura who was holding Hazuki. "She's really happy. I'm glad."

"That makes two of us." Syaoran smiled.

Fujitaka walked over to the pair with Sakura, "Thank you for going out of your way to make this happen for us."

"It wasn't a problem." Syaoran replied, "Please come and visit us in the future."

"I'm sure we will." Fujitaka smiled, "Until then, you three take care."

Sakura smiled, "We will."

Akiho approached them, coming to a stop before bowing. "The carriage is ready for your departure."

Syaoran nodded and looked over at Sakura, "It's time for us to leave."

She smiled and turned her attention back to her brother and father. "I'll write to you."

Fujitaka nodded, "We'll be waiting for your letters."

With that, Sakura turned and allowed Syaoran to help her up into the carriage before getting in himself. Then, the carriage started moving to return to the capital.

* * *

 **As I said earlier, if you spot something that doesn't seem quite right, a plot hole, or something doesn't make sense, please feel free to point it out and ask me questions. I'd also like to hear if you enjoyed the chapter as well!**

 **See you in a few days!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hi guys! Thank you NollasBlack for picking up on that mistake in the previous chapter. I have gone back and fixed it-i'm not sure what happened there, honestly.**

 **Here is the FINAL chapter! Enjoy -sob-**

 ***There is smut at the end of the chapter, just to warn you. lmao**

* * *

Syaoran gently shook Sakura awake upon arrival at the castle. She grunted and turned her head away from him, wanting more sleep, and he sighed softly. It was the early hours of the morning, so he didn't blame her for being exhausted, since it was often difficult to sleep in the carriage while it was moving. He himself felt quite tired as well and wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed.

"Sakura, we're home." He murmured.

Her brow furrowed and she cracked open her eyes, glancing around bleary eyed at her surroundings.

"Do you want to be carried up to our room?" he asked.

She nodded tiredly, unable to keep her eyes open much longer. He poked his head out the door and spotted Akiho.

"Would you mind carrying Hazuki for me, Akiho?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied, taking the small bundle in her arms while Syaoran managed to pull Sakura from the carriage.

Carefully, they made their way inside the palace and up to their chambers where Syaoran gently put Sakura on the bed before turning to Akiho and taking Hazuki as he thanked her.

"I'll take it from here. Please go and get some rest." Syaoran spoke softly so as to not wake Sakura.

Akiho nodded and bowed before taking her leave, and Syaoran sighed. He placed Hazuki in the cradle across the room before crawling into bed beside Sakura, falling asleep within minutes.

He woke with a start in the morning, looking around the room to find that Sakura was not in the room with him. He glanced over at the clock to see why: it was twelve in the afternoon.

He got up, stretching his stiff back, and proceeded to get dressed before leaving the bedroom. Sakura looked up from where she was sitting on the couch feeding Hazuki, and she smiled.

"Afternoon, sleepy head."

"Oh, like you can talk." Syaoran replied playfully. "How is she?"

"She's a typical newborn." Sakura shrugged, making him smile.

There was a knock at the door which Syaoran answered, finding Tomoyo standing on the other side.

She smiled, "I heard you were back. May I come in?"

Syaoran glanced over at Sakura who nodded, so he stepped to the side and allowed Tomoyo through. He noticed she was holding a familiar looking file and he smiled a little.

"You're not just here to see Hazuki, I see." He said.

"I wish I was." Tomoyo sighed, "Sakura has a visitor."

Syaoran furrowed his brow. "Who is it?" And who could possibly know they were back at the castle?

"He said you'd know him." Tomoyo replied.

"Sakura, I'll be back in a moment." Syaoran said, but she shook her head.

"They're here for me. I should go-besides, _you_ haven't eaten." Sakura answered.

Syaoran didn't look comfortable, so Akiho stepped forward.

"Why don't the two of you go together?" she suggested.

Sakura smiled. "That's a good idea."

Syaoran sighed in resignation. "Alright. I'll eat something while you finish feeding Hazuki."

"Also, this needs to be read through before being given the okay." Tomoyo added, holding up the folder.

"Alright. Have it placed on my desk. I'll get to it as soon as I can." Syaoran replied as he headed for the door, disappearing before Tomoyo could answer.

Sakura smiled, "Can't really blame him for being annoyed."

"No." Tomoyo smiled sympathetically. "So, this is Hazuki?"

She walked over to Sakura and sat beside her. The first thing she noticed was Hazuki's big green eyes.

"She's beautiful." Tomoyo gasped.

Sakura blushed, "Thank you."

Tomoyo smiled, "When I first heard about what happened with that maid, I was so scared. I can't imagine what it must have been like for you... I wish I'd been there to help support you and your family."

"It was rather terrifying for all of us." Sakura murmured, "But we're okay now, and that's what matters most."

"Yes, I agree." Tomoyo smiled, "Is it alright if I hold her later? I also made some clothes for her while you were away."

Smiling, Sakura nodded. "Of course, you can."

"Ah, she's just so precious... How are you feeling by the way?"

Sakura groaned. "Like I've been hit by a carriage?"

"Oh dear," Tomoyo murmured. "What happened to the maid...?" she asked hesitantly.

Sakura lowered her eyes. "She was executed."

Tomoyo covered her mouth with her hand to hide her gasp. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised... but even so..."

"How is Meiling doing? She got back ahead of us, didn't she?" Sakura asked with concern.

Tomoyo nodded. "She's been quite distracted. I heard Eva was the sister of..."

Sakura nodded. "The man she fell in love with, who was killed."

Tomoyo looked down at the document in her arms. "Poor Meiling..."

"I don't want to see anything like this happen again," Sakura said, "For the sake of Hazuki and everyone else, it's imperative we get this new law right."

Tomoyo nodded. "Yes, I agree." She said as she stood, "I better go place this on Syaoran's desk, then."

Sakura smiled, "Yes, you should."

"I'll come and find you later-I can't wait to hold her!" Tomoyo returned her smile and then left the room. Sakura sighed heavily as she looked down at Hazuki, wondering who on earth it could be that wanted to see her.

 _'Guess I'll find out shortly.'_

Syaoran yawned widely as he waited for the water to boil so he could make himself some coffee. If there was one thing that sucked about being a royal, it was that he didn't get to recover from a long trip like regular people could.

He grabbed himself an apple and two peaches and cut them up to eat more easily, managing to eat them within ten minutes, then headed back to the suite with his coffee in hand. A couple of castle workers stared at him with surprise as he passed them, probably not expecting him to be carrying a hot mug through the corridors, but he hardly cared. When he got back to the suite, he found that Sakura had finished feeding Hazuki and was humming a soft tune as she held her.

She stopped once she spotted him and smiled. "That was quick."

He shrugged, "I was hungry." He replied, making her laugh.

"Shall we go and see who this guest is?" he asked.

Sakura nodded and stood with Hazuki in her arms. "Yes, let's."

They left the suite and headed to the lounge they would usually host tea in with a few guests; upon laying his eyes on their current guest, Syaoran frowned. Sitting in an armchair looking rather comfortable was Shinya Kanno.

The man stood and bowed, "Your graces."

Sakura didn't fail to miss Syaoran's displeasure, but she also couldn't shake the feeling that she knew the man from somewhere. It was as though something was stirring from the back of her mind.

"Syaoran, do you know him?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. His name is Shinya Kanno-he's the one who tipped me off about the threat on your life." Syaoran replied as he sat down with Sakura.

Her eyes widened and she looked at the stranger in front of her. "How could you possibly have known...?"

"It's his trade." Syaoran spoke icily, "He gathers information on everyone-if someone has a dirty little secret, it's guaranteed that he'll know."

Sakura looked back at the man as she absorbed the news.

"It's true." Shinya replied, "I won't deny it."

Sakura frowned. "So, you're here to collect on your debt."

His eyes widened, "No, not at all. I did tell your husband here that it was free information."

Syaoran snorted. "You never give something for free."

Shinya sighed heavily. "Well if you really must have it your way... I was repaying a debt."

"What debt?" Sakura asked.

Shinya smiled a little sadly. "I'm not surprised you don't remember me, your grace. But you actually saved my life once."

Then it hit Sakura. "You're that man I found in the streets back when I was just a teenager..."

"Oh, so you do remember me." He smiled.

"But I didn't save your life..." she murmured, trailing off as she tried to understand his motives.

"In a way, you did. I was lying in the middle of the street, dying, and no one cared to stop or help." Shinya replied, "Except for one person: you."

He continued, "If you had not found me and called for help, I would most certainly be dead. But more than that-you sat with me, watching over me until help finally arrived. For me, it is a kindness that can never truly be repaid."

Sakura remembered that day vividly. It had been pouring heavily with rain when she found him in the muddy streets, but she did not care about the weather. She also remembered getting a thorough scolding when she returned home completely soaked and covered in mud.

"I don't do things and expect to be repaid." Sakura said softly.

"I know. I just wanted to help the woman who saved my life; you have my eternal gratitude." Shinya replied.

"So, then why are you here?" Syaoran asked.

Shinya smiled awkwardly. "I just wanted to see how you were doing with my own eyes." He confessed sheepishly.

Sakura glanced at Syaoran who looked even more irritable than he had seconds ago.

"Thank you for saving my life." Sakura replied, "And thank you for saving my daughter's life, too."

Shinya smiled kindly, "It was my pleasure, your grace."

Syaoran still didn't completely believe that he was at the castle only to see how Sakura was doing, and it showed on his face.

"Forgive me if I don't trust your word." Syaoran said.

"I can't really blame you." Shinya shrugged, but then looked to Sakura once again. "If there is anything you desire to know, please don't hesitate to contact me. However, this offer is for you, and _you_ alone."

Sakura's eyes widened. Syaoran managed to hide his own surprise rather well, but it didn't escape her notice.

"Thank you, Mr Kanno." Sakura replied.

"Just Shinya is fine." He smiled, and then bowed. "Please forgive my rudeness, but I really need to leave."

"Thanks for stopping by." Syaoran muttered.

Sakura gave him a look of disapproval before smiling at Shinya, "Please try not to cause us too much trouble."

Shinya laughed. "Of course, your grace."

Once he was escorted out, Sakura looked over at Syaoran. "You seem upset more than usual." She murmured.

Syaoran immediately snapped out of his mood. "I'm sorry. I think I'm just overtired." He apologised.

She smiled, "Let's introduce Hazuki to your parents-I'm sure they're dying to meet her."

Syaoran nodded agreement, relieved for the change of subject. "Yeah, you're probably right."

They both stood to leave together, making their way to the wing of the castle his parents resided in. As they were walking, Syaoran thought about the way Shinya smiled at Sakura and the way he spoke. That man was most certainly in love with her. He knew it was no cause for concern, but even so, he couldn't help but feel a little extra protective.

...

For their first day back at the palace, it was as relaxed as it could get, however the following days were not. There was a lot of work to be done and planning for a ball to celebrate Hazuki's birth, so it came as no surprise to Syaoran when Sakura would fall asleep quickly and wake up in a foul mood in the mornings.

In the early morning of the day of the ball, Syaoran sat in his office reading through the document for the final time. A lot of debate and arguing had taken place over the last few weeks-some elders still weren't happy with it, but it was the best compromise that he and everyone on the council could come to.

Exams to determine the magic potential and level of power of magicians would still take place, however they would no longer prevent them from having contact with family and friends beforehand. However, in order to prevent cheating, families would be required to go through checks before entering the examinees room so that they could not give over any potions or devices that might squander results. If anyone was found to be cheating, it would earn them a disqualification and a few months in prison.

Successful candidates would not be isolated from their families any longer and would be made fully aware of their candidacy for potential marriage into the royal family, and if they did not fall in love with whoever they were paired with, then they could continue carrying on with their lives however they wished. If any candidates were isolated by anyone from the royal family or palace, it would be seen as treason and the appropriate punishment would be carried out. Candidates would also be offered high profile jobs that paid well, including becoming a royal magician or part of the royal guard, depending on their areas of specialty. But again, if they did not wish to take those jobs, they would be allowed to continue their lives however they wished.

He signed off on the last page and stamped it with his royal seal, finalising it completely. Now it was in writing and could not be disputed. He stretched his back before standing and left the room to go and check on Sakura, who was likely to be still sleeping.

When he got to the suite, he gently opened the door to their bedroom and walked over to the bed. Sakura was sound asleep, making him smile as he gently brushed some hair out of her eyes and seated himself beside her. She groaned and cracked open her eyes to see he was beside her.

"Sorry," he murmured, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Have you been awake all night?" she mumbled.

When he didn't say anything, she tugged on his arm. "Come to bed."

Knowing he was exhausted and that they had a very long evening ahead of them, Syaoran gave in and crawled in beside her, pulling her close as he fell asleep.

He woke to Sakura's touch several hours later. Her hand was cupping the side of his face as she rested her forehead against his. Still bleary eyed, he lifted his hand to her waist.

"Hey there sleepyhead." She smiled playfully.

"What time is it?" Syaoran mumbled.

"Just after three." She replied as she moved her hand to entwine her fingers with his.

Syaoran noticed the look of longing in her eyes and his eyes dropped to her soft pink lips. He squeezed her hand softly as their lips met in an intimate kiss. They parted for only a second before she kissed him again, this time with heated passion. He swiped her bottom lip with his tongue in plea for entry which she granted immediately, while his free hand slid up her back and cupped the base of her skull, threading his fingers through the loose tendrils of her hair.

They parted, breathless, and gazed at each other for a long moment.

"Hazuki is..."

"Asleep." She finished.

A small smile tugged on his lips as he pulled her in for another kiss but was stopped by the knock on the door. Disappointed by the interruption, Sakura sat up and so did Syaoran.

"Yes?" he called out.

"Forgive my interruption, your grace, but there are some matters about tonight's ball that Lord Eriol would like to speak with you about." Came Rika's voice.

Syaoran groaned in irritation. "Tell him I'll be out in five."

He looked back to Sakura and pulled her close to kiss her cheek.

"We'll continue later." He murmured in her ear, making her blush.

She nodded, "Okay."

He got dressed and they headed out of the bedroom, making their way towards the hall where Eriol was, finding he was talking to a few guards, likely discussing patrol for the evening.

Eriol smiled as they approached. "Good, you're finally out of bed."

"What you have better be good." Syaoran muttered.

Eriol raised his brow. "You're in a rather foul mood. Did I interrupt the two of you?"

"Never mind that. What did you want?" Syaoran said, brushing it to the side.

"It's in regard to tonight's security," Eriol continued, "Would you mind checking over it? I'd prefer if it had your direct approval."

Syaoran nodded, "Sakura, it looks like I'm going to be busy for a while. why don't you go and see Tomoyo?"

Sakura nodded, "Make sure you eat something." She replied before leaving, reminding him that he hadn't eaten at all.

Eriol grinned, "You haven't eaten either?"

"Shut up-I just got out of bed." Syaoran muttered.

"You know how bad that sounds, right?" Eriol laughed, making Syaoran roll his eyes.

"I'm guessing you were up all night finishing reading through and finalising the new legislation, right?" Eriol added.

"Yes," Syaoran replied, "Though I still have yet to tell Sakura."

"I'm sure she'll be very happy." Eriol smiled.

"Let's get this done." Syaoran murmured.

...

The gown Tomoyo had designed for Sakura to wear to the ball that night was exquisite with elaborate gold embroidery and embellishments decorating her ivory gown, with emerald gems and stones scattered among it. The corset laced up at the back and the skirt consisted of four layers, each decorated with the embroidery and gems. Around her neck sat a simple gold chain with a delicate emerald pendant hanging from it, and she wore matching earrings in her ears. Her hair was loosely curled, and on top of her head sat a platinum tiara.

"You really do make the most exquisite gowns." Sakura smiled as she twirled in a circle.

Tomoyo blushed. "Thank you, Sakura. I'm just so happy it looks even better than I imagined it would on you."

"Your dress looks stunning too, Tomoyo." Sakura added.

Tomoyo wore a deep purple empire line gown with silver flower embellishments decorating the bodice. She wore no jewellery and some of her curled hair had been clipped back by a silver flower clip.

"This is one of my personal favourites. I never get to wear it often." She smiled.

"Thank you for making Hazuki's little dress as well." Sakura added as she walked over to the bassinet where she was sleeping. Hazuki's dress matched Sakura's, though was simpler and had long sleeves. She picked her up to hold her, smiling down at her peaceful face.

"I wish Akiho could wear a dress as well, but I still enjoyed making her outfit." Tomoyo said.

Akiho laughed a little, "Unfortunately I'm not exempt from my duties tonight, and I need to be in the clothing best suited to being able to move around in quickly and easily."

"Well, this way you can still dress up while remaining in clothing suitable for your needs." Tomoyo said, "All I did was take the pattern of your existing uniform and made it using different colours and embroidery."

"That royal blue really suits her," Sakura smiled, "and all of that embroidery must have taken hours to do."

"It was all worth it." Tomoyo smiled.

Syaoran, whose own attire matched Sakura's and Hazuki's, stepped out into the room as he had finished changing.

"Ready?" He asked.

Sakura nodded and smiled. "I am."

"I'll see you all in the ballroom then." Tomoyo said with a smile, and then left the room.

Syaoran looked Sakura over, smiling with pride. "You look beautiful."

She blushed a little. "Thank you. You look great too."

"I signed off on the legislation today." He told her, "That's why I was up all night. I was reading through and finalising everything."

Sakura's face lit up. "It's finally done?"

He nodded, "Yes."

She was so thankful she wasn't wearing makeup as tears of happiness slid down her cheeks. Gently, he wiped them away.

"I thought that would make you happy."

"Very," she whispered.

He leant in and kissed her softly. "We should go," he said, "Before everyone starts asking where we are."

Sakura smiled, "Yes, you're right."

With Hazuki in her arms, they made their way to the ballroom which was already abuzz with their guests. As they entered the large hall, their appearance was made well known by an announcement which gained the attention of all. Guests turned their heads, all eager to see or catch a glimpse of the newly born princess. The music came to a stop and everyone in the hall fell silent.

"Presenting their majesties King Syaoran and Queen Sakura, and her highness Princess Hazuki."

Carefully, the royal couple descended the stairs together. Sakura gently placed Hazuki in the elaborately designed bassinet which sat between the two thrones as Syaoran sat down, and then seated herself.

"Gifts for the princess may be presented throughout the night at your leisure." The announcer spoke, prompting a round of applause.

The music started up once again; quite a large number of guests were already lining up to present their gifts and see the princess, reminding both Sakura and Syaoran that they were going to have a very long night ahead of them.

As people came and went, Sakura was beginning to become rather used giving her thanks, constantly repeating the same words over and over until she no longer had to even think about it. Very few of the faces she had seen that evening were familiar to her, making her wonder if her father and Touya were able to make it or if something had come up.

Her worries were soon whisked away, however, when Meiling approached and Fujitaka and Touya were with her.

Sakura greeted them with a bright smile, "Thank you for coming all this way." She said.

Fujitaka smiled, "We didn't want to miss this important event."

Yukito, who was standing with Touya, smiled at the pair. "Looks like Tomoyo's been sewing again."

"You can tell?" Sakura asked with surprise.

"I know a Tomoyo design when I see one." He laughed.

Syaoran spotted his parents approaching and two distinct feelings surfaced within him: dread and anxiety. It had not occurred to him until then that Sakura's family would eventually have to meet his parents. He was about to warn Sakura, but it seemed like Fujitaka and Touya had already seen them. Syaoran's parents came to a stop in front of them and Sakura smiled, also experiencing the same worries as Syaoran.

"Good evening." His mother greeted kindly.

Fujitaka returned her smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Sakura's father, Fujitaka Kinomoto."

"It seems that there is still quite the line of guests waiting to meet the princess." Syaoran's father spoke, "Perhaps we can get to know each other over a glass of champagne?"

"Of course." Fujitaka smiled.

"I'll talk to you later, father." Sakura added, watching as he and Touya left with Syaoran's parents.

Then another familiar family approached; Akiho's eyes widened as her parents presented Hazuki a gift, but with them was a little boy with eyes as blue as sapphires and platinum gold hair.

"Congratulations, your graces." Sylvia smiled warmly.

"Thank you for coming all this way." Sakura replied, "Is this your little boy?"

Dimetrius smiled and nodded. "Yes."

She glanced over at Akiho who looked as though she really wanted to talk to them, but her duties stood in the way.

Syaoran noticed as well. "Akiho, you are relieved of your duties for an hour."

Akiho looked at him with surprise. "Your majesty, I..." she hesitated for a moment, but then she smiled. "Thank you for your generosity."

Sakura smiled as she watched them walk away to an area that was still within line of sight; from what she could tell, Akiho was being introduced to her little brother.

"I'm happy for her." Sakura said gently, "Thank you for giving her the chance to talk with them."

Syaoran returned her smile. "It's the least I can do."

His eyes turned to where Hazuki lay in the bassinet, wondering where their lives would lead them, and he smiled. He was sure that there would be many hard times ahead, especially when it came to running a country and being a parent, but he was also sure that with Sakura, they would somehow manage to find their way through it. The night represented not only the birth of a new life, but of a new future as well.

...

It was nearly midnight by the time Sakura and Syaoran were able to retire for the night, both of them exhausted by the night's events. Hazuki had been put to bed earlier by Rika, and those who still had yet to present their gifts were kindly requested to leave them on the table with all of the other gifts, which were then taken away by castle staff.

Once they'd gotten to their room, Syaoran started to change while Sakura sat down in front of her vanity and began removing her jewellery.

"I always forget how exhausting I find those balls." Syaoran murmured as he pulled off his overcoat.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to them." Sakura confessed, "It's still so foreign..."

"You'll get more comfortable with time." Syaoran replied.

"Maybe." She murmured

His arms wrapped around her from behind and she realised he was shirtless.

"Do you want some help?" he murmured in her ear.

Sakura blushed. "Okay."

Syaoran smiled and removed the remainder of her jewellery and started loosening the back of the corset, lifting his eyes to meet hers in the mirror. They held each other's gaze for a long moment as Syaoran gently brushed his fingertips down her bare arms, causing goose bumps to rise on her skin. Then, he leant in and brushed his lips against her neck.

A breath she didn't realise she was holding escaped Sakura's lips as her eyes fluttered closed at his touch. The familiar tug of arousal began to stir in her lower regions, and she wondered if Syaoran could feel it too.

"Syaoran..." she whispered his name, her voice full of need for his body to be closer to hers. "Help me out of this dress."

Syaoran smiled. "With pleasure."

Sakura stood to let Syaoran pull her dress over her head and discarded it on the floor beside them. Then, she took his hand and led him over to the bed, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. She swiped his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, begging entry into his cavern which he granted immediately. She slipped her tongue past his lips and enticed his tongue to dance with hers, kissing him hard as she pressed her body against his, desperate for his warmth.

He gently pushed her back into the sheets, parting from her briefly before claiming her lips again. She gently nibbled his lower lip as she threaded her fingers through his dark hair; he parted in favour of trailing kisses down her neck until he came to her collar bone where he gently nipped her pulse, leaving a mark.

Then, he pulled away for a moment and she looked over to see he was stripping himself of his pants and underwear. He joined her again, entwining his fingers with hers while he trailed his free hand lightly over her skin until he came to the waistband of her panties. Without hesitating, Syaoran slid his hand in to cup her heat and parted her folds with a finger. Sakura gasped with pleasure as he touched her sensitive pearl, rolling it beneath his finger. She writhed against him, her body begging for more, and she was getting impatient.

Sakura reached between them and curled her fingers around his hardening length; a small groan escaped his throat as she gently rubbed her hand up and down his shaft. He pulled her hand away in favour of positioning himself at her hot entrance, and carefully pushed aside her walls.

Sakura moaned softly in his ear and he squeezed her hand as he gathered himself-it had been a long time since they'd had sex and he had forgotten how good it felt to be with her.

When she bucked her hips against his, he knew she wanted him badly as he wanted her. Pleased, he smiled briefly before he started moving his hips; soft breathy moans escaped Sakura's parted lips as she arched her neck back.

"H-harder," she begged, and he obliged.

Sakura moaned a little louder as he struck her sweet spot with each thrust, making her curl her toes in the sheets. She could feel something stirring in her abdomen, similar to a coil winding tighter and tighter, bit by bit, the pleasure intensifying until she could see stars behind her eyelids. Finally, it released, and her muscles clamped down around his member so hard she wanted him to stay inside her forever. Syaoran started moving his hips against hers faster and she buried her face in his neck as another more tantalising coil built in her abdomen without giving her a chance to recover from her first orgasm. She clamped down around him even harder than the first time-overcome by the sensation, Syaoran came, coating her womb with his seed and collapsing on top of her. They both lay there catching their breath, running their hands over each other's sweaty skin as they recovered.

When he finally regained himself, Syaoran shifted their bodies so that he wasn't crushing her beneath his weight.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

Sakura smiled, "Never better."

Syaoran returned her smile and leant in to kiss her softly. "Goodnight, love."

Sakura nuzzled his cheek in response and then closed her eyes, drifting off into a deep slumber.

When morning came, Sakura woke to find Syaoran was not beside her. Wondering where he had gone, she stood and grabbed her dressing robe to wrap around herself before leaving the room. She found him in the nursery standing by the window cradling Hazuki in his arms; she smiled and walked over to him, resting her head against his shoulder. She did not know what their life ahead would be like, but there was one thing she was sure of: She was happy and content.

* * *

 **And that's all for Captive Bride! First of all, I want to say a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who stuck with me through this story, and to any future readers reading this! I really like the idea for this story-i'm sure there are definitely things I could have expanded on, but overall i'm happy with this little story. It would mean the world to me if you let me know how you enjoyed it and what you think needs work :) After all, I can't improve if i don't know where i'm falling flat hahaha!**

 **I hope I'll see you again in the future. Believe me, I'm working on more stories at the moment haha. See you again soon!**


End file.
